Aide-moi
by Julie Winchester-Malfoy
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, tous les élèves sans exceptions doivent recommencer leurs années. Le trio se retrouve donc à Poudlard pour effectuer leur septième année. Une personne éprouve du mal à se remettre de la guerre et demande l'aide d'Hermione pour l'aider avec ses cours. Mais la jeune fille lui apportera beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le Pacte

**/ ! / L'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages et les lieux cités dans cette histoire restent la propriété de notre merveilleuse JK Rowling / ! /**

* * *

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter se retrouvèrent sur la voie neuf trois-quart pour se rendre au collège Poudlard et commencer leur septième et dernière année. Chaque élève avait été rappelé durant les vacances estivales, après la guerre, pour recommencer leurs années respectives dès le premier septembre.

Alors que les trois amis étaient en train de discuter sur le quai de la gare, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood les rejoignirent en tirant derrière eux leurs grosses valises.

Ils se saluèrent tous chaleureusement- ils se revoyaient seulement depuis la fin de la guerre- et se racontèrent leurs vacances. Hermione était allée retrouver ses parents en Australie. Elle leur avait rendu la mémoire, et elle avait passé le reste de ses vacances là-bas. Ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés avec elle à la fin des vacances et les Weasley l'avaient donc accueillit. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié l'Australie. Ginny et Harry- les nouveaux tourtereaux- avaient passé leurs vacances en Italie. Ron, lui, avait passé les vacances dans sa famille.

_ Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de ne pas passer mes vacances d'été chez les Dursley! dit Harry.

_ Et tu n'as pas apprécié être avec moi? s'offusqua Ginny.

_ Être avec toi est ce qui m'a rendu le plus heureux, se reprit-il en embrassant la belle rousse sur le front.

_ Je me demande comment sera Poudlard à notre arrivée, dit soudain Neville.

_ Tu crois qu'ils auraient réussi à le reconstruire aussi vite? demanda Hermione.

_ Et pourquoi pas? Après tout le professeur Flitwick en est le directeur. C'est un professeur d'enchantements, dit Ginny.

_ Oui, tu as raison, dit Harry en prenant la main de sa copine.

Le signal du Poudlard Express retentit, le train allait partir.

_ On va trouver un compartiment ? demanda Harry.

_ Ce sera sans moi, dit Hermione. Je suis préfète-en-chef cette année, je dois retrouver mon homologue dans le compartiment qui nous est réservé.

_ Félicitations Hermione, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

_ Merci !

_ Je me demande qui sera ton homologue, dit Harry pensivement.

_ Peut-être Ernie, répondit la jeune brune. Il est déjà préfet et c'est un très bon élève.

_ J'espère pour toi, parce que si c'est mixte, ça risque aussi d'être Malefoy.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry. Flitwick sait que nous nous détestons. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de nous mettre ensemble… Bon, j'y vais les garçons ! À tout à l'heure !

_ Tiens-nous au courant Hermione.

La jeune fille monta dans le train et traîna sa valise jusqu'au compartiment des préfets. Elle entra à l'intérieur, un grand sourire aux lèvres et hissa sa valise sur la soute. Elle se figea net alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre place. Une personne aux cheveux blonds platines et aux yeux gris était déjà installée et lisait un magazine. Malefoy.

_Ne me dis pas que c'est toi mon homologue.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle et son visage de décomposa.

_ Sur toute les filles de ce collège, il fallait que ce soit la Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

_ Tu disais ?

La jeune fille maugréa et alla s'asseoir.

Les deux jeunes ne se parlèrent pas pendant vingt bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que McGonagall arrive dans le compartiment.

_ Bonjour jeunes gens.

_ Bonjour professeur McGonagall, répondit Hermione.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Vous êtes donc tous deux préfets-en-chef cette année. Connaissant la relation que vous entretenez tous les deux, je vous demanderai d'apprendre à cohabiter tous les deux en harmonie. Vous devez montrer l'exemple tous les deux.

_ Professeur McGonagall ? demanda Hermione en levant la main.

_ Oui miss Granger.

_ Pourquoi nous avoir élu préfets Malefoy et moi ? On ne peut clairement pas se supporter…

Drago soupira à côté d'elle.

_ C'est justement pour ça que l'on vous a mis ensemble. Avec la fin de la guerre, nous avons décidé de vous ouvrir à de plus larges horizon. Il est hors de question qu'un nouveau Jedusor ne revienne pour déclarer à nouveau la guerre. Vous presque des adultes, il est temps d'apprendre à vous entendre. C'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore aurait voulu, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Hermione baissa la tête.

_ Bien ! reprit le professeur de métamorphose. Vous êtes donc les préfets-en-chef. Votre rôle est de veiller à ce que les élèves obéissent au règlement. Vous ne pouvez retirer de points, ce rôle n'est accordé qu'aux professeurs et directeurs. En revanche, vous avez le droit de mettre un élève en retenue, à condition que la raison reste valable.

_ Tu as compris Malefoy ? dit Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall toussota pour montrer son mécontentement vis-à-vis de l'interruption de la Gryffondor.

_ Sois plus attentive Granger, dit Malefoy avec un sourire goguenard .

_ Je disais… Votre rôle donc, est de veiller à l'obéissance du règlement, mais pas seulement ! Vous devrez effectuer des rondes trois soirs par semaine et vous aurez quelques travaux de préfets. Pour ce qui est des rondes je reviendrai vers vous, pour vous en indiquer le commencement. Les travaux de préfets, vous en saurez plus en temps venus. Des questions ?

Hermione nia mais Malefoy leva la main ?

_ Oui monsieur Malefoy ?

_ Comment ça se passe pour les dortoirs ?

_ Vous partagerez votre salle commune, mais aurez deux dortoirs séparés. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous entre-tuer durant cette année.

_ QUOIIIIII ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

_ Vous avez bien compris. Maintenant je vais vous laisser. Vous accompagnerez les premières années jusqu'à Hagrid, qui vous attend au lac noir. Les autres préfets accompagneront les premières années de leurs maisons respectives. Vous, vous m'attendez à la fin du repas. Je vous accompagnerai à votre salle commune. Est-ce que tout est compris ?

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête.

_ Bien. Ah, une dernière chose… Sachez que toute prononciation du mot Sang-de-Bourbe devant un professeur est passible d'une retenue.

Elle jeta un œil à Malefoy.

_ Je compte sur vous pour faire quelques rondes pendant le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Bonne soirée.

_ Bonne soirée professeur, dirent-ils de nouveau en chœur.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans aucun autre mot l'un pour l'autre. Hermione alla faire quelques rondes seule, Drago ne s'en était pas donné la peine, au grand damne de la jeune fille.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Les préfets-en-chefs descendirent du train et attendirent que toutes les premières années en soient également sorties.

_ Bonsoir ! dit Hermione dès que tous furent rassemblés devant elle. Je suis Hermione Granger et voici mon acolyte, Drago Malefoy. Nous sommes vos préfets-en-chefs. Nous allons vous accompagner pour la dernière ligne droite de votre trajet jusqu'à Poudlard.

_ Et comment allons-nous allez à Poudlard ? demanda une petite blonde coiffée de deux tresses.

_ Vous verrez bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire indulgent. Suivez-moi maintenant.

Il se mirent en route jusqu'au lac noir, la foule de première année derrière eux. Ils semblaient tous terrifiés ne sachant probablement pas à quoi s'attendre. Hermione sourit. Elle aussi, lors de sa première année était terrifiée. Elle ne savait rien du monde magique avant de recevoir sa lettre et elle se demandait comment tout ça allait se passer et surtout, comment la répartition se passerait.

_ Ça te plaît de donner des ordres, n'est-ce pas Granger ?

_ Ferme la Malefoy, dit-elle les dents serrées.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lac noir, là où Hagrid les attendait.

_ Bonjour Hagrid! s'exclama Hermione.

_ Bonjour Hermione! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

_ Super! répondit-elle. Nous vous amenons les premières années !

_ Très bien. On se voit plus tard. LES PREMIERES ANNEES, PAR ICI S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Hagrid fit monter les premières années dans les barques disposées sur la rive et monta lui-même dans la sienne. Puis les deux préfets-en-chef rebroussèrent chemin. Ils ne parlèrent pendant un petit moment, puis la Gryffondor finir par s'adresser au jeune blond.

_ Je te préviens Malefoy. Il est hors de question que tu me gâche cette année. Je tiens à réussir les ASPICS mais également à réussi mon rôle de préfète-en-chef. Je veux prouver à McGonagall que je suis digne de remplir mon rôle.

_ Tu es le cadet de mes soucis Granger. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu me parles ? Je me fiche de ce que tu peux raconter.

_ Je voulais juste être sûre que l'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde .

Le blond soupira.

_ On ne sera jamais sur la même longueur d'onde, Granger. Plutôt manger un véracrasse qu'être sur la même longueur d'onde que toi.

_ Calme toi Malefoy, soupira la brune. Moi aussi je te déteste. Peut-être même autant que toi.

_ Ça j'en doute, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Range ce sourire Malefoy.

_ Petite préfète aime commander !

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les diligences aux sombrals invisibles. Les diligences s'arrêtèrent au bas des marches de pierre. Ils les montèrent quatre à quatre, suivirent les autres élèves du collège dans la Grande Salle et prirent place à leur table respective.

Le professeur McGonnagall, qui était toujours directrice adjointe de Poudlard se chargeait toujours de la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons. Elle amena le Choixpeau Magique posé sur un tabouret en bois qu'elle déposa devant la foule des premières années qui venaient de faire leur entrée. Le Choixpeau chanta sa nouvelle chanson annuelle et, dès qu'il eut terminé, le professeur McGonnagall commença la répartition.

Lorsque toutes les premières années furent réparties, les mets les plus succulents apparurent sur les tables.

_ C'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué! s'enthousiasma Ron en dévorant une cuisse de poulet.

_ Oh oui! renchérit Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards. Vers le beau blond aux yeux gris.

Pourquoi le regardait-elle, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

_ Alors Hermione? dit soudain Harry faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

_ Alors quoi?

_ C'est qui ton homologue?

_ Malefoy.

Ron s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et Harry la regarda, les yeux ronds.

_ C'est une blague?

_ Tu crois peut-être que c'est de ma faute?

_ Non... Bien sûr que non, mais...

_ Je suis autant rebutée que toi Harry. Mais je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire, à part quitter mon poste de préfète-en-chef. Et il en est hors de question.

_ Tu veux que j'aille parler au directeur?

_ Le professeur Flitwick n'est pas aussi avenant que le professeur Dumbledore, Harry. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Tu es sûre?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_ De toute façon, dit enfin Ron, s'il te fait quoique ce soit, il aura à faire à nous!

_Merci Ron, dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Après le dîner, la jeune Gryffondor attendit que tous les autres élèves soient sortit. Malefoy attendait également à sa table. Puis, le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils montèrent plusieurs étages et arrivèrent enfin devant un tableau représentant un vieil homme aux cheveux gras mais à l'air sympathique, assis dans un fauteuil.

_ Fariboles, dit-elle au portrait.

_ Bienvenue chez vous, répondit-il en s'ouvrant.

En entrant dans sa salle commune, qui était situé au même étage que la salle commune des Serdaigles, Hermione ne pût s'empêcher d'être émerveillée. La salle commune était gigantesque. Face à elle se trouvait une grande cheminée dont le feu crépitait déjà. Un grand canapé était disposé devant la cheminé et deux fauteuils se faisaient face de chaque côté de celui-ci. Un grand escalier se trouvait à gauche et devait mener aux dortoirs. Sur le côté droit du mur face à la porte, à droite de la cheminée se trouvait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse. A droite de la salle commune se trouvait une grande bibliothèque et une table juste à côté, sûrement pour travailler.

_ Voilà vos appartements, dit leur professeur. Comme je l'ai dis précedemment, il vous est demandé de ne pas vous entre-tuer. L'hébergement de quelques personnes que ce soit est également interdit. Je vous laisse vous installer. Bonne soirée jeunes gens.

_ Bonne soirée professeur, dit Hermione.

Après que le professeur McGonagall soit partie, Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers en pierre situés au fond de la salle commune qui menaient à deux portes. Elle ouvrit celle de droite et entra dans son dortoir, aux couleurs des rouges et or et s'effondra sur son lit. Partager sa salle commune avec ce sale Serpentard prétentieux était pire que tout. La jeune fille sentait que cette nouvelle année ne serait pas de tout repos...

Une semaine était passée depuis la rentrée à Poudlard et Drago Malefoy n'arrivait pas à se remettre dans le bain.

_ Il faut que tu t'y remettes Drago, dit Pansy Parkinson alors qu'elle le raccompagnait jusqu'à sa salle commune.

_ Et comment veux-tu que je fasse? s'emporta-t-il. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Cette... guerre m'a complètement détruit.

_ Ton père risque d'être mécontent.

_ Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas? J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas.

_ Il va falloir faire quelque chose...

_ Quoi, par exemple?

Son ton s'était fait menaçant mais Pansy n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire.

_ Prendre des cours particuliers.

Drago se mit à rire. Ce fut plus un rire nerveux qu'un rire de joie.

_ Tu te moque de moi? Je suis Drago Malefoy. Je ne prends pas de cours particuliers.

_ Comme tu voudras...

Ils étaient arrivés jusqu'aux appartements du garçon et la jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et reparti en sens inverse, en laissant le Serpentard seul.

Il était vrai que Drago avait besoin d'aide. S'il ne réussissait pas ses ASPICS, il avait vraiment peur de ce que pourrait en dire son père.

Il attendit donc le lendemain matin pour attendre Pansy devant la salle commune des Serpentards et lui demander un peu plus d'aide.

_ Tu as raison, dit-il alors qu'elle sortait de la salle commune. J'ai besoin de cours particuliers. Il me faut trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de m'en donner.

_ Pourquoi pas Hermione Granger?

Elle avait dit cela naturellement mais le regard que lui lança Drago la rendit mal à l'aise.

_ Cette Sang-de-bourbe?

_ C'est la meilleure des élèves Drago. Tu seras sûr de réussir tes ASPICS.

_ Je préfère mourir que demander à cette fille de m'aider.

Pansy soupira.

_ Toi et ta fierté...

Puis ils montèrent petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils prirent place à

la table des Serpentards, Drago ne put s'empêcher de s'enfermer dans ses pensées. Pansy avait une nouvelle fois raison. S'il voulait réussir ses ASPICS il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Y compris demander à Granger de l'aider. Même si cette idée le rebutait.

_ Drago, tu m'écoute?

Le Serpentard sortit de ses songes. Son amie le fusillait du regard.

_ Bien sûr que je t'écoute.

_ Menteur.

Mais elle se ravisa lorsque les yeux gris du jeune homme la fusillèrent.

_ A quoi tu pensais? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

_ Qu'il va falloir que je demande à Granger de m'aider.

_ Ah, tu t'es décidé?

_ Ais-je vraiment le choix? Mais pas ici, pas dans la Grande Salle.

Pansy soupira.

_ Okay, je vais la chercher. Rendez-vous dans le couloir des cachots dans dix minutes.

_ Ça marche.

Alors que Drago s'éclipsa de la Grande Salle, Pansy s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors.

En grande conversation avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, Hermione ne vit pas Pansy Parkinson arriver vers elle.

_ Granger, il faut que je te parle.

Les amis s'interrompirent dans leur discussion et Hermione la regarda avec surprise.

_ Bonjour Parkinson. De quoi veux-tu me parler?

_ Je ne pense pas que cela regarde Potter et Weasley.

_ Ah, mais je n'ai rien à leur cacher. Ce que tu veux me dire, tu peux le dire devant mes amis.

Pansy fusilla la Gryffondor du regard.

_ Suis-moi, insista-t-elle.

_ Vas-y Hermione, dit Harry. Tu nous raconteras plus tard.

De mauvaise foi, elle se leva et suivit la vert et argent qui l'attira dans le couloir des cachots.

_ Où est-ce que tu m'emmène?

Pansy ne répondit pas et Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre. Un peu plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'un homme blond les attendait. Malefoy.

_ Bonjour Granger, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ J'en déduis donc que c'est toi qui souhaite me parler. Pansy n'a joué que le rôle du toutou. Comme d'habitude.

_ Espèce de sale Sang-de bourbe! s'exclama la Serpentard, menaçante.

_ Du calme, du calme, s'interposa Drago. Nous sommes venus en paix, Granger. Tu ferais bien de faire pareil. Notamment en présence de deux anciens mangemorts.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy?

_ Que tu me donnes des cours particuliers.

Hermione éclata de rire, mais lorsqu'elle vit que Drago la regardait avec mépris elle s'arrêta et le regarda, sceptique.

_ Tu te moque de moi?

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me moquer de toi, Granger?

_ Et pourquoi j'accepterais ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

_ Je te paierai deux Gallions pour chaque cours particuliers. Je pense que ça pourrait faire plaisir à Weasmoche. Il pourra s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

Une lueur méprisante brilla dans son regard. Hermione commença à bouillonner intérieurement.

_ Tu peux toujours courir Malefoy!

_ C'est ça. Mais réfléchis-y. Retrouve-moi dans notre salle commune, ce soir après le dîner. Tu me donneras la réponse.

Hermione lui lança un regard méprisant et tourna les talons. Il était hors de questions de donner raison à cette horrible fouine. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron à leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_ Que te voulait Malefoy? s'enquit Ron, lorsqu'elle les eut rejoins?

_ Rien du tout.

Son ton avait été froid, ce qui surpris Ron.

_ Hermione, reprit Harry. Que te voulait-il?

_ Rien, c'est pas important.

Harry lui lança un regard tellement convaincant que la jeune Gryffondor soupira.

_ Il voulait que je lui donne des cours particuliers.

Ses deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux, puis Ron pouffa.

_ Malefoy t'a demandé des cours?

_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Ron.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu? s'enquit Harry.

_ Non, bien entendu! Que voulais-tu que je lui réponde?

_ Dommage, dis Ron. Tu aurais pu lui dire oui. On aurait eu des infos croustillantes à se mettre sous la langue!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Hermione.

_ Ben, des infos à propos de ses difficultés, tout ça quoi. De quoi le ridiculiser à vie!

Hermione sourit. C'est vrai que cette idée était très alléchante.

_ Et que t'as dit Malefoy quand tu lui as dis non? s'enquit Harry, imperturbable.

_ Il m'a demandé de réfléchir.

_ A quoi tu penses, Harry? demanda Ron.

_ Qu'il doit être vraiment désespéré.

Hermione acquiesca.

_ Écoute, reprit-il. Tu devrais reconsidérer sa proposition.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, bouche-bée.

_ Quoi? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais... Pourquoi?

_ Je doute que Malefoy continuerait à te pourrir la vie s'il a besoin de toi.

_ Mais... Je ne l'aime pas moi. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de passer du temps avec lui.

_ Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas. Et ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Mais je te demande juste de bien y réfléchir.

_ Okay...

La journée passa beaucoup trop vite, au grand damne d'Hermione. Après son cours d'Arithmancie, elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa entre les deux et entreprit de se servir de la purée. Elle leva subitement les yeux, sentant un regard la vriller, elle croisa deux yeux gris, glacials.

Elle n'écoutait pas ce que lui racontait Ron. Elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision. Elle pensait même à ne pas aller au rendez-vous. Mais elle avait peur de la réaction du Serpentard.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, elle suivit des yeux Drago qui s'éclipsait de la Grande Salle. Malefoy lança un regard à la Gryffondor et elle sût qu'il était temps de le rejoindre.

Elle se leva et le suivit à contre-coeur. Elle traînait les pieds retardant l'échéance à travers les dédales des couloirs. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, il était assis dans le canapé face à la cheminée.

_ Alors Granger, tu t'es décidée? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Hermione mit un certain temps avant de prendre sa décision. Devant le silence de la Gryffondor, Malefoy se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea. La jeune fille inspira profondément et planta son regard chocolat dans celui, anthracite, de Drago.

_ C'est d'accord, dit-elle. Mais à une condition.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Je veux que tu nous laisse enfin tranquille Harry, Ron et moi. Plus d'insultes, plus de méchancetés. Tu nous ignore!

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis afficha son sourire en coin.

_ C'est d'accord Granger.

_ Bien.

Il lui tendit la main et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle finit par la serrer. Ils venaient de sceller leur accord.

_ Marché conclu, ajouta Drago. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque demain, à dix- huit heures.

Elle lui lâcha prestement la main et regagna son dortoir, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Elle venait de sceller un pacte avec le Diable.

Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, bien trop angoissée à l'approche du lendemain.

 **OOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma toute première Dramione ! Je vais, durant cette fiction, essayer de ne pas mettre trop de clichés Dramione (bien que le coup des préfets-en-chef en soit déjà un). Le début de cette fiction est soft mais je la laisse en Rating M car elle deviendra un peu plus violente plus tard.**

 **J'espère que le début vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis =)**

 **Bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le Serdaigle

La journée passa trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de voir Malefoy.

_ Ça va aller Hermione, dit Harry qui avait probablement remarqué son mal- être.

_ Si tu le dis. Mais rien que l'idée de passer du temps avec lui, ça me rend malade...

Elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque après son cours de runes anciennes. Malefoy étai déjà là, assis à l'une des tables, la chaise basculant en arrière et les pied posés sur la table. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione arriver, il afficha un sourire en coin.

_ Bonjour Granger. A l'heure, comme d'habitude.

Hermione ne releva pas.

_ Bonjour Malefoy. Comme je ne sais pas en quelle matière tu as besoin de

mon aide, j'ai apporté des livres de chaque matière.

_ C'est bien aimable.

_ Aujourd'hui nous allons voir la Botanique. Il n'y a que quatre plantes susceptible de sortir pour les ASPICS. Nous allons commencer par la première: l'Iris Bleue.

Hermione s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers Drago afin d'analyser sa réaction. Il avait toujours la même position nonchalante, mais semblait écouter attentivement.

_ Tu devrais prendre des notes Malefoy. C'est important.

Il acquiesça et sortit plume, encrier et parchemin.

_ Bien, reprit la Gryffondor. L'Iris Bleue est très importante en ce qui concerne la médicomagie. En effet, les pétales bleues de cette plante sont utilisées dans les potions pour guérir toutes sortes de brûlures, même les plus graves. Attention toutefois à ne pas toucher la plante à mains nues. Les mains se gèleraient instantanément.

Malefoy se contenta de noter silencieusement tout ce qu'Hermione lui dictait. Ils passèrent une heure à parler de l'Iris Bleue. Hermione lui montrait autant d'images qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle lui parla de l'endroit où les plantes poussaient et comment les cueillir. Lorsque l'heure fut terminée, Drago avait rempli trois parchemins entiers sur les caractéristiques de l'Iris Bleue.

_ Voilà tes deux Gallions, dit Malefoy.

_ Merci. Je pensais à te voir deux heures demain. Je souhaiterais voir les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et les Sortilèges.

_ Deux heures? Tu t'imagines que je vais te payer double?

_ Je me fiche de tes Gallions Malefoy, dit Hermione agacée. Si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir te plier à mes règles.

Il resta un instant à la regarder, impassible.

_ D'accord, dit-il enfin.

_ Très bien. A demain.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la Gryffondor attrapa son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Drago prit son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

_ Alors? demanda Pansy en s'agrippant au bras de Drago lorsque celui-ci prit place entre elle et Blaise Zabini.

_ Alors quoi?

_ Ce premier cours?

_ Pas si mal. Il m'est forcé d'admettre que Granger est une très bonne professeur.

_ Tant mieux! Avec elle, tu n'as aucune raison de rater tes ASPICS.

Il leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle était là, à manger et rire avec Saint Potter et Weasmoche. Il n'avait jamais su comment ils avaient pu être amis, ce qu'ils se trouvaient les uns aux autres: la Sang-De- Bourbe, le Sang- Mêlé et le Sang Pur, traitre à son sang.

Malgré son sang, Hermione était tout de même une bonne professeur. Alors, même si cela le répugnait, il se devait de suivre ces cours particuliers, réussir ses ASPICS et garder la fierté de son père. Mais ce dernier ne devait JAMAIS savoir.

Il se leva à la fin du repas et rejoignit la salle commune des Préfets-En-Chef, tout seul. Il resta une bonne partie de la nuit, assis sur un canapé près du feu de cheminée à réviser ses notes sur l'Iris Bleue- ainsi que ses cours de la journée- sous l'œil fier d'Hermione. Bien qu'il aurait préféré passer la soirée avec Blaise et Pansy.

Il aimait beaucoup ses deux amis. Ils étaient même les deux seules personnes qu'il pouvait aimer- excepté ses parents- ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient comme son frère et sa soeur et leurs points de vues comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

Enfin, aux alentours de minuit, il finit par rejoindre son dortoir, non sans jeter un oeil vers celui d'Hermione.

Le lendemain, Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Ginny et Harry étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Ron dévorait du bacon. Elle s'installa près d'eux et se tartina des toasts.

_ Alors, prête pour ton deuxième cours avec Malefoy?

_ C'est ce soir Ron, répondit Hermione en baillant. J'ai le temps avant de me demander si je suis prête ou non.

Deuxième bâillement.

_ Faut dormir la nuit, lui dit le rouquin.

Elle fusilla son ami du regard.

_ J'ai passé la nuit à préparer les cours. On a deux heures ensemble aujourd'hui. Je souhaite lui faire étudier deux matières.

_ Ta bonté te perdra, lui dit le Survivant.

_ Je sais.

Encore un bâillement.

Drago se rendit en cours de Sortilèges et s'assit entre ses deux amis. Comme toujours, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas le cours et ne fut pas capable de réaliser le sortilège de Confringo (sortilège permettant de faire exploser un objet visé) correctement. Depuis la guerre, certaines choses ne quittaient plus son esprit, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que ça. Il n'avait donc plus la concentration nécessaire pour suivre les cours convenablement.

Mais fort heureusement, Hermione était là. Alors quoiqu'il ne comprenne pas, elle le lui expliquerait encore et encore et ça finirait bien par entrer... Il avait bien compris ce qu'était l'Iris Bleue...

Soudain, il sentit sa nuque le picoter. Il sentait que quelqu'un était en train de le regarder. Il se retourna. Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur lui, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Cependant, elle ne sembla pas le voir. Elle semblait avoir du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes. Il soutint son regard et, lorsque la Gryffondor se rendit enfin compte qu'ils se jaugeaient mutuellement, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle détourna le regard. Drago sourit malgré lui. Au moins, il lui faisait de l'effet apparemment.

A la fin de la journée, ils allèrent dîner dans la Grande Salle. Hermione avait déplacé les cours particuliers après le dîner. Comme ça, elle pourrait prendre son temps pour retourner au dortoir après les deux heures avec Drago. Et puis, il fallait se l'avouer, elle avait besoin de prendre des forces avant d'affronter les deux heures avec le blond.

_ Hermione, dit Ron. J'ai du mal avec mon devoir de potion. Tu pourrais m'aider?

_ Ron, je dois déjà m'occuper de Malefoy après le dîner. Je ne peux pas me dédoubler.

_ Mais t'avais pas rendez-vous avant le repas avec lui?

_ Je l'ai déplacé après le repas.

_ Mais on ne te voit plus nous...

_ Je sais bien Ronald. Mais je lui ai dis oui. Je ne peux pas revenir sur ma parole, ça ne se fait pas.

_ Il mériterait bien que tu le laisses tomber... marmonna-t-il. La Gryffondor fusilla son ami du regard.

_ Où sont passées tes qualités de Gryffondor, Ronald ?

_ Je dis juste qu'il ne mérite pas autant d'attentions, surtout de ta part.

La brunette soupira. Il était inutile de continuer sur ce terrain. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard gris métallique du blond. Il lui adressa son sourire en coin. C'est vrai qu'il était agaçant avec ses airs de petit prétentieux...

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son dessert, en se débrouillant pour prendre son temps, elle se leva, embrassa ses deux amis sur la joue et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Elle attendit Drago pendant dix bonnes minutes, puis le blond finit enfin par arriver. Il posa son sac par terre et prit place en face de la jeune fille.

_ Alors professeur, sur quoi on travaille aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

La brunette lui lança un regard noir et sortit ses livres.

_ Comme je te l'ai dis hier, Malefoy, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Sortilèges et les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il hocha la tête.

Ils commencèrent par étudier les Sortilèges. Drago avait expliqué à Hermione qu'il avait eu des difficultés le matin même avec le sortilège Confringo. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils se mirent à étudier ce sortilège.

La Gryffondor passa les trente premières minutes à lui expliquer l'utilité du sort, comment le jeter. Elle lui fit quelques démonstrations du mouvement de poignet et, contrairement au vrai cours, le Serpentard osait interrompre sa professeur lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, à la grande satisfaction de la jeune fille.

Pour la demi-heure qui restait, Drago devait pratiquer. Pour cela, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande. La particularité de cette salle est qu'elle offrait aux deux jeunes gens tout ce qui fallait pour la partie pratique du cours. Hermione montra un vase vide au jeune homme.

_ Voilà l'objet que tu dois viser, dit-elle. Vas-y, je te regarde.

_ Confringo ! dit-il en pointant de sa baguette l'objet en question. Rien ne se produisit.

_ Confringo ! répéta-t-il.

Le vase ne se brisa toujours pas.

_ Confringo ! s'énerva-t-il. Mais le vase demeura intact.

_ Saleté de vase ! dit-il en frappant une chaise avec son pied.

_ Malefoy, calme-toi, s'il te plait ! Oublies tout ce que tu as en tête. Essaie de te concentrer...

_ J'y arrive pas ! Okay ? Je peux pas tout oublier comme ça !

_ Tu n'y arriveras pas si tu n'y mets pas du tiens...

_ J'y mets du mien ! Tu crois que ça a été facile de m'abaisser à demander de l'aide à une Sang-De-Bourbe ?!

Hermione le regarda comme s'il venait de la gifler.

_ Très bien. La Sang- De- Bourbe te laisse tranquille.

Fâchée, elle fourra ses livres dans son sac et quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière. Également furieux, contre lui-même mais également contre cette saleté de Granger, il rangea ses livres dans son sac et quitta la Salle sur Demande, bien décidé à se changer les idées avec la première gourde qu'il croiserait.

« Quel idiot, quel idiot, quel idiot! » pensa Hermione, folle de rage. Elle parcourait les couloirs à vive allure, ses pieds martelant le sol. Le château était presque désert à cette heure tardive. Tant Mieux. Elle était presque arrivée à la Salle Commune des préfets-en-chef, située près de celle de Serdaigle lorsqu'elle

heurta quelqu'un.

Toujours furieuse, elle ramassa son sac qui était tombé lors de la collision, releva la tête et rencontra deux iris bleues. Sa colère s'envola aussitôt.

_ B...Bonjour, balbutia-t-elle.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Sa voix, grave et sensuelle, fit battre le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor.

_ N... Non, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais...

Il sourit et le cœur de la jeune fille loupa un battement.

_ Bryan McCarthy, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

_ Hermione Granger, dit-elle en serrant la main du jeune homme.

_ Tu es à Gryffondor, c'est ça ?

_ C'est exact ! Et toi, à Serdaigle ? C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je te vois...

Il rit.

_ En réalité, je suis nouveau. Je viens d'arriver.

_ Oh, très bien. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas, Hermione.

Elle sourit et un petit silence s'installa entre eux.

_ Bon, eh bien, il faut que j'y aille ! dit subitement Hermione. J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire !

_ Oui, bien sûr. Ce fut un plaisir, Hermione.

Il lui saisit la main et la baisa.

_ Au plaisir de te revoir.

Et il s'éloigna.

Les joues rouges, et sur un petit nuage, la rouge et or se dirigea vers ses appartements. Elle entra dans la Salle Commune, l'air guillerette. Malefoy ne semblait pas être rentré. Il devait s'adonner à des instants de débauches avec quelques filles faciles.

Elle monta les escaliers et entra dans son dortoir. Ce fut finalement une excellente journée, en dépit de ses cours avec l'autre décoloré.

Et ce fut avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles que la rouge et or s'endormit.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour les deux premiers chapitres =) La suite arrivera rapidement ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis !**

 **Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rendez-Vous

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite d'Aide-Moi. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, toujours énervée par le comportement de Malefoy mais ravie de sa nouvelle rencontre avec le beau Serdaigle.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Fort heureusement pour son moral, la jeune fille avait sa propre salle de bain, elle n'avait pas à la partager avec l'autre peroxydé. Dès qu'elle fut sortie et habillée, Hermione saisit son sac et se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

La salle était encore à moitié vide- il n'était que huit heures moins dix- mais ses amis étaient déjà là. Elle dévia son regard vers la table des Serdaigles et eut la joie de constater que Bryan était déjà là. Il lui envoya un petit signe de la main et elle lui répondit, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Puis elle rejoignit Harry et Ron, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ça va Hermione? demanda le Survivant. Tu m'as l'air particulièrement heureuse aujourd'hui.

_ Ça va bien. Merci Harry!

Elle se tartina deux toasts et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle sortit ensuite son livre de Runes Anciennes et commença à lire en petit-déjeunant.

Elle releva soudainement la tête, se sentant observée et tomba dans deux iris grises. Le jeune blond la dévisageait, le regard neutre. Ne se sentant pas intimidée le moins du monde, Hermione redressa le livre sur la table pour dissimuler le visage du garçon. La journée venait à peine de commencer et Malefoy l'importunait déjà.

Après vingt pages lues, Hermione- suivie de ses deux amis- quittèrent la Grande Salle. A peine eut-elle posé un pied dans le hall qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que du beau Serdaigle.

_ Désolée Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

_ Oh, ce n'est rien Bryan. Tu as quel cours?

_ Sortilèges et toi?

_ Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_ Oh... Dis-moi Hermione, je me demandais... Accepterais-tu de passer la soirée avec moi? Je... J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent. Venait-il vraiment de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu?

_ Oh... Oui. Avec plaisir!

_ Super! Rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures devant la Salle sur Demande.

_ J'y serai!

_ Très bien. A ce soir Hermione.

_ A ce soir.

_ C'était qui? demanda Harry dès que le Serdaigle eut tourné les talons.

_ Oh, euh... C'était Bryan. Il est de Serdaigle.

_ Et tu l'aimes bien.

Son ami arborait un grand sourire.

_ Je... Je n'ai pas dis ça.

_ Mais ça se voit. Tu étais rouge comme une tomate.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry!

Elle frappa le Survivant sur l'épaule et celui-ci partit dans un grand éclat de rire. "Quel abruti!" pensa-t-elle.

Ils se rendirent en cours de Potions. Hermione appréciait beaucoup plus ce cours depuis que celui-ci était assuré par le professeur Slughorn. Cela n'était pas sympa pour le professeur Rogue qui reposait dorénavant aux cieux, mais au moins elle était sûr que le professeur Slughorn ne favoriserait pas les Serpentards! Cependant, le seul point négatif de ce cours était que ce cours était le seul qu'ils avaient toujours en commun avec les Serpentards, notamment un certain blond qui avait osé l'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe, alors qu'elle lui avait gentiment offert son aide. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait!

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Potions. Les Serpentards étaient adossés sur le côté droit de la porte et les Gryffondors sur le côté gauche. Hermione rejoignit les élèves de sa maison et ils commencèrent à discuter. Mais elle se sentit soudain observée.

Elle tourna la tête vers les Serpentards et rencontra deux iris grises. Pansy Parkinson semblait lui parler vu la façon dont elle gesticulait mais il ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter sans savoir pourquoi.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Le professeur Slughorn se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il invita les élèves à entrer dans la classe et Hermione prit place à côté de Harry. Pour ce cours, les élèves durent préparer la potion Tue-Loup. Heureusement, le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas les mêmes lubies que le professeur Rogue. Il divisa donc la classe en binôme mais Hermione fut placée, à son grand soulagement, à côté de Neville.

Le jeune homme semblait un peu plus à l'aise depuis que le maître des potions n'était plus Rogue. Il semblait beaucoup moins stressé et cela rassurait Hermione. Au moins, il ne renverserait pas le chaudron par inadvertance. La jeune femme adorait Neville mais sa maladresse l'exaspérait.

Le cours se passa donc dans un calme relatif. Aucune explosion, aucun accident. Lorsque le jeune homme ne comprenait pas quelque chose, Hermione se faisait un plaisir de lui expliquer. Et tout ça, sans faire perdre de points à Gryffondor. Alors, certes la mort de Rogue a été tragique et Harry a été vraiment chamboulé par les révélation de la pensine, mais ne pas se faire punir ou retirer des points à tout bout de champs était une grande joie.

De plus, depuis que Neville avait vaincu Nagini, le jeune homme avait retrouvé une grande confiance en lui. Et Hermione en était heureuse. Le jeune homme ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds et c'était bien!

A la fin de la journée, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il lui restait deux heures avant son rendez-vous avec Bryan et elle comptait bien s'avancer dans sa dissertation de métamorphose.

Une petite heure passa trop rapidement au goût de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait- selon elle- pas assez avancé. Elle avait enchaîné ses écrits avec ses déplacements dans les rayonnages et ses recherches dans les livres.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était, elle se résigna à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Elle se rendit néanmoins au bureau de Mrs Pince afin de lui emprunter le livre de métamorphose qu'elle était en train de feuilleter. Puis elle se rendit dans son dortoir.

Hermione avait mis Ginny au courant pour son rendez-vous avec son beau Serdaigle. Celle-ci l'attendait donc de pied ferme devant la salle commune de la jeune brune.

_ Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_ Je vais te rendre présentable!

_ Fais ce que tu peux, souffla Hermione.

Les deux adolescentes entrèrent dans la salle commune et montèrent dans le dortoir d'Hermione. Elles passèrent environ vingt minutes pour préparer la jeune femme. Ginny lui prêta une de ses robes- rouge avec une seule bretelle. Le haut de la robe lui enserrait la poitrine et le bas de la robe lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. La rousse lui avait également prêté des escarpins assortis à la robe.

Puis elles passèrent au maquillage. Elle ne fut pas grandement maquillée. Juste un peu de fard à paupières ambré, un trait de crayon sous les yeux, du mascara pour faire ressortir ses yeux chocolat et un peu de rouge à lèvres rouge sang pour aller avec sa robe.

Puis Ginny usa de quelques sorts pour raidir les cheveux de la Gryffondor et la coiffa d'un chignon structuré en laissant tout de même quelques mèches retomber autour de son visage et dans sa nuque.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ginny contempla son œuvre les yeux brillants d'émotion.

_ Tu es magnifique Hermione!

La rouquine prit ensuite sa meilleure amie par la main et l'amena face au miroir de la salle de bain. Sublime était le mot qui la décrivait le mieux. Elle eut d'ailleurs énormément de mal à se reconnaître.

_ Si avec ça ton beau Serdaigle ne craque pas...

Ginny affichait un sourire complice.

_ Tu... Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop? fut tout ce qu'Hermione put répondre.

_ Rien n'est jamais trop pour séduire un garçon!

_ Mais je ne veux pas paraître ce que je ne suis pas...

_ Arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi, Hermione. Personne ne ressemble à ce qu'il est réellement. Dis-toi que s'il t'a invité c'est que tu lui plais comme tu es. Donc, pourquoi ne pas lui montrer une Hermione plus sensuelle?

_ Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

_ J'ai toujours raison Hermione.

Ginny prit un air supérieur qui ne lui ressemblait pas et cela fit rire Hermione. Elle lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit-elle en riant.

_ Mais je ne vous permets pas mademoiselle! s'insurgea la rousse en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

Mais elle ne tint pas très longtemps car elles partirent toutes deux dans un grand éclat de rire.

_ Allez! Vas rejoindre ton prince charmant!

_ Oui, j'y vais!

Sur ces mots, la Gryffondor se leva et, le cœur battant, elle descendit de son dortoir.

En sortant de sa salle commune, elle tomba sur Harry et Ron qui la regardèrent de bas en haut.

_ Harry? Que fais-tu ici?

_ Je suis venu chercher Ginny. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait ici.

_ Oui, elle arrive!

Ginny profita de cet instant pour sortir de la salle commune.

_ Coucou mon chéri, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue du Survivant.

_ Bonjour ma puce. Mione, tu es magnifique!

_ Merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

_ En quel honneur portes-tu cette robe? demanda Ron.

_ C'est... C'est pour mon rendez-vous avec... avec Bryan de Serdaigle...

_ Lui? s'exclama le rouquin. C'est pour lui que tu t'es faite aussi belle?

_ Eh bien oui! dit la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Et pourquoi lui? Tu ne faisais aucun effort quand tu étais avec moi!

_ Je n'avais pas besoin de te séduire, tu l'étais déjà!

_ Et alors? Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que tu fasses un effort! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi?

_ Ronald ça suffit! s'exclama Ginny.

Tout le monde s'était tût. Ron avait les oreilles rouges à cause de la colère, Hermione avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

_ Tu es mon meilleur ami Ronald. Je pensais que tu m'aimais comme j'étais.

_ C'est le cas. Mais j'aurais aimé un peu plus de considération. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'on ai rompu.

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça, Ron? Comment peux-tu être aussi méchant?

_ Je ne suis pas méchant, Hermione. Je suis réaliste.

Hermione ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Comment Ron, son meilleur ami, son ancien petit ami pouvait être aussi méchant?

_ Très bien. Je saurai m'en rappeler, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Elle avait le cœur brisé. Ron l'avait réellement blessé, comme d'habitude.

La jeune Gryffondor marchait à vive allure vers le septième étage. Même si elle était vraiment triste, elle essaya tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Bryan qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle voulait passer une excellent soirée avec le Serdaigle sans laisser l'autre abruti de rouquin lui gâcher ce moment. Elle savait que, même si elle ne pleurait plus, elle aurait tout de même les yeux rougis. Mais avec un peu de chance, le Serdaigle aurait la décence de ne pas y faire allusion.

Sur son chemin elle croisa plusieurs élèves. Tous semblaient surpris de la voir habillée ainsi: haussant les sourcils et chuchotant sur son passage. Qui aurait un jour pu penser qu'Hermione Granger, célèbre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, rat de bibliothèque puisse un jour être sexy? Hermione eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Qui aurait un jour pu penser qu'un homme la rendrait sexy?

Elle finit par arriver devant la Salle Sur Demande. Ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous à l'intérieur, elle attendit donc Bryan devant. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis dix. Puis quinze. Le temps passait et le jeune homme n'était toujours pas arrivé. L'estomac de la rouge et or se contracta dangereusement et une horrible pensée s'insinua en elle. Et si Bryan ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle? Et si tout cela n'étais qu'un canular? Que tout cela n'était que dans le but de l'humilier?

Hermione s'imagina déjà une horde d'élèves menés par Bryan débarquer et se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Elle ravala ses larmes et s'apprêta à tourner les talons. Hors de question pour elle de se faire humilier.

_ Hermione! entendit-elle alors.

Elle fit volte face et vit le Serdaigle arriver, le pas rapide et essoufflé.

_ Tu es en retard, dit-elle sèchement.

_ Oui, je suis désolé. J'ai été arrêté par plusieurs élèves qui ne voulaient plus me laisser partir! Je suis vraiment trop gentil. Pardonne-moi Hermione...

La jeune fille examina le visage du garçon. Il semblait sincère. Elle soupira et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

_ Tu es pardonné Bryan.

_ Merci.

Il souriait.

_ Au fait, dit-il. Je ne t'ai pas dis bonjour.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et celle-ci rougit violemment. Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible et le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

_ Bien, et si nous entrions? demanda-t-il.

_ Je te suis.

Le jeune homme fit les trois allers-retours devant le mur vierge, puis une porte surgit de nulle part.

_ Après-vous mademoiselle, dit-il en mimant une révérence.

Hermione sourit, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle.

Elle était de taille moyenne. Sur la droite se trouvait une grande cheminée, une table basse en bois, deux fauteuils se faisant face et un canapé face à la cheminée. Ils étaient tous de couleur rouge.

Au centre de la pièce trônait une table assez grande, recouverte d'une nappe de couleur or. Deux petites chaises rouges se faisaient face. Un chandelier était posé au milieu de la table et devant chaque chaise étaient posés une assiette, un verre et des couverts.

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

_ Mais... Tout est aux couleurs de Gryffondor, murmura-t-elle.

_ Je trouve que le rouge te va à merveille. Tout comme cette robe. Tu es magnifique, Hermione.

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle. Son cœur battait la chamade.

_ M... Merci.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la table. Bryan tira une chaise et invita Hermione à s'y asseoir. Elle le remercia à nouveau et, soudain, un détail la frappa.

_ Mais au fait! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment allons-nous manger?

Le jeune homme sourit et une porte apparut comme par magie. La rouge et or regarda l'apparition, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Cette porte donne sur les cuisines de Poudlard, dit-il devant le silence de la jeune fille.

A cet instant, un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte, portant un plateau dans ses petites mains. Hermione grimaça. Elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à voir les elfes de maison servir des sorciers. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

_ Alors, ta journée? demanda Bryan dès que l'entrée fut servi.

_ Oh, euh... Pas mal, répondit-elle alors que l'épisode avec Ron lui revint en mémoire.

Bryan leva un sourcil, voyant son trouble mais il n'insista pas.

_ Moi elle s'est bien passée, dit-il simplement. Bien qu'un certain rendez-vous avec une jolie brune m'ait obsédé.

Hermione rougit et lui sourit.

Le temps passait et les plats se succédaient. Hermione passait une excellente soirée, oubliant tous les événements antérieurs. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui, ensemble dans la Salle Sur Demande.

Le dessert arriva. Une immense Île Flottante. Hermione adorait ça!

_ Cette soirée avec toi m'a fait plaisir Hermione, dit-il à la fin du repas.

_ Moi aussi! Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer et tomber sur Malefoy.

_ Ne pense pas à lui ce soir.

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Le cœur de la jeune fille battit encore plus fort dans sa cage thoracique.

Ils se levèrent ensemble et sortirent de la Salle sur Demande. Ils restèrent un instant en silence, se regardant l'un, l'autre.

Puis, sans prévenir, Bryan se pencha doucement sur elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor. Ce fut un baiser chaste et timide mais il bouleversa la jeune femme.

Lorsque le jeune homme se retira, il lui murmura:

_ J'en mourais d'envie.

Un sourire niais naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

_ Bonne nuit, dit-il.

_ Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle.

Puis il partit, laissant la jeune fille seule. Encore sous l'émotion du baiser, elle mit quelques minutes à se décider de quitter les lieux. Elle arpenta lentement les couloirs du château en direction de sa salle commune, le même sourire niais accroché au visage.

Il l'avait embrassé et elle avait aimé ça! Mais est-ce que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient ensemble? Comment devrait-elle réagir la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait? Son cœur tambourina follement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait hâte de le revoir!

Elle regagna enfin la salle commune des préfets. Le feu de cheminée crépitait toujours dans la cheminée mais la pièce était déserte.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Hermione commença à avancer vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir, lorsqu'une voix froide s'éleva.

_ Où étais-tu Granger?

_ Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Une silhouette se redressa dans le canapé et se leva. Il s'était allongé, voilà pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu en entrant.

_ Je t'ai attendu pendant une demi-heure à la bibliothèque et tu n'es jamais arrivée. Je me suis ensuite rendu devant la Salle Sur Demande mais je ne pouvais y entrer car quelqu'un semblait déjà s'y trouver. Et tu sais quoi Granger? Je pense que c'était toi! Avec qui étais-tu?

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme s'était avancé. Hermione était à présent dos au mur, le visage du blond à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa voix était froide, ses yeux étaient d'un gris sombre et remplis d'une haine sans nom. Hermione se sentait en danger mais elle répliqua tout de même:

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy.

Mauvaise réponse. Son regard s'obscurcit encore plus et Hermione sentit une main enserrer sa gorge.

_ Tu m'as promis de m'aider dans mes études! Tu n'as PAS le droit de me laisser tomber pour un autre! TU ES A MOI GRANGER! C'est à moi que tu dois accorder ta présence! C'est compris?

Hermione ne pouvait pas répondre. La main de Drago sur sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer. Elle suffoquait.

_ Répond! hurla-t-il.

_ … Peux... Plus... Respirer... murmura la Gryffondor.

Et Drago réalisa. Il était en train de la tuer. Il desserra un peu son étreinte, puis relâcha complètement son emprise sur la gorge de la jeune fille. Hermione s'effondra à terre, les mains sur la gorge. Elle la massa lentement puis leva ses grands yeux chocolat vers le Serpentard. Elle pleurait.

_ Je ne te dois rien Malefoy, murmura-t-elle. Ne m'approche plus jamais!

La jeune fille se leva et se rua vers son dortoir. Quelques secondes après le départ de la jeune fille, Drago s'effondra dans le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi violent?

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! La suite arrivera jeudi prochain ! Je publierai dorénavant tous les jeudis =) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Que pensez-vous de Drago ? Bryan ? Mes personnages ne sont-ils pas OOC ? Vos avis m'intéressent =)**

 **Bisous, à la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4 - La Reprise Du Pacte

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

 **Voici donc la suite d'Aide-moi, avec une apparition de deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup! J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que les chapitres précedents!**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

 **Celine m : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton compliment =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ;)**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, la gorge douloureuse. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et se planta devant le miroir de son immense salle de bain, à gauche de la porte. Son cou était bleu. Malefoy n'y était pas allé de main-morte . Hermione se rendit jusqu'à la baignoire située face à la porte d'entrée et qui, comme la salle de bain des préfets, ressemblait à une immense piscine.

Il y avait contre le mur, au-dessus de la baignoire, un immense robinet par lequel l'eau sortait et plusieurs autres petits de part et d'autre de celui-ci.

La rouge et or retira sa chemise de nuit et alluma l'eau. Lorsque celle-ci eut atteint un niveau raisonnable, la jeune fille se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Elle fit couler du savon de couleur blanche qui sentait la vanille, elle adorait l'odeur de la vanille, et se prélassa de bien être.

Elle resta là à profiter de l'eau chaude, pendant vingt bonnes minutes, puis elle se décida à sortir.

Elle revêtit son uniforme d'écolière et noua son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle espérait, même si elle en doutait, que cela passerait inaperçu aux yeux de ses amis. Elle rassembla ses livres de cours dans son sac et se sentit fin prête à descendre déjeuner.

Elle ne tenait pas à croiser Malefoy ce matin. Elle lui en voulait encore pour la veille et, elle devait bien l'avouer, il lui avait fait peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu violent auparavant. Méchant et insultant, certes mais pas violent. Il était trop lâche pour ça. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer cet été pour le rendre ainsi.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et passa la tête dans l'ouverture. La porte de son homologue, située face à la sienne, était fermée. Elle referma sa porte derrière elle et descendit lentement les marches menant à la salle commune. Malefoy n'était pas là! La jeune fille se hâta donc de sortir de la salle commune, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir croisé la fouine.

En chemin pour la Grande Salle, Hermione rencontra ses amis. Ils descendirent donc ensemble déjeuner.

La Grande Salle était déjà remplie. Hermione n'avait jamais déjeuné aussi tard. Mais elle avait eu grandement besoin de l'eau chaude et de son réconfort après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Son estomac se contracta à cette pensée. Non vraiment, elle ne voulait plus revoir Malefoy.

Les amis prirent place à la table de Gryffondor et commencèrent à petit-déjeuner.

_ Pourquoi tu portes une écharpe, Hermione? demanda soudainement Ron en mâchouillant son toast plein de confiture.

_ J'ai froid, répondit-elle froidement.

Hermione était sèche avec Ron, elle n'avait pas oublié la crise que le jeune homme lui avait faite la veille.

_ Mais il ne fait même pas froid...

_ Eh bien moi, j'ai froid. Poudlard est plein de courants d'airs.

Tout en tartinant son toast, Hermione vit le regard que Ginny lui jeta. Visiblement, la rousse ne la croyais pas et Hermione aurait droit à son inquisition.

_ Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous, hier? demanda la rouquine.

A coup sûr, elle devait penser que l'écharpe cachait un suçon ou autre. Si elle savait... Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Ron.

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté de manger, attendant la suite. Toujours furieuse contre lui, Hermione en profita pour déballer tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

_ J'ai passé une excellente soirée! Il a été gentil, prévenant, galant. Ça me change des hommes que j'ai fréquenté.

Elle jeta un oeil au rouquin, ses oreilles avaient rougies, signe d'énervement chez lui. Satisfaite, Hermione continua:

_ Et... Il m'a embrassé!

_ Quoi? s'exclama Ginny.

_ Oui. C'était tellement romantique!

Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à se pâmer devant les garçons et s'extasier pour un baiser mais elle s'était sentie spéciale avec Bryan et ce fut bien la première fois qu'elle s'était sentie si attirante.

Ginny était heureuse pour sa meilleure amie, elle affichait un large sourire. Harry était perplexe. Les histoires de filles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, mais il était content pour son amie. Ron, quand à lui était renfrogné et dévorait un toast plein de confiture de fraise.

_ Vous allez vous revoir? demanda avidement Ginny.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore revu. Mais j'aimerais bien le revoir.

_ Hermione est amoureuse!

_ Bien sûr que non! Mais je suis sous le charme, dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis contente pour toi, Hermione! Je devrais te relooker plus souvent!

_ Je pense qu'on peut s'en passer, dit Hermione en riant.

Elle but une gorgée de jus de citrouille et parcourut la Grande Salle du regard. Bryan n'était pas présent. Elle se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Son regard finit par se poser sur la table des verts et argents. Malefoy non plus n'était pas présent. Étrange... Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence. Peu importait. Hermione n'en avait rien à faire de cet espèce de blond peroxydé! Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

A la fin du repas, Hermione, Ron et Harry se rendirent en cours de sortilège. La brune n'adressait toujours pas la parole au rouquin et Harry en était désespéré.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent ensemble, Hermione se retrouva donc seule pour le cours.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient voir le Feu de Sempremais, également appelé le Feu Éternel. Ce cours avait été plutôt facile pour Hermione. Le professeur Flitwick leur en avait déjà parlé, deux auparavant. Mais les autres élèves avaient dû l'oublier, eux. La jeune fille réussit donc à faire gagner vingt points à Gryffondor grâce à ses connaissances et ses souvenirs par le professeur Jones.

Le professeur Jones remplaçait le professeur Flitwick car celui-ci avait repris la direction de Poudlard. La direction de la maison Serdaigle ainsi que les cours de Sortilèges avaient été attribués au professeur Jones.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'Hermione assistait aux cours du professeur Jones et, pour le moment, elle semblait être une excellente professeur, ce qui rassurait la Gryffondor.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Hermione mit un moment à remarquer les regards que lui lançaient Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Son visage devint interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi ils la regardaient ainsi. Elle remarqua, par la même occasion, l'absence de Malefoy. Il n'avait encore jamais séché de cours.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Ron sortit sans prendre la peine d'attendre Hermione et Harry le suivit, avec un regard désolé pour la jeune fille et en lui lançant:

_ On se retrouve en Histoire de la Magie!

Hermione acquiesça et se hâta de ranger ses affaires. En voulant sortir de la salle, elle tomba nez à nez avec Zabini et Parkinson. Pansy avait les bras croisés et elle fusillait Hermione du regard, Blaise quand à lui avait le visage neutre.

_ C'est pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dis à Drago, Sang-de-Bourbe? s'exclama Pansy.

_ Pardon?

_ Il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui.

_ Et alors? Je ne suis pas sa nounou.

_ Non, mais tu lui donnes des cours.

_ Donnais. J'ai arrêté de lui en donner quand il m'a appelé Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Pardon? Répète un peu!

Elle attrapa Hermione par les cheveux. La jeune fille en avait tellement mal qu'elle en était presque à genoux. Ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes.

_ Pansy calme-toi, intervint Blaise.

_ Lâche-moi Parkinson!

_ Que se passe-t-il ici?!

Le professeur Jones venait d'arriver, alarmée par les cris.

_ Miss Parkinson! Veuillez lâcher miss Granger immédiatement!

Pansy fusillait Hermione du regard mais ne la lâchait toujours pas. Le professeur Jones sortit sa baguette.

_ Je ne le répéterai pas, miss Parkinson!

_ Pansy, viens. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine... murmura Blaise.

Après plusieurs secondes, Pansy consentit enfin à relâcher Hermione qui se retrouva à terre.

_ Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini, je veux vous voir tous les deux à dix-neuf heures dans mon bureau. Nous conviendrons ensemble d'une retenue. Maintenant, allez vous en!

Les deux Serpentards sortirent de la salle de classe. Le professeur de sortilèges accourut vers la Gryffondor.

_ Tout va bien, miss Granger?

_ Oui. Oui, ça va, répondit-elle en se relevant.

_ Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie?

_ Non, ça va aller. Merci.

Hermione attrapa son sac et se rua en Histoire de la Magie, les larmes aux yeux.

Le cours avait déjà commencé. Elle s'excusa pour son retard et s'installa à la dernière place disponible dans le fond de la classe. Harry lui lança un coup d'oeil inquiet, elle lui répondit avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Fort heureusement, le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffles.

La Gryffondor se plongea dans ses notes et écoutait attentivement le cours du professeur Binns. Les cours avaient toujours été réconfortants pour elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Zabini et Parkinson ne savaient pas pourquoi Malefoy ne s'était pas présenté en cours. La seule fois où il était rarement venu en cours c'était... en sixième année... Malgré la rancœur qu'elle gardait contre le Serpentard, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse.

Après le double cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry rejoignit Hermione qui avait déjà quitté la salle. Elle ne voulait plus être la dernière à quitter le cours.

_ Hermione! l'interpelle-t-il.

La concernée se retourna.

_Hermione, est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

_ Oui, Harry. Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Tu es sûre? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette en arrivant en cours.

_ C'est... C'est ma dispute avec Ron qui me contrarie. Je n'aime pas être en froid avec lui.

_ Je comprends... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. Il va se calmer et revenir vers toi, l'air de rien. Comme il le fait toujours.

_ Je sais, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Merci Harry.

Le Survivant serra la Gryffondor dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime Hermione.

_ Moi aussi Harry, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

_ Allez, allons en métamorphose!

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit son meilleur ami. S'il savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de Ron qu'elle se sentait si mal...

Après le cours de métamorphose, Hermione descendit manger. Harry étant avec Ron, la brune alla s'installer avec Ginny.

_ Tout va bien Hermione? Tu as une petite mine...

_Oui, ça va.

_ Tu es sûre? C'est à cause de Bryan?

_ Quoi? Non! Je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Mais rien. Ne t'en fais pas Ginny.

_ Et alors, Harry et Ron n'étant pas là... Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu portes cette écharpe? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Je te l'ai dis, j'ai attrapé froid.

_ On ne me la fait pas à moi, jeune fille!

Pour toute réponse, la brune tira la langue à son amie. Elle parcourut ensuite la Grande Salle des yeux et eut le plaisir de voir Bryan, assis parmi les Serdaigles. Le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de la main qu'elle lui retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ginny le vit et esquissa un sourire à son tour. C'était tellement plaisant de voir son amie intéressée par un garçon- autre que Ron Weasley.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit à nouveau l'absence de Malefoy et les regards inquiets de Parkinson et Zabini. Qu'était-il en train de mijoter?

La pause déjeuner était pratiquement terminée mais Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini ne se dirigeaient pas du tout vers leur prochain cours. En fait, ils se dirigeaient directement vers les appartement préfectoraux. Ils savaient qu'ils y trouveraient celui qu'ils cherchaient.

Malheureusement, ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. Ils frappèrent donc contre le portrait pendant cinq bonnes minutes- sous les grognements dudit portrait- jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne s'ouvrir.

_ Drago... souffla Pansy. Nous étions inquiets.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas bougé d'ici?

Drago s'éloigna enfin de l'encadrement de la porte et se posta dans le canapé, un jambe sur les coussins et un bras sur le dossier.

Blaise et Pansy s'assirent dans les fauteuils qui se faisaient face.

_ Je n'avais pas envie de sortir, répondit-il simplement.

_ Mais pourquoi? demanda Pansy. Ça ne te ressemble pas...

_ Parce que je ne m'en sors pas! Je suis incapable de me concentrer.

_ Et Granger? Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'aidait plus... Est-ce que c'est vrai?

_ Vrai. Elle m'a laissé tomber.

Pansy se leva du canapé, de nouveau furieuse.

_ Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe! Comment a-t-elle osé? Je pensais que les Gryffondors étaient dignes de confiance! Ce ne sont que de sales fayot, bons à rien!

_ Elle m'a laissé tomber parce que je l'ai traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, justement.

_ Sérieusement? C'est une insulte qu'elle entend depuis la seconde année.

_ Et elle a trouvé un moyen de me le faire payer.

_ Et tu as eu de la chance de ne pas avoir eu de retenue, Drago, intervint Blaise. Quoi? ajouta-t-il devant le regard surpris de ses amis. Vous savez qu'à présent cette insulte est interdite. Toi aussi, Pansy. Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle ne se venge pas avec une retenue.

_ Se venger? demanda Drago.

_ C'est rien, répondit Pansy.

_ Peu m'importe de toute façon. Mon père est déjà déçu. Il me déteste. Je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais à vouloir le rendre fier en ayant de bonnes notes.

Pansy avait le coeur serré. Comment la Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait-elle lui faire ça? Ne voyait-elle pas que Drago avait besoin d'aide? Si seulement elle avait été aussi intelligente que Granger, elle aurait pu facilement aider Drago.

_ Vas la voir, Drago, dit Blaise.

_ Il est hors de question que je supplie cette fille!

_ Mais Drago... Tu as besoin d'elle!

_ Je n'ai besoin de personne! s'écria-t-il. Et surtout pas d'une Sang-de-Bourbe! Je ne peux pas rendre fier mon père. Je suis la honte de la famille.

_ Drago... dit Pansy.

La brune se leva de son fauteuil et s'assit près de Drago, qui s'était prit la tête dans les mains. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

_ Tu vaux beaucoup plus que ce que tu penses, murmura-t-elle. Ils s'en rendront tous compte un jour.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, profitant du réconfort que lui apportait la Serpentard.

Blaise restait silencieux désormais. Mais sa décision était déjà prise: il irait parler à Granger.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione s'était isolée à la bibliothèque pour commencer sa dissertation de métamorphose, bien qu'elle soit à faire pour dans deux semaines. Le sujet était Animagus: particularités et contraintes.

La tâche était ardue mais Hermione trouvait ce sujet passionnant. Le professeur McGonagall en avait demandé trois parchemins et la jeune fille espérait les faire avant le soir venu. Elle feuilletait les livres, trempait sa plume dans l'encre et grattait le parchemin avec une grande frénésie.

Tout à coup, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit, la chaise en face d'elle se tirer. Elle releva vivement la tête. Blaise Zabini se tenait face à elle, le visage grave. Elle soupira de lassitude.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Zabini? Si c'est encore pour me menacer, je pense que j'ai saisis l'idée.

_ Non, justement Granger. Tu n'as rien saisis du tout. Tu sais pourquoi Drago n'est pas venu en cours? Parce qu'il a abandonné tout espoir depuis que TU l'as abandonné.

_ Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de m'insulter, alors que je lui avais gentiment accordé mon aide.

_ C'est Drago, il connait ce mot depuis qu'il sait parler. Il faut lui pardonner, Granger.

_ Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

Le métis soupira.

_ Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondors étaient rancuniers. Je pensais que tu aurais assez de courage pour supporter Drago et l'aider... Je pensais que tu aimais les... causes perdues...

_ N'essaie pas de me manipuler, Zabini. Et depuis quand qualifies-tu ton meilleur ami de cause perdue?

_ Parce qu'il a perdu tout espoir de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de fierté de la part de son père. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Granger. Il a besoin de toi, tu es son dernier espoir.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

_ Réfléchis bien à tout ça, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Et il laissa la jeune fille seule.

Elle termina son devoirs vers vingt-et-une heure. Elle rangea plumes et parchemins dans son sac et rangea les livres à sa place. Puis elle quitta la bibliothèque.

Elle n'avait pas été manger pour privilégier sa rédaction de métamorphose, donc elle avait un peu faim. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir avec le ventre vide, elle se dirigea donc discrètement vers les cuisines.

Alors qu'elle entrait, elle y aperçut une chevelure blonde et sut de suite de qui il s'agissait. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu amorcer un demi-tour pour sortir, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle. Deux yeux gris, froids qui la toisaient.

Aussitôt, le cerveau de la jeune fille se mit à s'activer. Devait-elle repartir et le laisser seul ou devait-elle rester pour pouvoir remplir son estomac? Le doute s'installa en elle pendant une fraction de secondes. Elle ne souhaitait pas recevoir de nouvelles piques de la part du blond mais elle ne pouvait pas aller se coucher le ventre vide. De toute façon, le blond ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Ce pouvait-il que Zabini ait raison?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et décida de rester. Elle prit place face au jeune homme. Les elfes se hâtèrent de venir lui servir un chocolat chaud et plusieurs morceaux de gâteaux.

_ Merci à vous. Vous êtes très aimables, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_ La parfaite préfète s'est perdue dans les cuisines? demanda Drago d'une voix froide.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas allée dîner à cause de la rédaction de métamorphose. Je ne peux pas dormir le ventre vide.

_ Le truc à faire pour dans deux semaines? Est-ce que t'es sérieuse?

_ Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire un devoir.

_ Granger... Tu te donnes trop de mal. Tu n'arriveras jamais à atteindre la grandeur d'un Sang Pur.

Hermione inspira et expira calmement.

_ Et toi? Pourquoi t'es pas venu?

_ Je n'en avais pas envie.

_ On ne t'a pas vu de la journée, Malefoy. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qui me ressemble ou pas? On est pas amis. On ne le sera jamais.

_ Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai abandonné? Parce que je ne veux plus t'aider?

_ Laisse-moi tranquille.

_ Zabini est venu me parler. Il m'a dit que tu étais désespéré...

_ Il n'avait pas à te parler de ça. Ça ne le regarde pas.

_ Bien sûr que si ça le regarde. C'est ton ami. Il doit s'occuper des choses comme ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

_ Je... Je me disais que... si tu voulais qu'on reprenne notre pacte... Je suis d'accord.

Il rit d'un rire froid.

_ Je suis ta nouvelle cause perdue, c'est ça?

_ Cause, oui. Mais pas perdue.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Alors? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Mais à une condition. Je ne veux plus entendre d'insultes ou de moqueries à mon égard ou à celui de Ron, Harry ou Ginny. On est d'accord?

_ Oui, marmonna-t-il.

_ Bien. On peut reprendre le pacte, dit-elle en tendant une main que Malefoy serra.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **A jeudi prochain les amis =)**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Première Ronde

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 d'Aide-Moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant!**

 **Pour ceux qui trouvent qu'Hermione est trop une victime et se laisse trop faire, laissez-moi m'expliquer. Pour moi, Hermione est un personnage bon, avec un coeur. Donc oui, Malefoy la violente et elle continue de l'aider. Mais elle voit très bien que Drago n'est pas lui-même. Même si ils ne sont jamais aimés il n'a jamais été violent avec elle et là il l'est. Hermione sait qu'il a désespérément besoin d'aide et que ce désespoir le rend violent.**

 **Drago va se calmer dans quelques chapitres, il va avoir besoin d'un gros choc pour revenir à la raison. Mais Hermione n'en a pas fini d'en prendre plein la figure... Même si ce n'est pas par Drago!**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avec un vague souvenir de la veille. Elle se souvint être allée aux cuisines pour se restaurer et d'avoir réinstauré le pacte avec Malefoy. Le pacte? Bon sang! Elle était vraiment trop gentille...

Elle se leva lentement et se prépara avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

_ Salut Hermione, dit Harry lorsque la jeune fille fut assise. On ne t'a pas vu hier au dîner.

_ Oui, j'ai terminé la rédaction de métamorphose pour le professeur McGonagall. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

_ Tu devrais ralentir, Hermione. C'est pas bien de louper un repas, dit Ron, la bouche pleine d'oeufs brouillés.

_ C'est l'année la plus importante, Ronald! L'année des ASPICS! Et je n'ai pas loupé de repas, je suis allée manger dans les cuisines!

Elle n'adressa plus un mot au roux. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de lui adresser à nouveau la parole mais elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner tout de suite.

Le repas se passa sans autre mot à l'attention du rouquin. Lorsque les amis se levèrent pour aller à leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'Hermione.

_ Ah, miss Granger! Je souhaiterais vous voir, vous et Monsieur Malefoy, ce soir dans mon bureau. Je souhaiterais vous parler de vos rondes.

_ D'accord professeur.

_ Je vous attends ce soir, à dix-neuf heures.

_ Très bien, à ce soir.

Le professeur hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Le trio sortit de la Grande Salle.

_ Comment ça se passe avec Malefoy? demanda Harry.

_ Bien. Aussi bien que ça puisse l'être.

_ Tu l'aides toujours avec ses cours?

_ Oui. Il semble avoir vraiment besoin d'aide.

Hermione ne souhaitait pas leur raconter leur petite "pause". Le pacte avait repris à présent, elle ne pensait pas que cela soit indispensable de le raconter à ses amis.

_ Tu es sûre qu'il ne fait pas semblant? Pour ensuite... t'humilier?

_ S'il fait semblant c'est vraiment un très bon acteur.

_ Fais attention à toi, Mione...

_ Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Je sais me débrouiller seule.

_ De toute façon, dit Ron, s'il te fait du mal il aura à faire à nous!

Hermione sourit discrètement mais ne répondit pas. Les efforts de Ron pour se réconcilier avec elle étaient touchants.

Le trio arriva près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Les autres élèves étaient déjà presque tous rassemblés. Les Serpentards étaient déjà là et Hermione remarqua que Malefoy assistait à nouveau aux cours. Il était en train de discuter avec Parkinson mais Zabini la dévisageait, elle. Il affichait un léger sourire. Il devait probablement savoir que le pacte avait repris entre Drago et elle.

Pour ce cours, Hagrid demanda à ce que les élèves se forment par groupe de deux. Harry se mit avec Ron. Elle jeta un oeil alentours et vit que Parkinson et Zabini s'étaient mis ensemble. Elle se dirigea donc vers Malefoy d'un pas assuré.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle en se plantant devant le blond qui avait haussé un sourcil. Je pense que l'on devrait se mettre ensemble. Ce sera plus simple pour moi de t'aider pour ce cours. Qu'en dis-tu?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

_ Très bien! Allons par-là!

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la limite de la forêt interdite, sous les yeux de leurs amis respectifs.

_ Bien, reprit Hagrid dès qu'il se fut placé au milieu de tous les élèves qui s'étaient éparpillés dans l'herbe. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le Nundu. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Nundu?

Hermione leva la main rapidement, Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui Hermione! Vas-y.

_ Le Nundu est une créature gigantesque, semblable à un léopard moldu, qui vit en Afrique de l'Est. C'est un animal discret, agile et féroce. On raconte également qu'il peut véhiculer de nombreuses maladies, souvent mortelles, grâce à son souffle.

_ C'est très bien Hermione. Dix points pour Gryffondor!

La jeune fille afficha un large sourire et Drago lui lança un regard noir.

_ Malheureusement, reprit le professeur, le Nundu vivant en Afrique, il m'a été impossible de vous en dégoter une espèce... C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler un peu plus en détails de cette créature. Ensuite, vous devrez tenter de m'en dessiner un. Et je vous le noterai.

_ Quoi? s'écria Drago. Noter un dessin? Et puis quoi encore!

_ Ce sera un travail en commun. Vous êtes avec miss Granger, ça ne devrait pas vous poser problème.

Drago grommela mais ne dit rien.

_ Bien, où en étais-je? Ah! Comme l'a donc dit notre chère Hermione, le Nundu ressemble à un léopard moldu gigantesque. Il est très dangereux pour l'Homme car il constitue son repas. En effet, le Nundu a un appétit insatiable pour l'Homme qu'il chasse à la moindre occasion.

_ Et dire qu'il voulait nous en ramener un... maugréa Drago.

_ La ferme, Malefoy, répondit Hermione.

_ Et comme l'a si justement dit votre camarade, il est capable de transmettre des maladies avec son souffle. Le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à domestiquer un Nundu s'appelait Eldon Fricklefrac. Il avait ramené l'animal dans ses bagages après un séjour en Afrique pour protéger sa maison et les trésors qu'il y gardait.

_ Mais... Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas se faire tuer? demanda Parvati Patil.

_ Il utilisait le sortilège de Stupéfixion lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, ce qui neutralisait momentanément l'animal. Malheureusement, un simple oubli de sortilège lui a été fatal. Pour finir, vous devez savoir qu'il faut l'aide d'une centaine de sorciers pour maîtriser le Nundu. Sans cela, c'est très difficile.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux un court instant avant qu'Hagrid ne reprenne.

_ Bien! dit-il en frappant dans ses mains. Maintenant, au travail! Dessinez-moi votre Nundu!

Hermione se tourna vers Drago. Elle sortit un parchemin de son sac et un crayon à papier de sa trousse.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda le jeune homme.

_ C'est un crayon que l'on peut effacer avec ça, dit-elle en sortant une gomme. En cas d'erreur. Bien... Commençons.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent au travail. Ce fut Hermione qui dessinait. Elle avait un réel don pour le dessin. Drago donnait des détails qu'il imaginait à propos du Nundu et Hermione en changeait certains. Ils rendirent leur croquis à Hagrid à la fin de l'heure. Hermione paraissait satisfaite , au grand soulagement du jeune blond.

Ils se rendirent ensuite en cours de potion. Le cours durait deux heures et rassemblait encore Gryffondor et Serpentards.

La journée avança et dix-neuf heures arriva.

_ Bonne chance avec le professeur McGonagall, lui dit Ron.

_ Merci mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin.

_ Hermione...

_ A plus tard.

La jeune fille s'éloigna de leur salle de Sortilèges rapidement. Elle ne souhaitait pas entendre le rouquin davantage. Une fois qu'elle les eut semé, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Bryan.

_ Hermione! s'exclama-t-il. Bonjour!

_ Oh Bryan! Bonjour, comment vas-tu?

_ Ça va bien et toi?

_ Je vais bien, merci.

_ En réalité je... je te cherchais.

_ Oh... Pourquoi?

_ J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre rendez-vous et je voulais recommencer... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

_ Oh... Oui, avec plaisir, Bryan!

_ Que dis-tu d'après-demain?

_ Ça me convient!

_ Super! À dans deux jours alors!

_ À dans deux jours.

Elle reprit son chemin, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Elle finit par arriver devant le bureau de la directrice adjointe. Elle frappa et, après en avoir reçu l'autorisation, entra dans le bureau.

_ Bonjour professeur, dit doucement Hermione.

_ Bonjour miss Granger. Prenez place.

La jeune fille s'installa près de son homologue et aucun des deux n'adressa de regard à l'autre.

_ Bien. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous parler de vos rondes. Avec le professeur Flitwick nous avons établit vos plannings de rondes. Elles auront lieu les lundi, mardi, mercredi et jeudi soirs de vingt heures trente à vingt-trois heures.

_ Deux heures et demies?! s'exclama Drago.

_ C'est exact monsieur Malefoy. Cela vous pose-t-il problème?

_ Non... grommela-t-il.

_ Bien. Vous aurez donc vos vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Les autres préfets se chargeront de ces jours.

_ Comme c'est aimable...

Hermione lança un regard noir au blond.

_ Je vous reverrai le six octobre pour votre premier devoir de préfets-en-chef. D'ici là, je vous conseille d'exercer correctement vos rondes et de n'être en aucun cas laxiste, même si vous tombez sur vos camarades de maison.

Elle jeta un regard perçant au Serpentard.

_ Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Comme nous sommes vendredi, vous aurez exceptionnellement une ronde ce soir, de vingt heures trente jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Vous pouvez aller manger. Bonne soirée.

_ Bonne soirée professeur, dit Hermione en sortant du bureau.

_ J'y crois pas, dit Malefoy. Elle a réussit à nous caser une ronde ce soir... Un vendredi!

_ Ce sont les revers du rôle de préfet-en-chef.

_ Tu dois être aux anges Granger. Tu vas pouvoir exercer le peu de pouvoir que tu as.

_ Cause toujours, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour toi.

_ Ouh... Granger se rebelle!

_ Tais-toi Malefoy. Laisse-moi tranquille.

_ Ne me dis pas de me taire.

_ Je te dis ce que je veux. Ne crois pas que tu me fasses peur.

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne le voit arriver, Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, le visage du blond à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça Granger, susurra-t-il. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles.

_ Mais je ne t'ai rien dis.

_ Fais attention à toi. On vit ensemble à présent, un accident est si vite arrivé...

_ Menace-moi autant que tu veux Malefoy, je ne suis pas seule. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

_ Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de nos petites entrevues tu le paieras très cher, Granger. Méfie-toi de moi et des Serpentards.

_ Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas te défendre seul. Tu as besoin de tes petits copains.

Drago fixa Hermione, une lueur de haine dans ses yeux.

_ La ferme, Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Malefoy! Lâche... Moi... Tout de suite! gronda la jeune fille.

Le garçon relâcha son emprise sur elle mais la poussa tellement fort qu'elle trébucha. Un CRAC retentit à sa cheville.

_ Tu n'es rien, Granger. Ne l'oublies jamais.

_ Pourquoi es-tu si méchant?

_ Parce que je ne t'aime pas.

Et il laissa la jeune fille seule, à terre. Hermione se releva tant bien que mal. Elle tenta de poser son pied à terre mais sa cheville lui fit tellement mal qu'elle dû se tenir au mur. Il lui fut impossible de poser son pied à terre.

Elle boita donc en direction de la Grande Salle. Dès que ses amis la virent arriver ils accoururent vers elle.

_ Hermione! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_ Je... Je suis tombée dans les escaliers. C'est bête, hein?

_ Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Après. Il faut que je mange d'abord. Mes rondes commencent ce soir.

_ Tu ne vas pas y aller! s'insurgea Ron. Tu es blessée!

_ Madame Pomfresh arrangera ça.

_ Mais...

_ Laisse-moi aller manger, Ronald!

Celui-ci acquiesça et les deux garçons aidèrent leur amie à marcher jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Arrivés à celle-ci, Ginny se leva également pour aider la brune à s'asseoir.

Puis, elle se servit un peu de gratin de pommes de terre et un steak.

_ J'ai atrocement faim! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Hermione... Tu es sûre que ça va? demanda Ron.

_ Tant que je suis assise, ça va. Mais vous m'accompagnerez à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas?

_ Bien sûr!

_ Comment tu t'es fais ça? redemanda Harry.

La jeune fille lança un regard furtif vers la table des Serpentards. Malefoy la fusillait toujours du regard.

_ J'étais pressée et je révisais mes notes. Je n'ai pas fais attention et j'ai glissé dans les escaliers.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny. Celle-ci lui offrit une grimace sceptique.

_ Il va falloir que tu fasses un peu plus attention, lui dit le Survivant. C'est dangereux de lire en marchant.

_ Je sais Harry. Je ne recommencerai plus, promis.

Ils rirent mais Ginny ne participait pas à l'allégresse. Elle regardait toujours son amie de façon sceptique.

_ Mione, je t'accompagnerai à l'infirmerie.

_ Ginny chérie, lui répondit Harry. Il vaudrait mieux que Ron et moi nous en chargions. Nous sommes plus forts.

_ Tu insinues que je suis grosse? s'outra la brunette.

_ Mais non, Mione!

_ Il faudra que je te parle Hermione, insista Ginny.

_ Demain, si tu veux.

La rousse acquiesça et le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Puis, Ron et Harry accompagnèrent Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour soigner sa cheville.

Drago Malefoy marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard accompagné de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements préfectoraux.

_ Drago, dit Blaise après dix minutes de silence.

_ Quoi?

_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Granger?

Le blond lança un coup d'oeil surpris à son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

_ Elle est arrivée dans la Grande Salle en boitant et tu es arrivé en colère. Drago... Ne me dis pas que tu lui as fait du mal...

_ Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Blaise, dit Pansy. Si c'est arrivé c'est que Granger l'a mérité. Cette sale petite Je-Sais-Tout...

Blaise soupira.

_ Drago, si tu lui en fais voir elle te laissera encore tomber. Tu devrais faire attention, il faut que tu calme tes pulsions.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Zabini.

_ Tu fais comme tu veux, Drago. Mais je t'aurai prévenu.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune. Drago dit le mot de passe et tous trois entrèrent.

_ On fait une petite soirée avec les Serpentards, dit Blaise. Tu veux venir, Drago?

_ Peux pas. Je dois commencer les rondes ce soir avec... l'autre.

_ Pauvre Drago, dit Pansy. Elle t'ennuira jusqu'au bout celle-là!

_ Je vous signale quand même que c'est TOI, Drago, qui a voulu être préfet-en-chef. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle doit exercer ses devoirs de préfète.

_ Pourquoi tu la défends Blaise? siffla Drago.

_ Je ne la défends pas. Je me soucis de toi parce que tu nous a tapé une déprime car Granger t'a laissé tomber à cause du mot Sang-de-Bourbe. Imagine ce qu'elle fera après ce que tu viens de lui faire.

_ Elle ne fera rien du tout. Elle est trop gentille, elle a pitié de moi. Elle ne me laissera pas tomber.

_ J'espère que tu as raison.

_ Bon! intervint Pansy. Changeons de sujet. Drago, quand aurons lieu les sélections de Quidditch?

_ Courant octobre. Mais je ne sais pas encore la date. Pourquoi?

_ Eh bien... J'aimerais y participer.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

_ Toi? Jouer au Quidditch? Pourquoi?

_ J'ai toujours voulu jouer au Quidditch, mais je ne m'en suis jamais sentis capable. C'est notre dernière année, je veux au moins tenter les sélections.

_ D'accord. Je te tiendrai au courant quand j'aurai décidé d'une date.

_ Merci!

_ Vous devriez y aller. Granger ne va pas tarder à arriver.

_ Ca marche, mec. Bon courage.

_ Bon courage Drago.

Dès que ses amis furent partis, Drago s'allongea dans le canapé pour attendre son homologue qui arriva à vingt heures trente pile. La jeune fille se dirigea vers son dortoir sans un mot pour y déposer son sac et ressortit de la salle commune, toujours sans un mot. Drago, qui avait affiché un sourire en coin, le perdit rapidement et rejoignit la jeune fille. Elle avait la tête haute et elle semblait marcher correctement. Elle avait dû passer voir madame Pomfresh.

La ronde débuta dans le silence complet. Hermione semblait déterminée à n'adresser aucun mot au Serpentard. Ils avaient commencé par vérifier la cour extérieure, puis ils effectuaient la surveillance étage après étage, sans oublier de regarder derrière les tapisseries ou dans les recoins sombres. Drago connaissait toutes les cachettes pour les avoir visité avec ses conquêtes. Ils n'avaient, pour le moment, rencontré aucun élève et Drago commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer. De plus, il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré par la Je-Sais-Tout.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le cinquième étage, Drago décida de la provoquer.

_ Ta cheville semble guérie, Granger.

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

_ Tu es passée te plaindre à Pomfresh avant de commencer tes rondes?

Hermione resta résolument muette, ce qui commença à agacer le blond.

_ Granger, je te parle.

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme finit par attraper le poignet de la Gryffondor pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

_ Je déteste qu'on m'ignore. Répond-moi quand je te parle.

_ Lâche-moi Malefoy.

_ Alors ne m'ignore pas.

_ Tu n'es qu'un connard imbu de lui-même et violent. Tu ne mérites pas que l'on fasse attention à toi.

La gifle partit d'elle-même, rapide et bruyante. Incrédule, Hermione se tint la joue rougit. Drago n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire.

_ Ne me traite plus jamais de connard.

_ Tu es tombé bien bas pour te mettre à frapper une femme.

_ Tu n'es pas une femme. Tu n'es qu'une sous-race.

Le coup partit. Hermione venait de mettre son poing dans le nez de Drago. La jeune fille était rouge, de colère ou à cause de la gifle, il n'aurait su le dire. Il hurla de douleur et se tint le nez.

_ Voilà ce qu'elle te dit la sous-race.

_ Tu m'as pété le nez, Granger.

_ Oh. Tu devrais aller te plaindre à Pomfresh.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione tourna les talons, la tête haute. Elle termina sa ronde, seule. Malefoy était passé à l'infirmerie pour que l'infirmière lui arrange son si beau nez. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qui s'était passé, il ne dirait jamais à personne qu'il venait de se faire frapper par une fille. La même qu'en troisième année.

Il regagna la salle commune et attendit que la jeune fille revienne. Lorsqu'elle fit enfin son apparition, elle n'adressa toujours aucun regard au Serpentard, ce qui l'énervait toujours autant.

_ Si l'on doit réviser demain ce sera demain soir, dit-il alors qu'Hermione commençait l'ascension des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Je dois commencer à préparer les sélections de Quidditch.

Hermione se retourna lentement, un sourcil haussé.

_ Qui te dit que l'on continuera à étudier ensemble?

_ Parce que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

_ Tu m'as violenté, humilié et tu t'attends à ce que je t'aide?

_ Granger. J'ai besoin d'aide.

_ Malefoy me demande de l'aide. Ça alors, c'est vraiment incroyable.

_ C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.

La jeune fille examina le blondinet qui semblait réellement désespéré, même s'il tentait de ne rien lui montrer.

_ Très bien, je t'aide. Ma bonté me perdra.

Puis elle continua son ascension jusqu'au dortoir. Drago afficha un sourire victorieux et son regard dévia vers le postérieur de la jeune fille. Parce que oui, même si Drago refusait de se l'admettre, Hermione était bien une fille.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **À la semaine prochaine ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Début D'une Histoire

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 d'Aide-moi! Bonne lecture à vous ;)**

 **Lorène: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Comme je sais que tu n'es pas trop portée sur le Dramione, si je réussi à te le faire aimer, c'est une victoire! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira =D**

* * *

Le mois de septembre passa rapidement et le mois d'octobre débuta. Hermione donnait toujours des cours particuliers à Drago qui s'était calmé depuis leur première ronde et s'était considérablement amélioré.

La jeune fille enchainait les rencontres avec Bryan, ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Hermione ne pouvait ignorer son coeur qui battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le beau Serdaigle.

Le 6 octobre, Drago Malefoy organisa les sélections de Quidditch. Son ami Blaise- qui faisait partie de l'équipe en sixième année- participa de nouveau aux sélections. Drago savait qu'il choisirait son meilleur ami car Blaise était un excellent joueur.

_ Salut mec! dit le métis en arrivant près de son ami.

_ Salut Blaise. Prêt pour les sélections?

_ Ouais. Et toi?

_ C'est l'un des mauvais côtés d'être le capitaine. Je déteste les sélections de Quidditch. Je m'ennuie.

_ Hey! C'est pas Pansy qui arrive?

Drago fit volte-face et vit son amie arriver, un balais sur l'épaule.

_ Salut les garçons, dit-elle.

_ Alors tu vas participer? demanda Drago.

_ Bien sûr! Je te l'avais dis, non?

_ Oui mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieuse.

_ Eh ben si! Alors, quand est-ce qu'on commence?

_ Dans cinq minutes. Le temps que tout le monde arrive.

_ Parfait! Je vais avoir le temps de m'entraîner un peu. À plus tard!

_ Cette fille est folle, murmura Blaise.

_ J'te le fais pas dire.

Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, les sélections débutèrent. Et Drago fut très vite lassé. Il commença par choisir les poursuiveurs mais un gros tri fut très vite fait. Beaucoup de premières années s'étaient incrustées en espérant être pris mais Drago les remarqua très vite. Ensuite, il découvrit quelques garçons appartenant à d'autres maisons, sûrement là en tant qu'espions et, à grands renforts de menaces, Drago les chassa. Il finit par regarder la dizaine de candidats qui restait et ce fut décevant. Certains étaient trop lents, d'autres avaient peur de la balle et d'autres encore semblaient perdus dans les nuages. Drago eut envie de se lancer dans le lac noir.

_ Ils sont pourris, murmura Pansy à ses côtés.

_ Attendons de voir tes performances, grinça-t-il.

_ Pff.

Finalement, les Poursuiveurs choisit furent Blaise, Malcolm Baddock et Graham Pritchard, deux cinquièmes années. Les deux derniers n'étaient pas spécialement bons mais ils étaient les meilleurs des candidats.

Vint ensuite la sélection des batteurs. Il n'y avait que cinq personnes qui concouraient pour ce poste et ce fut sans surprise Graham Montague et Goyle qui furent choisis. Pansy fut choisie comme gardienne, de toute façon elle n'avait eu qu'un seul rival. La jeune fille s'était avérée douée sur un balais, à la grande surprise de Drago.

_ Bien, dit Drago à ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le premier entrainement. À quatorze heures sans faute!

_ C'est étrange que Crabbe ne soit plus là cette année, dit Pansy.

Drago ne répondit pas et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ça avait été très dur pour Drago de voir son ami mourir dans l'incendie de la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il en rêvait encore la nuit. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point ça devait être dur pour Goyle de perdre son meilleur ami.

Les amis se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron l'avaient supplié de se rendre avec eux dans le parc mais la jeune fille avait refusé. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Bryan durant toute la journée du lendemain et elle souhaitait profiter de son samedi après-midi pour avancer dans ses devoirs.

La Gryffondor se choisit une table au fond de la bibliothèque, près d'une fenêtre. Elle sortit plume, encre et parchemins et débuta sa rédaction de Sortilège.

Le professeur Jones leur avait demandé d'écrire deux parchemins sur les sorts d'utilité quotidienne et Hermione se sentait particulièrement inspirée. Elle avait empilé ses livres sur la table et les feuilletait avec acharnement. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour trouver les sortilèges dont elle avait besoin, non elle les connaissait par coeur, mais plutôt pour constituer l'historique de chacun d'entre eux.

Elle avait passé une grosse partie de l'après-midi à travailler et cinq heures sonna bientôt.

La Gryffondor aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps pour pouvoir finaliser sa rédaction mais elle avait rendez-vous avec Malefoy dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Elle rangea un à un tous les livres qu'elle avait sortit, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et quitta son sanctuaire.

Leur professeur de Métamorphose devait leur parler de leur premier travail de préfets-en-chef. La jeune fille appréhendait un peu car elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Malefoy.

Elle traîna les pieds jusqu'au bureau et frappa trois coups lorsqu'elle y fut arrivée.

_ Bonjour professeur, dit-elle après avoir eu la permission d'entrer.

_ Bonjour miss Granger. Prenez place près de monsieur Malefoy.

Hermione prit place sur une chaise près du blond sans adresser de regard à ce dernier.

_ Bien. Si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui c'est pour vous parler de votre premier devoir en tant que préfets-en-chef. Comme vous le savez, à la fin du mois ce sera Halloween. Nous avons donc décidé d'organiser quelque chose à cette occasion. Votre rôle sera de trouver une idée et de tout préparer. Vous pourrez bien sûr demander aux autres préfets de vous aider dans les préparations.

_ Organiser quelque chose pour Halloween? s'exclama Drago.

_ C'est exact monsieur Malefoy. Après cette guerre, je pense que tous les moyens sont bons pour se changer les idée.

_ C'est une excellent idée professeur! s'exclama Hermione. Nous ne vous décevrons pas!

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette fille.

_ Bien. Je vous reverrai courant octobre pour connaitre les avancées des préparatifs.

_ D'accord professeur.

_ Oui, chef!

Hermione ainsi que leur professeur fusillèrent le blond du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

_ Cherchez-vous une retenue monsieur Malefoy?

_ Absolument pas professeur.

_ Hors de ma vue.

Malefoy fit le salut militaire et quitta le bureau. Hermione soupira. L'arrogance de ce garçon l'énervait déjà.

_ Bonne soirée professeur.

_ Bonne soirée miss Granger.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, elle se dirigea vers le parc pour rejoindre ses amis.

_ Salut Hermione! dit Harry. Que te voulait McGonagall.

_ Nous parler de notre premier travail en tant que préfets-en-chef à Malefoy et moi, dit-elle en s'installant près d'eux.

_ Qui est?

_ Nous allons devoir préparer quelque chose pour Halloween.

_ Quoi donc? demanda Ron.

_ Je ne sais pas, nous allons devoir y réfléchir. Ne le répétez à personne. Je ne sais pas si on peut dévoiler l'information.

_ Promis! répondirent-ils en choeur.

_ Tu sais déjà ce que tu comptes faire? demanda Harry.

_ Pas encore. Et avec Malefoy c'est mal partit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

_ Il n'est pas motivé et se moque de tout. Ça commence à m'énerver.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Hermione hocha la tête. Les trois amis continuèrent à discuter un moment, puis ils partirent dîner vers dix-neuf heures.

_ Granger! s'exclama une voix alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione se retourna et fut surprise en découvrant Ginny.

_ Tu m'appelles par mon nom maintenant?

_ Exactement! Tu me dois encore quelques explications!

_ À propos de quoi?

_ Ne fais pas l'idiote. Tu ne te défileras plus. Tu ne peux plus m'éviter Hermione.

La brunette soupira alors qu'elle s'installait à table.

_ Je ne te dois aucune explication, Ginny.

_ Bien sûr que si! Je suis ta meilleure amie.

Hermione lui lança un oeil réprobateur en se servant de la salade.

_ Comment veux-tu que je te protège si tu ne me dis rien?

_ Protéger de quoi? demanda Harry qui venait d'intercepter la conversation.

_ De rien. Ginny se fait des idées.

_ Tu m'évites Hermione. Tu évites la conversation. Donc, je pense avoir raison.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi.

_ Raconte Ginny, dit Harry.

_ L'écharpe que la demoiselle a gardé toute une journée autour du cou et, quelques jours plus tard, la cheville cassée. Je pense que cela vient de quelqu'un.

Ron cessa de manger sa cuisse de poulet et Harry recracha son jus de citrouille.

_ Quoi? s'exclamèrent-ils.

_ Qui t'a fait ça?! demanda Ron, rouge de colère.

_ Personne! J'avais froid et je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

_ À d'autres! dit Ginny.

_ Ne me croyez pas si ça vous chante, je m'en fiche! dit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

_ On te croit Mione, dit Harry.

La rouquine lança au Survivant un regard choqué.

_ Mais...

_ Ecoute Ginny, si elle nous promet que personne ne lui a fait de mal, croyons-la. Hermione ne nous a jamais menti, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle commencerait maintenant.

_ Merci Harry, répondit la brune en sentant tout de même une pointe de culpabilité.

Elle savait que cela était dû au mensonge qu'elle leur racontait. Harry lui faisait confiance et elle lui mentait effrontément. Elle tenta de boire quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille mais rien à faire. La boule dans sa gorge persistait à rester.

À la fin du repas, ne pouvant plus faire face à ses amis plus longtemps,la jeune fille se leva pour se rendre dans sa salle commune.

_ Où vas-tu? demanda Harry.

_ Je suis fatiguée. J'aimerais me reposer un peu.

_ Mais on te voit si peu...

_ Je sais. Je suis désolée... Je me rattraperai!

_ Ok...

Alors que la Gryffondor grimpait les marches de marbre, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. La jeune fille fit volte-face et découvrit son amie.

_ Ginny... soupira-t-elle. Tu m'as fais peur!

_ Désolée, dit-elle.

_ Si tu viens me refaire la morale...

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te fais confiance. J'ai juste envie d'être seule avec ma meilleure amie. Sans les garçons.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

_ Alors... Ça avance comment avec le beau Serdaigle?

_ On se voit demain.

_ Cool! Vous sortez ensemble?

_ Non. Mais j'aimerais bien.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il attend...

_ Il est très timide.

_ Vraiment?

La rousse fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Tu fais quoi ce soir?

_ À vrai dire, je comptais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée.

_ Tatata! On va se garder une heure ou deux. On va mettre au point le plan séduction.

_ Le quoi? s'étrangla Hermione.

La brune aperçut un sourire vicieux sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Merlin... Elle n'était pas sortit de la taverne...

Les adolescentes arrivèrent devant le tableau de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

_ Fariboles! dit Hermione.

Le portrait s'ouvrit sur la salle commune. Drago était affalé dans le canapé en train de lire. Les jeunes filles ne lui adressèrent pas un regard et montèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione.

_ Alors! dit Ginny. Première étape, les vêtements!

La rouquine se dirigea vers la penderie d'Hermione. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fil des secondes.

_ Mais... Tu n'as rien là-dedans!

_ N'exagère pas... J'ai des vêtements!

_ Des vêtements de grand-mère! Merlin. Bon... Tiens, je pense que ça ira. Et ça aussi.

Ginny déposa sur le lit d'Hermione un débardeur rouge, légèrement décolleté et un pantalon noir et simple.

_ Mais... Je vais avoir froid...

_ Je te prêterai un gilet. Et des chaussures. Tu chausses du combien?

_ 39.

_ Parfait! On a la même pointure! En ce qui concerne tes cheveux...

_ Si tu penses pouvoir dompter ma crinière...

_ À quelle heure devez-vous vous voir?

_ Onze heures.

_ Rendez-vous à neuf heures. On a du pain sur la planche.

Hermione acquiesça.

_ Deuxième étape: le rapprochement!

Hermione rougit.

_ Qu... Quoi?

_ Vous avez prévu quoi demain?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Vous allez sûrement aller à Pré-au-lard...

_ Sûrement.

_ Bien. Vous irez chez Madame Pieddodu pour le thé. C'est parfait pour les rapprochements. Quand vous y serez, il faut que tu te mettes à côté de lui. Surtout pas en face, sinon c'est mort. Ris à ses blagues, penche-toi de temps en temps dans sa direction, effleure-le.

_ Mais... C'est tellement pas moi.

_ Ça fait un mois que vous vous courrez après. Tu veux ce mec, oui ou non?

_ Oui, bien sûr que oui!

_ Alors tu fais ce que je te dis!

_ D'accord.

_ Tu verras qu'il te tombera dans les bras. Demain soir, tu seras en couple.

_ Je te fais confiance.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à discuter pendant à peu près une heure. Ginny apprenait à Hermione à se comporter en femme fatale. La jeune fille avait eu énormément de mal au début car c'était un comportement qui lui était étranger. Mais après une demi-heure d'essais, la jeune fille réussit à se métamorphoser en vraie femme fatale.

_ Tu es parfaite Hermione! dit Ginny. Oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment parfaite!

_ Merci Ginny. Merci pour tout!

_ Tu as intérêt à me tenir au courant Hermione! Je veux TOUT savoir!

_ C'est promis.

_ Allez, je te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit, amuse-toi bien demain!

_ Bonne nuit, Ginny.

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Ginny laissa son amie. Hermione déposa ses vêtements du lendemain sur la chaise de son bureau et se mit en pyjama. Elle sortit L'Histoire de Poudlard qu'elle devait lire pour la millième-et-unième fois et se glissa sous la couette.

La jeune fille était extrêmement fatiguée mais elle ne comptait pas se coucher à vingt-et-une heures. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Et puis, même si elle l'avait voulu elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle était beaucoup trop stressée pour le lendemain.

Elle allait passer la journée entière avec Bryan, elle allait devoir jouer la femme fatale avec lui. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir le faire. Elle avait peur de tout gâcher.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était en train de relire plusieurs fois la même phrase. Saleté de cerveau! Elle n'était même plus capable de lire. Elle posa son livre et décida de se mettre au lit quand elle entendit des gloussements.

_ Encore une conquête de l'autre blond... maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et entrouvrit la porte. En bas de l'escalier, Drago était en train d'embrasser une jeune rousse dans le cou qui gloussait très fort. La jeune fille semblait être de Poufsouffle.

_ Merlin... dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle referma doucement la porte, se remit au lit et tira les rideaux de son baldaquin. Puis elle lança un sort d'insonorisation.

_ Sinon je n'arriverais jamais à dormir avec les gloussements de l'autre dinde...

Puis elle tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla à huit heures. Elle prit une douche et se vêtit normalement pour descendre déjeuner.

_ Coucou Hermione! dit Harry alors que la jeune fille prenait place entre lui et Ron.

_ Bonjour les garçons! Vous avez bien dormi?

_ Très bien! Et toi?

_ Bien. Mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil à cause de Malefoy.

_ Malefoy?

La jeune fille acquiesça et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait la fouine? demanda Ron.

_ Il a invité une de ses conquêtes. Si je n'avais pas lancé de sort d'insonorisation, je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'endormir.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que toutes ces filles lui trouvent, dit Ron. Ce n'est qu'un sale lâche complètement idiot!

_ Il est riche. La plupart des filles aiment les hommes riches.

_ N'importe quoi... Tu aimes les hommes riches, toi? Ginny aime les hommes riches?

_ Bien sûr que non, Ron. Tu le sais très bien.

_ Tu dis ça parce que t'es sortie avec moi?

_ Je ne t'ai jamais mentionné...

_ Ça suffit vous deux! intervint Harry. Ron, tu sais très bien qu'Hermione ne se moquerait jamais de ta situation financière. Ni moi. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas une fille avide d'argent. Tu la connais quand même!

_ Oui, bon... marmonna Ron. Désolé Mione.

_ C'est pardonné.

Les deux amis se sourirent et Hermione se servit un bol de corn-flakes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ce soir, Mione? demanda Harry.

_ Eh bien... Je passe la journée avec Bryan.

_ Ah oui! C'est vrai. Je compte sur toi pour nous raconter! dit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

_ Est-ce que Ginny aurait déteint sur toi? s'amusa la jeune fille.

_ Non! Ginny t'aurait tué si tu ne lui avais pas raconté.

_ C'est vrai!

Les amis finirent leur petit déjeuner puis, vers huit heures cinquante, Hermione se leva.

_ Bon, je vais retrouver Ginny. À plus tard les garçons!

_ À plus tard, Mione.

La jeune fille monta rapidement les étages et retrouva Ginny qui se tenait devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

_ Fariboles, dit-elle.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée, elle croisa Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

_ Ah Granger. À quelle heure nous retrouvons-nous ce soir?

_ Euh... Malefoy. Il n'y aura pas de cours ce soir.

_ Pardon?

_ Pas de cours... Ce soir... T'es bouché? dit Ginny.

_ En quel honneur? demanda-t-il sans prêter attention à la rousse.

_ J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

_ Tu as promis de m'aider. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir autre chose de prévu. C'est avec moi que tu dois être!

_ Je fais ce que je veux Malefoy.

Sur ces paroles, les deux filles entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir de la brune. Malefoy, furieux, sortit en claquant le tableau derrière lui.

Après deux heures de préparation, Hermione rejoignit enfin Bryan dans le hall. Elle s'était habillée avec le débardeur rouge et le pantalon noir. La rouquine lui avait prêté un gilet noir- fort heureusement à l'extérieur il faisait frais mais pas froid- ainsi que des ballerines rouges.

Ginny était une vraie fée. La jeune fille avait presque réussi à dompter la chevelure d'Hermione à grands renforts de sorts. Désormais, Hermione était coiffée d'une queue de cheval haute.

_ Bonjour Hermione, dit Bryan lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Tu es magnifique!

_ Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

_ Je propose que nous allions manger aux Trois Balais. Ensuite, nous pourrions nous promener dans Pré-au-lard.

_ D'accord! Je te suis.

Bryan déposa sa main dans le bas du dos d'Hermione et les deux jeunes se mirent en route.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar, le couple se dirigea vers une table un peu plus à l'écart. Bryan tira une chaise pour qu'Hermione s'y assoit.

_ Quel gentleman, dit-elle flattée.

_ Qui ne serait pas avenant avec une fleur telle que toi?

Hermione rougit. Un serveur arriva très rapidement.

_ Souhaitez-vous commander?

_ Oui, je souhaiterais voir la carte des menus, dit Bryan.

_ Bien monsieur.

Le serveur revint cinq minutes plus tard avec les menus.

_ Alors, que souhaites-tu prendre? demanda Bryan.

_ Hum... Je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être des pommes de terre rissolées et une côte de boeuf. Une bierraubeurre en boisson.

Hermione reposa son menu. Elle n'osait pas regarder Bryan dans les yeux. Elle était un peu gênée.

_ J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop de manger aux Trois Balais.

_ Quoi? Oh non, c'est très bien Bryan.

_ Que voudras-tu faire cette après-midi?

_ Je ne sais pas trop... Surprends-moi! dit-elle avec un sourire.

Bryan répondit à son sourire.

_ Tu vas passer la meilleure journée de ta vie.

Il lança un clin d'oeil qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

_ Avez-vous choisit? demanda le serveur qui était revenu.

_ Oui, dit Bryan. Des pommes de terre rissolées et une côte de boeuf pour la jeune fille, des haricots verts et un steak pour moi et deux bierraubeurres.

_ Un dessert?

_ Nous commanderons plus tard.

_ Bien monsieur.

Le serveur se retira.

_ Alors, reprit le Serdaigle. Comment se passe ton année, Hermione.

_ Plutôt bien, merci. Et toi?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Bientôt les ASPICS.

_ Oh ne m'en parle pas! J'ai déjà tellement peur!

_ N'y penses pas tout de suite.

_ Assez difficile quand tous les professeurs en parlent.

_ C'est vrai. Mais toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération. Tu les auras haut la main!

_ Tu le penses vraiment?

_ Affirmatif.

_ Merci.

Hermione ne pouvait plus arrêter de sourire.

Le serveur arriva avec leurs plats et les deux jeunes gens mangèrent tout en discutant longuement. Ils passèrent la journée à Pré-au-lard. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à visiter plusieurs boutiques dont une remplie de livres au grand bonheur d'Hermione. Elle put s'en acheter trois ou quatre. Puis, vers seize heures, ils allèrent prendre le thé chez Madame Pieddodu. Hermione pensa à suivre les conseils de Ginny et s'était assise à côté de Bryan. Elle riait à ses blagues et anecdotes et les deux jeunes gens se trouvèrent beaucoup de points communs en discutant. Ils se rapprochèrent au fil de l'après-midi.

Passant un excellent moment à deux, ils ne décidèrent de rentrer qu'aux alentours de dix-neuf heures pour le dîner. Ils entrèrent dans le château, main dans la main et s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

_ J'ai passé une excellente journée, dit Bryan.

_ Moi aussi, répondit la jeune fille. Il faudra se refaire une journée comme celle-ci.

_ Avec plaisir.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Hermione voyait le visage du jeune homme se rapprocher. Elle n'eut pas envie de bouger. Elle attendit. Et les lèvres de Bryan se posèrent enfin sur les siennes.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que quelqu'un vit leur baiser.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire et les personnages! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Bisous!**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Jalousies

**Bonsoiiir!**

 **Désolée pour cette publication un peu tardive, j'étais un peu prise aujourd'hui! Voici donc le chapitre 7 qui va marquer un nouveau tournant dans la relation Drago/ Hermione.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais Hermione en fut toute retournée. Les lèvres du garçon étaient douces et le baiser tendre. Hermione sentait son coeur battre la chamade et des papillons au creux de son ventre.

Le baiser s'arrêta et le couple se regarda dans les yeux.

_ Hermione, dit Bryan. Je sais que cela te semblera beaucoup trop tôt mais j'aimerais vraiment commencer quelque chose avec toi. Tu me plais beaucoup.

_ J'accepte, dit Hermione, la voix rauque. Tu me plais aussi Bryan.

Le jeune homme sourit et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

_ À plus tard, dit-il.

_ À plus tard.

Les deux jeune gens entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives. Hermione se dirigea vers ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Alors?! s'exclama Ginny lorsque son amie prit place face à elle.

_ Nous... Nous sommes ensemble.

_ C'est vrai?! Je suis hyper contente pour toi!

La jeune fille avait dit ça à voix haute, s'attirant quelques regards mauvais. Elle se rassit et Hermione narra à ses amis la journée qu'elle avait passé.

_ Il semble être quelqu'un de bien, dit Harry à la fin du récit.

_ Oh oui! Il est merveilleux! Il m'a même amené dans une librairie! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie!

_ Tu ne changeras jamais, dit Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis contente pour toi!

La rousse prit son amie dans les bras et la serra fort. Hermione sourit et se servit à manger. Rien ne pourrait ruiner son bonheur!

A la fin du repas, la Gryffondor remonta dans sa salle commune. Elle avait passé une excellente journée mais était tout de même épuisée. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis et monta d'un pas réjouit jusqu'au portrait. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir, elle entendit une voix traînante venir du canapé.

_ On a passé une bonne journée Granger?

Hermione se figea et tenta d'empêcher la colère de monter en elle. Comment avait-elle pu oublier Malefoy?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

_ Seulement savoir si tu avais passé une bonne journée. Si tu en avais bien profité.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire.

_ Oh, suis-je bête. Tu ne peux qu'en avoir profité. On s'amuse bien quand on flirte.

Surprise, Hermione fit volte-face.

_ Comment tu sais ça?

_ Je sais tout. Et je vous ai surtout vu!

_ Et alors?

_ Tu m'as abandonné pour flirter?

_ Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Malefoy. Aucun cours n'était prévu aujourd'hui. Et on pourra étudier demain.

_ Demain on a nos rondes, Granger!

_ JE décide quand on lieu les cours. Et si je veux voir un autre garçon au lieu de te voir, c'est mon droit!

Soudain, Drago plaqua violemment Hermione contre un mur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Hermione avait très mal à la tête à cause du coup.

_ Espèce de sale garce! Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie pas! Je pourrais te faire vivre les pires choses, te pourrir la vie. Alors fais très attention à ce que tu fais ou dis. Et ne t'avise pas de lui en parler ou à tes amis, parce que je pourrais aussi m'en prendre à eux. Tu n'as pas intérêt de m'évincer, Granger.

_ Lâche-moi Malefoy. Tu me fais mal.

Le jeune homme lâcha sa prise et regarda longuement la Gryffondor, un éclat de haine dans les yeux.

_ Il ne te mérite pas, dit-il en partant.

Hermione resta abasourdie. Que venait-il juste de dire? Il avait dû se tromper. Il avait sûrement voulu dire "Tu ne le mérites pas". Elle toucha l'arrière de sa tête et gémit de douleur. Elle avait une bosse. Le choc avait été dur. Elle monta dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama. Le point positif de cette journée, elle sortait désormais avec Bryan. Le point négatif, Malefoy. Comme toujours. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'Hermione s'endormit.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un très gros mal de tête. Elle se leva lentement et se prépara. Puis elle sortit de la salle commune pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. En sortant, elle tomba sur Bryan.

_ Bryan?

_ Bonjour Hermione, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Tu vas bien?

_ Ça va et toi?

_ Depuis que tu es là oui, dit-il en souriant. Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu es pâle...

_ Oui, oui.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

_ Allons manger, dit-elle.

Ils descendirent main dans la main et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, plusieurs personnes les dévisagèrent. Elle tenta d'ignorer le regard furieux du Prince des Serpentards.

Bryan l'embrassa furtivement et chacun des deux se dirigea vers sa table respective.

Hermione fut accueillit par l'immense sourire de Ginny.

_ Vous êtes trooooooop mignons tous les deux!

_ Merci.

_ Hermione, ça va? s'enquit le Survivant. Tu es blanche.

_ Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

_ Tu devrais aller voir madame Pomfresh.

_ Ça va aller Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille se beurra deux toasts et mangea en silence. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec cette douleur lancinante. Elle voyait bien le regard inquiet de ses amis mais elle ne souhaitait pas rater de cours pour un petit mal de tête.

_ Nous devrions y aller, dit-elle en se levant après avoir fini de manger. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard à notre cours de...

_ Hermione! hurla Harry.

* * *

_ Ça va Drago? demanda Pansy Parkinson.

_ Ouais.

_ Tu as l'air énervé... C'est encore la Sang-de-Bourbe? Elle t'a encore laissé tomber?

Le ton de Pansy avait haussé au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Certaines personnes avaient tourné la tête vers elle.

_ Calme-toi Pans' , dit Blaise.

_ Quoi? Rien qu'entendre son nom, ça me donne des boutons. Je la hais, c'est pas de ma faute.

_ Je sais bien mais tu attires l'attention sur nous.

_ Et alors?

_ Juste... Tais-toi.

La brune soupira. Drago, de son côté, n'avait toujours pas réagit. Il n'avait même pas touché à son toast posé devant lui. Granger choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il la fusilla du regard mais elle l'ignora ce qui énerva le blond encore plus. En plus de ça, cette sale Née-Moldue avait osé ce pointer avec cet abruti de Serdaigle. Décidément, Drago était vraiment en colère.

Pansy suivit le regard de son ami.

_ Pff. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe s'affiche avec son nouveau copain. C'est écœurant. Comment peut-il la toucher sans être dégoûté?

_ Il a peut-être des parents moldus aussi... supposa Blaise.

_ Mouais, dit Pansy.

_ Peut-on arrêter de parler de Granger? grogna Draco. Ça me coupe l'appétit.

_ Tu ne manges même pas. Mange au moins ton toast...

_ J'ai pas...

_ Hermione!

Drago sursauta au cri de Potter et son coeur loupa un battement quand il regarda dans leur direction. Granger était effondrée dans les bras de son ami qui peinait à la retenir. Les professeurs finirent par accourir vers la table des Gryffondors et le professeur McGonagall fit léviter la jeune fille. Elle sortit ensuite rapidement de la Grande Salle, Granger flottant derrière elle.

Drago se sentit soudainement mal. Il se leva comme un ressort et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les cris de protestations de Pansy. Son coeur battait à vive allure et son estomac s'était contracté. Il marchait rapidement vers sa salle commune.

Il donna le mot de passe au portrait, entra et renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Ensuite, il monta dans son dortoir. Il renversa également ses affaires et ses meubles de colère ou de dépit, il ne sut le dire. Elle l'avait abandonné, encore. Et en même temps, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute, si?

Il finit par se calmer et s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains quand quelqu'un frappa contre le portrait. Il tenta de l'ignorer mais les coups se firent de plus en plus insistants jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la petite voix de Pansy filtrer à travers le portrait.

_ Drago? Drago, nous savons que tu es là. Ouvre! Je te préviens, nous resterons là jusqu'à ce que tu montres ta tête!

Drago soupira. Il imaginait Pansy les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Il se leva, descendit ouvrir le portrait et laissa entrer ses amis.

_ Drago, que s'est-il passé? demanda Pansy. Tu es partit si soudainement...

_ Je ne me suis pas sentit bien.

_ C'est à cause de Granger? demanda Blaise.

Drago et Pansy se tournèrent vers le métis.

_ Qu'est-ce que Granger a à voir là-dedans? demanda la brune.

_ Bah, j'sais pas. Tu t'es barré quand elle a fait son malaise... T'y es pour rien j'espère... Drago, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant que son ami ne répondait pas.

_ Je... Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès.

Blaise soupira.

_ Drago...

_ C'est pas de ma faute! Elle... Elle m'a laissé tomber pour un autre! J'étais fou de rage!

_ Et maintenant, elle ne t'aidera plus du tout! Parce qu'elle a fait un malaise!

_ Laisse-le tranquille, Blaise! intervint Pansy. C'est de sa faute à elle!

_ Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle souhaite avoir une vie sociale. Drago, il faut mesurer ta force. Tu vas finir par la tuer!

_ Comment elle va? demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

_ Je sais pas Drago. Je ne suis pas son ami.

Drago s'assit sur le canapé. Il ne savait plus où il en était ni quoi penser. Est-ce que c'était vraiment sa faute? Avait-il mis Granger en danger? Il devait aller la voir, en avoir le coeur net.

_ Si tu veux aller voir Granger, reprit Blaise comme s'il avait lu les pensées de son ami, tu devrais attendre un peu. Potter et Weasley y sont déjà sûrement.

_ Pourquoi voudrait-il aller la voir? demanda Pansy sur un ton de dégoût.

_ Peut-être qu'il a des remords!

_ Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute!

_ Laissez-moi seul. S'il vous plaît.

_ Mais... Drago, souffla Pansy.

_ S'il vous plaît...

_ Ça marche mec, dit Blaise en donnant une tape amical dans le dos de son ami. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dis...

Drago hocha la tête et ses amis le laissèrent seul. Il s'allongea dans le canapé et contempla la chevalière qu'il portait à l'annuaire de sa main droite. Une chevalière ornée du blason des Malefoy: un M entouré d'un serpent.

Il était devenu violent en si peu de temps... Il ne voulait pas être violent, il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux autres. Il ne voulait pas être comme son père...

Mais il ne savait pas contrôler sa colère. Et Drago avait peur. Peur de lui-même et de ce qu'il pouvait faire aux autres...

Il fut temps pour Drago de se rendre à son premier cours. Il descendit jusqu'aux cachots pour le double cours de potions. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de classe il vit Potter et Weasley en train de discuter. Le rouquin s'agitait, il était clairement inquiet et Potter ne savait pas où se mettre. Ils avaient l'air clairement perdu sans Granger.

Le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les élèves. Puis il commença l'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Granger un grand silence se fit.

_ Miss Granger? répéta le professeur.

_ Elle... Elle n'est pas là, dit enfin Potter. Elle est à l'infirmerie.

_ Oh, miss Granger n'est donc pas rétablie? demanda leur professeur avec une moue inquiète.

_ Non monsieur. Elle ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs jours.

Drago sursauta. Comment ça "pas avant plusieurs jours"? Était-ce si grave que ça? Drago sentit le regard de son ami sur lui. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et haussa les épaules. Il savait bien ce que le métis allait lui dire mais que pouvait-il y faire à présent?

Soudain, une idée germa en lui. Granger allait très probablement lui en vouloir mais, peut-être que s'il lui prenait les cours, elle serait plus encline à lui pardonner... Encore...

Avant de mettre en oeuvre sa potion de Lonéat -utilisée pour guérir les blessures- avec Pansy, Drago prit soin de noter correctement les ingrédients et la recette de la potion sous l'oeil surpris de son amie.

Il s'appliqua également en Histoire de la Magie, en Sortilèges et Enchantements, et pour tous les cours de la journée. Il s'était dit que Potter et Weasley auraient eu la même idée que lui mais il les avait vu rêvasser en Histoire de la Magie.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais vu si assidu Drago... dit Pansy alors qu'ils sortaient de Botanique.

_ Granger n'est pas là, je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra. Il faut que je prenne de l'avance.

Il n'aimait pas mentir à son amie mais il ne s'imaginait pas lui dire qu'il prenait les cours pour Granger.

_ Si elle accepte de te laisser une nouvelle chance...

_ La ferme Zabini! siffla Drago entre ses dents. Je vous rejoins pour le dîner, je dois passer dans ma salle commune.

_ D'accord, dirent ses amis.

Il remonta le parc jusqu'au château et grimpa les étages. Il ne regardait pas où il allait, trop perdu dans ses pensées et entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Le choc lui fit tomber son sac.

_ Bon sang, mais regardez où vous allez! dit-il en se baissant.

_ Pardon, répondit une voix féminine.

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur une jolie brune aux cheveux longs et ondulés. Elle avait des grands yeux verts et des lèvres roses.

_ Tu es Astoria Greengrass, la soeur de Daphné?

_ Oui. Pardon Drago, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser les livres qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Drago en profita pour admirer les courbes de la jeune fille. Elle était très attirante.

_ Comment tu connais mon nom?

Elle se redressa et sourit.

_ Tout le monde sait qui tu es.

Il resta un instant silencieux.

_ Je dois y aller Astoria. Fais attention où tu vas la prochaine fois, ça t'évitera d'avoir des ennuis. Bonne soirée.

_ Bonne soirée Drago!

Le blond reprit sa route sans adresser d'autre regard à la Serpentard.

Il arriva enfin dans la salle commune. Il prit place au bureau, à droite de la salle commune et sortit ses cours. Puis il entreprit de les dupliquer.

Il s'assura une dernière fois que tout était correctement copié et qu'il ne manquait rien puis il prit les cours dupliqués avec lui et sortit de la salle commune.

Il parcourut les couloirs au ralenti. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être pour lui faire plaisir. Ou par peur qu'elle ne décide de l'abandonner définitivement. Il se retrouva devant l'infirmerie et hésita plusieurs secondes. Et si Potter et Weasley étaient présents? Il était l'heure du dîner mais peut-être avaient-ils décidé de sécher le repas pour rester avec elle... Non pas qu'il avait peur, il ne voulait tout simplement pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que ces ratés.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement et jeta un oeil dans la pièce. Elle était vide. Il entra et parcourut la salle du regard. Il trouva Granger sur le troisième lit à gauche.

Il s'avança lentement et prit place sur une chaise à gauche du lit. Il regarda attentivement la jeune fille étendue sur le lit face à lui. Elle était très pâle et semblait sans défense ainsi endormie. Elle semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il eut même envie de la toucher.

_ Monsieur Malefoy! s'exclama une voix étonnée.

Il sursauta et se rendit compte que son bras était tendu en direction de la jeune fille. Il se retourna et vit madame Pomfresh qui le regardait avec une expression de surprise.

_ Que faites-vous ici? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

_ Je suis venu rapporter quelque chose à Granger, dit-il d'une voix froide. Je ne reste pas.

Elle hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

_ Savez-vous quand elle va se réveiller? demanda-t-il l'air de rien, avant que l'infirmière ne s'en aille.

_ Oh, pas maintenant monsieur Malefoy. Miss Granger a pris un coup assez fort sur la tête, elle a une légère commotion. Je lui ai administré une dose assez forte de potion sans rêves pour la faire dormir jusqu'à ce que la potion réparatrice ne fasse effet. Elle ne se réveillera que dans trois ou quatre jours. Mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

_ Cessez de me raconter sa vie. Je m'en fiche totalement. Granger doit m'aider pour les cours, alors j'espère qu'elle se réveillera rapidement.

_ Oh!

Madame Pomfresh prit une expression outrée et pointa la porte du doigt.

_ Sortez d'ici monsieur Malefoy! Vous n'avez rien à faire là!

Lentement, Drago se tourna vers Granger, déposa les copies sur la table de chevet près du lit de la jeune fille et prit la direction de la sortie, un sourire faux sur le visage.

Il rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas. Il prit place entre Pansy et Blaise et jeta un oeil à la table des Gryffondors. Potter et les deux Weasley discutaient mais l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

_ Drago, chuchota Pansy. Daphné Greengrass est venue me parler. Il paraît que tu as vu sa soeur?

_ Oui. Elle m'est rentrée dedans au détour d'un couloir.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Blaise. Et elle est toujours vivante?

Drago lui lança un regard noir et Blaise ricana.

_ Je n'étais pas d'humeur à passer mes nerfs sur elle.

_ Non, ça c'est le rôle de Granger.

_ La ferme, Blaise!

_ Bref, reprit Pansy. Toujours est-il que tu lui a tapé dans l'oeil.

_ Qui?

_ Astoria!

_ Cette gamine?

_ Elle n'a que deux ans de moins que nous. Seize ans, ce n'est pas si jeune. Et puis, ça te ferait du bien de te remettre à fréquenter des filles. Ça te changerait les idées.

_ J'ai pas la tête à ça.

_ Allez Drago! Au moins un rendez-vous. Tu lui plais vraiment!

_ Même si j'acceptais, ce ne serait pas sérieux.

_ Peut-être que tu tomberas amoureux. C'est une fille jolie, gentille et très intelligente.

"Très certainement moins que Granger" pensa-t-il.

_ Un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux.

_ Drago...

_ Okay, c'est bon... Je lui donnerai un rendez-vous.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre mais Drago mangea très peu. Il commençait à se dire que ce qui était arrivé à Granger était vraiment sa faute. Il n'aimait pas Granger mais se dire qu'il aurait pu la tuer lui faisait très peur.

À la fin du repas, lorsque tout le monde se leva, Drago chercha Astoria des yeux. Il n'avait pas le coeur à voir des filles mais il se dit que Pansy avait très probablement raison. Voir des filles lui changerait les idées.

_ Salut Greengrass.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oh, rebonjour Drago.

_ Rendez-vous demain, à dix-neuf heures trente devant la Salle-sur-Demande. Ne sois pas en retard.

_ Euh, d'accord!

Le blond laissa la jeune fille en plan et ne vit pas le sourire de victoire de celle-ci. Il dit au revoir à ses amis et monta dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Il souhaitait tenter de s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**

 **Bisous =)**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Premier Devoir de Préfets

**Bonsoir les amis! Voici le huitième chapitre de ma fiction!**

 **Pour le moment elle a l'air de plaire ça me fait super plaisir! Je mets cependant un petit warning car dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir un petit passage lemon. Il sera tout petit mais je préfère quand même prévenir. C'est mon tout premier lemon, donc j'espère qu'il ne sera ni trop ni pas assez =)**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Elle papillonna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle découvrit des murs blancs et des lits tout autour d'elle. Que pouvait-elle bien faire à l'infirmerie?

Elle se redressa lentement dans son lit, essayant de se remémorer les événements mais rien ne lui vint.

_ Miss Granger! Vous êtes réveillée!

Madame Pomfresh accourut vers elle, la mine soulagée. Elle lui fit passer quelques tests: elle regardait les pupilles de la jeune fille, lui demandait de suivre son doigt, lui prenait sa température. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout ça.

_ Madame Pomfresh... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie?

_ Vous avez eu un terrible choc à la tête, miss Granger. Vous avez fait un malaise. J'ai dû vous plonger dans le sommeil pour que votre tête puisse guérir. Comment vous sentez-vous?

_ Bien... Je crois.

Elle tourna la tête et vit quelques copies sur la table de chevet près de son lit.

_ C'est votre ami qui vous les a apporté. Il venait en déposer tous les soirs.

Hermione prit les papiers et les consulta. Il s'agissait des cours. Quelqu'un était venu tous les soirs lui apporter les cours. Mais qui? Et tous les soirs? Depuis combien de temps était-elle à l'infirmerie?

_ Madame Pomfresh, qui...

Mais l'infirmière était déjà partie. Cela avait dû être Ron ou Harry. Elle se promit des les remercier plus tard. Elle commença donc à lire les cours qu'elle avait raté.

L'infirmière revint quelques instants plus tard et vit Hermione en train de lire ses cours.

_ Oh, miss Granger! Il faut vous reposer, voyons.

_ Mais madame Pomfresh...J'ai besoin de les lire. Je vais avoir tellement de choses à rattraper. Je passe les ASPICS cette année!

_ Je ne veux pas savoir. Vous êtes dans mon infirmerie, c'est moi qui commande. Alors, reposez-vous.

_ Mais...

_ Chut!

L'infirmière prit les copies et les rangea dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

_ Quand pourrais-je sortir? demanda Hermione.

_ Je vais encore vous garder une nuit. Puis vous pourrez retourner dans votre dortoir. En revanche, vous ne pourrez reprendre les cours que la semaine prochaine. Il faut vous reposer.

_ D'accord.

_ Je vais faire prévenir vos amis de votre réveil. Ils pourront venir vous voir après les cours. Maintenant, reposez-vous.

Hermione hocha la tête et se rallongea. Finalement, elle finit par se replonger dans ses rêves.

Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que trois heures plus tard et vit Harry, Ron et Ginny au pied de son lit. Voyant que leur amie se réveillait ils eurent un sourire ravi et Ginny se jeta au cou de son amie.

_ Oh Hermione! s'écria-t-elle. Tu nous as fais tellement peur!

_ Ginny, rit-elle. Tu m'étouffes!

_ Oh, pardon.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda Harry.

_ Je me suis prise un coup assez fort sur la tête. Mais je ne me souviens plus comment.

_ Oh, Mione... dit Ginny. Nous étions vraiment inquiets pour toi... Tu es restée endormie pendant trois jours...

_ Trois jours?! Oh, Merlin... Je vais avoir tellement de choses à rattraper... Oh, d'ailleurs... Merci les garçons pour m'avoir ramené les cours.

_ Hein?! dit Ron.

_ Je me suis réveillée et j'ai vu les cours que j'ai raté sur la table de chevet. Donc merci...

_ Euh... C'est pas nous.

_ Ne fais pas ton modeste, Ronald.

_ Non Hermione, dit Harry. Je te jure que ce n'est pas nous. On a essayé mais on a très vite laissé tomber. C'est toi la meilleure en prises de notes.

_ Oh, ce doit être Bryan alors...

_ Mione... dit Ginny. Je ne crois pas que Bryan soit venu te voir...

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ Il était toujours entouré de plein de gens. Je doute qu'il ait eu le temps.

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra douloureusement.

_ Je suis sa copine. Il a forcément trouvé un moyen pour venir me voir...

Ginny ne répondit pas et l'estomac d'Hermione se contracta. Elle se sentit mal tout à coup.

_ Je... Je suis fatiguée les amis. J'aimerais être seule.

_ Oh, bien sûr, dit Ginny. Nous allons te laisser.

_ Mais... protesta Ron.

_ On s'en va, Ronald!

La rouquine foudroya son frère du regard. Celui-ci maugréa mais embrassa son amie sur le front en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

_ Rétablie-toi bien, lui dit Harry avant de l'embrasser également sur le front.

Ginny serra son amie dans ses bras et suivit Ron et Harry à l'extérieur. Hermione soupira. Se pouvait-il que Bryan l'air réellement oublié? Qu'il ne soit jamais venu la voir? Et si c'était le cas, qui avait bien pu lui ramener les cours?

À cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvrait déjà.

_ Bryan? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

_ Bonjour Hermione. J'ai appris que tu étais réveillée. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

_ Oh, c'est gentil. Je vais bien.

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione puis il prit place sur la chaise près du lit de la jeune fille et lui prit la main.

_ Oh, Hermione. Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet... Je n'étais plus moi-même en te sachant dans ce lit.

_ Je vais bien Bryan... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es venu me voir?

_ Bien sûr! Je suis venu dès que j'ai su ce qu'il t'était arrivé. J'ai eu tellement peur!

_ Et... Et après?

_ Je suis venu tous les jours. Je te parlais, j'ai eu du mal à rester sans toi. Pourquoi cette question?

_ C'est toi qui m'a ramené les cours que j'ai manqué?

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

_ Bien sûr Hermione! Je savais que tu ne supporterais pas de rater des cours, alors je me suis chargé de te les apporter.

_ Oh. C'est... C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait fait pour moi, Bryan!

Elle se jeta au cou du jeune homme.

_ Merci.

_ Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Le jeune homme prit place sur le lit, près d'Hermione et elle se blottit contre lui.

_ Alors, demanda Hermione. Quelles sont les nouvelles?

_ Oh, peu de choses ont changées depuis trois jours. Oh... Si. Malefoy est avec Astoria Greengrass.

_ Vraiment?

_ Oui. En tout cas, ça y ressemble. Ils sont très souvent ensemble.

Hermione hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Les amoureux continuèrent un peu à parler ensemble, puis madame Pomfresh arriva avec un plateau dans les mains.

_ Il va falloir laisser miss Granger se reposer, maintenant.

_ D'accord, dit Bryan.

Il se leva du lit et embrassa Hermione tendrement.

_ Repose-toi bien. Je passerai te voir demain.

_ Passe à la salle commune. Je ne serai plus à l'infirmerie demain.

_ D'accord. À demain.

Puis il sortit de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh déposa le plateau qu'elle tenait sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille.

_ Votre repas. Bon appétit.

_ Merci.

L'infirmière s'en alla et Hermione commença à manger. La nourriture était infecte mais elle se força à manger. Trois jours endormie, ça creusait l'appétit.

Après avoir mangé, elle posa son plateau sur la table de chevet et, malgré l'interdiction de l'infirmière, passa la soirée à lire ses cours.

* * *

Drago eut énormément de mal à se réveiller ce matin-là. Depuis que Granger n'était plus là pour l'aider, il avait de moins en moins de motivation. Il se prépara machinalement et sortit de la salle commune. Blaise et Pansy l'attendaient dans le couloir.

Ils descendirent déjeuner et se rendirent ensuite en Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sur le chemin, il croisa Astoria et poussa un bref soupir.

_ Salut Drago.

_ Astoria.

_ Tu vas bien?

_ Ça va.

_ Drago... On peut se voir ce soir?

_ Je ne sais pas trop Astoria. Je suis fatigué.

_ Oh.

Elle fit une moue triste. Drago n'aimait pas ça et il pensa qu'il commençait à se ramollir. En règle générale, il s'en serait moqué de la rendre triste.

_ Bon d'accord, dit-il. Rendez-vous à dix-huit heures trente devant la Salle-sur-Demande.

_ Super!

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du blond et tourna les talons. Le jeune homme se rendit à son cours.

La journée passa extrêmement vite. Il serait bientôt l'heure de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Astoria. Il souffla et se rendit à sa salle commune pour se changer. Il donna le mot de passe et entra. Il monta dans son dortoir, déposa son sac, enfila un chemise plus confortable et redescendit. En posant le pied sur la dernière marche, il vit enfin Hermione, assise sur le canapé en train de lire les cours qu'il lui avait ramené, les sourcils froncés. Elle était revenue! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi content.

_ Tu n'es pas censée te reposer, Granger?

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers Malefoy, une main sur le coeur.

_ Je ne fais que lire, Malefoy.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le canapé et jeta fièrement un oeil aux copies qu'il avait ramené à la jeune fille.

_ Tu as récupéré les cours que tu as loupé?

_ Oui, Bryan me les a amené.

Le coeur de Drago s'arrêta.

_ Bryan?

_ Oui, mon copain.

_ Comment sais-tu que c'est lui? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

_ C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

_ Ah vraiment...

_ Oui. Tu es sûr que ça va Malefoy?

_ Vas te faire voir, Granger.

Il se leva, furieux et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Malefoy! appela Hermione.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

_ J'aimerais que l'on se voit demain. Pour commencer notre projet pour Halloween.

_ On verra.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la salle commune. Il se dirigea à pas furieux vers la Salle -sur-Demande. Il avait la rage, il avait envie de frapper sur quelqu'un. À la place, il ferait l'amour à Astoria. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'autre idiot de Serdaigle avait menti à Granger. Elle ne saurait jamais que ses cours venaient de lui. Normalement, il aurait dû s'en moquer mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'était démené pour suivre les cours et les lui apporter. Et tout ça pour rien!

Il était vraiment furieux.

Il arriva à la Salle-sur-Demande, Astoria l'attendait déjà. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle vit le jeune homme arriver.

_ Bonjour Drago, dit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête. La jeune fille, d'abord surprise, répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Elle fourragea sauvagement dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Drago arrêta son baiser et fit les trois aller/retour devant le mur vierge. Une porte apparut dans le mur, Drago l'ouvrit et entraîna Astoria avec lui.

Une fois la porte refermée, Drago posa une main sur le bas du dos d'Astoria et l'entraîna à lui. Ils reprirent leur baiser sauvage et Drago posa une main sur le sein droit de la Serpentard. Il bougea ses lèvres jusque dans le cou d'Astoria et lécha, suçota, mordilla la peau de son cou en caressant le téton de la jeune fille à travers ses vêtements. Astoria poussa des soupirs de bien-être.

Drago était très excité et il oublia très vite sa colère. Il assit Astoria sur un bureau qui se trouvait dans la salle et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Astoria et entra sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Leurs langues se battaient, s'enroulaient, se défiaient. Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas Astoria.

Tout à coup, l'image d'Hermione apparut dans l'esprit du blond. Il ouvrit les yeux, dégoûté par cette vision. Que venait donc faire Granger dans sa tête?!

_ Tout va bien Drago?

_ Tais-toi.

Il embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille et la déshabilla complètement. Il descendit le long du corps de la jeune fille en s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Il lécha et mordilla chacun de ses tétons pendant qu'Astoria poussait des gémissements de plaisirs. Se trouvant trop serré dans son pantalon, il finit par l'enlever et pris la jeune fille sauvagement sur le bureau, sans cesser de penser à Granger.

* * *

Drago et Astoria étaient allongés dans le lit que la Salle-sur-Demande leur avait offert. Astoria caressait distraitement le torse du blond quand celui-ci se leva.

_ Que fais-tu Drago?

_ Je pars.

_ Pourquoi?

_ J'ai faim, Astoria.

_ On peut manger ici...

Drago soupira. Il devait garder son calme.

_ Je voudrais rejoindre mes amis. Manger avec eux. En plus, je suis fatigué.

_ Mais... Demain, c'est le week-end!

_ J'ai des choses à faire avec Granger demain.

_ Granger? Hermione Granger? Tu te tapes aussi la Sang-de-Bourbe?

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa.

_ Fiche-moi la paix, Astoria.

Elle se leva du lit et posa sa main sur la joue du blond.

_ Reste avec moi.

Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille avec force et le dégagea de son visage.

_ Tu n'es pas ma copine, Astoria. Je ne te dois rien.

Il quitta la Salle-sur-Demande sans un mot de plus.

Il parcourut les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il prit place à la table des Serpentards entre Blaise et Pansy et jeta un oeil vers la table des lions. Granger était absente. Visiblement, elle ne se sentait pas prête à revenir parmi les autres élèves.

_ Où étais-tu Drago?

_ Avec Astoria.

_ Alors, ça devient sérieux entre vous?

_ Absolument pas. Je n'aime pas cette fille. Elle me détend, c'est tout.

_ C'est la première fois que tu restes aussi longtemps avec une fille.

_ Parce que c'est le meilleur coup que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs.

_ Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira Pansy.

À cet instant, Astoria entra dans la salle, les yeux rougis. Elle prit place à côté de sa soeur qui lui parla. Astoria lui répondit et Daphné fusilla les trois amis du regard.

_ T'abuses Drago, dit Blaise.

_ Quoi?!

_ Faut que t'arrête de briser le coeur des filles.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, Blaise.

Le jeune homme termina de manger rapidement et regagna sa salle commune. Avant d'atteindre le portrait, il croisa Bryan qui venait sûrement de voir Granger. Sa fureur refit alors surface et il se rua sur le Serdaigle. Il l'attrapa par sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua au mur. Bryan paraissait surpris et Drago était fou de rage.

_ Alors, comme ça tu as apporté à Granger les cours qu'elle a manqué?!

_ Oui et alors?

_ Espèce de sale menteur! J'AI apporté ses cours, pas toi! Tu n'es qu'un imposteur! Que crois-tu qu'elle fera quand elle saura ça?

_ Tu ne lui diras rien.

_ Et pourquoi ça?

_ Parce qu'elle ne te croira pas. Elle ne voudra plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Elle te laissera. Tu le sais et c'est pour ça que tu ne le feras pas. Je trouve cette dépendance à elle pitoyable, si tu veux mon avis.

Drago ne répondit pas mais regardait intensément le Serdaigle. Puis il lui fracassa le nez avec son poing. Bryan s'effondra à terre, le nez en sang.

_ Mais t'es malade? hurla-t-il.

_ Granger est à moi. Ne l'approche plus.

Puis il tourna les talons et laissa le Serdaigle seul. Drago entra dans la salle commune et s'enferma dans son dortoir sans un regard pour Hermione qui était toujours en train de lire.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune pour leur devoir d'Halloween. Ils prirent place au bureau près de la bibliothèque.

_ Alors, dit Drago. Que comptes-tu faire?

_ Je te préviens Malefoy, on travaille à deux!

_ Oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais est-ce que tu as des idées?

_ Hum... Eh bien, j'avais pensé à une soirée déguisée...

_ Une soirée déguisée?

_ Oui, ça se fait beaucoup chez les moldus.

_ Donc, tu veux faire un truc à la moldue...

_ Oui. Sauf si monsieur le Sang Pur a une meilleure idée.

_ Je n'ai pas d'autres idées donc on fera ce que tu veux.

Hermione le regarda, surprise.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malefoy? Tu es malade?

_ La ferme, Granger. Mettons-nous au travail.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Donc, on est d'accord pour la soirée déguisée?

_ Oui.

_ Bien.

Les deux préfets-en-chef se mirent au travail. Ils voyaient ensemble les décors, la mise en place, la musique et les repas. Ils travaillèrent pendant trois heures sur ce projet et ils fut bientôt l'heure d'aller déjeuner.

_ Bon, on a bien travaillé, dit Hermione. La semaine prochaine, j'irai faire un tour à Pré-au-lard avec Ginny pour acheter ce qu'il faut pour les décors. Comme ça on pourra rapidement se mettre au travail.

Drago acquiesça.

_ Je m'occupe de la musique. Ma famille est riche et célèbre. Ce ne sera pas dur de trouver un groupe.

_ C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

Le blond fusilla la jeune fille du regard.

_ Bref, ajouta-t-elle. Je suis heureuse que l'on ait pu travailler sans insultes.

_ Profites-en, ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça.

Hermione prit ses notes et descendit déjeuner. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage des deux ennemis.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Ce chapitre est un peu une transition. La relation entre Hermione et Drago va commencer à changer petit à petit.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, à la semaine prochaine =)**


	9. Chapitre 9 - L'Epouvantard De Drago

**Bonsoiiiiiir!**

 **Désolée pour ce petit retard d'un jour, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire hier et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de poster le Chapitre 9 que voici. Je n'ai pas eu d'avis vis-à-vis du lemon du chapitre précédent. Je me demandais si vous aviez aimé ou pas, parce que je compte en refaire un avec Drago et Hermione...**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y aura un peu de Dramione, donc bonne lecture à tous =D**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

La semaine passa un peu trop rapidement. Hermione était tellement prise par ses rondes et ses devoirs qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Drago, quand à lui, eut l'énorme surprise de recevoir deux Effort Exceptionnel à ses rédactions de Métamorphose et de Sortilège. Il ne put s'empêcher de le montrer à Hermione qui fut fière de son "élève".

Le samedi matin, Hermione descendit déjeuner avec ses amis.

_ Bonjour tout le monde! dit-elle en prenant place.

_ Salut Hermione.

_ Dis-moi Ginny, demanda la brune. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Pour quoi donc?

_ Je dois aller à Pré-au-lard pour acheter des trucs pour les décors de mon projet pour Halloween et j'ai besoin d'une experte.

_ Avec plaisir Hermione!

_ Super! Il faudra aussi que tu t'achètes un costume.

_ D'accord!

Les amis finirent de déjeuner puis Hermione se leva pour sortir.

_ Où vas-tu Hermione? demanda Harry.

_ Faire cours à Malefoy. J'ai pas mal de choses de prévues aujourd'hui donc je le fais ce matin.

_ Oh, on se voit tout à l'heure?

_ Si j'ai le temps, oui.

_ D'accord.

Elle embrassa ses amis et regagna la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Elle attendit à peu près un quart d'heure et Malefoy finit par arriver.

_ Bonjour Malefoy.

_Salut Granger.

Les deux adolescents prirent place au bureau.

_ Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous allons réviser quelques sortilèges. Est-ce qu'il y en a un en particulier que tu voudrais revoir?

_ À vrai dire, j'ai toujours été bon dans cette matière mais j'ai peur de ne plus réussir à les reproduire.

_ Bon, nous allons tous les réétudier.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Nous avons deux heures aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer d'en voir au moins six. Mais si nous n'avons pas le temps de tous les faire, ce n'est pas grave.

_ D'accord.

_ Bien. Par lequel veux-tu commencer?

_ Je ne sais pas trop... Je n'ai jamais pu pratiquer le sortilège Riddikulus. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps, à cause de Potter.

_ Ce n'était pas sa faute, Malefoy. Bon, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué de trouver un épouvantard. Je devrais pouvoir en trouver un dans la Salle-sur-Demande...

Elle avait dit tout ça pensivement, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même et Drago admira le fait qu'elle se donne à fond pour l'aider.

_ Viens avec moi, reprit-elle.

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle commune, Drago sur ses talons. Ils se rendirent au septième étage et Hermione fit les aller-retours devant le mur vierge. Une porte apparut et les deux jeune entrèrent dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Une armoire trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les deux adolescents se postèrent devant.

_ Bon, tu te souviens du cours du professeur Lupin, j'imagine...

_ Oui.

_ Dans cette armoire il y a un épouvantard. Lorsque j'ouvrirai la porte, il sortira et prendra la forme de ta plus grande peur. Il te faudra penser à quelque chose de ridicule et la matérialiser sur l'épouvantard en prononçant distinctement "Riddikulus". Compris?

_ Je ne suis pas idiot.

Hermione soupira.

_ Prépare toi et sors ta baguette.

Drago hocha la tête, sortit sa baguette et se plaça devant l'armoire. Hermione se plaça à droite du meuble, posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

L'estomac de Drago se contracta, attendant d'affronter sa plus grande peur. Une main sortit de l'armoire, suivie d'un pied puis le reste du corps suivit. Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant Drago.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul face à cette apparition et elle regarda le blond avec incompréhension.

Drago n'en menait pas large, son coeur battait fort. Son père était sa plus grande peur. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

_ Drago, j'ai tellement honte de toi, dit alors le faux monsieur Malefoy.

_ Père...

_ Tu es bon à rien, tu as été une erreur.

_ Père, je suis désolé...

Il tremblait à présent et sa main était cramponnée à sa baguette.

_ Malefoy, dit alors Hermione. Prononce le sort!

Mais Drago n'entendait rien. Ce que son père lui disait lui faisait mal.

_ Je ne veux plus être ton père, Drago. Je te renie. Ne t'avises plus de rentrer à la maison.

_ Non... S'il te plaît...

_ Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Drago. Tu n'es plus mon fils. J'ai honte de toi.

_ Non!

À ces mots, Drago s'effondra à terre, sanglotant.

_ Malefoy! Ce n'est pas ton père! dit Hermione.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il restait à genoux au sol, la tête dans les mains face à un Lucius Malefoy méprisant. Hermione décida de réagir et se jeta entre Drago et Monsieur Malefoy.

_ Ici! cria-t-elle à l'épouvantard.

Monsieur Malefoy prit alors l'apparence du professeur McGonagall qui regarda Hermione d'un air sévère.

_ Vos résultats sont au plus bas, miss Granger. Vous avez échoué à vos examens.

_ Riddikulus!

La robe du professeur devint trop grande pour elle et, alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant pour s'approcher d'Hermione, elle se prit le pied dedans et trébucha. Hermione éclata de rire devant le regard gêné de l'épouvantard et celui-ci regagna l'armoire.

Hermione se tourna vers le blond, toujours au sol.

_ Malefoy...

Il ne réagit pas et semblait sangloter. Hermione s'agenouilla près de lui mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle posa prudemment une main sur l'épaule du blond mais il ne réagit toujours pas.

_ Malefoy ne fais pas attention à ce que cet épouvantard a dit, c'est faux. Ton père n'en pense pas la moitié, j'en suis sûre.

_ Si tu savais ce que pense mon père, Granger.

Il n'y avait pas de sanglot dans sa voix. Elle était froide. Mais Hermione pouvait y distinguer du désespoir.

_ On va remédier à ça, tu vas le rendre fier.

Drago leva ses deux orbes grises vers son homologue et la dévisagea longuement.

_ Après tout ce que je t'ai fais, tu continues à vouloir m'aider...

_ Parce que tu as besoin de mon aide, donc je suis là. Je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

Drago hocha la tête.

_Merci... Granger.

Hermione lui sourit et ce sourire fit battre le coeur du blond sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

_ Allez.

Les deux jeunes se levèrent et sortirent de la Salle-sur-Demande.

* * *

Après déjeuner, Hermione rejoignit Ginny dans le hall.

_ Prête? demanda la rousse?

_ Oui, allons-y.

Les deux amies se rendirent à Pré-au-lard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire au juste comme décors?

_ Je ne sais pas trop...

_ Ça va m'aider...

_ J'aimerais faire une soirée méchants de contes de fées moldus. On pourrait redécorer la Grande Salle aux couleurs d'un château maléfique...

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je sais exactement quoi faire!

_ Fais-moi rêver.

Les amies parcoururent les boutiques de Pré-au-lard et achetèrent de la peinture, beaucoup de cartons, du papier crépon... Depuis la guerre, les boutiques sorcières commençaient à vendre des choses provenant du monde moldu.

Après avoir fini leurs emplettes, elles passèrent le reste de leur après-midi aux Trois-Balais à rire et à discuter.

Puis, vers dix-sept heures trente, elles remontèrent lentement vers le château. Elles passèrent par le dortoir d'Hermione pour déposer leurs emplettes. Dans la salle commune elles croisèrent Drago, Pansy et Blaise qui discutaient et qui levèrent la tête à l'arrivée des jeunes filles. Drago avait un regard neutre, Pansy les fusillait du regard et Blaise leur souriait.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? demanda le blond.

_ Du matériel pour préparer la fête d'Halloween.

Elle se figea, se rappelant la présence des amis de Drago.

_ Je leur ai dis, dit-il l'air de rien.

_ Oh. Il faudra aller au bureau du professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure.

_ À quelle heure?

_ Dans une demi-heure?

_ J'y serai.

_Ok.

Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans le dortoir de la brune, laissant Drago et les regards suspicieux de ses amis.

_ C'était quoi ça? demanda Pansy.

_ Quoi? demanda Drago.

_ Cet échange entre toi et la Sang-de-Bourbe? Tu ne la déteste plus? D'ailleurs... Je ne t'entends même plus l'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe...

_ J'ai faillit la tuer à cause de ma haine pour elle. J'essaie juste de rester indifférent face à elle.

Pansy regarda son ami d'un oeil suspicieux.

_ C'est bien mec, dit Blaise. Je suis fier de toi.

_ Arrêtez de me considérer comme un enfant.

À dix huit heures trente, Hermione redescendit de son dortoir accompagnée de Ginny. Drago dit au revoir à ses amis et les deux préfets-en-chef se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

_ Malefoy... dit Hermione. Au sujet de tout à l'heure...

_ Je ne veux pas en parler, Granger. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller comme je l'ai fais...

_ Ça arrive, tu sais. On ne peut pas toujours rester fort.

_ C'est là que tu as tort, Granger. Moi, je dois rester fort.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Drago reprenne la parole.

_ Je ne peux pas croire que McGonagall soit ton épouvantard.

_ Pas le professeur en elle-même. Seulement le fait qu'elle me dise que j'ai raté mes examens.

_ Tu n'es pas possible, Granger. Tu sais très bien que tu auras tes ASPICS. Tu as optimal dans toutes les matières.

_ Un accident est vite arrivé.

Drago secoua la tête de dépit. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

_ Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? demanda-t-elle en voyant les deux élèves entrer.

_ Nous venons vous parler de notre projet pour Halloween, dit Hermione.

_ Oh, je vous écoute.

_ Malefoy et moi avons décidé d'organiser une soirée costumée sur le thème des méchants des contes moldus.

_ Oh, c'est une excellente idée.

_ J'ai donc décidé de décorer la Grande Salle aux couleurs d'un château maléfique.

_ C'est très bien. Vous devriez préparer des affiches pour les accrocher dans le château.

_ Très bien.

_ Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

_ Bonne soirée, professeur.

Les deux élèves sortirent du bureau et Hermione s'arrêta net.

_ Bryan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_ Ginny m'a dit que tu étais là.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et se renfrogna en voyant le blond.

_ Malefoy.

_ Je me barre. Ça pue l'amour ici. On se voit plus tard, Granger.

Drago laissa les deux amoureux, furieux. Il devait trouver Astoria.

_ Tu vois souvent Malefoy? demanda Bryan.

_ Assez, oui. Nous avons nos rondes ensemble, notre projet pour Halloween et je lui donne des cours.

_ Des cours?

_ Oui. Pour l'aider à avoir ses ASPICS.

_ Je ne veux plus que tu le vois.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit de stupeur mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

_ Bryan, tu es peut-être mon copain mais tu n'as aucun droit de me dire qui je peux voir ou non.

_ Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione. Ce gars est un mangemort, il te fera du mal à la première occasion.

_ Et tu ne te dis pas que les gens peuvent changer?

_ Pas les mangemorts. Ils restent mauvais, c'est dans leurs gênes.

_ On aura vraiment tout entendu.

Hermione tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir mais Bryan lui prit la main.

_ Hermione, ne soit pas fâchée. Je veux seulement te protéger.

_ Je peux le faire seule, Bryan. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Hermione rejoignit la table des Gryffondors et s'y assit avec la grâce d'un phacochère. Elle souffla un bon coup et ses amis la regardèrent avec un air perplexe.

_ Ça va Hermione? demanda Harry.

_ Je me suis disputée avec Bryan.

_ Quoi? s'étonna Ginny. Le Parfait Bryan?

_ Oui, ça arrive.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda le Survivant.

_ Ce n'est pas important. Ron, dit-elle en se tournant vers le rouquin.

Celui-ci s'arrêta de manger comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

_ Tu es préfet, non?

_ Euh... Oui.

_ J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour la soirée d'Halloween.

_ Quoi?

_ Trouver d'autres préfets et imprimer des affiches pour la fête. J'en ai besoin pour lundi. Pour que tout le monde ait le temps de s'acheter un costume. Je te donnerai toutes les informations nécessaires.

_ Lundi?! Mais... c'est dans deux jours!

_ Tu devrais t'y mettre.

Le roux bougonna et se remit à manger sa cuisse de poulet.

À la fin du repas, la jeune fille remonta dans sa salle commune. Elle se posa au bureau et commença ses devoirs. D'habitude, elle allait les faire à la bibliothèque mais là, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle ne resta pas seule très longtemps, cependant. Malefoy arriva rapidement. Il s'assit près d'elle et elle le regarda de biais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il.

_ Mes devoirs, comme tu peux le voir.

_ Tu devrais te méfier de McCarthy.

Hermione le regarda, interdite.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ Parce que tu as bon coeur. Il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être et quand tu l'apprendras, ça te détruira.

_ C'est drôle, il m'a dit la même chose pour toi.

_ Tu me connais. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Lui, tu ne le sais pas.

_ Je commence à en avoir marre de vous deux! Vous vous détestez, bien. Mais ne m'impliquez pas dans vos querelles!

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir mais Drago se leva à son tour et attrapa Hermione par le poignet.

_ Granger!

Ils se stoppèrent et regardèrent simultanément la main de Drago qui tenait le poignet d'Hermione. Puis il la lâcha comme s'il venait de se brûler.

_ Fais attention à lui.

À ces paroles, Hermione quitta le blond et monta dans son dortoir.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent et la veille de la fête d'Halloween arriva. Hermione était stressée. Tout était prêt pour la fête, excepté la décoration de la Grande Salle et Hermione craignait un problème de dernière minute. Ils avaient toute la journée du lendemain pour décorer la Grande Salle, elle profita donc d'être en vacances pour se reposer.

Elle s'était réconciliée avec Bryan. Il était venu s'excuser et lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à la mêler à leurs querelles, à Drago et lui. Elle lui avait pardonné et il l'avait aidé à préparer la fête.

Alors qu'elle faisait une petite sieste sur le canapé, quelqu'un frappa au portrait. Surprise, Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir. Ginny se tenait devant elle, le visage illuminé.

_ Ginny? Tu n'étais pas avec Harry?

_ J'y étais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors?

_ Quel accueil... Tu n'es pas contente de voir ta meilleure amie?

_ Tu as quitté ton petit ami pour me voir, y a anguille sous roche.

_ Tu as ton costume pour demain?

_ Nous y voilà. Non, pas encore.

_ Tu sais en quoi tu veux te déguiser?

_ Non.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi?

_ Si tu veux, soupira la brunette.

_ Rendez-vous à quatorze heures.

_ À tout à l'heure.

Lorsque Ginny fut partie, Hermione regarda l'heure. Il était midi et demi. Elle soupira et descendit déjeuner.

À quatorze heure pile, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-lard. Elles entrèrent dans la boutique Gaichiffon.

_ Je pense que l'on trouvera notre bonheur ici, dit Ginny.

_ En quoi veux-tu te déguiser?

_ Je ne connais pas les contes moldus, Mione.

_ Hum... Pourquoi pas en Reine de Coeur? Avec te cheveux roux, ça rendrait vraiment bien.

_ Je te fais confiance. Et toi? En quoi tu vas te déguiser?

_ Hum... Je me verrais bien en Maléfique.

_ Oh, rien que le nom me fait frissonner.

Hermione sourit. Les deux jeunes filles arpentaient les rayons, demandaient conseils aux vendeuses tout en s'amusant. Elles repartirent vers Poudlard en fin d'après-midi avec leurs robes et accessoires, prêtes pour la fête du lendemain.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà! À la semaine prochaine! =)**


	10. Annonce

**Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait.**

 **Pour des raisons techniques, notre aventure est momentanément interrompue...**

 **Plus sérieusement, malheureusement il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine. Mon adorable petit chat a cassé le chargeur de mon ordinateur et je dois attendre que le nouveau arrive- ce devrait être lundi. Et, on est d'accord, écrire un très long chapitre avec son téléphone est compliqué...**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette interruption et je reviendrai très vite avec la suite.**

 **Bisous à vous mes Dramione shippers.**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Halloween

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **J'ai reçu avec joie mon nouveau chargeur d'ordinateur hier, je peux donc vous poster le chapitre dix!**

 **Dans ce chapitre il y aura pas mal de Dramione moments! J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione se rendit dans son dortoir et rangea sa robe et ses accessoires dans sa penderie. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle croisa Malefoy qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

_ Est-ce qu'on a cours ce soir, Granger?

_ On a notre ronde ce soir. Demain matin, ça te va?

_ Ça me va.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit au bureau pour travailler un peu ses cours. Puis, vers dix-neuf heures, elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

_ La fête approche, dit-elle en s'asseyant entre Harry et Ron. Vous êtes prêts?

_ Je pense me déguiser en capitaine Crochet, dit Harry. Et Ron en Jafar.

Hermione pouffa.

_ Quoi? demanda le rouquin.

_ Rien, rien.

_ Et vous les filles? demanda le Survivant.

_ Ce sera une surprise! s'exclama Ginny.

_ Oh, je veux savoir! dit Ron.

_ Tu sauras demain soir Ron-Ron, répondit Hermione.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grommela le rouquin.

Les amis rirent et finirent leur repas. Ginny était toute excitée par sa tenue de soirée, elle espérait plaire à Harry. Hermione la trouvait adorable.

À la fin du repas, Bryan rattrapa la Gryffondor.

_ Hermione!

Elle se retourna et sourit à Bryan.

_ On passe la soirée ensemble? demanda-t-il.

_ Oh non, pas ce soir Bryan. J'ai une ronde à faire avec Malefoy.

_ Tu peux me rejoindre après...

_ J'ai pas mal de choses à faire demain, Bryan. J'aimerais coucher le plus tôt possible.

_ Des choses? C'est à dire?

_ Je dois donner des cours à Malefoy le matin et décorer la Grande Salle l'après-midi.

_ Tu traînes toujours avec lui malgré ce que je t'ai dis?

_ On est préfets-en-chef. On est obligé de traîner ensemble.

_ Pour les rondes! Lui donner des cours n'est pas dans le contrat.

_ On en a déjà parlé, Bryan.

Ils arrivèrent au tableau donnant sur la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Malefoy arrivait au même moment mais ils ne le virent pas.

_ Je vais me coucher, Bryan.

_ Hermione! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant la jeune fille par le poignet.

_ Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

_ Mais...

_ Un problème?

Le couple sursauta et se tourna vers le blond qui les observait. Bryan lâcha le poignet de la Gryffondor qu'elle massa.

_ Non. J'allais partir. On se voit demain à la fête, Hermione.

_ Oui.

Puis Bryan tourna les talons.

_ Ça va Granger?

_ Oui.

_ Et si on commençait la ronde?

_ Je te suis.

Les jeunes préfets-en-chef firent leur ronde dans un silence religieux. Pour une fois, ça ne dérangeait pas Drago. Il savait que la jeune fille ne devait pas se sentir particulièrement bien, à cause du comportement assez agressif du Serdaigle. Et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cela lui importait.

La ronde fut assez calme. Aucun élève ne fut attrapé en dehors de leur dortoir. Ils revinrent vers la salle commune dans les environs de vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

_ À quelle heure veux-tu qu'on se voit demain? demanda Drago.

_ Neuf heures et demie, ça te va?

_ C'est parfait.

_ À demain Malefoy.

_ À demain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Drago se rejoignirent dans la salle commune et prirent place au bureau.

_ Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir le sortilège Orchideus. C'est un sortilège qui permet de faire apparaître un bouquet de fleurs.

_ Tu veux que je t'offre des fleurs, Granger? demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

_ Concentre-toi.

La brune se mit alors à lui expliquer comment jeter le sort, la formule et le mouvement. Drago l'écoutait attentivement. Quand fut venu le moment de la pratique, Drago eut du mal à reproduire correctement le sort.

_ Attend, je vais te montrer.

Elle se plaça derrière le blond et attrapa son bras pour l'aider à reproduire correctement le mouvement.

_ Ce n'est pas un cercle que tu dois dessiner avec ta baguette, dit doucement la Gryffondor, mais une spirale.

Mais Drago n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il pouvait sentir la présence de la brune dans son dos et la douce odeur vanillée qui venait chatouiller ses narines. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait autant d'effet.

_ Malfoy! dit soudain la brune. Tu te concentre?

Hermione se détacha de lui.

_ Vas-y. Refais-moi le sort.

Drago hocha la tête. Il pointa sa baguette sur le bureau vide, dessina une spirale avec sa baguette et prononça "Orchideus". Un magnifique bouquet apparut alors sur la table.

_ Bravo Malfoy! Tu as réussi!

Drago attrapa le bouquet et le tendit à la brune.

_ Oh, merci...

_ C'est pour te remercier de m'aider.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé. C'est très gentil.

Hermione offrit un beau sourire à Drago et posa le bouquet près d'elle.

_ Alors, pour continuer sur la Métamorphose, nous allons parler des grands sorciers de la métamorphose. Un peu de théorie ne fera pas de mal.

Drago acquiesça. Hermione commença ses explications. Mais Drago avait du mal à rester concentré. Il regardait Hermione, ses gestes passionnés, l'éclat dans ses yeux alors qu'elle parlait et ses lèvres charnues qui s'activaient passionnément. Ces lèvres que Drago n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux. Ces lèvres qui semblaient si près de lui. Ces lèvres qu'il captura instantanément.

Hermione sursauta au contact des lèvres du blond. Le baiser, aussi doux fut-il, ne dura qu'une seconde. Drago reprit rapidement ses esprits et regarda Hermione, l'air horrifié. Hermione était surprise et ne sut pas quoi dire. Drago se leva d'un coup et sortit de la salle commune. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de réagir tant elle était sous le choc. Elle se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Avait-elle rêvé ou Malefoy venait-il de l'embrasser.

Elle finit par se lever et regagna son dortoir.

* * *

Drago tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Serpentards devant le regard agacé de Blaise.

_ Tu vas arrêter de tourner comme ça? demanda le métis. Tu me rends malade.

_ Putain, mec. J'ai fais une connerie.

_ Oui, ça je le sais. Ça fait cinq fois que tu me le dis. Mais c'est quoi cette connerie?

_ J'ai embrassé Granger.

Blaise ne dit plus rien et regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

_ Tu as quoi?

_ Embrassé Granger! Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?

_ Non, c'est bon. Mais... Mais... Mais... Pourquoi?

_ J'en sais rien, moi! Ça m'a pris d'un coup. J'ai pas pu me contrôler.

_ Tu me diras, mieux vaut ne pas savoir contrôler ses lèvres que ses poings...

Le métis ricana et Drago le fusilla du regard.

_ Tu te trouves drôle?

_ Un peu. Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Granger?

_ Rien, à part du dégoût.

_ J'ai vu ça...

_ C'est bon, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes.

_ Tu me tends la perche aussi. Bon, de toute façon, Granger a un copain.

_ Tu parles d'un copain.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Rien.

À cet instant, Pansy entra dans la salle commune.

_ Salut les garçons.

_ Ne dis rien à Pansy, chuchota Drago au métis.

Puis il embrassa son amie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Drago? demanda Pansy. Ça faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venu dans notre salle commune.

_ J'étais venu vous chercher pour déjeuner.

_ Oh, d'accord.

_ Et si on pouvait y aller avant que Greengrass ne débarque...

_ On y va, déclara Blaise.

Les amis partirent déjeuner.

L'après-midi arriva rapidement. Drago, Hermione, et les autres préfets la passèrent à décorer la Grande Salle.

Ce fut ardu et Drago en eut vite marre. De plus, il passait son temps à essayer d'éviter Hermione. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser la jeune fille et il s'en sentait honteux. Hermione aussi ne l'avait pas regardé de l'après-midi. Peut-être qu'elle avait honte, elle aussi.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, la Grande Salle fut enfin prête.

_ Vous avez tous très bien travaillé, dit Hermione à l'assemblée des préfets.

_ Elle m'énerve avec ses airs de chef, chuchota Pansy, qui était préfète des Serpentards.

_ Hum.

_ Allez, viens. On va se préparer.

Drago hocha la tête et les deux amis s'éclipsèrent de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Hermione discutait avec Ron. La Grande Salle avait fini d'être préparée et il restait trois heures avant la fête. Elle se sentait vraiment soulagée. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit du mouvement. Malefoy quittait la Grande Salle avec Parkinson. Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en regardant le blond partir. Elle se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé.

_ Tu viens Hermione? demanda Ron.

_ Oui. Tout le monde dehors, s'il vous plait!

Tout le monde sortit de la Grande Salle et Hermione lança un "Collaporta" sur les portes. Elles resteraient closes jusqu'au soir venu.

Puis elle monta dans sa salle commune. Ginny l'attendait déjà devant. Elles montèrent dans le dortoir de la brune pour se changer. Elles s'amusèrent plus qu'elles ne se préparèrent. Elles mirent donc deux heures et demie avant d'être prêtes.

Hermione avait revêtit une robe bustier noire. Il y avait quelques faux diamants qui dessinaient des formes sur le buste et le bas de la robe tombait en une cascade de tissus sur les jambes d'Hermione. Plus la robe descendait, plus le noir devenait mauve. Le bas de la robe se terminait en une longue traîne mauve. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et les avait dissimulés sous un couvre-chef à cornes fait en latex, appartenant à Maléfique. Elle tenait à la main une longue canne dorée surmontée d'un grosse boule et un corbeau factice sur le dessus. Elle était radieuse, d'après Ginny.

La rouquine, quand à elle, avait une robe bustier rouge à crinoline, brillant de mille feux. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon haut et s'était coiffée d'un serre-tête rouge orné d'une carte de jeu moldu qui représentait la Reine de Coeur. Elle tenait à la main un sceptre rouge surmontée d'un coeur rouge et des escarpins de la même couleur. Hermione portait, elle, des escarpins noirs.

Elles se maquillèrent à tour de rôle et, à vingt heures cinquante, les deux jeune filles furent fin prêtes.

_ On y va! dit Ginny toute excitée. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'Harry va en penser!

_ Il va adorer, j'en suis sûre.

Elle sortirent du dortoir et partirent vers la Grande Salle. Dans le couloir précédant les escaliers de marbre, Ginny s'arrêta.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermione.

_ Je me prépare mentalement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

_ Allez viens, dit-elle en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie.

Les deux adolescentes sortirent de l'ombre et descendirent les marches de marbre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Hermione eut l'impression de revivre sa quatrième année, lors du bal de Noël.

Elles rejoignirent Harry et Ron qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Ron était déguisé en Jafar, avec sa longue robe noire et rouge, son turbant de la même couleur et sa canne serpent, et Harry en Capitaine Crochet.

_ Vous êtes magnifiques les filles, dit Harry.

_ Merci, répondit Hermione.

_ Vous en revanche, dit Ginny, vous êtes amusants!

_ Ridicules, oui! dit Ron.

_ Un peu. Bon, en tant que préfète-en-chef je dois ouvrir les portes. À tout à l'heure.

Elle se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle et lança un "Alohomora" dessus. Elle attendit que Malefoy arrive mais ne le vit pas arriver.

_ Alors, on les ouvre ces portes?

Elle sursauta et regarda à sa droite.

_ Malefoy? Tu es en Gaston?

Le jeune homme portait une perruque noire avec une queue de cheval, une chemise rouge près du corps, laissant apparaître sa musculature, une ceinture autour de la taille, un pantalon noir et des bottes en cuir marron.

_ Je... Ne t'avais pas reconnu.

_ Moi non plus. Très jolie robe.

_ Merci.

_ Alors, on ouvre?

_ Euh, oui.

Les deux préfets-en-chef se tournèrent vers les portes et les ouvrirent simultanément.

_ La fête d'Halloween peut commencer! dit Hermione.

Les élèves se bousculèrent pour entrer et s'extasièrent devant la décoration. La salle était sombre, des rideaux mauves étaient accrochés aux fenêtres. Il y avait plusieurs petites tables dispersées dans la salle et une piste de danse. Au niveau de la table des professeurs, un immense trône noir pour le directeur et plusieurs fauteuils violets pour les autres professeurs se trouvaient près d'une grande estrade.

Des fausses chauve-souris voletaient sous le faux plafond. Et plusieurs citrouilles étaient dispersées ça et là.

_ Hermione?

La jeune fille se retourna vivement.

_ Bryan.

Le couple s'embrassa et Bryan admira Hermione.

_ Tu es magnifique.

_ Merci. Toi... Aussi.

Le jeune homme avait une perruque pleine de dreadlocks brunes. Il était pieds nus et habillé tel un sauvage. Il était légèrement maquillé et une cicatrice ornait son oeil gauche. Il avait également dû se faire pousser magiquement une barbe d'un mois.

_ En quoi es-tu déguisé?

_ Scar, du Roi Lion.

_ Ouah. Je suis épatée.

_ J'espère bien, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil enjôleur.

_ J'ai un discours à faire, dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et monta sur l'estrade située près de la table des professeurs. Malefoy se tenait à ses côtés. Elle se lança un sonorus avant de prendre la parole.

_ Bonsoir à tous! Bienvenue à notre soirée d'Halloween et merci d'avoir pris le temps de vous déguiser. Le maître-mot ce soir est "s'amuser", alors j'espère que vous passerez du bon temps. Bonne soirée à tous!

Les applaudissements retentirent et Hermione et Drago descendirent de l'estrade.

_ J'espère que tu me réserveras une danse, Granger.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

_ En tant qu'homologues, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il.

_ On verra.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein. Des tas de viennoiseries, bonbons et boissons trônaient sur les tables. Les bizzar'sisters étaient revenues pour mettre de l'ambiance et les élèves riaient et dansaient. Hermione avait déjà dansé quatre fois avec Bryan, trois fois avec Harry et une fois avec Ron.

Elle était à présent assise sur une chaise aux côtés de Ginny.

_ Je ne sens plus mes pieds, dit-elle en retirant ses chaussures.

_ M'en parles pas, dit Ginny.

Bryan s'avança vers les jeunes filles et tandis une main vers Hermione.

_ Tu viens danser?

_ Oh non, Bryan. J'ai vraiment mal aux pieds. J'ai dansé pratiquement toute la soirée.

_ Très bien. Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, dit-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose?

_ Oui. Je veux bien du jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît.

_ Bien, mam'zelle.

_ Tout va bien entre toi et Bryan? demanda Ginny dès que le jeune homme se fut éloigné.

_ Oui, pourquoi?

_ Si Harry m'avait demandé de danser, j'aurais dis oui. Même avec les pieds en compote.

_ Mais tu ne t'es pas chargée de la préparation de la fête, dit Hermione un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_ C'est vrai. Je vais danser avec Harry.

Hermione souffla. Elle avait vexé son amie sans le vouloir. Alors qu'elle cogitait, une main se tendit face à elle.

_ Bryan, je t'ai dis...

Mais elle s'arrêta net car ce n'était pas Bryan qui lui faisait face.

_ Ne me compare plus jamais avec cet idiot, dit la voix trainante de Malefoy.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ Que tu m'honores de la danse que tu m'as promise.

_ Je ne t'ai rien promis. J'ai dis "on verra".

_ Viens, Granger. De quoi ça aura l'air si les deux préfets-en-chef ne dansent pas ensemble?

Hermione soupira mais accepta la main du jeune homme. Elle remit ses chaussures et il l'emmena sur la piste de posa une main dans le bas du dos de la brune, Hermione posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ils commencèrent à danser au rythme du slow.

_ C'est ridicule, murmura Hermione. J'espère que Bryan ne le verra pas.

_ Oublie-le un peu.

_ Facile à dire. C'est mon copain.

_ Tais-toi Granger. J'aimerais profiter du slow.

Hermione écrasa rageusement le pied du blond qui grimaça. Ils dansèrent en silence, les deux adolescents essayant d'éviter le regard de l'autre. La musique prit rapidement fin au grand soulagement de deux jeunes qui commençaient à se remémorer le baiser du matin.

Hermione se détacha du blond et s'éloigna vers ses amis.

_ Je vais y aller. Je suis fatiguée.

_ Déjà? demanda Ginny. On commençait à s'amuser!

_ Je suis fatiguée, Ginny.

_ D'accord. À demain, alors.

Elle embrassa Ginny, Harry et Ron qui lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et tourna les talons.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle lorsque Bryan la rattrapa.

_ Hermione! Où vas-tu?

_ Oh, Bryan. Je ne te trouvais pas. Je monte me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

_ Je ne veux pas te faire quitter la soirée...

_ Ça ne me dérange pas.

_ D'accord.

Ils se prirent la main et montèrent jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le portrait, Hermione se tourna vers son copain et lui prit les deux mains.

_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Bryan.

_ Est-ce que je peux rentrer deux minutes?

_ Non, je suis vraiment fatiguée. J'ai envie d'aller me coucher.

Bryan ne répondit pas et laissa glisser un doigt sur le visage de la jeune fille. Puis il captura fougueusement les lèvres d'Hermione qui répondit à son baiser. Il l'adossa au mur et glissa sa main le long de la cuisse d'Hermione. Il tenta de défaire la fermeture de la robe de la jeune fille mais elle l'arrêta.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bryan?

_ Quoi? On est ensemble. Ça fait si longtemps que j'en ai envie.

_ Pas maintenant, pas ici.

_ Pourquoi? Tu préfères le mangemort?

_ Quoi?

_ Je t'ai vu danser avec lui alors que tu m'avais dis non.

_ Je lui avais promis une danse, Bryan. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux. C'est avec toi que je suis.

_ Promis une danse? Ça te plaît d'aguicher les hommes, Hermione? Je croyais que c'était moi que tu aimais.

_ C'est le cas!

_ Alors ne me dis pas non.

Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la Gryffondor qui se crispa.

_ Bryan, non...

Il n'écoutait pas et continuait de tripoter Hermione qui tentait de se dégager de son emprise.

_ Arrête...

Elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette pour se défendre mais il le vit, la lui arracha des mains et l'envoya à l'autre bout du couloir sans cesser ce qu'il faisait.

_ Ne t'oppose pas à moi, Hermione, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle essayait de le repousser mais il était trop fort pour elle. Elle sanglotait et, alors que Bryan passait une main sous sa robe vers son intimité, elle sentit le poids du jeune homme s'envoler.

Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux et vit Drago, qui semblait en colère, face à Bryan qui se trouvait à terre.

_ Elle t'a dit non, dit le blond. T'es sourd?

_ Comme si tu te souciais d'elle, Malefoy, cracha Bryan. Sale mangemort.

_ Ne t'avise plus de la toucher. Plus jamais.

_ C'est ma copine, Malefoy. Je fais ce que je veux d'elle.

De rage, Drago envoya son pied dans le visage du Serdaigle. Du sang jaillit et Hermione poussa un cri.

_ Ne... t'approche... plus... d'elle, dit Drago en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

_ Drago, arrête! hurla Hermione.

Ils se figèrent tous deux au prénom du jeune homme qui venait de sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Il jeta un oeil à Bryan qui gisait par terre et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Granger, ça va?

Hermione leva les yeux vers le visage de son sauveur qui semblait inquiet et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle se blottit dans les bras du blond qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il finit par refermer ses bras autour d'elle et caressa tendrement le dos de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se calme.

Quand ce fut fait, il la prit dans ses bras et monta jusqu'au dortoir de la Gryffondor. Il la déposa délicatement dans son lit, remonta la couverture sur le corps tremblant de la jeune fille et s'apprêta à partir. Mais Hermione lui attrapa le poignet.

_ Reste... S'il te plaît.

_ Granger, mon dortoir est juste en face.

_ Je ne veux pas rester seule.

Il soupira mais se coucha près de la Gryffondor. Elle se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **À la semaine prochaine =D**


	12. Chapitre 11 - Attirances

**Bonsoir les Dramione Addicts! Me revoici avec le chapitre 11 d'Aide-Moi.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, encore du Dramione. Bonne lecture! =D**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione se réveilla seule dans son lit, toujours dans son costume. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et une violente nausée la fit se rendre aux toilettes. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais elle décida de ne pas sortir de son dortoir, elle ne souhaitait pas voir Bryan. Elle se remit au lit et vit sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir récupéré la veille. Malefoy avait dû être allé la chercher...

En repensant à Malefoy, elle se souvint de l'attitude du jeune homme. Il était arrivé au bon moment. Il l'avait protégé et avait eut l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle. Qui l'aurait cru?

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus sous les couvertures et tenta d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

* * *

Drago prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis et avait l'air renfrogné. Il ne prenait pas part à la conversation de ses amis et avait le regard fixé sur la table des Gryffondors. Granger n'était pas là, ça l'inquiétait. Après s'être réveillé ce matin-là, il avait été immédiatement prendre sa douche et lui avait ramené sa baguette qu'il avait retrouvé dans le couloir. Il avait eu du mal à la laisser pour aller déjeuner. Sa seule envie était d'aller voir comment elle allait. Il ne se comprenait plus. Ses amis avaient l'air inquiet de son mutisme. S'ils savaient...

_ T'es au courant Drago? demanda Blaise, ce qui sortit le blond de sa rêverie.

_ De quoi?

_ On a retrouvé le copain de Granger dans un couloir. Il était bien amoché.

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de croquer dans son toast.

_ Ça ne te fait rien? demanda le métis.

_ C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça.

Le métis s'étouffa avec ce qu'il était en train de manger et Pansy le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

_ T'es pas sérieux, gars...

_ Si.

_ Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça?

_ C'est personnel.

_ Drago, dit Pansy. Tu commences à aller trop loin. Si on finit par savoir que c'est toi, tu risques le renvoi.

_ Tu n'as pas fais ça par jalousie quand même... demanda Blaise.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas.

_ Drago...

_ J'ai finis de manger.

Drago se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Il ne pouvait plus résister contre son envie de voir comment allait Granger. Il grimpa le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au portrait et entra. Il s'attendait à la voir dans la salle commune mais elle n'y était pas.

Il monta vers les dortoirs et frappa à la porte de la Gryffondor.

_ Laisse-moi, dit la voix étouffée de Granger.

_ Tu n'es pas venue petit-déjeuner.

_ Et alors?

_ Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

_ J'ai pas faim.

_ Je le laisse devant ta porte.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, Malefoy.

Il sortit quelques toasts beurrés rangés dans un mouchoir qu'il avait réussi à dérober dans la Grande Salle et les déposa devant la porte du dortoir d'Hermione. Puis il redescendit dans la salle commune.

* * *

Après avoir été sûre que Malefoy était bien partit, Hermione se leva et ramassa ce qu'il avait laissé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même si c'était par pitié, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir le blond aussi avenant avec elle. Elle se sentait moins seule, ce qui était horrible à dire car elle avait ses amis...

Elle grignota lentement ses toasts. Le dégoût des événements était encore présent et son estomac était encore fragile.

Après avoir fini ses toasts, elle se fit couler un bain chaud et se plongea entièrement dans l'eau. Elle repensa au toucher de Bryan sur sa peau et à ses baiser et elle se remit à pleurer. Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi? Comment avait-il pu changer ainsi? Elle se frotta intensément la peau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci devienne rouge sang. Elle pleurait et se frottait toujours plus fort. Elle souhaitait retirer toutes traces de Bryan sur sa peau. Elle passa deux heures ainsi, si bien que l'eau devint glacée. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même mais finit par se décider à sortir.

Elle se vêtit de sous-vêtements propres et ressortit dans sa chambre.

Elle s'habilla lentement, elle était complètement atone. Elle se remit sous sa couette et se roula en boule. Il était onze heures et elle avait l'intention de passer le reste de sa vie dans ce lit. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Alors qu'elle recommençait à s'endormir des coups forts retentirent à la porte. Elle sursauta violemment et il lui sembla que son coeur allait lui déchirer la poitrine.

_ Granger, ouvre maintenant! Tu peux pas rester seule!

_ Malefoy? Mais t'es malade! La porte est ouverte!

La porte s'ouvrit lentement mais Hermione ne vit pas le blond entrer.

Elle le sentit s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit.

_ Granger... Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi à te morfondre. Où est passée la fille qui m'a cassé le nez?

_ Elle a faillit se faire violer... dit la voix d'Hermione, étouffée par la couette.

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas été... Tu n'as pas envie de lui casser le nez?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Drago approcha sa main de la couverture et la descendit lentement. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et ils se sourirent.

_ Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher, dit Drago.

Hermione se redressa et tenta de recoiffer sa tignasse, ce que Drago trouva adorable. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Drago referma ses bras autour d'elle et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

À midi, ils se décidèrent enfin à bouger.

_ Tu devrais aller manger, dit Drago. Tes amis vont s'inquiéter.

_ Je ne me sens pas capable de sortir. Je ne me sens pas capable de le revoir...

_ Je serai là. Et ensuite, tu auras tes amis.

_ Mais ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne veux pas leur dire.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée. Dis-leur simplement qu'il t'a fait du mal et que tu ne veux plus le revoir.

Hermione soupira. Drago attrapa le menton de la jeune fille pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle plongea dans le regard anthracite du jeune homme.

_ Granger, je ne veux pas que tes amis me tombent dessus.

La phrase combinée au ton sérieux du jeune homme firent rire Hermione.

_ D'accord. Je vais manger. Mais ne me laisse pas seule.

_ Je t'attendrai après manger.

Il se leva et tendit sa main à la jeune fille qu'elle attrapa et ils sortirent du dortoir main dans la main.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives.

_ Hermione! s'exclama Ginny. Nous étions inquiets!

_ J'étais avec Malefoy.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui? demanda Harry.

_ Nous sommes préfets-en-chef, Harry.

_ Je n'aime pas trop que tu le fréquentes.

_ Je te rappelle que c'est toi et Ron qui m'avez incité à lui donner des cours.

_ Oui mais j'ai toujours du mal. En plus, Bryan était inquiet. Il te cherchait.

Hermione en lâcha sa fourchette.

_ Ça va Hermione? demanda Ginny.

_ Oui.

_ Tu devrais aller le voir, pour le rassurer.

_ Je... Je ne veux plus le voir.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Harry.

_ Je ne veux plus, c'est tout.

_ Hermione... dit Ginny.

_ Ne me forcez pas à vous en parler.

_ D'accord.

Hermione tenta de manger pour paraître normale aux yeux de ses amis mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil à la table des serpents. Malefoy avait les yeux fixés sur elle et ça la rassurait. En revanche, elle n'osait pas regarder vers la table des Serdaigles.

À la fin du repas, elle se décida à retourner dans son dortoir. Elle voulait partir avant que Bryan ne puisse venir la voir. En se levant de table, elle vit que Malefoy se levait également de la sienne. Ils arrivèrent au même moment aux portes de la Grande Salle et elle sentit la main du blond se glisser dans son dos.

_ Drago!

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Astoria se tenait face à eux et les regardait tour à tour.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faite ensemble?

_ Granger va me faire cours.

Astoria fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi je ne vous crois pas?

_ Crois ce que tu veux, Greengrass. Je m'en fiche.

_ Alors, tu préfères traîner avec une Sang-de-Bourbe plutôt que moi?

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Greengrass! dit Hermione. Je suis préfète-en-chef, je peux te mettre une retenue.

_ Tu crois que j'ai peur, Sang-de-Bourbe?

_ Ça suffit! Tu viendras demain, à vingt heures dans le bureau de Rusard! Et tu as intérêt à venir, je ferai passer le mot au professeur Slughorn.

_ C'est ça! Drago, j'ai besoin de te parler.

_ En quel honneur?

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant. Suis-moi!

Elle lui attrapa la main et Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Je reviens, attends-moi là.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis le blond suivit la Serpentard. Hermione resta seule et s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier de marbre. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes et commençait à penser que Malefoy lui avait fait faux-bond quand elle vit Bryan sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se cacher car il la vit rapidement.

_ Hermione, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Te voilà!

Hermione se leva comme un ressort et le pointa de sa baguette.

_ Ne m'approche pas, Bryan!

_ Hermione, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir.

_ Non, tu ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui ait faillit être violé par ton propre petit copain!

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux...

_ Je ne veux pas savoir. Laisse-moi tranquille!

_ Hermione...

_ Si tu savais à quel point ma baguette me démange... Tu as intérêt à partir dans les cinq secondes qui arrivent si tu ne veux pas recevoir un Stupefix!

Il baissa la tête, tout penaud.

_ D'accord. Mais promet-moi de réfléchir. Je t'aime Hermione.

_ Ça, j'en doute. Quand on aime, on ne force pas.

Il hocha la tête et Hermione tourna les talons. Elle en avait assez d'attendre Drago. Elle avança dans les couloirs, la tête haute, elle n'avait plus peur. Qu'elle était idiote d'avoir peur de lui. Elle avait affronté la guerre et Voldemort. Elle pouvait se défendre contre un idiot de Serdaigle. Elle savait lancer des sorts.

_ Granger! entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face et vit Drago accourir vers elle.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu? demanda-t-il.

_ Tu t'es absenté longtemps, Malefoy. Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas. De plus, tu m'as laissé seule face à Bryan!

_ Quoi? L'enfoiré, il en a profité! Il ne t'a pas...

_ Il ne m'a rien fait, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps.

_ Tant mieux.

_ Mais... Tu m'a laissé seule, Malefoy.

_ Astoria voulait me parler et...

Hermione dressa sa main devant le visage du blond pour le faire taire.

_ Laisse-moi, Malefoy. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

_ Est-ce qu'on va réviser ensemble, aujourd'hui?

_ On verra.

_ Granger, ne fais pas ta tête d'Hippogriffe.

_ Quoi?

_ Je serais revenu quoiqu'il arrive. Tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas laissé. Alors arrête de bouder.

_ Tu es complètement idiot.

Elle tourna les talons mais il lui attrapa le poignet pour lui faire faire volte-face.

_ Granger!

Ils étaient face à face, yeux dans les yeux. Hermione ne pouvait pas se dégager de sa poigne. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne le voulait pas. La peau de Drago sur la sienne lui faisait du bien.

Puis, sans crier gare, Drago plongea sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il captura ses lèvres et elle répondit au baiser. Comparé aux baisers de Bryan, celui-là était plus sauvage, plus fougueux. Comparé aux baisers d'Astoria, celui-ci était plus passionné.

Il plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur sans lâcher ses lèvres et elle s'agrippa aux cheveux blonds du jeune homme.

Ils finirent par se séparer, hors d'haleine et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau, rapidement. Drago déposa un baiser sur le front de son homologue avant de la regarder à nouveau.

_ Nous devrions rentrer, dit Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers leur salle commune.

_ Il faut que j'ailles faire mes devoirs, dit-elle sans regarder le blond.

Celui-ci ne répondit même pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de la toucher? Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à l'embrasser? Et pourquoi aimait-il l'embrasser? D'habitude, c'était les filles qui lui couraient après mais là, il l'avait quand même embrassé deux fois... Et il n'aimait pas ça. Et Granger, qui avait l'air de ne rien ressentir. Elle n'était pas comme les autres cette fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais été de toute façon. C'était probablement pour ça qu'elle l'avait toujours intéressé, même dans le mauvais sens du terme. Et aussi parce qu'elle est sacrément intelligente pour une née-moldue.

Sur ces réflexions, il quitta la salle commune et rejoignit Blaise et Pansy chez les Serpentards.

_ Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques avec la Sang-de-Bourbe? siffla Pansy lorsque son ami fut entré dans la salle commune.

Drago coula un regard vers Blaise.

_ Tu devrais lui dire, mec.

_ Me dire quoi?

_ J'ai embrassé Granger.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Pansy. Quand ça?

Drago ne répondit pas et Blaise prit la parole.

_ Hier.

_ Et aujourd'hui, ajouta le blond.

Ses amis le regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

_ T'es sérieux? dit Blaise.

_ Deux fois? Tu l'as embrassé DEUX FOIS? explosa Pansy. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

_ N'essaie pas de jouer le rôle de ma mère, Pansy. Ça ne te va pas.

_ Peut-être, mais elle va réagir de cette façon. Et ton père? Que va-t-il dire quand il le saura? Tu y as pensé?

_ Il ne dira rien car il ne le saura pas. N'est-ce pas, Pans' ?

_ Oh, moi je ne lui dirai rien. Mais ça finira par se savoir, crois-moi. Tout finit par se savoir dans ce collège.

_ Faux, intervint Blaise. Personne n'a su pour toi et Théodore Nott, ma chère Pansy.

_ Tais-toi Blaise, grogna Pansy.

Le métis ricana sous le regard meurtrier de son amie.

_ Bref, reprit le blond. Il faut que vous gardiez ça pour vous.

_ Bien sûr! dirent en choeur ses deux amis.

_ Mais... Tu l'aimes? demanda Blaise.

_ Je n'aime pas Granger! Ne sois pas idiot.

_ Pourtant, tu l'as embrassée. Deux fois.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille.

_ Et Astoria? demanda Pansy.

_Quoi Astoria?

_ Tu en fais quoi d'elle?

_ Je ne suis jamais sortit avec elle, dit-il. Je m'en fiche comme de mon premier balais.

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con. Elle est belle, gentille et intelligente. Et de sang pur, en plus! Qu'est-ce qui te manque?

_ Elle m'ennuie. Et toi aussi.

Le blond tourna les talons.

_ Drago! Où vas-tu?

_ Loin de tes blablas qui me fatiguent. Si Greengrass te plait, sors avec elle!

Pansy ouvrit la bouche tellement grande qu'elle ressemblait à un poisson rouge.

_ Idiot! hurla-t-elle alors que le blond sortait de la salle commune.

* * *

Hermione était en train de potasser ses cours, tranquillement installée sur son lit. Il était hors de question qu'elle descende dans la salle commune et qu'elle prenne le risque de croiser Malefoy. Elle espérait même ne pas le croiser avant qu'elle ne réussisse à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi Malefoy n'arrêtait-il pas de l'embrasser? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'arrêtait pas lorsqu'il le faisait?

Elle avait fini de réviser l'Histoire de la Magie et allait commencer la Botanique lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était quinze heures. Malefoy devait être à son entrainement de Quidditch et il lui semblait que ses amis étaient dans le parc. Elle posa son livre de Botanique sur la table de chevet et descendit discrètement les escaliers vers la salle commune. Elle jeta un oeil et la découvrit vide. Elle sortit de la salle commune et descendit les étages pour sortir du château. Elle découvrit Harry, Ron et Ginny en train de discuter en face du lac noir.

_ Salut! dit-elle.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

_ Hermione! s'exclama Harry. Ça va mieux?

_ Visiblement, oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda Ron. Tu te sens la force de nous en parler?

_ Non, Ron. Pas maintenant.

_ D'accord.

_ Je pensais que tu serais en train de réviser, dit Ginny pour changer de conversations.

_ J'ai assez avancé pour m'octroyer une petite pause. Et vous, les garçons? Vous en êtes où?

_ Oh... Euh... dit Harry.

_ On a bien avancé, dit Ron.

_ Vous êtes sûrs de ça?

_ Oui. Tu doutes de nous?

_ Eh bien... Disons que vous n'avez jamais été très assidus...

_ Mais là, on l'est! On veut avoir nos ASPICS!

_ Eh bien, d'accord. Je suis contente!

_ En parlant de cours, dit Harry. Comment se débrouille Malefoy?

_ Très bien. Il n'a que des bonnes notes. Je suis assez satisfaite!

_ Tu as des choses à nous raconter? demanda Ron.

_ Quelles choses?

_ Bah, je sais pas... Des infos croustillantes à propos de la fouine.

_ Non.

_ Dommage. Quand on t'a dit d'accepter, c'était pour ça!

_ Je ne trouve pas ça juste pour lui de déballer son jardin privé.

_ Quoi?

_ Il a beaucoup souffert pendant la guerre.

_ Et nous alors?! On a pas souffert, peut-être? s'emporta Ron. Et pas que pendant la guerre! À cause de lui et de toute sa bande de mangemorts!

_ Ron, calme-toi, temporisa Harry.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis.

_ Et tu crois qu'il a été gentil avec nous? Pendant toutes ces années à nous humilier, à t'humilier Hermione!

_ Il n'est plus le même. Il faut lui laisser une chance.

_ Je ne crois pas aux chances. Et Bryan? Tu préfères traîner avec Malefoy alors que tu sors avec Bryan? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu injuste?

_ Je ne sors plus avec Bryan.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Ginny qui n'avait, jusque là, rien dit. Pourquoi?

_ Je ne veux pas en parler.

_ Tu vois? ajouta Ron. Depuis qu'elle traîne avec la fouine elle ne nous dit plus rien!

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec Malefoy.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne veux rien nous dire?

_ Parce que Bryan m'a agressée!

Le silence s'installa et plus personne n'osait parler, y compris Ron.

_ Quoi? dit enfin Ginny.

_ Il m'a agressée et Malefoy m'a sauvée. Mais t'es vraiment trop con pour comprendre!

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se leva et se précipita vers le château, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle regagna rapidement la salle commune et s'essuya rageusement les yeux.

_ Quel abruti! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque de la salle commune mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix venir du haut des escaliers.

_ Granger?

_ Oh non... murmura-t-elle.

Elle pensa à sortir en douce de la salle commune mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Drago était déjà descendu de son dortoir.

_ Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui.

_ On dirait que tu as pleuré.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Il s'approcha de la brune et passa un doigt sur la joue de la jeune fille qui frissonna.

_ Ne pleure pas, ça ne te va pas. Tu es plus jolie en colère ou souriante.

Il s'était rapproché d'Hermione à mesure qu'il parlait et leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques millimètres.

_ Drago, arrête. Ne fais pas ça, souffla Hermione.

_ Quoi donc? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Ça. Ne joue pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais une de tes conquêtes.

Sur ces paroles, elle poussa légèrement le blond et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de toi une de mes conquêtes, dit-il alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers.

Elle continua sa route sans montrer au blond que ses paroles l'avaient blessée.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**


	13. Chapitre 12 - Menaces

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Mille pardons pour mon retard! J'ai eu un problème avec mon internet qui a duré plusieurs jours, donc j'ai dû attendre que mon problème se résolve!**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre 12 d'Aide-moi! Et je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira =D**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

À dix-neuf heures, Hermione ferma son livre de cours et sortit de son dortoir pour aller dîner. Elle en avait marre. Marre de Malefoy, marre de Ron et marre d'être blessée à chaque fois que l'un des deux prenaient la parole. Et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était aussi affectée par Malefoy.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle se plaça entre Ginny et Neville. Elle était résolue à ne plus adresser un mot au rouquin.

_ Ça va Hermione? demanda Neville.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

_ Hermione, murmura Ginny. Il faut que tu en parles.

_ Je ne veux pas, Ginny.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça... Il faut aller voir les professeurs.

_ Malefoy s'est déjà occupé de son cas. C'est pour ça qu'il... qu'il a été retrouvé dans le couloir des préfets-en-chef.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Malefoy ait prit ta défense.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Il t'est peut-être reconnaissant pour l'aide que tu lui apportes.

_ Peut-être.

_ Ou alors...

Hermione regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ginny.

_ Ben quoi... C'est possible. Vous traînez beaucoup ensemble.

_ Il m'a... Très clairement fait comprendre que ça ne serait jamais le cas.

_Oh...

_ Enfin... Mangeons!

Sur ces mots, Hermione se servit une assiette remplie de ragoût.

* * *

Drago vit du coin de l'oeil Granger sortir de la Grande Salle. Il avait envie de la rejoindre mais il avait été vexé par son comportement. Elle l'avait repoussé. Personne ne le repoussait jamais.

_ Ça va, Drago? demanda Pansy. Tu penses encore à Granger...

_ Je ne penses pas à elle.

_ Bien sûr, dit Blaise. Tu n'étais pas du tout en train de la reluquer.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi.

_ Va la voir.

_ Je t'ai dis qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas!

Il se leva, sur les nerfs.

_ Je m'en vais. J'ai finis de manger.

_ Va retrouver Granger. Évitez de faire des bébés.

_ La ferme, Zabini!

_ Beurk! Des bébés avec Granger... ajouta Pansy.

_ Mais taisez-vous tous les deux!

_ La vérité ne plait pas toujours.

_ Je vais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

_ Tu n'oserais pas frapper ton meilleur ami.

_ Ne me tente pas.

Drago fit un geste grossier à Blaise et sortit de la Grande Salle.

_ Drago!

_ Bon sang... marmonna-t-il.

Il se retourna et vit Astoria accourir vers lui.

_ Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ça fait un long moment que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé.

_ Lâche-moi, Astoria.

_ Mais Drago, je... je suis amoureuse de toi.

Il resta figé un instant puis il ricana.

_ Ne sois pas idiote, Astoria. Tu n'étais pour moi qu'un passe-temps, comme les autres filles.

_ Je pensais valoir mieux. Tu... Tu es resté plus longtemps avec moi qu'avec les autres.

_ Tu valais mieux au lit que les autres, c'est vrai. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi!

_ Mais je... Je me suis donné à toi, Drago. Tu étais mon premier.

_ Ça c'est ton problème, Astoria. Je ne t'ai pas forcé.

_ Mais, Drago...

_ Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. J'ai des choses à faire.

_ Tu vas voir la Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est ça?

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

_ Alors c'est ça... Tu la préfère à moi. Tu l'aimes!

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

_ Alors pourquoi tu vas la rejoindre?

_ Je ne vais pas la rejoindre.

_ Alors viens avec moi!

Elle posa une main sur son bras mais il se dégagea.

_ Lâche-moi!

_ Tu ne peux pas être avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tes parents ne l'accepteraient jamais. Tu le sais.

Drago attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça, Greengrass. Je ne t'aime pas, rentre-le dans ton crâne d'écervelée. Et ne m'approche plus jamais.

Il relâcha le poignet de la jeune fille et monta les marches de marbre. Astoria fondit en larmes et se précipita vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Drago entra dans la salle commune, furieux. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr Astoria... Il fut déçu de voir que Granger n'était pas là, elle avait dû aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il grimpa les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs et fit face à la porte de celui de Granger. Il resta un instant ainsi, ne sachant que faire. Puis il souffla un bon coup et regagna son dortoir.

* * *

Les Préfets-en-chef se rejoignirent dans la salle commune pour débuter leur ronde. Ils passèrent la première heure en silence, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Drago. Il décida de briser le silence.

_ Tu vas rester silencieuse encore longtemps?

_ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

_ Moi non plus. Mais je n'aime pas le silence.

_ Il peut être parfois très bénéfique.

_ Ne fais pas ta miss je-sais-tout!

Elle le foudroya du regard mais elle vit son sourire en coin. Cela la calma en un instant.

_ Idiot.

Ils continuèrent leur ronde et arrivèrent au troisième étage.

_ J'en ai marre de ces rondes, grogna Drago.

_ Tu savais à quoi t'attendre quant tu as été nommé Préfet-en-chef.

_ Oui mais ça m'ennuie.

_ Arrête de faire l'enfant, Malefoy.

Il lui tira la langue et elle sourit. Soudain, du bruit retentit dans un coin du couloir. Hermione se figea et Drago fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Hermione.

_ On va vite le découvrir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers un coin dans l'ombre, Hermione baguette brandie. La pression retomba quand ils découvrirent deux élèves, probablement des deuxièmes années, qui se cachaient.

_ Que faites-vous ici? demanda Drago sèchement.

_ On... On... répondit l'un des deux élèves.

Ils semblaient tous deux effrayés par le Serpentard.

_ Retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir, intervint Hermione. Et je retire quarante points à Poufsouffle, chacun. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'enfuirent.

_ C'est tout? dit Drago.

_ Bah oui. Ils étaient assez terrorisés comme ça.

_ Tu es faible, Granger.

_ Tais-toi.

Ils se sourirent et finirent leur ronde. Puis ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs et s'arrêtèrent sur le palier.

_ Bonne nuit, Granger.

_ Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

Et ils entrèrent chacun dans leur dortoir.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla vers neuf heures. Elle décida d'aller déjeuner avant de prendre une douche, son estomac criait famine. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, seule Ginny était présente.

_ Salut Hermione.

_ Salut Ginny. Comment ça va?

_ Bien. Et toi? Tu as meilleure mine aujourd'hui.

_ Oui, ça va. Je n'ai pas revu Bryan, ça m'a fait du bien.

_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler?

_ Sûre.

_ Et Ron? Tu lui en veux toujours? Il s'en veut beaucoup, tu sais. Il a dit qu'il voulait aller lui casser la figure.

Hermione sourit.

_ Non, je ne lui en veux plus. Je m'excuserai quand je le verrai.

_ Cool! Parce que je n'aime pas quand vous êtes fâchés.

_ Moi non plus, Ginny.

Hermione se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et se beurra un toast lorsqu'une voix tonna dans la Grande Salle.

_ Drago Malefoy!

Hermione et Ginny sursautèrent et regardèrent en direction de l'entrée de la Grande Salle- comme le reste des élèves. Daphné Greengrass, une grande blonde aux yeux verts, arrivait vers la table des Serpentards, d'un pas furieux.

Drago, lui, se contenta de mâchouiller son bout de toast, l'air de rien, sans accorder de regard à la blonde près de lui.

_ Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle! dit-elle à nouveau.

Pansy se leva et fit face à la jeune fille.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Daphné?

_ C'est pas à toi que je veux parler, Pansy. C'est à l'autre abrutit!

_ L'autre abrutit est mon ami. Si t'as un truc à lui dire, ce sera devant moi.

_ Très bien! Puisque vous avez tous envie de savoir ce qui se passe, ouvrez-tous vos oreilles! Ce cher Malefoy couche avec de pauvres filles amoureuses de lui et les abandonne pour des Sang-de-Bourbes!

La Grande Salle était plongée dans le silence et Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux ronds. La brune se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit Pansy.

_ Ah oui? Alors demande-lui! dit Daphné en pointant Drago du doigt.

Le blond daigna enfin relever les yeux sur la blonde qui fulminait.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le bruit d'une gifle résonna dans toute la salle. Drago se tenait la joue et fusilla la blonde du regard.

_ Ne recommence jamais ça... menaça Drago.

La blonde le foudroya du regard et tourna les talons.

_ Eh bien! s'exclama Hermione. Quelle histoire!

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Malefoy et toi? s'enquit Ginny.

_ Mais rien. Elle en rajoute, c'est tout.

_ Hermione... Tu connais Malefoy. Tu sais qu'il est vile et mesquin.

_ Les gens changent, Ginny.

_ Oh, bon sang Hermione... Ne vas pas chercher du réconfort chez nos ennemis...

_ Il m'a sauvé, Ginny. Il est venu à mon secours quand Bryan m'a... Bref, il a changé.

_ Tu es sûre de ça?

_ Oui.

_ Fais attention aux Greengrass, alors. Si vraiment Malefoy te préfère à elles, elles vont chercher à se venger.

_ Tu rigoles? Astoria est naïve. Pour preuve, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui.

Ginny ricana. À cet instant, Ron et Harry arrivèrent près d'elles.

_ Salut les garçons! dit Ginny. Vous venez de louper quelque chose!

_ Quoi donc? demanda Harry en embrassant la rouquine.

_ Daphné Greengrass est venue faire une scène à Malefoy, dit Hermione.

_ C'était assez comique, ajouta Ginny.

_ Rah, j'aurais aimé voir ça! dit Harry.

_ Hermione... dit Ron.

_ Ça va Ron. Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi. Et je m'excuse de m'être énervée contre toi.

_ Tu vois, Ron, qu'elle te pardonnerait!

_ Oui, je n'avais pas le droit d'être en colère contre vous. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ce que m'a fait subir Bryan.

Ron posa sa main sur celle de la brune.

_ Merci, Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit à son ami.

_ Bon, dit-elle. Je vais vous laisser un petit instant. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche.

_ D'accord, dit Harry. À tout à l'heure!

Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle monta les étages jusqu'au portrait et entra dans la salle commune. Puis elle se rendit dans la salle de bain de son dortoir.

Elle fit couler l'eau chaude, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau. Comme la veille, des images revinrent dans sa mémoire et elle se souvint de l'avant-veille, les baisers et les caresses de Bryan. Elle pleura de nouveau, ses larmes se mélangeant avec l'eau du bain. Il n'y avait qu'ici, dans cette salle de bain, qu'elle se permettait de pleurer. Elle qui pensait avoir réussi à passer au-dessus de ça en s'opposant à Bryan, elle s'était trompée. Malefoy avait raison, elle n'avait pas été violée. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal?

L'eau montait de plus en plus et Hermione se frottait la peau encore et encore. C'était devenu une habitude maintenant. Elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

Dès que ses larmes furent sèches et qu'elle fut lavée, Hermione finit par sortir de la salle de bain. Elle enfila des vêtements propres et les enfila avant de sortir de son dortoir.

Malefoy l'attendait dans le canapé. Lorsqu'il vit la brune en bas des escaliers, il se releva.

_ Salut Granger. Ça va? demanda-t-il en voyant les yeux rouges de la jeune fille.

_ Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Tu m'attends pour les cours?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Viens.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux au bureau. Ils virent surtout de la théorie ce jour-là. Hermione lui parlait des sortilèges Portus, qui permettait de créer un portoloin, Hominum Revelio, qui permettait de détecter une personne dissimulée et le Serment Inviolable. Drago connaissait bien le Serment Inviolable. Le professeur Rogue en avait fait un avec Narcissa Malefoy pour protéger Drago qui avait été chargé de tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Ce souvenir lui donna la nausée.

_ Ça va, Malefoy? demanda Hermione.

_ Je connais déjà le Serment Inviolable. Je ne veux pas en parler.

_ Mais Malefoy, il le faut. Ça tombera peut-être aux Aspics.

_ Mais j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas, dit-il sèchement.

_ Okay... On va voir l'Histoire de la Magie, alors.

Drago opina. Hermione savait de quoi le jeune homme était capable. Elle n'insista donc pas.

Hermione remonta dans son dortoir et récupéra son livre de cours. Puis elle rejoignit le blond au bureau de la salle commune.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à étudier l'Histoire de la Magie. Puis, vers midi, ils descendirent déjeuner.

* * *

Après le repas, Hermione accepta d'assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

Elle se plaça dans les gradins et sortit don livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle avait promis d'assister à l'entraînement mais pas de ne pas réviser.

_ Hermione, toujours le nez dans les livres, dit une voix rêveuse, une heure plus tard.

Hermione sursauta, se retourna et vit Luna qui l'observait d'un air distrait.

_ Luna! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_ Je suis venue soutenir leur entraînement, dit-elle en désignant le terrain d'un mouvement de tête.

_ Mais tu n'es pas de Gryffondor...

_ C'est vrai. Mais vous êtes mes amis.

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules. Elle rangea son livre pour discuter avec son amie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lisais? demanda la Serdaigle.

_ Mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

_ Tu donnes toujours des cours à Drago?

_ Toujours, répondit Hermione, surprise par le prénom du blond que venait d'utiliser Luna. Et il se débrouille bien.

_ Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione regarda la blonde, surprise.

_ Je l'apprécie plus qu'en début d'année.

_ Tes yeux s'illuminent quand tu parles de lui.

_ C'est faux!

_ Puisque tu le dis.

Hermione reporta son attention sur le terrain, agacée.

_ Ils se débrouillent bien, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

_ Oh oui. Je pense qu'ils gagneront la coupe cette année.

_ J'espère bien.

_ J'en suis sûre.

Hermione ne rajouta rien. Elle connaissait assez bien Luna pour savoir que lorsqu'elle disait quelque chose, il ne servait à rien de la contredire.

_ Ta fête d'Halloween était très réussie, dit Luna.

_ Oh, merci.

_ Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire.

_ C'est gentil, Luna.

_ J'espère qu'il y aura d'autre fêtes à l'occasion.

_ Je ne sais pas, Luna. Le professeur McGonagall ne nous a encore rien dit.

La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête.

L'après-midi passa et l'entraînement de Quidditch prit fin. Hermione et Luna se levèrent et descendirent des gradins. Elle rejoignirent l'équipe sur le terrain.

_ Alors, comment j'étais? demanda Ron.

_ Fantastique, dit Hermione en souriant.

_ Merci Mione, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Allez, va te changer! dit la brune. Tu sens la transpiration!

_ Bien madame!

Harry, Ginny, Ron et tout le reste de l'équipe entrèrent dans les vestiaires et Hermione et Luna les attendirent dehors.

Le groupe ressortit une demi-heure plus tard et les cinq amis rentrèrent au château.

En montant les marches de pierre, ils croisèrent Blaise, Pansy et Drago qui sortaient du château. Au passage, Hermione et Drago se sourirent et la rencontre aurait pu se passer paisiblement si Pansy n'avait pas parlé.

_ Tiens, ça sentirait pas le loser par ici?

Les amis d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent et fusillèrent les amis de Drago du regard.

_ La ferme Parkinson, répliqua Ginny.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley? T'es dans tes mauvais jours? Tes parents ne t'ont pas envoyé assez d'argent de poche?

_ La ferme, face de bouledogue! s'énerva Ron.

_ Wow! Tu la laisse tranquille, la belette! dit Drago.

_ Tu crois que je vais la laisser insulter ma soeur?

_ Elle sait se défendre seule, il me semble.

Hermione commença à perdre patience. Elle jeta un oeil à Zabini qui semblait penser la même chose.

_ Tu la ramène pas, la fouine! intervint Harry.

_ Je t'ai sonné, le balafré?

_ STOP! explosa Hermione.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers elle. Même Luna avait sursauté.

_ J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous insulter! Mettez-là en veilleuse!

_ Je ne crois pas que la parole t'ait été donnée, sang-de-bourbe, dit Pansy. De nous tous, je pense que c'est toi qui devrait le moins la ramener.

Hermione regarda Drago mais le garçon ne réagit même pas. La non-réaction du garçon lui serra le coeur.

_ Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça! tonna Ron.

Mais Hermione en avait assez. Elle bouscula les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et monta jusqu'à sa salle commune. Elle s'affala dans le canapé et insulta les Serpentards de toute sorte de noms d'oiseaux.

Puis, pour se calmer les nerfs, elle ressortit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

Le portrait coulissa deux heures plus tard. Hermione sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé et n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

_ Tu boudes, Granger?

Hermione lui lança un regard en coin mais ne répondit pas. Il lui donna un coup d'épaule pour la faire réagir.

_ Parle-moi. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu m'ignores.

_ Tu n'as rien dis.

_ Quoi?

_ On insulte Parkinson, tu la défends. On m'insulte, moi, et tu ne réagis même pas.

_ Pansy est mon amie. Me ferais-tu une crise de jalousie, Granger?

_ Je croyais seulement que l'on s'appréciait à présent.

_ C'est le cas.

_ Mais tu ne m'as pas défendue.

_ Et alors?

_ Qui ne dit mot consent.

_ Quoi?

_ C'est une expression moldue. Je pense qu'elle est assez explicite.

Drago soupira, passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et tourna délicatement le visage de la jeune fille vers lui.

_ Granger... Je ne peux te défendre et montrer que je t'apprécie aux autres. Les Serpentards m'humilieraient et les autres penseraient à une ruse. Nos vies seraient des enfers. Oui, la tienne aussi car tu serais vue comme une traîtresse.

_ Tu as raison, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille et elle releva les yeux vers lui.

_ Mais ça peut rester entre nous, susurra-t-il.

Hermione ne sut pas de quoi il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula légèrement pour jauger la réaction de la jeune fille mais elle attrapa les cheveux blonds du Serpentard pour approfondir le baiser. Il avança sa langue jusqu'aux lèvres d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle lui autorise l'entrée, ce qu'elle fit. Ainsi, leurs langues se mélangèrent l'une à l'autre. Elles se caressaient lentement comme s'ils souhaitaient faire durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible.

Drago avait une main dans le cou de la Gryffondor et une autre sur sa cuisse. Hermione, quant à elle, avait une main accrochée aux cheveux blonds du jeune homme et l'autre lui caressait le dos.

Ils se décrochèrent, à bout de souffle et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

_ Ça restera entre nous, souffla Hermione.

Drago sourit et déposa un baiser sur le nez de son homologue.

_ Et si on allait manger?

_ D'accord mais je vais aller poser mon livre dans ma chambre.

_ Ok.

Hermione se leva, récupéra son livre et monta dans son dortoir. Elle se sentait étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas la relation qui venait de s'instaurer entre elle et son homologue.

Elle déposa son livre sur la table de chevet et entendit un toc-toc derrière elle. Elle se retourna, un hibou attendait patiemment qu'elle lui ouvre la fenêtre.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et récupéra le mot accroché à la patte. Elle lui donna un miam-hibou et l'oiseau s'envola. Elle déplia le mot, le coeur battant et le lut. Sur le papier était inscrit:

" _Tu vas le payer, sale Sang-de-Bourbe."_

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà! N'oubliez pas de reviewer! (Oui, je sais, ce mot n'existe pas!) Et à la semaine prochaine!**


	14. Chapitre 13- Dispute

**Hola todos! Voici le chapitre 13 avec la réaction au mot mystère! =D**

 **D'ailleurs j'ai un petit sondage à faire. Mon histoire ne contiendra très probablement que vingt chapitres, la fin va donc arriver rapidement. Je voulais savoir si vous souhaitiez connaitre les résultats des ASPICS or not. La longueur de ma fiction dépendra de vos réponses, ah ah =D**

 **Bon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 13, bonne lecture à tous =)**

 **OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione resta un instant figée, à lire et relire le mot qu'elle venait de recevoir. " Tu vas le payer, sale Sang-de-Bourbe." Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer ça? La personne n'avait même pas signé.

_ Granger?

Hermione sursauta et inspira un grand coup.

_ Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans?

_ J'arrive!

Elle posa le petit bout de papier sur le bureau et ouvrit la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, bon sang?

_ Mais rien. Allons-y.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et ils descendirent les marches. Avant de sortir de la salle commune, ils se firent face.

_ À tout à l'heure, dit Drago.

_ À tout à l'heure, dit Hermione.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement et sortirent de la salle commune.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Elle s'assit lentement et se servit des pâtes bolognaises.

_ Ça va Mione? demanda Harry. Tu es blanche...

_ Oui, ça va.

Elle regarda un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, sauf Malefoy. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit faiblement. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée à trouver le corbeau. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit Parkinson? Après tout, elle l'avait insulté plus tôt dans la journée...

Elle était décidée à n'en parler à personne. Ni à ses amis ni à Drago. Il n'y avait, pour le moment, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ Mione, tu m'écoute?

La voix de Ron la sortit de ses pensées.

_ Quoi?

_ Tu pourrais m'aider en Histoire de la Magie? Le cours est tellement ennuyant que j'ai du mal à suivre.

_ Si tu veux, soupira-t-elle.

_ Merci Mione!

_ Toi aussi Harry?

_ Oh non. Moi ça va.

_ Sûr?

_ Oui.

_ D'accord.

Elle finit tranquillement son assiette et commença sa tarte à la mélasse sans un mot.

_ Mione, dit Ginny. Tu as l'air préoccupée...

_ Quoi? Non, je suis simplement fatiguée.

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée les amis.

Elle embrassa Harry, Ron et Ginny et sortit de la Grande Salle.

* * *

_ Je vous jure que c'est arrivé comme ça, dit Blaise.

Drago regardait Granger sortir de la Grande Salle tout en discutant avec ses amis.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as mis tant de temps à nous suivre? demanda Pansy.

_ Oui. Dès que Granger est partie à cause de toi, Pansy (la concernée ouvrit la bouche de contestation) et que tout le monde se soit dispersé, Lovegood est venue me voir. Au début, j'ai clairement eu envie de l'envoyer bouler mais on a discuté un peu. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais elle est très intelligente.

_ Lovegood, intelligente? intervint Drago. Je n'ai jamais vu plus allumé qu'elle.

_ Ça a son charme...

Drago et Pansy tournèrent la tête vers lui.

_ Mec... Elle te plait?

_ Elle est jolie.

_ Par Salazar, les gars! dit Pansy. Vous abusez. Granger pour Drago et Lovegood pour Blaise. Vous auriez pu choisir mieux.

_ Malheureusement, on ne choisit pas toujours, dit Blaise. Et toi ma Pansy chérie, que dirais-tu de Weasley?

_ Un roux? Beurk! Jamais!

Les deux garçons ricanèrent.

_ Bande d'abrutis.

_ Bon j'y vais, dit Drago.

_ Amuse-toi bien, dit Blaise avec un clin d'oeil.

Drago sourit et remonta dans la salle commune. En entrant, il vit Granger en pleine réflexion sur le canapé. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait étrange depuis plus tôt. Il prit place près d'elle et elle ne réagit pas.

_ Granger?

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

_ Ça va Granger?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es sûre? Tu me sembles ailleurs.

_ Ça va Malefoy. Je vais aller me coucher.

_ Déjà?

_ Je suis très fatiguée.

_ D'accord.

Elle se leva, lui également et il attrapa le visage de la jeune fille. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et murmura:

_ Bonne nuit alors.

_ Bonne nuit.

Puis elle monta dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain, Hermione mit un certain temps avant de descendre déjeuner. Elle souhaitait tenter de paraître normale. En attendant, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se baigner dans l'immense baignoire. Après le rituel des jours précédents et s'être assurée de ne plus avoir les yeux rouges, elle sortit de la salle de bain. À l'instant où elle venait de mettre un pantalon et un T-shirt, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Elle ouvrit et Drago lui offrit un sourire à tomber. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et entra.

_ Fais comme chez toi, dit-elle.

_ T'étais trop longue.

_ Désolée de prendre le temps de me laver.

_ Ne fais pas ta pimbêche. Ça ne te va pas.

Il sourit et ses yeux tombèrent sur les bras d'Hermione. Son sourire disparut instantanément.

_ C'est quoi ça?

_ Quoi donc?

Il prit un des bras rouge sang de la jeune fille.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

_ Oh, rien.

_ Granger, ne me mens pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je suis mal depuis Halloween. Chaque fois que je vais me laver, je craque. Parce que je suis seule et que je repense à tout.

_ C'est à cause de McCarthy?

_ À ton avis?

Il resta silencieux un instant et, sans un mot, plaqua Hermione contre son torse.

_ Ne fais plus ça, Granger.

Hermione profita de cette étreinte pour humer le doux parfum de Drago.

_ Tu me laisser le temps de finir de m'habiller?

_ Je t'attends en bas. Dépêche-toi!

Hermione hocha la tête et Drago caressa du pouce le visage de la jeune fille. Puis il quitta le dortoir.

La Gryffondor finit de s'habiller et, en se retournant, aperçut un autre hibou à la fenêtre. Hermione déglutit, ouvrit la fenêtre, nourrit l'animal, ouvrit le mot et le lut.

" _Laisse Drago tranquille où tu le regretteras."_

Hermione souffla. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ces menaces débiles. Elle posa le petit mot avec le précédent sur son bureau et sortit de son dortoir.

Drago l'y attendait dans le canapé et sourit en voyant Hermione descendre.

_ T'es vraiment trop longue, Granger.

_ Tais-toi donc, Malefoy.

_ Viens-là, dit-il en attrapant Hermione par la main et en la faisant tomber dans le canapé.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je profite de toi.

_ On devrait aller déjeuner.

_ Laisse-moi encore quelques secondes.

Il mit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille et huma son parfum. Hermione lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

_ C'est étrange... dit Hermione pensivement.

_ Quoi donc?

_ De nous voir, comme ça. Il y a deux mois de ça, on se détestait à mort. Tu m'as même envoyé plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie.

_ Que veux-tu. J'étais un petit con.

_ Étais? dit Hermione, taquine.

_ Granger... Ne casse pas ce moment. Et je te rappelle que toi, tu m'as cassé le nez.

_ Tu le méritais.

_ Vilaine fille.

Il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille d'Hermione et mordilla le lobe. Hermione fut parcourue de frissons des pieds à la tête.

_ Malefoy, tu avais dis quelques secondes. On devrait vraiment y aller.

_ J'ai pas envie.

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Il déplaça sa bouche jusqu'à la mâchoire, la joue, puis la commissure des lèvres d'Hermione. Il finit par atterrir sur les lèvres d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne résista pas longtemps. Drago était presque allongé sur la jeune fille, sa main tenait la jambe d'Hermione et elle, agrippée au blond. Drago trouvait les lèvres d'Hermione douces, ses baisers le rendaient fou. Hermione ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Drago.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que Drago commençait à devenir pressant, elle le repoussa gentiment.

_ On devrait vraiment y aller, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Tu as raison.

Il se releva et tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la salle commune main dans la main et se lâchèrent alors qu'ils sortaient.

* * *

Drago rejoignit ses amis à la table des serpents. Il prit place face à Blaise et Pansy.

_ Salut Drago, dit son amie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mec? demanda Blaise. T'as l'air... heureux.

_ Quoi... J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux?

_ Ah, j'ai pas dis le contraire. C'est juste... tellement rare.

_ Eh bah comme quoi tout arrive...

_ Drago, pitié, dit Pansy. Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec Granger.

_ Je ne sors pas avec elle.

_ Mais y a un truc entre vous deux, insista Blaise.

Drago ne répondit pas.

_ Ah ah! Je le savais!

Le cri du métis attira quelques regards en direction du groupe d'amis.

_ Baisse d'un ton, Zabini... siffla Drago.

_ Désolé mec. C'est pas tous les jours que mon meilleur ami est amoureux.

_ Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger!

_ Ça viendra!

_ Les mecs, intervint Pansy. Si on évitait d'en parler devant toute la table des Serpentards?

_ Je suis d'accord, dit Drago. De toute façon, on a notre entrainement aujourd'hui.

_ C'est à quatorze heures, non? dit Blaise.

_ Rendez-vous à treize heures trente sur le terrain, dit Drago en se levant.

_ Mais... protesta Blaise.

Mais Drago était déjà sortit de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ressortit de son dortoir, vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch, Drago croisa Hermione qui venait de remonter de la Grande Salle.

_ Tu vas t'entraîner? demanda-t-elle en le voyant descendre.

_ Comme tu peux le voir. Et toi, que vas-tu faire Granger?

_ Probablement passer l'après-midi à réviser.

Drago passa ses bras autour d'Hermione et la plaqua contre lui.

_ J'aurais aimé que tu viennes me voir pour que tu puisses réaliser à quel point je suis sexy et talentueux.

_ C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

_ Avoue au moins que je suis plus sexy que le balafré et la belette.

_ Ne les appelle pas comme ça.

_ Granger, ne te vexe pas.

_ Ce sont mes amis. Je ne supporte pas que tu les insulte.

_ Ce ne sont pas des insultes, seulement des petits sobriquets.

_ Si tu n'es pas capable de faire un effort en ma présence, alors on arrête tout.

_ D'accord, je vais faire un effort. En ta présence en tout cas.

_ Merci.

Drago embrassa tendrement Hermione et se détacha d'elle.

_ Faut que j'y ailles sinon je vais être en retard.

_ Amuse-toi bien.

_ Moins que si tu avais été là, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. À plus!

Il sortit de la salle commune et se rendit au terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

Drago était passablement énervé. Le match Poufsouffle/ Serpentard était dans deux semaines et l'entrainement était loin d'être réussi. Seul Blaise savait se débrouiller. Les autres étaient une vraie catastrophe. Après une énième balle manquée par Pansy, Drago se lança un sonorus.

_ Tous à terre! cria-t-il.

Tout le monde se posa à terre et fit face à Drago qui était furieux.

_ C'était quoi ça? Le match contre Poufsouffle est dans deux semaines et personne n'est fichu de jouer convenablement. Je veux que vous me fassiez trois tours de terrain.

Des protestations se firent entendre mais Drago y mit vite fin.

_ Et en silence! Sinon, je vous rajoute un tour de terrain!

Alors que l'équipe s'exécutait, Blaise s'approcha de Drago.

_ T'es dur, mec. Moi qui pensais que Granger t'adoucirait, elle t'a rendu pire.

_ Granger n'a rien à voir avec ça. L'équipe est catastrophique. Avec des équipiers comme ça on sort perdants, crois-moi. Je veux la Coupe de Quidditch cette année!

_ Moi aussi. Mais il y a d'autres façons de diriger une équipe.

_ Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Zabini. Et tu n'es pas exempt de tours de terrain.

_ Connard.

Mais le métis se mit tout de même en marche.

Après les trois tours de terrain, Drago leur fit faire cinquante pompes chacun. Il entraîna les poursuiveurs à se passer la balle façon moldue ce qui était, selon eux, humiliant et demanda aux batteurs de s'entraîner façon base-ball. Pansy, quant à elle, avait des exercices qu'elle devait faire encore et encore pour travailler sa rapidité et son endurance.

Après trois longues heures d'entrainement, Drago y mit fin.

_ Je suis franchement déçu de vous. On se voit mercredi pour un nouvel entrainement. Et vous avez intérêt à être meilleurs qu'aujourd'hui. Allez vous changer.

L'équipe ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se rua dans les vestiaires. Pansy se rua sur le blond.

_ Plus jamais ça, Drago! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de nous faire ça?

_ Vous étiez nuls.

_ Tu n'es qu'un con!

_ Je sais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

_ Je vais le dire à Granger, dit Blaise.

_ Laisse-la en dehors de ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle y fasse.

_ C'est ta copine, non? Elle te raisonnera.

_ Granger n'est pas ma copine.

_ À d'autres

_ Drago, je suis déçue, dit Pansy. Entre Astoria et Granger, il a fallut que tu choisisse la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Drago s'arrêta et fit face à son amie.

_ Ne l'appelle plus comme ça, Pansy.

_ Je la hais cette fille! Elle t'a changé. Avant tu adorais l'insulter.

_ Les temps changent.

_ Ouais, bah tout était mieux sans elle.

Drago lança un regard noir à la brune.

_ Bon, ça suffit vous deux, intervint Blaise. Pansy, je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi que Drago fréquente Granger. C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider. Drago, calme tes ardeurs. Je sais que Granger te manque mais c'est pas la peine de nous en faire voir.

_ Je vais dans ma salle commune, dit Drago en s'éloignant.

_ C'est ça! hurla Pansy. Va retrouver ta Sang-de-Bourbe! Traître à ton sang!

Drago ignora les propos de son amie et se dirigea vers le château. Il marcha à grande vitesse à travers les étages pour arriver au portrait gardant l'entrée de la salle commune. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie: retrouver Granger. Il entra dans la salle commune mais elle n'était pas là. Il monta dans son dortoir, ouvrit lentement la porte et passa sa tête.

_ Granger?

Mais elle n'était pas là non plus. Il entra lentement dans le dortoir de la jeune fille et se décida à l'attendre là.

* * *

Hermione était dans le parc avec ses amis. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de rester seule à réviser. De plus, le soleil brillait et il faisait plutôt bon pour un début de mois de novembre. Elle vit au loin l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qui rentrait au château.

_ Bon, il va falloir que j'y retourne, dit Hermione.

_ Déjà? s'exclama Ron.

_ J'ai passé toute l'après-midi avec vous. Il faut que je continue un peu mes révisions.

Hermione ne mentait pas souvent à ses amis, cela la rendait malade. En réalité, elle souhaitait rejoindre Drago. Elle embrassa ses amis et retourna vers le château.

En entrant dans la salle commune, elle fut surprise de voir que le blond n'était pas là. Il devait encore être avec ses amis.

Elle monta dans son dortoir pour y récupérer ses affaires de cours. En entrant, elle découvrit Malefoy assit sur son lit. Hermione eut un sursaut de surprise.

_ Malefoy, dit-elle en posant une main sur son coeur. Tu m'as fais peur, bon sang!

Mais la jeune fille se stoppa en voyant que les yeux du blond lançaient des éclairs.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda la brune.

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard montra à son homologue des bouts de papier qu'il tenait froissés dans la main et dit:

_ C'est quoi ça?

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà! Alors, à votre avis, dispute ou pas dispute ? =D Hermione va-t-elle avouer à Drago? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

 **À la semaine prochaine tout le monde! =D**


	15. Chapitre 14 - Prise de Conscience

**Bonsoir à tous! Voici le quatorzième chapitre d'Aide-moi. Dans ce chapitre du lemon et des prises de conscience. Si vous n'aimez pas le lemon, j'en signalerai le début. De cette façon, vous pourrez passer au reste de l'histoire sans avoir à le lire. C'est mon tout premier lemon "entier", donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione et Drago se toisaient. Les yeux de Drago lançaient des éclairs et il serrait fébrilement les morceaux de papier dans sa main.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, Malefoy ?

_ Je t'attendais parce que tu me manquais et que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

_ Parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

_ Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Potter et Weasley sont au courant, je suppose ?

_ Personne n'est au courant.

_ Donc, tu reçois des menaces et tu n'en parles à personne. Tu trouves ça normal ?

_ Ce ne sont pas des menaces. Simplement des mises en garde ridicules.

_ Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule, moi. Visiblement, cette personne sait que nous sommes ensemble.

Hermione commençait à s'agacer.

_ Malefoy, ce château n'est rempli que d'enfants. Que crois-tu qu'ils peuvent me faire ?

_ Dois-je te rappeler que la plupart des Serpentards sont des enfants de Mangemorts ? T'es inconsciente ou quoi ?

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais tout un plat ?

_ Parce que je tiens à toi !

Tous deux criaient à présent et ils se figèrent aux paroles du blond. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder puis, sans prévenir, se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

 **! LEMON !**

Il s'embrassèrent fougueusement délaissant la tendresse pour la passion. Drago attrapa les jambes d'Hermione et la plaqua contre le mur, alors que la jeune fille enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille du blond pour s'y accrocher.

Le jeune homme quitta les lèvres de la Gryffondor pour suçoter et mordiller la peau du cou de la jeune fille, lui procurant des petits gémissements de plaisir. Hermione, quant à elle, fourrageait sauvagement dans les cheveux du blond. Il caressait sensuellement une jambe de la brune et la jeune fille se mordilla les lèvres.

Puis, il la fit basculer sur le lit. Il déboutonna lentement et sensuellement le chemisier de la jeune fille.

_ Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, les yeux brûlants de désir. Il retira lentement le chemisier et parcourut le corps d'Hermione de baisers, du cou jusqu'à la poitrine. Hermione en avait des frissons.

Il posa une main sur le sein droit d'Hermione et caressa son téton à travers le tissus du soutien-gorge. Hermione se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre inférieure et gémit de plaisir. Drago était de plus en plus excité, son pantalon commençait à devenir serré.

Il couvrit le ventre d'Hermione de petits baisers jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de la jupe que portait Hermione. Il passa ses mains sous la jupe et descendit le collant ainsi que la culotte de la Gryffondor. Il posa ses lèvres sur la cheville d'Hermione et les remonta lentement le long de sa jambe et de sa cuisse en déposant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau. Le souffle d'Hermione était rapide et saccadé. Aucunes lèvres ne lui avait donné autant de frissons que celles de Drago.

Il atteignit enfin l'entrée de l'intimité d'Hermione. Il posa sa langue sur le petit bouton de chair de la jeune fille qui haletait. Il joua avec du bout de la langue, procurant un plaisir intense à la jeune fille.

Parfois il la pénétrait de sa langue, parfois il ne faisait que jouer avec son bouton de chair. Hermione n'en menait pas large. La bouche de Drago était magique. Elle s'agrippa aux cheveux du blond comme pour l'inciter à ne pas s'arrêter. Drago lâcha l'entrejambe d'Hermione et retira ses vêtements pour se retrouver en boxer. Il retira le soutien-gorge d'Hermione et lécha , suçota les tétons de la jeune fille. Dans le même temps, il caressait le petit bouton de chair d'Hermione en entrant de temps en temps un ou deux doigts. Hermione, quant à elle, se contentait de caresser l'érection de Drago à travers son boxer.

Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort et Drago commençait à devenir fou.

_ Prends-moi, gémit la jeune fille.

Ce fut trop pour Drago. Il retira son boxer, dernier vêtement qu'il portait. Il s'arrêta un moment, jetant un œil au corps d'Hermione. Elle était là, face à lui, prête à se donner à lui. Et il la trouvait magnifique. Et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine.

_ Malefoy ! s'impatienta Hermione.

Drago afficha un sourire en coin. Elle était toute à lui, enfin !

Puis, lentement, Drago la pénétra enfin. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Drago commença de lents vas-et-viens, ressortant de temps en temps d'Hermione pour mieux y retourner. Puis il commença à accélérer le rythme à chaque mouvement. Plus le rythme accélérait, plus Hermione gémissait. Drago sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Hermione s'agrippait à Drago. Plus il donnait de coups, plus elle cambrait le dos. Drago la trouvait magnifique, il était heureux qu'elle se donne à lui.

_ Est-ce que tu m'appartiens, Granger ? murmura Drago.

_ Oui, Malefoy. Je suis à toi, gémit Hermione.

Drago fut amplement satisfait par ce mots. Il accéléra la cadence, Hermione criant de plaisir. Pendant qu'il la prenait, il posa sa langue sur le téton de la jeune fille. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle commençait à voir des étoiles.

_ Plus vite, Drago.

Le jeune homme obéit donna de grands coups de reins. Hermione cambra le dos et sentit son entrejambe se contracter avant de jouir. Drago donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de jouir lui aussi. Il tomba sur le matelas, en sueur et Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse du blond.

! FIN DU LEMON !

_ Je crois que je te dirai plus souvent que je tiens à toi, dit le blond.

_ Mon Dieu, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

_ C'est souvent l'effet que je fais.

Hermione donna une petite tape sur le torse du blond.

_ Idiot.

Drago ricana et resserra son étreinte sur la brune. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il se sentait bien ainsi, avec Granger dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant.

_ Malefoy, on devrait aller manger.

_ T'as le don pour casser le romantisme, toi.

_ Je sais.

_ Je ne veux pas y aller.

_ Nos amis vont s'inquiéter.

_ Les miens savent que je suis avec toi.

Hermione se redressa.

_ Tu leur as dis ?

_ Pas besoin. Ils l'ont deviné d'eux-même.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais que personne ne le sache.

_ Ce sont mes amis. Ils ne le diront à personne. Et je ne peux rien leur cacher.

_ Comment l'ont-ils prit ?

_ Mal pour Pansy. On s'est disputé. Et Blaise, il s'en amuse.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ À quel propos ?

_ Pour ta dispute avec Parkinson.

_ Elle va se calmer.

Un léger silence passa avant que Drago ne reprenne la parole.

_ Tu vas leur dire ?

_ À qui ?

_ Tes amis.

_ Ils ne l'accepteraient jamais...

Drago hocha la tête.

_ Allons manger ! dit-il.

Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent dans la salle commune, main dans la main. Avant de sortir, Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Promet-moi que tu m'en parleras si tu reçois de nouvelles menaces.

_ D'accord.

Il lui donna un baiser et ils sortirent de la salle commune chacun de leur côté.

Drago s'assit face à ses amis et se servit une assiette de ragoût. Un peu plus loin, Granger venait de rejoindre la table des Gryffondors.

_ Je ne te demande pas où t'étais, dit Blaise. Ça coule de source.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Tu as le visage détendu, t'as l'air plus cool... T'étais avec Granger. Je ne veux connaître aucun détail, merci.

_ Je n'allais rien te raconter, Blaise.

Drago vit Pansy lever furtivement les yeux vers lui .

_ Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

_ Tant que tu sortiras avec la Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Mais on ne sort pas ensemble.

_ Si vous ne couchez pas ensemble et ne passez pas tout votre temps libre ensemble, vous ne sortez pas ensemble, dit Blaise.

_ Drago n'est jamais sortit avec personne, dit Pansy. Il ne sait même pas ce que ce mot veut dire.

_ Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

_ Vu comme tu t'es disputé avec moi, répondit Pansy, je te garantis que tu es amoureux d'elle.

_ Pff, dit Drago.

_ Commentaire très constructif, dit Blaise.

Drago mangea en silence et leva les yeux vers Hermione. La jeune fille riait aux éclats avec la belette. Drago ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il était jaloux. Jaloux parce qu'elle riait avec un autre, avec Weasley, celui dont elle avait été amoureuse pendant plusieurs années. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il ne supportait pas Weasley.

Hermione tourna le regard dans sa direction et lui sourit. À cet instant, la jalousie disparut. C'était à lui qu'elle venait de se donner. Elle lui appartenait vraiment. Il lui rendit donc son sourire.

_ Arrête de la dévorer des yeux, murmura Blaise. C'est trop flagrant.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille.

_ Si j'avais su que Drago tomberait amoureux d'une Sang-de... Née-moldue, se rattrapa Pansy en voyant le regard assassin de son ami.

_ Moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à l'apprécier autant mais c'est arrivé comme ça...

_ Je te crois mon pote, dit Blaise.

Après le repas, Drago et Hermione se levèrent simultanément et se rejoignirent dans le hall. Il effleura du doigt la main d'Hermione et ils regagnèrent la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs.

_ Bonne nuit, dit Hermione.

_ Bonne nuit.

Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, ne sachant que faire. Puis, Drago attrapa Hermione et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et ils y entrèrent, prêts à passer une longue nuit d'amour.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Drago. Le jeune homme était allongée sur le dos et Hermione avait sa tête posée sur le torse du Serpentard. Il avait son bras autour d'elle.

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il était beau. Surnaturellement beau. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans les yeux, il avait la peau pâle et sans défaut. Il ressemblait à un ange qui dormait. Bon sang, elle n'allait quand même pas tomber amoureuse de lui !

_ Arrête de me fixer, Granger, murmura Drago. C'est perturbant.

_ Je ne te fixe pas.

_ Menteuse.

Hermione se redressa en cachant sa poitrine avec la couette. Drago ouvrit les yeux, se releva également et déposa des baisers dans le cou d'Hermione.

_ Je vais aller me laver, dit-elle.

_ Je viens avec toi.

_ Je peux avoir un moment à moi, non ?

_ Certainement pas. Il est hors de question que tu te refasse du mal à cause de McCarthy.

_ Malefoy...

_ On ne conteste pas.

Elle soupira et se leva en gardant sa couette autour d'elle. Drago haussa un sourcil.

_ Sérieusement Granger ? Je t'ai déjà vu nue. Deux fois.

_ C'est pas pareil.

Il secoua la tête et suivit la Gryffondor dans la salle de bain.

_ Tourne-toi, dit Hermione lorsque la baignoire fut remplie d'eau.

_ Tu es ridicule, dit-il en se tournant.

La jeune fille fit tomber la couette et entra dans la baignoire.

_ C'est bon.

Le jeune homme se retourna et rejoignit Hermione dans l'eau. Hermione était rouge de gêne, ce qui fit sourire de Drago. Il se déplaça lentement jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'essaie de t'empêcher de penser à de mauvaises choses.

Il déposa des baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille, remonta sur sa mâchoire, ses joues, son nez, son front. Hermione profitait de chaque baiser, les yeux fermés en soupirant de plaisir.

Drago caressait tous les endroits possible du corps de la jeune fille. Hermione était adossée contre le mur de la baignoire, la tête posée sur le rebord à savourer chaque baiser, chaque toucher de Drago. Il se colla un peu plus à elle et elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du garçon.

Ils refirent l'amour dans cette baignoire, plusieurs fois. Ils n'en ressortirent que lorsque l'eau devint froide.

* * *

Hermione se drapa d'une serviette et se rendit dans son dortoir pour s'habiller. Drago se trimbalait nu.

_ Tu ne veux pas au moins mettre un caleçon ? Demanda Hermione qui agrafait son soutien-gorge.

_ Voyons Granger, ne fais pas ta pudique.

Hermione se tourna vers le blond et le fusilla du regard.

_ S'il... te... plait.

_ Ok, ok.

Drago sortit de la chambre d'Hermione pour aller chercher un caleçon dans son dortoir.

_ C'est mieux ? demanda le blond.

_ Beaucoup !

_ J'aimerais rester au lit toute la journée.

_ Moi aussi. Mais on reprend les cours demain et il me reste un chapitre à finir de réviser. De plus, il va falloir que je recommence à te donner des cours.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Allons petit-déjeuner.

Ils descendirent des dortoirs et, avant de sortir de la salle commune, Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille et lui donna des baisers dans le cou.

_ Je vais me languir de toi, murmura-t-il.

_ Tu dis ça à toutes tes conquêtes? demanda Hermione.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne ferai jamais de toi une de mes conquêtes. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Comment est-ce que tu me vois si ce n'est comme une conquête?

_ Je croyais que c'était assez clair pour toi. Ça l'a été pour moi, en partie grâce à Blaise.

Hermione ne répondit rien pour l'inciter à continuer.

_ Tu es ma copine, Granger.

_ C'est si évident?

_ Bien sûr. On s'embrasse, on passe tout notre temps ensemble. Tu... Tu es la première fille avec qui je veuille passer du temps.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

_ Tu... Tu te rends compte que tu dis ça à une Sang-de-Bourbe?

_ Je sais, Granger.

_ Et mes amis... n'accepteraient jamais ma relation avec toi. Toi et moi c'est impossible, tu le sais.

_ Et alors? Moi aussi mes amis et ma famille ne l'accepteront pas, ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir être avec toi. Ce n'est pas réciproque?

Hermione garda les yeux baissés et ne répondit rien. Drago sentit son coeur se serrer.

_ Granger... dit-il.

_ Allons manger...

Elle sortit de la salle commune sans un mot de plus.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Hermione prit place près de ses amis.

_ Hermione! s'exclama Ginny.

_ Ça va? demanda Harry. Tu as l'air... radieuse.

_ Oh... Merci.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda la rouquine. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un?

_ Oh non.

Elle jeta un oeil vers Drago. Celui-ci la regardait également mais sans sourire. L'estomac d'Hermione se contracta. Il lui en voulait très certainement pour sa non-réaction.

_ Hermione, dit Ron. Si tu es retombée amoureuse, je te soutiendrais. Je ne veux plus me fâcher avec toi. Sauf si c'est encore McCarthy. Ou Malefoy.

_ Mais ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, dit Ginny. Elle est trop intelligente pour aimer ou aimer à nouveau l'un des ses abrutis. N'est-ce pas Hermione?

Hermione se leva de table, les larmes aux yeux et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Là-bas, elle était sûre que personne ne la verrait pleurer.

Elle arriva en haut de la tour et s'effondra à terre pour pleurer tout son soûl. C'était beaucoup trop de pression pour elle. Elle était heureuse avec Drago mais elle ne supporterait jamais de décevoir ses amis. Ils lui en voudraient, c'était sûr...

_ Mione?

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. Harry se tenait face à elle et la regardait avec inquiétude.

_ Harry? dit-elle en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Je t'ai suivi. Tu es partie si rapidement... On était inquiets.

_ Ça va.

_ On ne dirait pas.

Hermione eut énormément de mal à contenir ses larmes. Harry s'avança et s'assit près d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu peux tout me dire.

Hermione secoua la tête en essayant toujours de contenir ses larmes.

_ Pas ça.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Je... Je ne veux pas que vous m'en vouliez.

_ Ça ne peut pas être horrible à ce point...

_ Si.

Harry prit doucement la main de son amie.

_ Dis-moi...

Hermione renifla un petit coup.

_ Je fréquente Malefoy, dit-elle sans regarder son ami.

Harry sourit.

_ Je le sais ça. Tu lui donnes des cours.

_ Oui mais il y a plus que ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux...

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

_ Oh, dit-il froidement.

_ Oh, Harry! Je suis désolée!

_ Pourquoi lui, Hermione? Il te rend malheureuse...

_ Ce n'est pas lui qui me rend malheureuse, Harry. Je suis très heureuse avec Malefoy. Je... Je lui ai brisé le coeur en lui disant que ne pouvais être avec lui pour vous.

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

_ Je ne te dirai rien, Hermione. Je ne t'accablerai pas, tu l'es déjà bien assez. Mais tu me déçois beaucoup.

_ Je sais, Harry. Je suis désolée.

Harry resta silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

_ Oh, Harry. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi.

_ Je suis déçu, Hermione mais je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu devras en parler à Ron et Ginny.

_ Oui, je le ferai.

_ Merci.

Hermione pleurait toujours alors Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

_ Merci, Harry. Merci de ne pas me laisser tomber.

_ Je serai toujours là, Hermione. Tu le sais. Mais ne me demande pas de copiner avec Malefoy.

Hermione sourit d'un sourire triste.

_ Je lui ai brisé le coeur. Il ne voudra probablement plus me parler.

_ S'il tient un peu à toi, il te pardonnera.

_ J'espère...

_ Tu l'aimes beaucoup, hein?

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Ça va aller, dit Harry.

Hermione essuya une larme et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Survivant. Du bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Hermione releva la tête et vit Drago, figé, qui observait la scène.

_ Malefoy! s'exclama Hermione.

Mais Drago ne répondit pas et tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle d'Astronomie.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà! Chapitre un peu court. Donc j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis! Ce que vous avez pensé du lemon, de la réaction de Harry, que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver dans le prochain chapitre... Je veux TOUT savoir! =D**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine!**


	16. Chapitre 15 - Réconciliation

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Voici le quinzième chapitre d'Aide-moi avec la suite du suspens. Comment Drago va-t-il réagir après avoir surpris Hermione et Harry? Ahah! =D J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop. D'ailleurs, les menaces vont recommencer. Aurez-vous deviné qui en est l'auteur?**

 **Bonne lecture à vous =)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Drago avait surpris Hermione et Harry enlacés et venait de quitter la salle d'Astronomie. Hermione était figée et tourna la tête vers Harry. Le jeune homme observait son amie de ses yeux verts émeraude étincelants.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends? dit-il. Va le rejoindre!

_ Euh... Oui. Oui, j'y vais!

Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe de sorcière et sortit en courant de la salle de cours. Elle dévala les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie et retrouva Drago qui marchait à vive allure dans le couloir.

_ Malefoy!

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Hermione accéléra le pas et saisit Drago par la main. Le blond s'arrêta enfin et fit face à Hermione, les yeux glacés.

_ Lâche-moi, dit-il d'une voix froide.

_ Malefoy, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

_ Expliquer quoi? C'est assez clair. Tu m'as trahis avec le balafré.

_ Mais non! Il... Il me consolait.

_ C'était MON rôle de te consoler, je suis ton copain. Mais non, il faut que t'ailles voir ailleurs.

_ Harry est avec Ginny. Et c'est mon meilleur ami!

_ De toute façon, tu as déjà choisis tes meilleurs amis à moi. Je ne veux plus te voir, Granger. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et je ne veux plus de tes cours.

Il avait dit tout ça tellement calmement que cela brisa le coeur d'Hermione. Sur ces mots, le blond laissa Hermione qui s'effondra à terre, sous les yeux d'Harry.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et novembre laissa place au premier décembre. Les temps était devenu glacial, seuls quelques téméraires sortaient encore dans le parc de Poudlard.

Hermione était devenue morose et Drago ne souriait plus, au grand damne de leurs amis respectifs. Chacun manquait à l'autre mais aucun des deux ne souhaitait aller voir l'autre.

Hermione ne donnait plus de cours à Drago. D'ailleurs, ce dernier évitait totalement la jeune fille. Seul Harry était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Ron et Ginny étaient totalement à la ramasse. Pansy et Blaise étaient eux-aussi au courant de ce qui s'était passé, Drago leur avait raconté.

Ce jour-là, Hermione regagna directement la salle commune après le dernier cours. C'était sa routine ces derniers temps. Depuis que Drago avait rompu elle ne quittait plus son dortoir sauf pour aller en cours. Elle mangeait très peu et ne participait plus aux rondes. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Drago, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un vide dans son coeur. Elle se sentait incomplète.

Hermione était en train de réviser son cours de botanique lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez, dit Hermione.

Une tignasse rousse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et Ginny entra dans la chambre d'Hermione.

_ Ginny? Comment es-tu entrée? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_ Salut Hermione. Malefoy m'a laissé entrer et je suis venue car on est inquiets pour toi.

_ Pourquoi ça?

_ On ne te voit plus. Tu ne passes plus de temps avec nous et tu ne manges même plus avec nous. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_ Rien. Je vais bien.

_ Arrête de mentir, Hermione. Tu n'as jamais agit ainsi.

_ J'ai juste besoin de réviser. D'avoir du temps pour moi.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais jaugea son amie du regard.

_ Viens manger ce soir, Hermione.

_ Ginny, je...

_ Hermione Granger! Je te préviens que si tu ne descends pas dîner, je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu daignes te montrer!

_ Okay, c'est bon. Je viendrai.

_ Cool! À tout à l'heure!

Ginny sortit de la chambre et Hermione se remit à ses révisions.

Elle sortit de la salle commune vers dix-neuf heures trente. Elle rassembla tout son courage car elle savait qu'elle serait amené à croiser Malefoy.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder en direction de Malefoy. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry, il semblait inquiet. Elle sourit pour tenter de rassurer son ami.

Elle mangea peu encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle n'écoutait même pas ce que ses amis racontaient.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Hermione se leva de table pour rejoindre son dortoir. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et entendit Harry la héler mais elle ne se retourna pas.

_ Hermione, tu m'as entendu? demanda l'Élu en rattrapant son amie.

_ Oui, je t'ai entendu.

_ Mione, je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'étais là. Parle-moi.

_ Je n'ai rien à dire, Harry.

_ Je sais que tu es malheureuse, je le vois. Ne garde pas tout ça pour toi.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais sentit sa gorge se nouer.

_ Mione...

_ Oui, je suis malheureuse! s'exclama Hermione. Malheureuse parce qu'il me manque et qu'il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à lui. Il pense que je l'ai trahit, que je vous ai préféré à lui alors que c'est faux. Et il ne m'a jamais laissé lui expliquer!

Hermione pleurait à présent, elle n'aimait pas pleurer.

_ Bonne nuit, Harry.

Et la jeune fille s'enfuit dans les étages pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva, prit sa douche et se prépara pour aller en cours. Aujourd'hui, elle commençait avec deux heures de Potion... Avec les Serpentards. Hermione songea à ne pas y aller mais ses amis se poseraient encore plus de questions.

Elle revêtit sa robe de sorcière d'hiver, prit son sac et sortit de son dortoir. Elle descendit dans les cachots et se posa devant l'entrée de la salle de cours pour réviser en attendant l'arrivée des autres élèves.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas une bonne heure et demie plus tard et pria pour que ce ne soit pas Malefoy. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il recommence à être méchant avec elle, que ses sentiments soient vraiment partis. Elle en aurait le coeur brisé. Parce que les siens à elle étaient toujours présents.

Heureusement pour elle, les bruits de pas n'étaient pas ceux de Malefoy et sa bande. Malheureusement pour elle, il s'agissait tout de même de Serpentards, plus précisément Daphné Greengrass et Millicent Bullstrode. Les deux adolescentes étaient en grande conversation et s'arrêtèrent de discuter quand elles aperçurent Hermione.

_ Regarde Millicent. Il y a un tas d'ordure devant la porte.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de leur montrer qu'elle était blessée.

Les deux Serpentards gloussèrent. Daphné s'approcha et s'accroupit face à Hermione.

_ Tu as sacrément brisé le coeur de Drago, Granger. J'ai entendu ce que tu as fais, les nouvelles vont vite, tu sais. Le trahir avec Potter... Tu es vraiment une sacré garce. Mais grâce à toi, Drago retournera avec ma petite soeur. C'est un mal pour un bien en quelque sorte.

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas, elle ne releva même pas la tête pour regarder Daphné. Mais elle était blessée. Drago leur avait donc tout raconté et pas qu'à ses amis. Il l'avait raconté à tous les Serpentards. Il l'avait humilié.

_ Oh, mademoiselle Sang-de-Bourbe essaie de m'ignorer. On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas ignorer ses supérieurs?

Hermione releva enfin la tête pour foudroyer la blonde du regard.

_ Tu penses peut-être être supérieure à moi par ton sang mais je suis supérieure à toi par l'intelligence, répondit la Gryffondor.

_ Espèce de... dit Daphné en levant la main.

_ Daphné!

Hermione sursauta. La voix de Drago venait de résonner dans le couloir des cachots. Daphné avait arrêté sa main en l'air prête à gifler Hermione, puis elle se tourna vers Drago.

_ Arrête, ajouta-t-il en se collant dos au mur, face à Hermione et Daphné.

_ Mais Drago... Tu as vu ce qu'elle t'a fait? Tu continues à la défendre?

_ Je ne veux juste pas que tu te salisse à toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe. Se désinfecter prend énormément de temps.

_ Tu as raison.

Elle se releva et rejoignit les Serpentards déjà arrivés. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Les mots de Drago l'avaient blessé. Heureusement pour elle, ses amis et le reste des Gryffondors arrivèrent.

Harry jeta un oeil à Drago puis à Hermione qui avait l'air misérable par terre. À l'arrivée de ses amis, Hermione se releva.

_ Salut Mione, dit Ron.

_ Ça va? demanda discrètement Harry à son amie.

_ Salut vous deux! Oui, ça va Harry.

_ Malefoy ne t'a rien fait?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de contrôler ses canaux lacrymaux qui étaient sur le point d'exploser.

_ Tu as raison, dit-elle finalement d'une petite voix. Les gens ne changent pas...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

_ Les... Les bonnes vieilles insultes, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

_ Je vais le tuer, murmura Harry.

_ De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux? demanda Ron qui ne comprenait rien.

_ Rien, Ron. Rien.

À cet instant, le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer les élèves dans la salle.

Le cours fut extrêmement pénible pour Hermione, comme chaque cours en commun avec les Serpentards depuis sa rupture avec Drago. Pendant les deux heures de cours, elle entendait les Serpentards parler et ricaner. Elle n'avais pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était d'elle qu'ils se moquaient.

Étrangement, Drago, Pansy et Blaise ne participaient pas à la moquerie collective. Harry avait décidé de se mettre en binôme avec Hermione pour tenter de lui montrer du soutien, ce que Drago avait vu d'un très mauvais oeil.

À la fin des deux heures de cours, alors qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron sortaient de la salle de cours, la bande de Drago passa près du trio d'or et Pansy bouscula Hermione. Avec la force du coup, Hermione bascula en avant, se retrouva par terre et s'écorcha le genou.

_ Sale traînée, murmura Pansy alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Les Serpentards s'éloignèrent en ricanant alors que Lavande Brown aidait Hermione à se relever et que Ron vociférait des insultes aux Serpentards. Drago avait vu la bousculade mais n'avait rien fait. Il s'était contenté de sourire avant de s'éloigner avec ses amis.

_ Alors là, c'en est trop! s'énerva Harry.

Il accéléra l'allure et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour le forcer à se retourner. Drago fusilla le brun du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux le balafré?

_ Toi, tu viens avec moi, dit Harry.

_ Sinon quoi?

_ Sinon, je te fous mon poing dans la gueule.

Drago ne répondit pas mais suivit tout de même Harry, le regard plein de haine. Le Survivant attira le blond dans une salle de classe vide.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demanda Drago dès qu'Harry eut refermé la porte de la salle de classe.

_ Je voudrais que tu laisses Hermione tranquille.

_ Quoi, tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse du mal à ta petite amie?

_ Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie. Ma petite amie c'est Ginny.

_ Ne mens pas Potter. Je vous ai vus dans la Tour d'Astronomie, à vous enlacer.

_ J'étais en train de la réconforter parce qu'elle t'avait brisé le coeur et qu'elle le regrettait. Elle étais prête à aller te voir!

_ Elle s'est foutu de ma gueule, cette sale petite garce!

_ Elle t'aimait Malefoy! Et elle t'aime toujours! Et elle est malheureuse sans toi. Elle ne mange plus et ne sort que pour les cours.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?

_ Je pensais que toi aussi tu l'aimais et que tu écouterais ce que je te dis. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu n'es qu'un abruti.

_ Surveille tes paroles, Potter!

Mais Harry ignora le blond et sortit de la salle de classe.

* * *

La journée de cours avait été atrocement longue pour Hermione. À la fin de la journée, elle se rendit dans son dortoir pour commencer sa rédaction de Potion. Le cours de Potion avait été affreux et voir Malefoy se réjouir des persécutions avait beaucoup peiné la jeune fille. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup de courage pour continuer à assister aux cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Heureusement qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

Vers dix neuf heures quinze, Hermione se décida à aller manger. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis. Elle referma son livre de cours et sortit de son dortoir.

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione prit place entre Ron et Harry.

_ Hermione! s'exclama Ginny.

_ Salut, dit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

_ Ça va mieux? demanda Ron.

_ Ça va.

Elle se servit une assiette de pommes de terres, en mangea une ou deux mais ne termina pas son assiette. Elle grignota quelques miettes de pain et ce fut tout.

_ Hermione... dit Ginny. Il faut que tu fasses un effort. Tu ne manges plus rien.

_ Parce que je n'ai pas faim.

_ Ça fait un mois que tu n'as plus faim, dit Ron. Tu risques de faire un malaise.

_ Je suis résistante.

_ Ne cherche pas trop le Diable, dit Harry.

_ Laissez-moi un peu tranquille!

Elle jeta un oeil à la table des Serpentards, Malefoy était en train de dîner en compagnie d'Astoria. Hermione se sentit mal.

_ J'ai finis de dîner, dit-elle à ses amis.

_ Hermione... dit Harry.

La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle monta dans les étages et entra dans la salle commune. Elle se posa dans le canapé et continua à lire ses livres de cours. Elle resta ainsi pendant environ une heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le portrait s'ouvrir. À cet instant, elle se leva et rejoignit son dortoir sans accorder de regard au blond.

En ouvrant la porte de son dortoir, Hermione eut un choc. Sa chambre était un vrai capharnaüm. Les rideaux étaient déchirés, son matelas et son oreiller étaient éventrés, ses livres étaient étalés un peu partout dans la chambre, certains avaient même les pages déchirés, des plumes d'oreillers recouvraient le sol, le bureau était renversé et la penderie gisait par terre.

Hermione sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Qui avait bien pu faire ça? L'espace d'un instant elle ne se sentit plus en sécurité. Elle ressortit de son dortoir hésitante et redescendit les marches pour rejoindre la salle commune. Malefoy était assis dans le canapé et était en train de lire un livre de cours.

_ Ma... Malefoy?

Le blond tourna la tête vers Hermione, l'air indifférent. Hermione prit ce geste pour un encouragement à continuer.

_ Tu... Tu m'as demandé de te prévenir si je recevais à nouveau des menaces... Il... Il s'est reproduit quelque chose.

_ Ça, c'était quand je sortais avec toi, Granger...

Hermione hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Elle devrait donc se débrouiller seule avec ses problèmes. Elle remonta dans son dortoir et commença à ranger ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait déjà empilé cinq ou six livres quand elle entendit:

_ Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Drago se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du dortoir d'Hermione et regardait la pièce d'un air ahuri.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre tout était sens dessus dessous.

Drago s'avança dans la pièce en regardant autour de lui.

_ Seuls les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall, ainsi que nous possédons le mot de passe de la salle commune. Tu n'as jamais donné le mot de passe à tes amis, Granger?

_ Bien sûr que non! Je ne suis pas idiote. Et toi Malefoy?

_ Non. Je m'assure toujours que mes amis ne l'entendent pas lorsqu'ils me raccompagnent.

_ Alors comment ont-ils pu entrer?

_ Aucune idée...

Drago se promenait dans la chambre en regardant un peu partout. Il s'approcha également de la fenêtre pour l'inspecter.

_ Malefoy... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

_ Pourtant il le faut. Il y a eu un malentendu entre nous. Il faut en parler.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda des ses iris glacées. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment très beau.

_ Je t'écoute, dit-il.

_ Quand tu m'as trouvé dans la Tour d'Astronomie, je venais de discuter avec Harry. Je venais de lui avouer pour toi et moi et j'étais mal parce que ma réaction envers toi t'avait rendu malheureux. Je m'en voulais et j'étais sûre que tu ne me pardonnerais pas. Il m'avait répondu que si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me pardonnerais. C'est pour ça que tu nous a trouvé enlacés. Il me réconfortait pour ça. Harry est avec Ginny, il l'aime à la folie. Il n'a jamais été question de sentiments amoureux avec Harry, je le considère comme mon frère.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tout avoué à Potter.

_ Je savais que je pouvais me confier à lui. Je me suis toujours confiée à lui. Je te l'ai dit, il est comme mon frère. Et il l'a accepté. Malefoy, mes sentiments pour toi ont toujours été sincères.

Drago resta silencieux.

_ J'étais prête à tout avouer à mes amis.

_ Tes sentiments? répéta Drago qui était resté sur la phrase précédente d'Hermione.

_ Oui. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir brisé le coeur, ce n'était pas dans mon intention.

Le blond se contenta de fixer son homologue. Puis il avança d'un pas et encore d'un autre jusqu'à se retrouver face à elle. Hermione ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part du blond. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude.

_ Enfin... murmura-t-il.

Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape et pose fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, ne pensant plus à rien comme si ces semaines passées loin l'un de l'autre n'avaient pas existé. Ils se lâchèrent enfin et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura Drago.

_ Pour quoi?

_ Pour avoir été méchant et indifférent envers toi.

_ Tu étais blessé, Drago.

Drago serra Hermione contre lui.

_ J'étais malheureux sans toi, Granger. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ressentir ça?

_ Je me pose la même question, crois-moi.

Drago regarda autour de lui.

_ On trouvera la personne qui te persécute. Elle le paiera.

_ Pour l'instant, cette personne n'est pas trop dangereuse.

_ Mais elle pourrait le devenir.

_ Espérons que ça n'aille pas jusque là.

Drago déposa des baisers dans le cou d'Hermione qui se dégagea lentement.

_ Malefoy... Je pense savoir qui ça pourrait être.

_ À qui tu penses?

_ Daphné Greengrass.

Drago garda le silence un instant.

_ Daphné?

_ Réfléchis un peu. Souviens-toi des mots que j'ai reçu. La personne qui me les a envoyé savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Daphné le savait vu la scène qu'elle t'a fait dans la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait très heureuse de la fin de notre histoire. Elle te veut pour sa petite soeur...

_ J'ai du mal à y croire. Je connais Daphné depuis notre première année, elle n'a jamais été ce genre de personne malsaine.

_ On ne connait jamais vraiment les gens, Malefoy.

_ Oui, mais quand même...

Hermione ne répondit pas. Le couple passa une grosse partie de la soirée à ranger le dortoir d'Hermione. Comme son oreiller et son matelas étaient inutilisables, Drago lui proposa de passer la nuit dans son dortoir à lui, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Elle fut éblouie devant l'élégance de la chambre du blond. Elle y sentait l'aristocratie dont il venait. Une grande bannière représentant un serpent était accrochée au-dessus du lit, à droite. À gauche, se trouvaient le bureau et la penderie du blond. Les murs étaient une alternance de vert et de gris.

_ Eh bien... dit Hermione.

_ Elle déchire ma chambre, hein?

Hermione jeta un oeil au blond qui souriait en coin.

_ Vantard, dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

_ Oh, doucement! s'insurgea le blond.

Il attrapa Hermione et la renversa sur le lit, faisant rire la Gryffondor. Il chevaucha et embrassa passionnément la jeune fille qui lui rendit son baiser. Hermione se sentait heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé la moitié d'elle qui lui avait manqué. Ils fêtèrent tous deux leurs retrouvailles par une longue nuit d'amour.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos théories. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la confrontation Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'était pas pour ce chapitre mais ça ne saurait tarder. En tout cas, elle a déjà Harry en guise soutient =)**

 **Bonne soirée à vous, à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	17. Chapitre 16 - Sortie Au Grand Jour

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Voici le chapitre 16 de la fiction avec la confrontation Hermione/ Ron/ Ginny. J'espère que ce chapitre cous plaira =D**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans des draps verts. Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir Drago qui dormait paisiblement près d'elle.

Elle s'approcha du garçon et posa sa tête sur son torse pâle. Elle entendait le coeur de Drago qui battait dans un rythme régulier. Ce coeur qui battait pour elle... Elle caressa distraitement la peau du garçon. Elle avait retrouvé celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Car oui, elle aimait Drago, elle n'en doutait plus à présent.

Drago finit par bouger. Il passa son bras autour d'Hermione et caressa tendrement le bras de la jeune fille. Hermione en frissona de plaisir.

_ Tu as bien dormi? murmura Drago.

_ Très bien. Et toi?

_ Comme un bébé.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

_ Si seulement on pouvait passer toute cette journée tous les deux...

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche?

_ J'ai entraînement de Quidditch cette après-midi.

_ Oh... Eh bien, j'en profiterai pour parler de nous à Ron et Ginny.

Drago dévisagea Hermione un instant.

_ Vraiment?

_ Oui. Ce secret a faillit causer une rupture. Je ne veux plus de ça. Harry le sait déjà. Je dois les mettre au courant.

Drago resta un instant silencieux puis se pencha sur Hermione pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

_ C'était pour quoi ça? demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

_ C'est pour te donner du courage.

_ Oh, t'es trop mignon.

_ Granger, Drago Malefoy n'est pas mignon. Il est beau, sexy, tout ce que tu veux mais pas mignon.

_ C'est ça!

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Drago et se leva.

_ Je vais prendre une douche. Tu m'attends pour descendre petit-déjeuner?

_ Bien sûr.

Hermione regagna sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se fit couler un bain et entra dans l'immense baignoire. Elle se sentait bien et heureuse. Rien ne pourrait ruiner son bonheur.

Elle passa une demi-heure à se détendre dans l'eau chaude, puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Granger, j'ai faim! dit Drago de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hermione soupira.

_ J'arrive!

Elle sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et mit des sous-vêtements. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, Drago l'attendait sur le lit, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione sortir il se leva, s'approcha d'elle dans une démarche de prédateur et se colla à elle.

_ Je croyais que t'avais faim, dit Hermione.

_ Je n'ai pas précisé de quoi, dit-il en déposant des baisers dans le cou d'Hermione.

Il déposa ensuite des baisers sur sa clavicule et Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Drago détacha le soutien-gorge d'Hermione qui s'agrippa à lui.

_ Je pense qu'on peut se réserver quelques minutes en plus, souffla Hermione.

Drago sourit et plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur. Il fit glisser le dernier sous-vêtement d'Hermione, retira le sien et firent l'amour passionnément.

* * *

Hermione regarda l'heure, il était dix heures.

_ Je crois qu'on a raté le petit-déjeuner.

Drago sourit.

_ On a qu'à aller dans les cuisines, dit-il.

_ Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, Malefoy mais je déteste que l'on exploite les elfes de maison.

_ Je le sais, Granger. Tout le monde a entendu parler de ta S.A.L.E.

_ C'est vrai?

_ Yep. Mais les elfes de maison sont nés pour servir. Ils servent à ça. De plus, je t'ai déjà vu aller dans les cuisines pour manger, tu te souviens? C'est là où on avait reprit le pacte.

_ Mais c'est pas pareil! Je n'avais pas mangé à cause de mes révisions et je ne peux pas dormir le ventre vide. Et puis, tu n'as vraiment aucun coeur! dit-elle en frappant Drago.

_ Mais quoi?! C'est vrai! C'est un état d'esprit que tu ne pourras jamais changer.

Hermione croisa les bras pour bouder et Drago souffla. Il se leva, prit Hermione par les mains et la fit se lever.

_ Allons manger, Granger.

_ Je te suis mais je ne toucherai à rien.

Drago sourit en coin, attrapa la main d'Hermione et ils sortirent.

Ils avançaient main dans la main dans les couloirs, le plus discrètement possible, essayant de ne pas être vus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux marches de marbre, ils le descendirent un par un et arrivèrent dans le couloir des cuisines.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement et arrivèrent devant le tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruits géante. Hermione chatouilla la poire verte et une poignée verte finit par apparaître. Elle appuya sur la poignée et ils entrèrent dans les cuisines.

Ils prirent place à une table et, instantanément, des elfes de maison accoururent vers eux apportant de quoi manger et de quoi boire. Hermione ne voulut d'abord toucher à rien mais l'appel de son estomac se fit plus fort et elle se résolu à manger, la tête haute. Drago la trouva adorable.

* * *

L'après-midi, après le déjeuner, Drago se rendit au terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement. Hermione profita d'être seule pour parler à Ron et Ginny.

Ils venaient de terminer de manger lorsque Hermione se tourna vers les rouquins.

_ Ron, Ginny. J'aimerais vous parler...

_ Bien sûr, répondit Ginny.

_ Pas ici. Allons dans ma salle commune.

Ron et Ginny hochèrent la tête et tous, y comprit Harry, montèrent dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

_ Asseyez-vous, dit-elle à Ron et Ginny.

Les deux rouquins obéirent sans un mot. Harry se tenait à distance.

_ Mione... dit Ginny. Tu nous fais peur.

_ Promettez-moi de ne pas vous énerver.

_ Promis, dit Ron. Dis nous.

_ Je... Je sors avec Malefoy.

Hermione avait décidé d'aller droit au but et, comme elle l'avait imaginé, les rouquins la regardèrent, incrédules.

_ Pardon? dit Ron.

_ Après qu'il m'ait sauvé de Bryan, j'ai commencé à le voir autrement. On avait commencé à s'entendre après que je sois sortie de l'infirmerie mais je crois que c'est à partir d'Halloween que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse.

_ Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes ensemble? demanda Ginny.

_ Depuis début novembre. Tu sais? Le jour où Daphné Greengrass a fait sa petite scène dans la Grande Salle...

_ Et tu ne nous a rien dis? Tu le savais Harry?

_ Oui, répondit le Survivant.

_ Et pourquoi on ne le sait que maintenant?

_ Je... J'avais peur de votre réaction.

Ginny fusillait Hermione du regard.

_ Pourquoi Malefoy? demanda Ginny. Pourquoi lui? Nos familles se haïssent! C'est à cause de mangemorts comme lui qu'on a perdu Fred, Tonks, Lupin et j'en passe! Il te déteste, Hermione!

_ Il a changé, Ginny.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry.

_ Et tu ne dis rien?

_ Elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, je déteste Malefoy. Mais si elle est sûre d'elle, alors je la soutiens.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait encore rien dit. Il regardait le sol mais ses oreilles étaient rouge, signe d'énervement chez lui.

_ Tu ne dis rien, Ron? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Il releva alors la tête et regarda Hermione avec tant de haine dans le regard que la jeune fille tressaillit. Il s'approcha d'elle.

_ Tu es morte pour moi, dit-il avant de sortir de la salle commune.

_ Ron...

Lorsque le rouquin fut sortit, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny. Elle y distingua la même étincelle que dans les yeux de Ron.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu nous fasses ça, dit Ginny avant de sortir.

Hermione resta un instant sans rien faire. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Je viens de perdre deux de mes meilleurs amis, murmura Hermione.

_ Tu ne les as pas perdus, Hermione.

_ Tu les a entendus. Je suis morte pour eux. Ils ne me le pardonneront jamais.

_ Te pardonner quoi? D'être tombée amoureuse? Ça va finir par passer. Et si vraiment ça ne passe pas, j'irai leur parler. Et je suis content que tout se soit arrangé entre Malefoy et toi.

Des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur les joues d'Hermione. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Harry la berça pendant de très longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se calmer.

_ Ça va s'arranger, lui murmura-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien.

* * *

La journée passa. Harry avait fini par laisser Hermione pour essayer de raisonner Ron et Ginny. Lorsque Drago revint de son entraînement de Quidditch, il trouva Hermione endormie sur le canapé. Il s'assit près d'elle et la secoua légèrement.

_ Granger... murmura-t-il.

Hermione papillonna des yeux et les posa sur Drago.

_ Tu... Tu es rentré? dit-elle en se redressant.

_ Oui, je viens juste d'arriver. Tu vas bien? Tu as les yeux rouges...

_ Oui, je... j'ai parlé à Ron et Ginny.

_ Et?

_ Disons que nous ne sommes plus amis.

_ Quoi? Pourquoi?

Hermione se tut un instant et prit le temps de lisser les plis de sa jupe. Drago attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole. Hermione mit un moment avant de la reprendre. Elle essayait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser à tout moment. Drago lui prit la main pour lui donner du courage.

_ Ils... dit-elle finalement. Ils ne supportent pas que je sorte avec toi. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais morte pour eux.

_ À cause de nous? Ils sont sérieux?

Hermione hocha la tête. Drago serra le poing et crispa la mâchoire.

_ Je vais le leur faire regretter.

_ Non, ne fais pas ça! dit Hermione en s'agrippant au bras de Drago.

_ Granger, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal! Et encore moins tes abrutis de meilleurs amis. Qu'ils ne m'aiment pas est une chose mais qu'ils te le fassent payer alors là, ça ne passera pas!

_ S'il te plaît, souffla Hermione.

_ Je ne peux rien te promettre, Granger. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je les croisais.

_ D'accord...

Drago serra Hermione contre lui et la jeune fille enfoui sa tête dans le cou du blond. La présence du garçon la rassurait considérablement.

* * *

Pansy déambulait seule dans les couloirs du château. Son meilleur ami venait de lui confier qu'il ressortait avec Granger. Elle était complètement blasée. Elle ne supportait pas Granger et, même s'il lui avait dit que tout n'avait été que quiproquos, elle lui avait quand même brisé le coeur! Non, vraiment, elle ne savait pas ce que Drago lui trouvait.

Elle marchait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle souhaitait se trouver un endroit où elle pourrait rester seule un moment.

Elle finit par penser à la Tour d'Astronomie et en prit donc la direction. La Tour d'Astronomie était interdite d'accès en dehors des cours, elle y serait donc tranquille.

Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et entra avec un grand soulagement... qu'elle perdit en voyant qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Et qu'il s'agissait plus précisément de Ron Weasley.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Weasley? siffla-t-elle.

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question, Parkinson! dit Ron en se levant, les oreilles rouges de colère.

_ J'étais venue ici dans l'espoir de me retrouver seule! Et il a fallu qu'un parasite ait la même idée que moi!

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le parasite?! En plus, j'étais là avant toi.

_ Il me semble être supérieure à toi, traître à ton sang!

_ Il me semble que ton meilleur ami soit également un traître à son sang maintenant.

Cette phrase calma instantanément Pansy qui s'effondra au sol.

_ Je me barre, dit Ron en esquissant un pas vers la sortie.

_ C'est bon, dit Pansy. Tu peux rester si tu la boucles.

Ron se tourna vers la brune et la jaugea. Pansy regardait le sol.

_ T'as vraiment l'air d'être au bout du rouleau pour accepter ma présence, dit Ron.

_ Tu as raison. Drago est devenu un traître à son sang. Ça me tue...

La jeune fille entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa la tête sur ses genoux.

_ Ma meilleure amie sort avec un mangemort, dit Ron. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire...

_ Ex-mangemort! s'offusqua Pansy.

_ Ouais, ouais... Sont tous les mêmes, maugréa-t-il.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, Weasley! Drago vaut mieux que vous. Ta Sang-de-Bourbe de meilleure amie a brisé le coeur de Drago, parce qu'elle avait peur de perdre votre amitié plutôt qu'assumer son amour!

_ Hermione n'est plus ma meilleure amie. Je ne suis pas ami avec des traîtres.

_ Traître parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Drago? Ta façon de penser est bien réductrice. Je déteste Granger mais je ne tournerais jamais le dos à Drago parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il est comme mon frère.

Ron ne répondit pas et Pansy ricana.

_ Vous, les Gryffondors, êtes censés être courageux mais aucune loyauté. Je suis fière d'être une Serpentard. Au moins, je sais qu'on peut compter les uns sur les autres.

_ Oh, la ferme Parkinson!

Pansy esquissa un léger sourire. En fin de compte, il y avait pire qu'elle. Une personne qui n'acceptait tellement pas l'amour que sa meilleure amie ressentait pour son ennemi qu'il avait coupé les ponts.

Malgré le ressentiment qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ils passèrent le reste de la fin d'après-midi à discuter tous les deux. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

* * *

Hermione était blottie dans les bras de Drago. Elle ne s'était pas remise de sa dispute avec Ron et Ginny. Drago ne cessait de la bercer. Il l'avait tellement fait souffrir qu'il ne supportait plus de la voir malheureuse.

_ Et si on allait manger... murmura-t-il.

_ Je ne supporterais pas de voir Ron et Ginny sans pouvoir leur parler.

_ Mais tu ne seras pas seule. Potter sera là.

_ Malefoy... Harry sort avec Ginny. Avec qui crois-tu qu'il sera?

Drago soupira.

_ D'accord, tu seras probablement seule pour manger mais l'instant d'après, nous serons de nouveau ensemble.

Hermione hocha la tête. Drago se leva et attrapa la main d'Hermione.

_ Allez, viens.

Ils sortirent main dans la main de la salle commune. Ils se lâchèrent la main lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle. Hermione se dirigea silencieusement vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle vit Ron et Ginny la fusiller du regard. Elle s'assit silencieusement entre Seamus et Dean.

_ Y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Ginny, Ron et toi? demanda Seamus.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

_ Premièrement, tu t'es assise avec nous. Deuxièmement, le regard qu'ils t'ont lancé est assez... explicite.

_ Oui, on s'est disputé.

_ C'est grave? demanda Neville qui était assis face à la jeune fille.

_ Non, leur colère finira bien par passer.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Hermione prit un toast beurré, se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et mangea en silence. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils à ses amis qui mangeaient et riaient ensemble. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle lança un regard à Drago qui lui lança un regard encourageant.

À la fin du repas, elle attendit que Drago lui fasse signe pour se lever en même temps que lui et le rejoindre dans le hall.

_ Ça s'est bien passé? demanda Drago.

_ Comme ça peut se passer quand on est fâché avec ses amis...

_ Ça va passer.

_ Je sais.

Drago entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione. La présence du blond rassurait la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune et Hermione se tourna vers le blond.

_ Est-ce que ça te va si on révise ensemble ce soir?

_ Oui, d'accord.

Hermione sourit et monta chercher ses livres de cours. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à réviser les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, la Botanique et l'Arithmancie. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent de réviser, il était déjà minuit.

La chambre d'Hermione avait été restaurée, le matelas et les oreillers avaient été changés mais Hermione ne voulait pas dormir seule dans sa chambre. Elle demanda à Drago si elle pouvait dormir avec lui et ils passèrent la nuit dans la chambre du blond.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut Drago qui se réveilla avant Hermione. La jeune fille dormait encore profondément et Drago fut attendrit par l'image de sa belle. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et déposa des baisers dans son cou, sur son épaule, sur son bras.

Hermione grogna et finit par papillonner des yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

_ Je te réveille, dit-il en continuant de donner des baisers.

Hermione grogna à nouveau et se tourna sur le côté.

_ Laisse-moi, grommela-t-elle.

_ C'que tu est charmante le matin... Mademoiselle toujours-debout-trop-tôt-le-matin a une panne de réveil?

_ On est dimanche, Malefoy!

_ Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait aller se promener dans le parc, aujourd'hui.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

_ Tu veux dire... se montrer devant tout le monde?

Drago hocha la tête.

_ Mais tu as dis...

_ Oublie ce que j'ai dis. Je n'ai pas honte de sortir avec toi. Et je saurai te protéger.

_ Je ne sais pas trop...

_ Granger, s'il te plaît... J'en ai marre de ne pouvoir te voir qu'ici...

_ Bon, d'accord.

_ Super!

_ Mais pour l'instant, allons petit-déjeuner.

Drago hocha la tête. Ils sortirent du lit, prirent une douche et descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Drago et Hermione passèrent la matinée dans la salle commune enlacés, à discuter. Hermione était heureuse car Drago lui faisait oublier le monde extérieur. Plus rien ni personne n'existait à part eux, enlacés sur le canapé. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien avec un garçon.

Après le déjeuner, qu'elle avait également passé avec Neville, Dean et Seamus, elle rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait dans le hall. À l'arrivée de la jeune fille, il lui sourit.

_ Je suis anxieuse, dit Hermione.

_ Ça va aller.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers les portes du château. À partir de cet instant, tout le monde allait savoir que Drago et elle sortaient ensemble.

_ Ça va officialiser notre relation, dit Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de pierre.

_ Parce qu'elle n'était pas officielle pour toi?

_ Vu que nos amis respectifs sont au courant, si. Mais là, tout le collège sera au courant. Plus de retour en arrière.

_ Tant mieux. Je ne comptais pas retourner en arrière.

Sur ces mots, Drago déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ils avancèrent main dans la main vers le lac. Le vent froid de décembre fouettait la peau d'Hermione. Elle sentait à peine ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Drago.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on sort par ce froid? demanda Hermione.

_ Je te l'ai dis. J'en ai marre de te voir, cloîtrés dans ce château.

_ Mais je ne sens plus mes mains...

Drago sourit. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre, s'y adossa et attira Hermione contre lui. Il prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. Hermione était assise entre les jambes de Drago et tous deux observèrent le lac qui s'étendait face à eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances de Noël? demanda Drago.

_ Probablement rentrer chez mes parents. Et toi?

_ La même chose.

_ Tu ne respire pas la joie de vivre.

_ Disons que retourner dans ce manoir... Il s'y est passé tellement de choses affreuses que je m'y sens mal. Et c'est aussi là que ma tante t'a torturé... Je suis tellement désolé.

À ces mots, il resserra son étreinte sur Hermione.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, Malefoy, dit-elle en caressant le bras du blond. Le passé appartient au passé. Il ne faut pas ressasser les mauvaises choses.

_ Merci, dit-il en déposant des baisers dans le cou d'Hermione.

_ Tu... Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu craignais autant ton père... dit soudain Hermione en se souvenant de l'épouvantard.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit.

_ Mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler!

_ Je... dit Drago après un court instant de silence. Je l'ai énormément déçu. Depuis petit je le déçois. Et ça s'est amplifié avec le fait que je n'ai jamais été un bon petit mangemort. J'ai cette... pression constante d'être indigne de lui, de ne jamais pouvoir le satisfaire.

_ Tu te rends compte qu'il sera loin d'être fier quand il apprendra que son fils sort avec une Sang-de-Bourbe?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

_ Je prends le risque, souffla-t-il.

_ Drago Malefoy, vous êtes le jour et la nuit.

Drago rit et attrapa instantanément les lèvres d'Hermione. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, profitant de chaque seconde du baiser.

_ Drago?

Le couple sursauta. Astoria se tenait face à eux, complètement tétanisée.

_ Astoria, grogna Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

_ Je... Alors... C'est vrai? Vous êtes ensemble?

_ Ma vie amoureuse ne te regarde absolument pas.

_ Je vois, dit Astoria, les larmes aux yeux. Tu as choisis la Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! dit Drago dont les yeux devenaient sombres.

_ Elle ne t'aimera jamais comme moi, tu le sais ça?

_ Je n'ai absolument pas demandé ton opinion. Laisse nous.

Astoria hocha lentement la tête mais des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

_ Je vous hais! hurla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir vers le château.

Au loin, Daphné observait la scène, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le visage furieux.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? La dispute avec Ron et Ginny? La discussion Pansy et Ron? Je veux TOUT savoir =D**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine!**


	18. Chapitre 17 - Soirée Magique

**Hi everyone!**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard de publication! J'ai eu une formation qui a duré deux semaines et qui m'a laissé peu de temps pour écrire la suite! M'enfin, la voilà écrite et je suis en vacances pour deux semaines, je vais donc probablement avoir un rythme d'écriture plus soutenu =)**

 **Je m'attendais à arrêter la fiction à vingt chapitres mais plus j'écris plus j'ai d'idées. Je ne sais donc pas quand cette fiction s'arrêtera, ah ah ^^**

 **Bon, trêve de bavardages, voici je chapitre dix-sept! Bonne lecture!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

_ C'est pas possible, on ne peut jamais être tranquilles! râla Drago.

Le jeune homme était agenouillé dans l'herbe, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés. Hermione posa délicatement la main sur son poing.

_ Ce sont des choses qui vont souvent arriver maintenant qu'on a décidé de s'afficher.

Au toucher d'Hermione, Drago se détendit imperceptiblement. La jeune fille en profita pour glisser sa main dans le poing du blond.

_ Ne la laisse pas gâcher notre après-midi, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Tu as raison.

Il se rassit contre l'arbre, Hermione de nouveau entre ses jambes et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, ils se levèrent et entrèrent, main dans la main, dans le château. Les élèves chuchotaient sur leur passage. Certains étaient choqués de voir un Sang Pur et une Sang-de-Bourbe ensemble, d'autres montraient du doigt et certains encore riaient.

Hermione ne se sentait pas très à l'aise devant toute cette attention. D'ailleurs, les autres élèves ne semblaient pas apprécier cette nouvelle relation. Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles la fusillaient du regard car elle avait pactisé avec l'ennemi et, du côté des Serpentards, ce fut Drago qu'ils fusillaient du regard pour avoir osé s'afficher avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Je crois que notre relation fait sensation, murmura Hermione.

Drago ne répondit pas et resserra son emprise sur la main d'Hermione.

_ Drago! s'exclama Goyle, alors que le couple approchait de la Grande Salle.

Ils arrêtèrent de marcher et se tournèrent vers Goyle qui accourait vers eux.

_ Gregory... dit-il.

_ Mec, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire?! Me dis pas que tu sors avec la Sang-de-Bourbe?

_ Tu me fatigues.

_ Mais... C'est de sa faute si Vincent est mort, tu te souviens?

_ C'est de la faute de Vincent s'il est mort, pas celle de Granger. C'est lui qui a lancé le Feudeymon.

_ C'était pour arrêter Potter et sa bande!

_ Il ne fallait pas lancer un sort dont on ne connait pas le contre sort.

Les deux Serpentards se jaugeaient et Hermione se tenait en retrait.

_ C'est une grosse erreur que tu es en train de faire, Drago. Tu vas vite en subir les conséquence.

Le corps de Drago se tendit imperceptiblement. Il avait les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Hermione posa la main sur sa baguette, prête à s'en servir.

_ C'est une menace? grogna Drago.

Goyle ne répondit pas et tourna les talons.

_ Au moins, il a eut le courage de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, dit Hermione qui se relaxa.

_ Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire, dit Drago.

Hermione baissa la tête, blessée. Elle retira sa main de celle de Drago. Le garçon la regarda, surpris.

_ On est pas obligés de le faire, tu sais, dit-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

_ Si tu penses ne pas aimer la façon dont les gens vont nous traiter, on est pas obligé de s'afficher.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise.

Il attrapa de nouveau la main d'Hermione et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Drago déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives.

La Gryffondor prit place entre Seamus et Dean. Dès qu'elle fut assise, Seamus, Dean et Neville l'envahirent de questions.

_ Tu sors avec Malefoy? demanda Dean.

_ Euh... Oui.

_ Comment tu peux faire ça, Hermione? demanda Seamus. C'est un mangemort!

_ Il n'est plus comme il était avant. Il a changé, il regrette.

_ Sa tante t'a torturé. Elle a torturé des tas de gens dont les parents de Neville.

_ Oui, sa tante. Pas lui.

_ Il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore!

_ Mais il ne l'a pas fait!

_ Oui, parce qu'il est lâche! Il a fait entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard!

_ Il n'avait pas le choix! Il avait peur de ce que Voldemort pourrait faire à ses parents!

_ Comment tu peux le défendre? Je ne te reconnais pas.

_ Vous êtes tous trop aveuglés par votre haine! Il a changé!

_ Je...

_ Stop! intervint Neville.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler, surpris par l'intervention de Neville.

_ Si Hermione a confiance en Malefoy, si elle nous garantis qu'il a changé et qu'il n'est plus l'horrible petit prétentieux, arrogant qu'il était avant, alors je lui fais confiance.

_ Mais Neville, dit Dean. Sa famille a fait des choses horribles. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

_ Ce que je sais surtout, c'est qu'il ne faut plus rejeter personne, surtout ceux qui souhaitent changer. Moi, en tout cas, je ne le rejetterai pas s'il est vraiment sincère.

Le jeune homme sourit à Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire. Elle murmura un "merci" à son ami. Dean et Seamus n'ajoutèrent plus rien.

Elle finit son repas rapidement et se leva de table. Drago avait envie de la rejoindre mais il était en discussion avec Pansy et Merlin savait qu'elle n'aimait pas que l'on quitte une conversation sans l'avoir terminée. Il regarda, à contre coeur, la Gryffondor s'éloigner.

_ Du coup, dis Pansy, il faudra que tu me tiennes au courant des prochains entraînements parce que j'ai pas mal de choses de prévues.

Drago écoutait son amie parler, la tête dans sa main. Il avait bien compris que son amie avait rencontré quelqu'un. Blaise lui avait raconté qu'elle s'éclipsait souvent le soir. Mais ils ne disaient rien. Pansy ne leur avait jamais confié quoique ce soit à propos de sa vie sentimentale, ils avaient donc décidé d'attendre qu'elle leur en parle elle-même.

C'est pourquoi, le discours de la jeune fille l'intéressait peu. Surtout que Granger avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle et il ne rêvait que de la rejoindre. Sachant qu'en plus, son harceleur était quelque part dans le château.

_ Ça ne t'intéresse pas c'que je dis?

_ Pansy... Je sais très bien qu'il faut que je te préviennes à l'avance pour les entraînements et tu sais aussi que, pour l'instant, les entraînements se passent le samedi.

_ Okay, donc t'en a rien à faire.

_ C'est pas ça, Pans'. Mais je sais déjà tout ça.

_ Il veut surtout rejoindre sa Granger chérie qui vient de quitter la Grande Salle, ricana Blaise.

_ Ok, j'ai compris, souffla Pansy résignée.

_ Désolé Pansy.

_ Ça va, ça va. Va la rejoindre.

_ Va rejoindre l'élue de ton coeur! dit Blaise. Je sais ce que c'est d'en être loin...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Drago.

_ C'est la même chose avec Luna.

Pansy et Drago regardèrent leur ami, bouche-bée.

_ Tu sors avec Loufoka?! s'exclama Pansy.

_ Pas tout à fait. Mais je compte le lui demander lors d'un rendez-vous galant.

_ Alors là... J'aurais jamais cru que tu finirais par vraiment vouloir sortir avec elle.

_ Et pourquoi pas?

_ Ben... elle n'a jamais été le genre de fille avec qui tu sors généralement.

_ Ah, parce que Granger l'est, peut-être?

_ Non.

_ Donc voilà.

_ Bon, j'y vais, dit Drago en se levant de table.

_ Dis bonjour à Granger pour nous! dit Blaise.

_ C'est ça... maugréa Pansy.

Drago sourit et sortit de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Hermione. Lorsqu'il entra, Hermione était assise dans le canapé, occupée à écrire. Il s'approcha et déposa des baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? murmura-t-il.

_ J'écris une lettre à mes parents. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fais.

_ Tu es proche de tes parents?

_ Oui, beaucoup. Je les aime infiniment. Ça a été très dur pour moi, pendant la guerre. Ils me manquaient énormément.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pendant la guerre?

_ J'ai changé leurs souvenirs pour les envoyer en Australie. De cette façon, en étant loin d'eux et en les envoyant dans un pays étranger, sans souvenirs de moi, les mangemorts n'auraient pas pu s'en prendre à eux.

Drago la fixait, assis près d'elle, une lueur d'admiration dans le regard.

_ Tu es plus courageuse que ce que j'imaginais...

_ Merci... Du coup, cet été, je suis retournée en Australie pour leur redonner leur mémoire.

_ Tu y a été seule?

Hermione acquiesça.

_ J'avais besoin d'y aller seule. C'était vraiment dur mais il le fallait. On avait besoin de se retrouver tous les trois. Que je leur explique.

_ Et qu'ont-ils dit?

_ Ils l'ont très mal prit. Ils étaient malheureux de savoir qu'il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi et qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais su. J'ai passé le pire quart d'heure de ma vie. Mais je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. On a passé le reste de mes vacances d'été en Australie et puis on est rentrés à Londres. Maintenant, j'essaie de leur écrire aussi souvent que je le peux.

_ Je t'admire beaucoup, Granger. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de ça, moi. Et... Tu leur parle de quoi? demanda-t-il en essayant de jeter un oeil à la lettre.

_ C'est personnel, Malefoy... dit Hermione en essayant d'en cacher le contenu.

_ Tu parles de moi?

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je parle de toi?

_ Ce serait très flatteur.

Hermione rit.

_ Je verrai.

Elle se leva et plia sa lettre.

_ Je vais la ranger, dit-elle. Ensuite, on fera ce que tu veux.

_ Ce que je veux?

_ Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Elle tourna les talons et monta les marches qui conduisaient aux dortoirs. Elle rangea sa lettre dans le tiroir de son bureau et, en sortant, tomba nez-à-nez avec Drago.

Le jeune homme tenait son balais à la main et regardait Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce balais? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

_ Tu m'as dis qu'on pourrait faire ce que je voulais.

_ Et?

_ Je me suis dis que ce serait sympa d'aller voler un peu.

_ Donc, on ne passe pas la soirée ensemble?

_ Bien sûr que si.

Hemione le regarda sans comprendre, puis la compréhension si fit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se recula, levant les deux mains devant elle.

_ Ah non! Non, non, non, non, non. N'y pense même pas!

_ Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

_ J'ai peur du vide, Malefoy! Et je ne sais même pas voler sur un balais!

Drago eut un sourire indulgent.

_ Tu crois que je vais vraiment te laisser voler sur ce balais, seule? C'est le mien, j'y tiens!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

_ Je serai là, avec toi. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

_ Mais...

_ C'est promis, Granger. Tu me fais confiance? dit-il en tendant sa main à la jeune fille.

Hermione regarda la main du jeune homme et soupira avec résignation.

_ Ok, dit-elle en acceptant la main de Drago.

Le Serpentard sourit et attira la Gryffondor à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, grimpa à cheval sur le balais et se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Allez, viens.

Hermione soupira de plus belle et grimpa derrière Drago. Le blond donna un coup de pied au sol et le balais s'éleva légèrement.

Hermione ferma les yeux et s'agrippa au blond. Puis, ils s'envolèrent par la fenêtre.

Le vent fouettait le visage de la jeune fille et elle sentait le froid s'insinuer dans tout son corps. Elle détestait ça et ne souhaitait pas rester sur ce balais.

Drago, quant à lui, sentait le mal être de sa compagne. L'unique but qu'il avait ce soir-là était de faire en sorte qu'Hermione aime elle-aussi voler sur un balais.

Il pencha légèrement le balais en arrière pour monter un peu plus haut.

_ Drago, ne va pas trop haut... murmura Hermione.

Le jeune homme ralentis la montée, pour qu'Hermione ne s'en rende pas compte tout de suite. Il souhaitait absolument lui montrer ce qu'il aimait voir tous les soirs. Elle aussi elle aimerait, il en était sûr.

Hermione n'avait jamais autant maudit Drago qu'à cet instant précis. Elle lui avait supplié de ne pas monter trop haut mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, comme toujours. Elle serra les bras un peu plus fort au tour de la taille de Drago. Le parfum et la présence de Drago rassuraient beaucoup Hermione.

Le voyage continua ainsi sans qu'Hermione ne sache combien de temps il avait duré.

_ Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, lui dit Drago.

_ Tais-toi!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais Hermione savait qu'il souriait en coin. Sale petit blondinet! Elle allait lui faire ravaler son stupide sourire en coin!

_ Allez, Granger. Ouvre les yeux.

_ Non!

_ S'il te plaît. Il faut que tu vois ça.

Hermione soupira mais fini par ouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je...

Mais Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle la laissait bouche-bée.

_ Qu'est-ce que... demanda Hermione.

Le couple se tenait au-dessus des arbres. Drago descendit sur une branche et tendit sa main à Hermione qui l'accepta avec une légère hésitation. Elle descendit à son tour sur la branche et s'assit près de Drago, le balais volant toujours à leurs côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hermione.

_ Un Veaudelune, chuchota le blond. C'est un animal très timide donc n'hausse pas trop la voix.

_ Un Veaudelune?

_ Quoi? T'as oublié ce que c'était?

_ Bien sûr que non, idiot! dit-elle en frappant le blond.

Le jeune homme rit. Elle adorait entendre Malefoy rire. Elle aimait entendre le rire cristallin du jeune homme sortir de sa bouche. Cette bouche qu'elle aimait embrasser...

_ J'aime venir ici les soirs de pleine lune et les regarder danser, ajouta Drago, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

Sous les yeux du couple, plusieurs Veaudelunes dansaient d'une façon qui semblait compliquée mais que les Veaudelunes reproduisaient à merveille.

_ Tu es au courant qu'ils dansent dans l'espoir d'attirer la femelle? dit Hermione, taquine.

_ Je sais et c'est ça qui est beau.

_ Quoi? L'accouplement?

Drago regarda Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

_ Leur façon de séduire leur femelle.

_ Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu danser pour essayer de me séduire.

_ Granger... Tu es désespérante.

Hermione sourit.

_ Mais tu as raison, dit-elle en reportant son regard sur les Veaudelunes. Ce spectacle est magique.

_ Très, chuchota Drago.

Hermione sursauta et tourna la tête vers le Serpentard qui s'était considérablement rapproché de la brune. Leurs nez se frôlaient à présent. Le coeur d'Hermione battit la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité du blond.

Drago passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et caressa la joue de la jeune fille avec son pouce.

_ Drago... souffla Hermione.

Drago sourit à l'entente de son prénom. Il sonnait merveilleusement bien dans la bouche de celle qu'il aimait.

Le souffle d'Hermione s'accélérait alors que Drago approchait son visage du sien. Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione dans une infini tendresse. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Leurs lèvres bougèrent en coordination, tendrement. Par ce baiser, Drago essayait d'exprimer à Hermione tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Hermione s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre. Drago tenait le visage d'Hermione en coupe en embrassant la jeune fille passionnément. Sous eux, les Veaudelunes continuaient leur parade amoureuse. L'amour brillait cette nuit-là et plus rien ne préoccupait le couple excepté l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Drago finit par se détacher d'Hermione qui avait les joues roses et le souffle saccadé.

_ On devrait y aller, dit Drago.

_ Oui, dit Hermione.

_ Tu veux diriger le balais?

_ Quoi? s'exclama Hermione.

_ C'est facile.

Drago grimpa sur le balais qui volait toujours et tendit sa main à Hermione qui la saisit avec réticence. Elle allait devoir monter sur ce satané balais et le piloter en plus de ça!

Elle grimpa à son tour sur le balais.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je suis derrière toi, dit Drago.

_ Tu ne veux pas le conduire?

_ Non, non, non. Tu le fais.

Hermione soupira et se cramponna au manche du balais.

_ Bien, dit Drago. Tu vas devoir faire monter le balais. Pour ça, il faut le lever.

Hermione pencha doucement le balais en arrière et ils montèrent vers le ciel.

_ Bien, tu peux t'arrêter là. Le château est derrière, il va falloir faire demi-tour.

_ Comment je fais ça?

_ Ne panique pas. Penche-toi en avant. Voilà. Maintenant que l'on avance, tourne à gauche.

Pas rassurée du tout, Hermione obéit tout de même à Drago.

_ C'est parfait! Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à nous faire rentrer au château.

_ Facile à dire... grogna la jeune fille.

Ils regagnèrent néanmoins le dortoir d'Hermione rapidement et sans accident.

_ Tu vois, tu sais te débrouiller sur un balais.

_ Je te hais, Drago Malefoy!

_ Je sais que c'est faux, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Hermione lui tira la langue et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour revêtir sa chemise de nuit. Après ces sensations, elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et, comme tous les soirs, elle passa cette nuit dans les bras du blond.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago et Hermione se levèrent en même temps et s'en amusèrent. C'était bien la première fois. Hermione rejoignit sa propre salle de bain et, quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, le couple descendit petit-déjeuner.

Drago prit place entre Blaise et Pansy. Il se sentait très fatigué.

_ Et ben dis-donc! s'exclama Blaise. T'as l'air de bien t'amuser avec Granger!

_ Lâche-moi, Zabini, grogna Drago.

_ Ouh! Est-ce que Granger ne te satisfait pas tant que ça?

_ Ne parle pas d'elle de cette façon.

_ Oh, tu la défends! Comme c'est mignon.

_ Je sens que je vais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule, ça va être mignon aussi.

_ Les gars, vous me fatiguez, dit Pansy, la tête dans les mains. Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

_ Désolé Pans', dit Blaise.

_ Ouais, marmonna Drago.

Des hululements se firent entendre et le trio leva la tête.

_ Tiens, le courrier... dit Pansy.

Un hibou Grand Duc se posa devant Drago qui le regarda, surpris.

_ Tiens, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de courrier, dit-il.

Il prit l'enveloppe attachée à la patte de l'oiseau et l'examina. L'enveloppe était cachetée du blason des Malefoy.

Drago ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre pour la lire attentivement. Le jeune homme pâlissait au fil de sa lecture.

_ Alors? demanda Pansy.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda ses amis, la peur se lisant dans ses prunelles anthracites.

_ Je crois que mon père est au courant pour Granger et moi...

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et qu'il ne vous a pas déçu (compte tenu de mon absence). Petite anecdote, j'ai écris la scène dans l'arbre en écoutant Can I Have This Dance de High School Musical. J'ai trouvé qu'elle collait parfaitement à cette petite scène.**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et à la semaine prochaine!**


	19. Chapitre 18 - Agression

**Me revoilà avec toujours un peu de retard mais moins que la dernière fois et en apprenant l'horrible nouvelle venant de Nice. J'espère qu'aucun de mes lecteurs ne viennent de là-bas et que, si c'est le cas, ces personnes sont saines et sauves. Et baguettes levées pour les victimes et leurs proches. Je n'ai pas de mots devant cette horreur... La vie devient de pire en pire, on ne peut plus s'amuser sans avoir peur d'y passer...**

 **M'enfin, voici le chapitre 18, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

_ Fais-moi voir, dit Pansy en prenant la lettre des mains de Drago.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche de consternation mais ne dit rien, laissant son amie jeter un oeil à la lettre. La jeune fille lut:

 _Drago,_

 _Je viens vers toi afin de connaitre tes intentions pour_

 _les vacances de noël. Ta mère et moi souhaitions savoir_

 _si tu comptais revenir pendant les vacances._

 _Nous espérons recevoir rapidement de tes_

 _nouvelles et avons très hâte de te revoir._

 _Ton père._

_ Et alors? demanda Pansy. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est au courant?

Blaise prit également la lettre pour y jeter un oeil.

_ Mon père ne m'a jamais envoyé de lettre pour savoir si je rentrais pour Noël. Il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire, sauf lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Et il a cette habitude de parler pour ma mère... Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre.

_ Il a peut-être trouvé ta collection pornographique, rit Blaise.

Le blond fusilla son ami du regard.

_ Ok, c'était pas drôle, dit le métis.

_ Admettons que ce soit vrai, dit Pansy. Qui t'aurait balancé?

_ J'en ai une très bonne idée, dit Drago, sourcils froncés en regardant Daphné entrer.

La jeune fille fusillait Drago du regard et le jeune homme sentit la colère monter en lui. Ses amis, inquiets, sentaient la tempête arriver. Drago se leva soudain comme un ressort et s'avança à grands pas vers la blonde qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et qui le regardait arriver, les bras croisés.

Drago attrapa la jeune fille par le poignet et l'attira hors de la Grande Salle. La blonde poussait des petits cris de douleur sous la poigne du jeune homme. Il l'amena vers une armure, la plaqua au mur sans ménagement et la bloqua en posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Daphné. La peur se lisait dans les prunelles de la blonde.

_ Ça suffit maintenant, Greegrass.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy?

La jeune fille essayait de paraître confiante, sans succès. Elle savait de quoi Drago était capable.

_ Je sais que c'est toi qui a prévenu mon père de ma relation avec Granger. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

_ Quoi? Mais t'es pas bien! Pourquoi je ferais ça?

_ Peut-être parce que tu veux que je sois avec ta soeur!

_ Oui, je veux que tu sois avec ma soeur mais jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille! Je sais de quoi ton père est capable, pour qui tu me prends?

_ Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas toi qui la harcèle depuis plusieurs semaines!

_ Ce n'est pas moi, Drago! Ça fait six ans qu'on se connait! Comment peux-tu croire des choses pareilles?

_ On ne connait jamais vraiment les gens, dit-il en lâchant la jeune fille.

_ En effet. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de sortir avec un Sang-de-Bourbe...

Drago fusilla Daphné du regard.

_ Et si elle reçoit des menaces, ajouta-t-elle, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle les mérite.

_ Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu le regretteras, menaça Drago.

_ C'est ça, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Drago regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner en ondulant des hanches. Il éprouvait une haine indescriptible pour la Serpentard. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

À cet instant, il vit Hermione sortir de la Grande Salle et se diriger vers lui avec un regard inquiet. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Et il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à elle par colère.

Il tourna donc les talons et monta vers la salle de son premier cours.

* * *

La journée parut interminable pour Hermione. Elle venait de passer sa première journée de cours seule, sans ses amis. En plus de ça, elle avait passé la journée à se remémorer la réaction de Drago pendant le petit-déjeuner. Pourquoi avait-il parut si froid d'un coup? Pourquoi l'avait-il ignoré?

Elle parcourut les étages, la tête ailleurs. Soudain, elle entendit des sanglots. Elle s'arrêta, surprise, essayant de trouver la source des sanglots. Elle découvrit la personne qui pleurait, cachée derrière une armure. Il s'agissait d'un jeune élève de Poufsouffle, qui semblait être de première ou deuxième année. La jeune fille s'agenouilla près de l'enfant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer comme ça? demanda-t-elle.

_ Rien répondit-il en reniflant.

_ Voyons, je suis préfète-en-chef. S'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu peux parler, mis à part les professeur, c'est bien moi.

_ Les autres disent que tu es une traîtresse. Que tu sort avec un mangemort.

Hermione reçut un coup au coeur à cette réflexion mais garda son calme. Sa relation avec Drago ne faisait vraiment pas sensation.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. Drago Malefoy n'est, certes, pas très sociable et souvent grognon mais il est très gentil, en fait. Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il est mon copain. Alors... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_ Les... Les plus grands ne sont pas gentils avec moi.

_ Comment ça? Des grands de ta maison?

Le garçon hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Des grands de Serpentard. Ils m'appellent Sang-de-Bourbe et ils me harcèlent. Ils me font peur. C'est quoi un Sang-de-Bourbe?

_ C'est un nom très méchant que des personnes très méchantes donnent aux sorciers qui sont nés de parents sans pouvoirs magiques, comme toi et moi. Comment t'appelles-tu, bonhomme?

_ Jerry. Jerry Conan.

_ Ecoute, Jerry. Ne laisse personne te faire peur. Personne. Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'appeler de cette façon ni de te brutaliser. Tu dois te défendre. Sais-tu que, lors de ma troisième année, j'ai donné un bon coup de poing à Drago Malefoy?

_ Je croyais qu'il était gentil...

_ Maintenant, oui. Il a changé à cause de la guerre mais avant il n'était qu'un sale petit con, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il avait été un peu trop loin dans sa provocation et je lui ai décroché un petit direct de la droite. Toujours est-il que tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. Je ne te demande pas d'être violent mais de te défendre. Tu m'as compris?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête puis ils se levèrent tous les deux.

_ Tu devrais rejoindre ta salle commune. Tu veux que je t'y raccompagne?

_ Non, merci. Je peux y aller seul.

_ D'accord mais dépêche-toi! Ma ronde commence bientôt, si je te vois hors de ton dortoir, je te retirerai des points.

_ D'accord, mademoiselle Hermione! dit-il avec un sourire.

_ Tu connais mon prénom?

_ Tu es une héroïne de guerre, tout le monde connait ton prénom!

Hermione sourit, gênée.

_ Allez, bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit!

Le petit garçon galopa en sens inverse pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Hermione sourit pour elle-même et reprit sa route. Elle regagna la salle commune des préfets-en-chef un quart d'heure plus tard. La salle commune était déserte.

_ Malefoy? appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

Elle monta les marches qui montaient aux dortoirs et entra dans le sien. Elle déposa ses affaires, et ressortit sur le palier. Elle frappa à la porte du dortoir de Drago mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle re-frappa et n'attendit, cette fois, aucune réponse pour entrer.

Drago était assit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

_ Malefoy?

Le blond leva la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard froid.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Hermione reçut un coup dans la poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi froid? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup? Hermione s'approcha et posa une main sur la cuisse du garçon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Drago?

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux froids sur elle.

_ Va-t-en. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Des larmes affluèrent dans les yeux d'Hermione.

_ Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions affronter ensemble... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Drago se leva d'un coup, attrapa Hermione par le bras et la jeta hors de sa chambre.

_ Je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix! Casse-toi!

Il claqua la porte et Hermione fut trop choquée pour pouvoir réagir.

Drago choisit ce moment précis pou péter son câble. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, près de la porte et envoyer balader tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Il s'effondra à genoux, s'il avait pu, il se serait mis à pleurer. Mais il ne pouvais pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus. Il l'avait déjà fait en sixième année, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais c'était parce qu'il avait une mission importante à accomplir pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa vie, ainsi que celle de ses parents dépendaient de cette mission et il était certain de ne pas réussir. Il avait eu une bonne raison de pleurer à cette époque. Il ne pouvait quand même pas pleurer pour une fille...

Et pourtant... La seule chose qu'il souhaitait à cet instant précis, c'était pleurer. Cette satanée Greengrass avait tout gâché. Elle avait tout raconté au père de Drago et maintenant, il savait. Il en était certain.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Granger. C'était inconcevable. Elle était la plus belle chose qui lui était jamais arrivée. Mais s'il continuait à la voir, ce serait mauvais. Ils le paieraient... Tous les deux. Il fallait qu'il mette de la distance entre eux deux. Pour la protéger. Même si c'était très dur. Ce ne serait pas seulement le coeur d'Hermione qui serait brisé mais le sien aussi. Il s'apprêtait à laisser partir la deuxième partie de lui.

* * *

La ronde s'était passée silencieusement. Drago tentait d'ignorer Hermione et la jeune fille n'osait pas lui parler. Elle avait beaucoup souffert de son rejet plus tôt. Elle détestait lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Les deux ne se parlaient qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Cela signifiait jamais. Ses conversations avec Granger lui manquaient beaucoup mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le lendemain matin, Drago rejoignit Blaise et Pansy à la table des Serpentards. Ses amis virent le visage sombre de leur ami.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Drago? demanda Pansy.

_ Rien...

_ Arrête de faire le mec solide! C'est Granger? Elle t'a refait souffrir?

Drago soupira.

_ Indirectement.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ J'ai dû mettre de la distance entre elle et moi.

_ Putain, mec... dit Blaise. Pourquoi?

_ Mon père est au courant! Je peux pas risquer d'être avec elle!

_ Mais, Drago... On te l'a dit, rien n'indique qu'il est au courant, dit Pansy.

_ Je le connais assez pour le savoir...

_ Tu ne peux pas risquer pour elle... ou pour toi? demanda Blaise.

_ Pour elle, bien sûr!

_ Tu es sûr? Parce que, ce que tu recherches depuis le début de cette année c'est la fierté de ton père. Or, s'il apprend que tu es avec Granger,il sera plus que déçu de toi. Et tu ne veux pas de ça.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi.

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Drago leva la tête vers son ami mais ne dit rien.

_ T'es lâche, Drago.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et voulu riposter mais son attention fut détournée par Granger qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle paraissait misérable et fragile, seule, sans amis. Il voyait les élèves des autres maisons la fusiller du regard. Il avait énormément de mal à voir ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Blaise suivit le regard du blond et poussa un soupire.

_ Tu l'aimes, mec. Pourquoi tu fais ça? Vous êtes malheureux...

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Granger. Elle était en train de s'asseoir parmi les Gryffondors qui lui jetaient des regards noirs. Il soupira.

_ J'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça.

_ J'ai remarqué. Mais tu ne dois pas laisser ta famille se mettre entre vous. C'est fini ça.

Drago jeta un dernier regard à Hermione et termina son petit déjeuner.

* * *

Après son petit-déjeuner, Hermione s'apprêtait à se rendre à son premier cours, seule. Sans Drago, le regard des autres était plus dur à affronter.

_ Hermione!

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise. Luna se tenait face à elle, avec un sourire rêveur.

_ Luna? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Je te vois souvent seule. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

_ Euh... Oui, ça va.

_ Tu n'es plus avec Drago?

_ Euh... Non. Il... Il ne veut plus me voir.

_ Oh...

Luna posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione, compatissante.

_ Il t'aime, il va revenir.

Hermione afficha un sourire triste.

_ Sache, Hermione, que je serai toujours ton amie. Même si tu aimes Drago.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Hermione et elle serra Luna dans ses bras. Elle profita un instant de cette étreinte réconfortante avant de se détacher de la blonde. Celle-ci la regardait tendrement.

_ Merci, murmura Hermione.

_ On a tous besoin de quelqu'un... À plus tard, Hermione!

_ À plus tard, Luna.

La Serdaigle s'éloigna dans les couloirs. À l'instant où elle souhaitait rejoindre son prochain cours, Hermione vit le professeur McGonagall arriver vers elle, accompagnée de Drago. La jeune fille tentait de ne pas regarder le blond qui, lui, cherchait son regard.

_ Miss Granger. J'ai besoin de vous et monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie.

_ À l'infirmerie? Mais pourquoi?

_ Venez avec moi.

Hermione acquiesça et Drago et elle suivirent la directrice adjointe jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, McGonagall les conduisit vers un lit qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et Hermione ne regarda pas immédiatement la personne qui se trouvait dans le lit. Le professeur se tourna vers eux, l'air grave.

_ Nous l'avons trouvé ce matin... Je voulais savoir si l'un de vous n'avez rien vu d'étrange hier, pendant votre ronde?

Hermione finit par jeter un oeil au lit près d'elle et crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Dans le lit, se trouvait Jerry, le premier année qu'elle avait consolé la veille.

_ Oh non... murmura-t-elle. Oh non, non non...

Le professeur McGonagall et Drago se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

_ Vous le connaissez, miss Granger?

Hermione opina de la tête.

_ Je l'ai rencontré hier dans les couloirs. Il pleurait parce que des Serpentards l'avaient insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je... Je lui ai dis de ne pas se laisser faire et je l'ai renvoyé dans son dortoir.

Hermione releva la tête vers son professeur.

_ Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

_ Près de sa salle commune.

_ J'aurais dû l'accompagner à son dortoir... murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû l'accompagner à son dortoir...

_ Vous devriez retourner en cours. Je voulais que vous soyez au courant. Nous allons le faire transférer à Sainte Mangouste.

_ Est-ce... Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?

_ Nous ne le savons pas. Il semble avoir reçu le sortilège que monsieur Malefoy a reçu il y a deux ans.

_ Le Sectumsempra... mumura Hermione, des larmes plein les yeux.

Drago passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et la fit sortir de l'infirmerie. Un fois à l'extérieur, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago et s'éloigna dans les étages.

* * *

La journée fut difficile pour Hermione. Elle n'avait plus ses amis, Drago se moquait d'elle et elle avait une presque mort sur la conscience. Elle était en train de vivre le pire moment de sa vie. Elle souhaitait tout arrêter, retourner dans le monde moldu.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit du château et marcha dans le parc. L'air froid qui fouettait son visage lui fit du bien. Elle essuya une larme qui commençait à geler et s'assit face au lac. Elle regarda la forêt qui lui faisait face. Dire que, la veille, elle s'était trouvée avec Drago dans un arbre, à l'embrasser passionnément...

Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver en une nuit? Pourquoi la rejetait-il tout à coup? Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui? Elle renifla discrètement. Elle soupira un bon coup et ouvrit son sac. Elle en sortit plume, encre et parchemin et entreprit d'écrire à ses parents. Elle ne comptait pas envoyer celle qu'elle avait écrit la veille. Elle la déchirerait. Elle écrivit pendant une bonne heure, racontant ses mésaventures, ses soucis. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit d'écrire, elle plia sa lettre, se leva, se dirigea vers la Tour Ouest qui abritait la volière. Elle ressortit de la volière après avoir confié sa lettre à un hibou qui s'était envolé sur le champs.

Il était dans les environs de vingt heures quinze, à présent. Elle se dépêcha de regagner la salle commune des préfets-en-chef pour commencer la ronde.

Drago l'attendait déjà et la regarda entrer.

_ Tu n'es pas venue manger, dit-il.

_ Pas faim, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Drago voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Hermione le coupa.

_ Il faut commencer notre ronde.

Drago acquiesça et les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle commune.

La ronde commença dans le silence total. Drago voyait bien qu'Hermione l'ignorait. Il voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il finit par se décider lorsqu'ils atteignirent le deuxième étage.

_ Tu fais la gueule, Granger?

Hermione ne répondit pas, Drago reprit.

_ Granger...

Toujours aucune réaction.

_ Granger. Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger.

Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, énervée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy?

_ Je veux qu'on parle.

_ De quoi?

_ De tout. En commençant par qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Malefoy, on a pas été assez vigilants, hier! On a pas vu Jerry et maintenant, il est peut-être déjà mort!

Drago soupira.

_ Est-ce que ça te rend malheureuse parce que tu le connaissais?

_ Oui! Non! Que je le connaisse ou pas, c'est horrible! Il faut trouver celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça!

_ Et bien sûr, tu sais qui c'est.

_ J'ai ma petite idée.

_ Et tu penses à?

_ Eh bien... Il m'a parlé de Serpentards qui l'ont harcelé...

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit.

_ Bien sûr, les Serpentards... Lorsqu'il y a une problème, c'est toujours les Serpentards. La maison des mangemorts.

_ Je n'ai pas dis ça!

_ Mais tu l'as pensé!

_ Non!

_ Je croyais que tu avais dépassé le stade des préjugés... reprit-il d'une voix plus basse.

_ C'était le cas. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'envoies chier! T'en as assez de jouer avec moi, c'est ça?

_ Je ne t'ai pas envoyé chier, je me suis éloigné!

_ C'est pareil!

_ Non!

Un long silence s'installa pendant que les deux se dévisageaient. Hermione reprit d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

_ Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

Drago inspira profondément.

_ J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Je pense que quelqu'un l'a mis au courant pour nous.

_ Alors, c'est ça... Papounet est au courant donc tu me laisses tomber.

_ Mais non. J'ai fais ça pour te protéger de lui.

_ J'ai pas besoin de ta protection. Tu me déçois, Drago. Je pensais que, après ce que tu m'avais dis dans le parc, tu serais prêt à tenir tête à ton père pour nous. Mais tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours le même, tu es toujours lâche...

_ Granger...

Mais Hermione tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas.

Ils avaient continué la ronde silencieusement et regagnaient à présent la salle commune. Hermione monta dans son dortoir sans un mot et un cri d'effroi résonna cinq minutes plus tard.

Drago monta quatre à quatre les marches menant aux dortoirs et entra en trombe dans le dortoir d'Hermione.

La jeune fille était figée en plein milieu de son dortoir, sans réaction. Drago regarda dans la même direction qu'elle et sentit son coeur se glacer.

Sur le mur, au-dessus du lit, était écrit en grosses lettres rouge:

" _As-tu aimé mon cadeau, Sang-de-Bourbe?"_

Après un instant de silence, Hermione poussa un grand cri de rage qui sembla résonner dans les murs du château et s'effondra par terre, en larmes.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

 **Le passage avec Luna a été écrit sur la musique Love Me Luna de Swish And Flick, j'ai trouvé que cette chanson collait très bien à ce passage... Voilà, voilà bonne journée à vous et à la semaine prochaine!**


	20. Chapitre 19 - Aveux

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Aide-Moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je tenais à remercier les reviewers à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement. Toutes vos reviews me font chaud au coeur et me donnent envie de continuer à écrire, merci à tous =)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Drago eut littéralement le coeur brisé. Hermione était là, devant lui, prostrée au sol à hurler et pleurer. Il la comprenait. L'harceleur avait décidé de frapper et s'en était prit à quelqu'un qu'Hermione venait de rencontrer. Un enfant.

Drago avait envie de pleurer avec Hermione. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais l'accepterait-elle?

_ Granger...

Mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'extérioriser son chagrin. Drago s'agenouilla près d'Hermione et l'encercla de ses bras. Elle finit par réagir et se détacha de Drago.

_ Laisse-moi, dit-elle.

_ Granger... Tu ne peux pas affronter ça seule.

Hermione leva des yeux furieux vers lui.

_ Parce que, maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi? On affronte tout ensemble quand ça t'arrange? Tu as fais ton choix quand tu m'as écarté par peur de ton père, c'est trop tard, maintenant!

_ Granger...

_ VA-T-EN! Laisse-moi tranquille! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR!

Le coeur de Drago ses serra. Il avait tout gagné. Elle ne voulait plus le voir...

_ Si... Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

_ Compte là-dessus.

Drago se leva lentement et sortit du dortoir d'Hermione. Il avait mal, il souffrait. Et il avait peur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago déjeunait avec ses amis. Il attendait Granger impatiemment. Il voulait la voir. Il voulait s'excuser. Elle avait raison, elle était déjà en danger. S'ils voulaient s'en sortir, ils devaient rester ensemble.

_ Drago... dit Pansy. Tu dois vraiment parler à Granger.

_ Je vais le faire! Je l'attends.

_ Bien...

_ Il est temps que tu te remettes avec elle. T'as une sale tête dit Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux vers ses amis.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Pansy.

Drago soupira. Pour s'en sortir, il allait devoir en parler.

_ Il faut qu'on se voit ce soir. Seul à seuls.

_ Où ça? demanda Blaise.

_ La Tour d'Astronomie, dit Pansy. Il n'y a jamais personne là-bas.

Drago hocha la tête.

_ On s'y retrouve ce soir, à dix-huit heures.

_ D'accord! dirent ses amis.

Drago reporta son attention sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle mais Granger ne vint pas prendre son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle s'était occupée de nettoyer l'inscription au-dessus de son lit et cela lui avait prit toute la nuit- elle avait voulu la nettoyer façon moldue. À présent, elle était épuisée. Elle s'était blottie sous la couette mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle pensait alternativement à Jerry, étendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie puis aux inscriptions au-dessus de son lit. Qui pouvait bien la harceler ainsi? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette personne la harcelait? Qu'avait-elle donc fait de mal pour que cette personne s'en prenne à des gens innocents dans le but de la faire souffrir?

Hermione ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle continuait de penser que tout cela était sa faute, qu'elle et Drago n'avaient pas été assez vigilants.

Elle était seule, à présent. Ron et Ginny ne lui adressaient plus la parole et Drago l'avait quitté. Elle n'avait plus personne... Elle ne voulait pas aller voir d'autres Gryffondor. Ils la haïssaient pour être sortie avec Drago, avec l'ennemi et elle ne voulait pas aller voir Luna ou Neville, ils avaient assez souffert à cause de la guerre. Elle ne voulait pas les embêter avec ses problèmes. Peut-être qu'Harry...

Mais Hermione ne termina pas ses réflexions. Épuisée par sa nuit blanche et ses pleurs continus, elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle finit par se réveiller dans l'après-midi. Selon l'emploi du temps des Gryffondors, leur dernier cours de la journée allait se terminer. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit vers la salle de cours de Métamorphose. Elle attendit à peu près un quart d'heure avant que les élèves ne finissent par sortir. Chacun des élèves lança un regard mauvais à Hermione, y compris Ginny et Ron. Seul Harry lui adressa un petit sourire. Il s'arrêta près d'elle.

_ Salut Harry, dit-elle.

_ Bonjour, Hermione. Tu vas bien?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_ Tu n'es pas venue en cours. Je me suis inquiété.

_ Je... Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir en cours...

_ Comment ça "pas dormi de la nuit"? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Harry affichait une mine inquiète qui fit légèrement sourire Hermione. Ça lui faisait chaud au coeur de voir son ami s'inquiéter pour elle.

_ Justement, j'aimerais te parler de ça. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler de mes problèmes, surtout maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Tu as besoin de te reposer et je le comprends mais je ne sais pas à qui d'autre en parler...

_ Et Malefoy?

Hermione baissa la tête.

_ Je... C'est compliqué.

Harry prit la main de son amie, touché par sa détresse.

_ Hermione... Tu es ma meilleure amie. Si tu as des problèmes, tu dois me les confier. Je suis là pour ça.

Hermione releva la tête, plongea son regard dans celui, vert émeraude, de son meilleur ami et sourit.

_ Merci, Harry. Vraiment. On se retrouve à dix-huit heures?

_ D'accord. Où veux-tu que l'on se retrouve?

Hermione parut réfléchir un instant.

_ La Tour d'Astronomie. Personne n'y va jamais.

_ D'accord! Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'amène Ron et Ginny? Je pense qu'ils voudraient savoir...

Hermione baissa de nouveau la tête, les larmes aux bord des yeux.

_ Je doute vraiment que ça les intéresse.

_ Ils t'aiment toujours, tu sais. Tu leur manque...

_ Alors c'est à eux de venir me voir. Ils ont coupé les ponts, pas moi.

_ Je comprends. On se voit tout à l'heure, alors.

Hermione hocha la tête, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

_ À tout à l'heure, Mione.

_ À tout à l'heure, Harry.

Les amis se séparèrent dans deux directions opposées. En chemin, Hermione aperçut Drago qui discutait avec une fille. Il tourna le regard vers elle et elle continua sa route, le coeur serré. Il s'en était vite remis, visiblement.

Elle rejoignit son dortoir et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle avait deux heures avant de rejoindre Harry. Elle se fit couler un bain dans l'immense baignoire et se déshabilla. Elle entra dans l'eau chaude et y resta une bonne demi-heure. L'eau chaude la relaxait, elle sentait ses muscles se détendre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, elle se sentait bien. Elle finit par sortir de l'eau lorsqu'elle commença à avoir froid. Elle se sécha et s'habilla puis se posa à son bureau pour avancer sa dissertation de Métamorphose. C'était l'unique moyen de se vider l'esprit.

Vers dix-sept heures cinquante, Hermione sortit enfin de son dortoir. Elle se rendit discrètement à la Tour d'Astronomie et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait en bas des marches.

_ Merci d'être venu, Harry.

_ C'est normal. Alors, que voulais-tu me dire?

_ Montons, dit Hermione en désignant les marches d'un signe de tête.

Harry acquiesça et les deux amis montèrent jusqu'à la salle de classe. En arrivant, ils furent surpris de constater que la salle n'était pas vide. Drago, Pansy et Blaise s'y trouvaient déjà. Hermione fronça les sourcils et fusilla Drago du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Malefoy?

_ On pourrait te poser la même question, Granger! répondit Pansy.

Hermione allait répondre mais Harry l'arrêta.

_ Nous avions besoin de parler, répondit-il. Mais nous irons autre part.

À ces mots, Drago fronça les sourcils, un sentiment de jalousie l'envahissant soudainement.

_ De quoi comptez-vous parler? demanda-t-il.

Mais Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

_ Granger! reprit-il. De quoi vous voulez parler?

Harry regarda son amie, des questions plein les yeux. Hermione finit par soupirer et prendre la parole sans un regard pour le blond.

_ Lui parler de la personne qui me menace.

Un long silence s'installa dans la Tour d'Astronomie et Harry regarda son amie, incrédule.

_ Hermione... Tu peux répéter?

Hermione soupira.

_ Quelqu'un m'envoie des menaces.

_ Quoi? Mais depuis combien de temps?

_ Un peu plus d'un mois.

_ Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé?

_ Je...Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

Hermione se sentit soudainement honteuse. Honteuse de ne pas en avoir parlé à ses amis.

_ Toujours est-il, reprit Drago, que les menaces s'intensifient.

_ Attends, le coupa Harry. Tu étais au courant?

_ Bien sûr, Potter! Je suis son copain et je vis dans la même salle commune qu'elle.

_ Étais! intervint Hermione en se tournant vers Drago. Tu étais mon copain! Ce cas ne te concerne plus, dorénavant.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Granger. Je me soucis de toi!

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié!

_ Ce n'est pas de la pitié, bon sang! intervint Blaise. C'est de l'amour, Granger. Drago t'aime!

_ Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant de m'envoyer balader!

_ Je voulais te protéger ! s'exclama le blond.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection !

_ Okay, intervint Harry. On va se calmer et arrêter de s'aboyer dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Malefoy?

Drago regarda les gens présents dans la salle.

_ Au début, Granger ne recevait que des menaces sur papier. Mais maintenant, ça va plus loin. La personne se met à attaquer des élèves que Granger côtoie.

En entendant cela, Hermione ne put empêcher quelques larmes de s'échapper. Drago voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

_ Vous savez ce que veut cette personne? demanda Pansy.

Hermione et Drago hochèrent la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Hermione, dit Harry en prenant la main de son amie. Tu aurais dû nous en parler.

_ Je sais.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Blaise. On en parle aux professeurs?

_ Non! dit Hermione. N'en parlez à personne.

_ Tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée, Hermione, murmura Harry.

_ À personne, Harry, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Promet-le moi.

_ D'accord, dit-il après un soupir.

_ Merci...

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et serra la jeune fille fort contre lui. Le cauchemar recommençait et, cette fois, Hermione était la cible.

_ J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit Harry.

_ Je l'espère aussi...

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? s'impatienta Blaise.

_ Le mieux, pour le moment, serait de rester sur ses gardes. Essayer de repérer les personnes qui peuvent nous paraître suspectes, répondit Pansy.

Hermione regardait les personnes présentes dans cette tour. Des personnes hétéroclites, prêtes à agir pour elle, alors que deux d'entre eux la détestaient.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous souciez de ça? demanda-t-elle.

Pansy lui jeta un regard plein de dédain.

_ Parce que Drago t'aime, idiote! Il se soucie de toi et nous nous soucions de lui.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au blond qui la regardait depuis elle ne savait combien de temps. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux.

_ Bien, dit Drago. Je veux que vous gardiez les yeux bien ouverts. Ça peut-être n'importe qui. On ne peut pas laisser cette personne... atteindre son but. Evidemment, Granger ne doit plus rester seule. Pas une seule seconde. Compris, Potter?

Harry acquiesça et Drago poussa un soupir imperceptible. Il avait une boule dans la gorge en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Granger s'ils n'étaient pas assez vigilants. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Tout comme il ne supportait pas le fait qu'elle l'ignore ni la manière dont Potter la tenait dans ses bras. C'était à lui de faire ça! Il fallait qu'il parle à Granger.

_ Bien, dit Harry. Merci pour ce que vous faites.

_ On ne le fait pas pour toi, Potter, dit Blaise. On le fait pour Drago et sa Granger.

_ Je ne suis pas SA Granger.

_ Peu importe, dit Harry. Merci. On y va? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

La jeune fille acquiesça et ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir tous les deux lorsque Drago les interpella.

_ Granger...

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

_ Quoi?

_ Il faudrait qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Hermione regarda Harry qui hocha légèrement la tête.

_ Je t'attends en bas, dit-il.

_ D'accord.

Harry sortit de la salle de classe, laissant Hermione seule. Drago lança un regard à Blaise et Pansy et ses amis quittèrent également la salle de classe.

Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face. Hermione gardait la tête baissée tandis que Drago l'observait.

_ Granger...

Hermione releva la tête et foudroya Drago du regard.

_ Je sais que tu m'en veux, Granger mais je... je souffre loin de toi... Je...

Drago n'arrivait pas à continuer. Il avait énormément de mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Et Hermione, se tenant face à lui avec ses yeux remplis de fureur, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_ Je... Je tiens à toi, Granger. Plus que ce que tu peux imaginer...

Hermione éclata d'un rire froid.

_ Tu aurais dû y penser avant de choisir ton père.

_ Je... Je n'ai pas choisit mon père!

_ Tu as choisit ton père. Tu as fais une croix sur moi.

_ Granger...

_ Laisse-moi.

Hermione tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter la Tour d'Astronomie mais Drago la retint.

Il l'attrapa par la main et lui fit faire volte-face. Il l'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa avec violence et entra sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione. Il plaqua la jeune fille au mur et s'agrippa à ses cheveux tandis qu'Hermione enroulait une jambe autour de son bassin. Il descendit sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune fille et approcha son entre-jambe de celui d'Hermione. La jeune fille sentit l'érection grandissante de Drago et commença à pousser des soupirs de plus en plus forts ce qui excita davantage le Serpentard. Les lèvres et le corps d'Hermione lui avaient tellement manqués...

La température commença à monter dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Drago s'agrippa à la robe de sorcière d'Hermione et commença à la lui retirer mais ce geste "réveilla" Hermione qui stoppa Drago.

Elle le repoussa légèrement, remit sa robe de sorcière, se recoiffa et lança un regard à Drago.

_ Ne t'avise plus de recommencer, Malefoy. Toi et moi, c'est fini.

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la salle de classe et laissa Drago seul. Son coeur battait fort de fureur. Cette garce l'avait laissé en plan. Quand allait-elle voir qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour lui et lui pardonner? À ce moment, il comprit une chose. Il allait devoir aller la reconquérir.

* * *

Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle avait été toute retournée par ce qui s'était passé dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle aimait toujours Drago et elle avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Un jour, il la lâchait et le lendemain il lui courait après. Ne savait-il donc pas ce qu'il voulait?

Elle regagna son dortoir, accompagnée d'Harry. Il lui restait un petit quart d'heure avant d'aller dîner. Elle en profita pour se jeter dans le lit. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Préfète-en-chef avec Malefoy, les cours donnés au garçon, Bryan, le presque viol, Malefoy, sa relation avec lui, les menaces, la fin de sa relation avec Malefoy, sa remise en couple avec lui, la nouvelle fin de relation avec lui, l'élève attaqué, Malefoy qui lui court à nouveau après...

Tout ça était beaucoup trop pour elle. Tous ces événements la fatiguaient, sa seule envie était de retourner chez ses parents. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne voulait plus de sa condition de sorcière. Sa conditions de sorcière qui l'avait amené à rencontrer ses amis et... Malefoy...

Malefoy qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer... Hermione éclata en sanglots. Elle était fatiguée. La guerre l'avait fatigué, elle avait pensé qu'une fois la guerre finie, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre mais elle s'était trompée. Hermione regarda l'heure. Il était dix-neuf heures. Elle poussa un gros soupir et se leva.

_ Prête à descendre manger? demanda Harry qui était resté silencieux pendant les cogitations de son amie.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous deux de son dortoir puis de la salle commune.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et prit place à côté de Neville. Elle jeta un oeil à Harry qui venait de s'asseoir et qui était en train de discuter avec Ron et Ginny. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur son assiette.

_ Ça va, Hermione? demanda Neville.

_ Oui, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

_ Ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec Ron et Ginny?

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

_ Ça va s'arranger.

_ J'en doute. Pour toute l'école je suis une ennemie, maintenant.

_ Ça leur passera. C'est pas tous les jours qu'une Née-Moldue et un Sang Pur venant d'une famille extrémiste tombent amoureux. Un ancien mangemort, qui plus est.

_ Je crois que c'est plus l'ancien mangemort qui pose problème.

_ C'est possible, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais Hermione, l'amour sort toujours vainqueur.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur celle d'Hermione et la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire.

Elle leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards. Drago la regardait et regardait les mains de Neville et Hermione. La jeune fille retira sa main de celle de son ami et termina son dîner.

* * *

À la fin du repas, elle voyait avec reconnaissance Harry, Blaise, Pansy et Drago qui semblaient sur leurs gardes. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Drago était déterminé à la protéger. Et ça lui faisait chaud au coeur. Elle quitta la table et lança un petit signe de la main à Harry qui lui répondit en souriant. Elle le vit dire un mot à Ron et Ginny et se lever de table.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir pour qu'elle puisse y attendre le début de la ronde.

Elle appréhendait la ronde avec Drago. Elle l'appréhendait parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la partie et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps. Et elle ne voulait pas revenir avec lui. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Il l'avait beaucoup trop blessé.

Elle redescendit de son dortoir à vingt heures trente. Drago l'attendait près de la cheminée.

_ Tu es prête, Granger?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle commença à parcourir le couloir lorsque Drago la rejoignit.

_ Alors... Y a quoi entre Londubat et toi?

Hermione le regarda, incrédule.

_ T'es vraiment pas possible, Malefoy...

_ Quoi?

_ On est plus ensemble, je te rappelle. Tes crises de jalousie, tu te les garde.

_ Donc, y a bien quelque chose entre vous...

_ Non! Il n'y a rien entre Neville et moi. Après avoir fréquenté deux idiots comme Bryan et toi, j'évite les hommes.

Drago attrapa Hermione par le poignet et la tourna face à lui.

_ Je suis désolé, Granger! Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te le répéter?

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter. Je m'en fiche.

Drago soupira.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre...

_ Va voir Astoria Greengrass. Elle t'accueillera à bras ouverts. Et, au moins, tu n'auras pas peur que ton père l'apprenne.

Sur ces mots, Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le couloir. Drago resta un instant comme un idiot à regarder partir la fille qu'il aimait. La reconquérir s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu...

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!**

 **Je vous dis, à la semaine prochaine!**


	21. Chapitre 20 - Vacances

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Voici donc le chapitre vingt de ma fanfiction! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais il plaira très probablement à ma petite Veronika qui l'attend depuis un petit moment. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez tous!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Les jours passèrent et les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Le départ du Poudlard Express était prévu pour le lendemain à onze heures. Hermione était bien décidée à passer les vacances chez ses parents. Elle savait que cela lui ferait énormément de bien de revoir ses parents. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette pression constante.

Ron et Ginny ne lui parlaient toujours pas et elle ne s'était pas réconciliée avec Malefoy. Pourtant, le blond n'avait pas cessé de lui courir après mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui pardonner. Elle avait été tellement blessée...

Elle commença à ranger ses vêtements et quelques livres dans sa valise. Elle prit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie et descendit dans la salle commune. Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, Malefoy était à son entrainement de Quidditch. Elle ne risquait pas de le croiser. Elle avait décidé de passer toute l'après-midi dans cette salle commune. Elle en avait marre de devoir envoyer un patronus à Harry à chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait sortir. Elle trouvait ce système ridicule. Elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière. De plus, si la personne qui la menaçait souhaitait lui faire du mal, elle n'attendrait pas qu'Hermione se retrouve seule. Enfin... C'était ce qu'elle pensait...

Hermione soupira. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle posa son livre sur la table basse, entre le canapé et la cheminée, et se leva du canapé. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur.

Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons. Quelques élèves jouaient à des batailles de boules de neige et d'autres construisaient des bonhommes de neige. Hermione soupira à nouveau. Elle adorait la neige. Elle se souvenait des fois où elle avait fait des bonshommes de neige avec ses parents ou des batailles de neige avec Ron et Harry. Une petite larme coula sur sa joue. Ron lui manquait tellement... Son humour, ses petites attentions en dépit de sa maladresse lui manquaient. Il avait toujours été là, même après leur rupture.

Hermione et Ron étaient sortis ensemble après la guerre. Ils n'étaient restés que deux semaines ensemble et puis, chacun s'était rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait que de forts sentiments amicaux pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient donc séparés d'un commun accord.

Mais, malgré tout, Ron était resté fidèle, répondant toujours présent pour elle, lui donnant même le courage d'aller retrouver ses parents. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il la laisserait tomber en apprenant pour Malefoy et elle.

Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle reprit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie et recommença à lire. Y avait pas à dire, elle avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez elle...

* * *

Il était dix-huit heures et Blaise était en train de se préparer. Il avait rendez-vous à dix-huit heures trente avec Luna Lovegood. Ils devaient se rejoindre dans le hall du château. Puis, il comptait l'amener dîner à Pré-au-lard. C'était le grand jour! Aujourd'hui, il comptait lui demander de sortir avec lui!

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il se trouvait parfait. Il redressa son noeud papillon, rajusta sa robe de sorcier de soirée. Il sourit à son reflet, passa une main dans ses cheveux inexistants et sortit de son dortoir.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et vit Drago assit dans un fauteuil. Quand il vit son ami, le blond se leva.

_ Putain, j'en ai marre! dit-il.

Blaise soupira.

_ Quoi?

_ Granger ne veut pas me laisser de seconde chance. Elle m'énerve!

Blaise soupira à nouveau.

_ Je sais pas, mec. Fais-lui une surprise. Montre-lui que tu tiens à elle.

_ Une surprise?

_ Ouais, j'sais pas. Trouve quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir... Quelque chose que tu ne ferais pour personne d'autre...

Drago baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir. Blaise attendit la réponse de son ami qui ne vint pas.

_ Mec, reprit le métis. Je dois vraiment y aller...

Drago leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea de haut en bas.

_ Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça?

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ J'ai un rencard!

Drago haussa un sourcil.

_ Avec qui?

_ Luna.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

_ T'as rencard avec Loufoka? Pour quoi faire?

_ C'est Luna... dit Blaise d'une voix froide. Et je compte lui demander de sortir avec moi!

_ Ah, ça y est. Tu sautes le pas?

_ Ouais! Et tu ferais bien de t'occuper de ta Granger avant qu'un autre ne s'en charge!

_ Ouais, ouais... maugréa-t-il.

_ Allez, j'te laisse. À plus, Drago!

_ Amuse-toi bien avec Lovegood.

Blaise sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était assez stressé mais tout de même confiant. Ce soir, Luna serait à lui! Il parcourut les couloirs des cachots assez rapidement, pressé de retrouver sa petite blonde.

Il arriva enfin dans le hall du château et aperçut les cheveux blonds de Luna. Il s'approcha d'elle dans une démarche sûre et se plaça derrière la jeune fille. Il se pencha vers son oreille, le nez près de ses cheveux, respirant leur délicieux parfum d'orchidée et murmura:

_ Bonsoir, princesse.

Luna se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonsoir, Blaise. Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies invité ce soir.

_ Et je suis heureux que tu aies accepté mon invitation.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit. Blaise tendit sa main en mimant une révérence.

_ Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre.

Luna accepta la main du métis et ils sortirent discrètement dans le parc. Ils descendirent le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-lard, toujours main dans la main.

_ Alors... Où vas-tu m'emmener, Blaise?

Le jeune homme adorait lorsque Luna l'appelait par son prénom. Cette petite voix rêveuse lui faisait toujours battre son coeur à mille à l'heure. Et avoir sa main dans la sienne, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, lui donnait des frissons. Il serra la main de Luna un peu plus fort avant de répondre:

_ Je me suis dis qu'au lieu de dîner dans la Grande Salle, on pourrait dîner à Pré-au-lard.

_ Est-ce autorisé?

_ Non. Mais j'ai payé le tenancier de la Tête de Sanglier pour qu'il ne dise rien. Demain, tout le monde part en vacances. On ne se reverra pas avant deux semaines. Je voulais avoir un petit moment en tête-à-tête avec toi.

_ Tu ne restes pas pour les vacances?

Blaise hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Je retourne toujours chez ma mère pour les vacances. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'un jour tu voudras venir.

_ Ce sera avec plaisir!

Les paroles de Luna rendirent Blaise heureux. Cette soirée était plutôt bien partie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Tête de Sanglier. Les adolescents entrèrent et s'assirent à une table, située dans un recoin. De cette façon, personne ne les verrait.

_ Alors, reprit Blaise. Tu restes à Poudlard, toi?

_ Je passe la première semaine de vacances avec mon père. Je reviens à Poudlard pour la deuxième semaine. Peut-être que tu rencontreras mon père, un jour.

Le coeur de Blaise manqua un battement. Ainsi donc, elle lui proposait de rencontrer son père... Cela sonnait bien. Peut-être voulait-elle sortir avec lui également... Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça? demanda Luna.

_ Oh, rien princesse. Rien du tout.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire, en vain. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, il était heureux.

* * *

Les plats défilèrent, la soirée avança et Blaise et Luna passaient un excellent moment. Les plats étaient bons et les deux adolescents parlaient de tout et de rien. Blaise était plus que déterminé à demander à Luna de sortir avec lui. Elle était indéniablement la fille qu'il lui fallait. Il attendait simplement le bon moment.

Lorsque le dessert fut terminé, Blaise se leva, proposa sa main à Luna qui l'accepta et tous deux sortirent du pub. Dehors, il faisais froid, la neige avait recommencé à tomber. Luna, qui portait une robe de soirée violette et rose, frissonna imperceptiblement, ce que Blaise ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Il retira sa robe de sorcier et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de Luna qui le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus. De nouveau, le coeur de Blaise loupa un battement mais il se contenta de sourire pour sauver les apparences.

_ Merci, dit-elle.

_ Je ne voudrais pas que ma princesse prenne froid.

Luna sourit et Blaise aperçut un peu de rose apparaître sur ses joues. Il la trouva adorable.

_ Mais toi? ajouta-t-elle, tu vas tomber malade...

_ Mieux vaut moi que toi.

_ Merci, Blaise.

Blaise passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et ils rentrèrent au château.

Le jeune homme accompagna Luna jusqu'à la Tour des Serdaigles. C'était le moment ou jamais pour lui.

_ J'ai passé une excellente soirée, dit Luna.

_ Moi aussi, princesse. À ce propos...

_ Oui?

Luna regardait Blaise avec ses grands yeux bleus.

_ Je me disais que... toi et moi... on pourrait... Enfin... Tu vois quoi...

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui parler?!

_ Oui, répondit simplement Luna.

_ Quoi?

_ J'accepte d'être ta copine.

_ Co... Comment sais-tu que...

Luna se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_ Je le sais, c'est tout.

Blaise sourit. Cette fille était parfaite. Il plaça une main dans le bas du dos de la Serdaigle, une autre sur sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Blaise crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant, avec la belle Luna dans ses bras. Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient douces et sucrées et elle embrassait divinement bien. Il aurait pu rester ainsi, à l'embrasser pendant des heures. Il se sentait vraiment bien.

Puis, Luna finit par se détacher et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus.

_ Bonne nuit, Blaise.

_ Bonne nuit, princesse.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur les douces lèvres de Luna, attendit qu'elle entre dans sa salle commune et regagna discrètement la salle commune des Serpentards.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago rejoignit ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner.

_ Salut tout le monde, dit-il.

_ Salut! répondirent ses amis en choeur.

Le blond se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et beurra son toast.

_ Comment ça s'est passé ton rendez-vous, Blaise? demanda-t-il.

_ Parfaitement bien! Je suis officiellement avec Luna!

_ Bien joué, mec!

_ Je suis tellement heureux!

_ Blaise, tu ressemble à une midinette, dit Pansy.

Drago et elle se mirent à pouffer, vexant le métis. Mais le blond ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir pour le bonheur de son ami. Il était heureux pour lui, vraiment heureux. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors. Granger était en train de manger silencieusement. Personne ne lui adressait la parole et ça lui faisait tellement mal de la voir aussi seule...

Blaise suivit le regard de son ami.

_ Elle va revenir. J'en suis sûr.

_ Plus les jours passent, plus j'en doute...

_ Fais ce que je t'ai dis. Offre-lui quelque chose que tu n'offrirais à personne d'autre...

_ J'y ai réfléchis. Je n'ai pas trouvé quoi...

_ Pourquoi pas des fleurs? suggéra Pansy. Toutes les filles aiment les fleurs.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la brune.

_ Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

_ Et comment veux-tu que je trouve des fleurs? Demanda Drago un peu trop sèchement.

_ T'es un sorcier ou quoi? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Drago ne répondit pas, se sentant un peu idiot. Mais il réalisa que ce n'étais pas une si mauvaise idée. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avais plus grand chose à perdre...

_ C'est pas si con... marmonna-t-il.

_ Tu devrais te dépêcher avant que Granger ne revienne dans son dortoir, lui conseilla Blaise.

Drago hocha la tête. Il engouffra son toast, termina son verre de jus de citrouille et se leva.

_ À plus!

Puis il sortit de la Grande Salle au triple galop. Il grimpa les étages aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et arriva essoufflé devant le portrait de la salle commune. Il donna le mot de passe, entra et monta dans le dortoir d'Hermione. Sa chambre sentait la même odeur de vanille que les cheveux de la jeune fille. Cette merveilleuse odeur qui lui manquait terriblement. Il s'avança vers le lit de la jeune fille en sortant sa baguette. Il la pointa vers l'oreiller, et prononça "Orchideus" tout en traçant une spirale avec sa baguette.

Un bouquet de fleurs apparut sur l'oreiller de la Gryffondor et Drago sourit. Granger lui avait redonné confiance en lui. Et il l'aimait tellement... Le Serpentard rangea sa baguette et sortit du dortoir. Il espérait de tout son coeur que cela fonctionnerait.

* * *

Il était presque l'heure d'aller prendre le Poudlard Express. Hermione regagna sa salle commune, toujours accompagnée par Harry.

_ Est-ce que tu voudras que je t'accompagne au Poudlard Express? demanda le Survivant.

_ Non, ça va aller, dit Hermione en souriant. Il y aura d'autres élèves, je doute qu'on réussisse à m'agresser.

_ D'accord. Fais bon voyage alors.

_ Merci, Harry.

Le jeune homme serra son amie dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur son front et tourna les talons.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune et monta dans son dortoir. En entrant, elle découvrit un gros bouquet de fleurs qui reposait sur son oreiller. Surprise, elle avança vers le lit et saisit le bouquet. Il n'y avait aucun mot. Qui avait bien pu le laisser? Malefoy? Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi romantique. Soudain, une pensée lui vint en tête. Et si le bouquet venait de son harceleur? Après tout, il avait déjà réussi à s'introduire dans cette chambre... À plusieurs reprises... Peut-être le bouquet était-il ensorcelé... La jeune fille lâcha le bouquet de peur d'être empoisonnée à son toucher. Elle récupéra ensuite sa valise et sortit de son dortoir.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et sortit dans le couloir en poussant sa grosse valise, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix traînante.

_ Besoin d'aide, Granger?

_ Non, merci. Je peux me débrouiller, dit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et sentit qu'on la poussait.

_ Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. En plus, tu ne dois pas rester seule. Où est Potter, d'ailleurs?

_ Je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait me laisser. Je ne risque rien parmi les autres élèves.

_ Et il t'a écouté? Quel idiot...

_ Hey! Ne parle pas de mon ami ainsi!

_ J'y peux rien s'il est idiot.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, fâchée.

_ Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que t'es?

_ Beau, intelligent, sexy... Tu as l'embarras du choix pour me décrire!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à marcher, suivie par Drago qui portait sa valise et celle de la Gryffondor.

Ils descendirent dans le parc et Hermione s'arrêta devant une diligence. Contrairement à avant la guerre, elle pouvait maintenant voir les sombrals qui tiraient les diligences. Elle se tourna vers Drago.

_ Tu peux me laisser ma valise. Je vais me débrouiller.

_ Non. Je vais prendre cette diligence aussi.

_ Sérieusement?

Drago hocha la tête en souriant. Hermione soupira lourdement. Il avait vraiment décidé de l'embêter! Ils montèrent tous deux dans la diligence avec trois autres élèves de Poufsouffle et ne se parlèrent pas du voyage.

En réalité, Drago attendait impatiemment qu'Hermione lui parle du bouquet. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Lorsque la diligence arriva à Pré-au-lard, Drago descendit la valise d'Hermione et la sienne, monta avec elle dans le train et l'accompagna à son compartiment. Il accepta de la laisser seule pour le voyage, à condition qu'elle envoie un patronus au moindre problème.

Hermione passa donc tout le trajet seule. Elle en profita pour réviser ses cours. Mais la présence de ses amis lui manquait. Et Drago lui manquait à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de chaque journée. Elle avait juste envie de sortir du compartiment et de le rejoindre. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il l'avait vraiment blessé et qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté.

Elle passa donc le voyage entier seule dans son compartiment.

Le Poudlard Express arriva vers dix-neuf heures à la gare de King's Cross. Hermione prit sa valise et sortit de son compartiment en la traînant derrière elle. Elle descendit du train et traversa le quai en direction du mur magique. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Drago qui disait bonjour à sa mère. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard et Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer.

Elle baissa la tête et traversa la barrière magique pour apparaître dans le monde moldu.

Aussitôt, ses parents lui sautèrent dessus.

_ Hermione, ma chérie! dit sa mère.

_ Bonsoir, maman. Bonsoir, papa.

_ Comment vas-tu? demanda Henry Granger.

_ Un peu fatiguée. Le voyage a été long. Mais je suis heureuse de vous revoir!

_ Nous somme heureux aussi, dit Jean Granger en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

_ Laisse-moi te débarrasser, dit son père en prenant la valise d'Hermione.

_ Merci, papa!

Jean Granger passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille et la petite famille se dirigea vers la voiture.

Hermione était heureuse. Elle s'apprêtait à passer deux semaines avec ses parents, dans sa maison. Elle allait se ressourcer et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle souriait, heureuse, alors que la voiture de ses parents roulait dans les rues de Londres. Elle admirait la ville, elle se sentait réconfortée et commençait à oublier les tracas de Poudlard.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin dans l'allée de la maison des Granger. Hermione descendit de la voiture et sortit sa valise du coffre, aidée par son père. Elle traîna sa valise à l'intérieur de la maison et monta les escaliers se trouvant à gauche de la porte d'entrée.

En haut des escaliers se trouvait un long couloir comportant deux portes sur le mur de gauche, une porte sur le mur de droite et une porte sur le mur, face aux escaliers.

Hermione traîna sa valise et ouvrit la deuxième porte à gauche pour entrer dans sa chambre.

C'était une chambre assez simple. Face à la porte, il y avait un bureau en bois avec quelques posters de Ryan Gosling accrochés au-dessus. À droite de la porte, un lit pour deux personnes était disposé le long du mur et sur le mur de droite, face à la tête de lit, une immense fenêtre donnait sur le jardin. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une grande bibliothèque pleine de livres. Les murs étaient beiges et le sol était couvert de lino marron.

Hermione posa sa valise sur son lit et regarda autour d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle souffla un bon coup et s'affala sur son lit, les bras au-dessus de la tête.

_ Enfin à la maison... murmura-t-elle.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre!**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience! Qu'avez-vous pensé du passage centré sur Blaise? Et la réaction de Drago vis-à-vis d'Hermione?**

 **Comment trouvez-vous les parents d'Hermione pour le moment?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite,**

 **Bisous!**


	22. Chapitre 21- Joyeux Noël !

**Hello everyone!**

 **Voici la suite de ma fanfiction! Aujourd'hui, confrontation avec papa Malefoy! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il ressemblera à ce à quoi vous vous étiez imaginé!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Drago venait tout juste de revenir de la gare. Sa mère était venue le chercher en personne et ça lui avait fait énormément plaisir de la voir. Il avait, cependant, dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas regarder Granger qui s'apprêtait à traverser la barrière magique. Il ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Il était allongé dans son lit aux couleurs de serpentard, regardant le plafond, les bras sous la tête. Il commençait à se dire qu'il allait avoir énormément de mal à tenir deux semaines sans voir Granger... Elle commençait déjà à lui manquer.

Alors que le blond était perdu dans ses pensées, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Il ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête. Il se doutait très bien que la personne qui venait d'apparaitre dans sa chambre n'était autre que Twitty, l'elfe de maison.

_ Le dîner est prêt, maître Drago, dit la voix stridente de l'elfe.

_ J'arrive... dit Drago avec un soupir.

L'elfe baissa la tête en signe de respect et transplana à nouveau. Drago soupira à nouveau et son estomac se contracta. Le moment était venu, il allait devoir affronter son père. Et il était hors de question qu'il mente. Il avouerait sa relation avec Granger. Il se leva paresseusement du lit et sortit de sa chambre. Le trajet de sa chambre jusqu'à la salle à manger ne lui avait jamais parut aussi long. Plus il approchait, plus son estomac se contractait.

Il arriva enfin dans la pièce qui faisait face aux escaliers. Ses parents étaient déjà attablés à l'immense table en bois de chêne. Lucius Malefoy était en bout de table, face à l'entrée. Narcissa Malefoy était assise à sa gauche.

_ Drago! s'exclama son père. Nous t'attendions. Viens t'asseoir.

Drago obéit et prit place à droite de son père. Le repas commença silencieusement. Tout le monde mangeait en silence, personne ne se regardait. Drago en avait l'habitude. Il avait grandit dans cette famille indifférente aux autres et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient et il aimait également ses parents. Il savait que les mots n'étaient pas importants pour exprimer l'amour d'une personne envers une autre. Les gestes étaient plus importants aux mots. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait était le moment où son père déciderait d'aborder le sujet Granger. Chose qui ne tarda pas.

_ Alors Drago... dit son père alors qu'ils attaquaient le plat de résistance. Comment se passe l'école?

_ Bien, répondit Drago d'un ton évasif.

_ Mais encore? Comment sont tes notes?

_ Elles sont bonnes. Je n'en ai aucune en-dessous d'Acceptable. J'ai eu un peu de mal en début d'année mais j'ai réussi à me remettre dans le bain.

_ C'est bien... C'est très bien. Cela veut dire que tu auras tes ASPICS à la fin de l'année.

_ C'est même certain.

Drago avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille et faillit la recracher lorsque son père reprit la parole.

_ Et qu'en est-il de tes... fréquentations?

Drago sentit son coeur battre la chamade et vit du coin de l'oeil sa mère serrer sa fourchette un peu trop fort. Un petit silence s'installa avant que Drago ne finisse par répondre.

_ Que voulez-vous dire?

_ J'ai... entendu certaines choses par certaines personnes.

_ Qu'avez-vous entendu, père?

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu fréquentais certaines... personnes indignes de notre rang.

_ Et qui vous a dit ça?

_ L'identité de cette personne te restera inconnue. La question que je me pose est: fréquentes-tu la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ou non?

Drago serra les poings à l'évocation de l'insulte... Ne pas perdre le contrôle, ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il inspira profondément et regarda son père droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il défiait son père ainsi. Mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour Granger.

_ En effet, père. Je fréquente Hermione Granger. Nous sortons ensemble.

Drago entendit un bruit aigu du côté de sa mère. Elle venait de faire tomber sa fourchette par terre et le regardait, une main sur le coeur.

Lucius Malefoy regardait son fils de manière impassible mais Drago pouvait y déceler la froideur de son regard.

_ Je suis déçu, Drago. Vraiment déçu. Tu serais prêt à salir notre sang, notre lignée pour une... moins que rien?

_ Ecoutez, père. Je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir votre fierté. N'importe quoi... Je me bats de toutes mes forces pour avoir les meilleures notes et obtenir mes ASPICS. Mais si ma fréquentation avec Hermione vous déçoit, je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre. Parce que je l'aime.

Lucius rit froidement.

_ Mon pauvre Drago. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour.

_ Je le sais certainement mieux que vous.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Narcissa avait toujours la main sur son coeur et regardait son fils, la bouche en "o" et les sourcils froncés.

_ Je t'interdis de fréquenter cette Sang-de-Bourbe, reprit son père.

_ Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire, père.

_ Ça suffit, maintenant! Tu feras ce que je te dis!

_ Non! répondit-il en se levant.

_ Assieds-toi! Je n'ai pas fini.

_ Eh bien j'ai fini, moi! En plus, je n'ai plus faim. Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit.

Outrée par les propos de son fils, Narcissa mit une main devant sa bouche.

_ Drago! Reste ici! cria Lucius alors que son fils tournait les talons. Drago!

Mais le blond ignora son père et sortit de la salle à manger. Il grimpa les immenses escaliers de marbre pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Vers vingt-et-une heures, Drago entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'un de ses parents. La porte s'ouvrit tout de même et il entendit la voix de sa mère.

_ Drago... murmura-t-elle.

_ Laissez-moi, mère.

Narcissa ne répondit pas mais entra tout de même dans la chambre. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers le lit de son fils.

_ Drago, mon fils...

Le jeune homme ne répondit toujours pas et Narcissa s'assit sur son lit.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets ton père aussi en colère? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ JE mets mon père en colère?! s'outra Drago. Et ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il ME mette en colère?

Narcissa soupira.

_ Comprend-le... Ce n'est pas commun qu'un Malefoy sorte avec une … née-moldue.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il sentait qu'il allait vraiment s'énerver et il ne voulait pas blesser sa mère. Narcissa sentit la colère de son fils.

_ Est-ce vraiment de l'amour? demanda-t-elle. N'est-ce pas plutôt... de l'attirance? C'est tout à fait normal. Tu es un homme, elle est une femme... Personne ne peut le blâmer.

_ Arrêtez de me considérer comme un enfant, mère... s'agaça Drago. Je sais ce qu'est l'amour contrairement à vous!

Narcissa soupira à nouveau.

_ Ton père et moi, nous nous aimons et nous t'aimons, Drago. Nous n'avons juste pas été élevés dans la démonstration des sentiments. Nous, Sangs Purs, nous marions pour préserver notre sang et notre lignée, pas par amour. Peu de Sangs Purs réussissent à s'aimer, à l'instar de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Mais pour ton père et moi, c'est le cas.

_ Tante Bellatrix n'a jamais aimé personne, maugréa Drago. Elle ne manque à personne.

Mais il s'en voulu rapidement d'avoir dit ça en voyant le regard brillant de larmes de sa mère. Il admit qu'il n'avait pas été très gentil avec sa mère. Elle avait quand même perdu sa soeur... Ce devait être dur. Lui n'avait jamais eu de frères et soeurs, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il y avait eu tellement de morts et de vies brisées durant cette saleté de guerre!

_ Désolé mère, dit-il.

Narcissa hocha la tête et regarda son fils attentivement.

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je donnerais ma vie pour elle.

Le coeur de Narcissa se mit à battre rapidement. Se pouvait-il que son fils soit vraiment tombé amoureux, même d'une Sang-de-Bourbe? Se pouvait-il qu'il découvre enfin le véritable amour? Sans savoir pourquoi, Narcissa se réjouit de cette perspective.

_ Est-ce que c'est réciproque?

_ Ça l'était jusque récemment.

_ Que veux-tu dire?

_ Je... Je lui ai brisé le coeur. Lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de père, je me suis douté qu'il était au courant pour Hermione et moi. Alors, je... j'ai pris peur et je l'ai envoyé balader. Elle ne veut plus me parler.

Narcissa regarda son fils d'un air contrit.

_ Si tu l'aimes réellement, ne la laisse pas. Montre-lui que tu tiens vraiment à elle, que tu l'aimes. Si elle t'aime vraiment, elle finira par revenir.

_ Et père?

_ Ne te soucie pas de lui, il finira par comprendre.

Drago hocha la tête, Narcissa se leva.

_ Je te laisse, Drago. Passe une bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit, mère.

Madame Malefoy hésita un instant, puis se pencha pour embrasser le front de son fils avant de sortir.

Drago se mit sous la couette. Parler de ses affaires de coeur avec sa mère avait été très étrange mais elle avait raison. Il ne devait pas laisser tomber, il devait se battre pour Granger. Un jour, il se le promit, elle redeviendrait sienne.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Hermione se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Il n'y avait pas plus plaisant que de rentrer chez soi pour Noël. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et vit toutes les rues recouvertes de neige. Il ne neigeait plus pour le moment mais la ville ressemblait à une carte postale, ou à une boule à neige, avec tout ce blanc.

Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sa mère lui prépara un délicieux chocolat chaud et Hermione se beurra deux tartines. Elle les dégusta silencieusement puis sa mère prit la parole.

_ Je vais aller acheter de quoi préparer le sapin cet après-midi. Tu veux venir?

_ Bien sûr!

_ Très bien! On partira à quatorze heures. Il faudra aussi t'acheter une jolie robe. Le réveillon se fera avec la famille.

_ Bien sûr! J'ai tellement hâte!

Sa mère sourit et sortit de la cuisine, laissant Hermione finir de petit-déjeuner, plus heureuse que jamais.

L'après-midi, Hermione se rendit au centre commercial avec sa mère pour acheter leur sapin de noël. Hermione avait eu le coup de coeur pour un sapin de taille moyenne mais qu'elle trouvait trop mignon. Elle voulait absolument prendre celui-là.

Elle achetèrent un peu plus de décorations de Noël et des robes pour le réveillon. Hermione avait tellement hâte.

Elles entreprirent de décorer le sapin le lendemain après-midi. La décoration se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Hermione riait avec ses parents, ils se taquinaient. Hermione s'amusait tellement qu'elle en avait oublié tous ses problèmes de Poudlard.

Le soir, fatiguée par la décoration du sapin et de la maison, Hermione se reposait dans le canapé, devant la télévision. Sa mère lui apporta un chocolat chaud dans lequel flottaient des marshmallows et Hermione se blottit contre elle, au chaud sous un plaid en sirotant sa boisson.

Le vingt-et-un décembre, Hermione alla s'amuser dans la neige. Les flocons retombaient drus et Hermione voulait en profiter un maximum. Elle adorait la neige et elle adorait Noël. Tout était toujours plus magique pendant cette saison.

Elle passa une partie de l'après-midi à construire un immense bonhomme de neige et passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire des batailles de boules de neige avec son père. Elle glissa et tomba par terre trois ou quatre fois et riait à gorge déployée. Elle avait l'impression d'être retombée en enfance et d'avoir neuf ans à nouveau.

Le vingt-deux décembre, Hermione passa l'après-midi à faire ses devoirs et à réviser ses cours. Elle avait, dans toute cette joie des vacances de Noël, besoin de continuer à s'occuper de ses cours. Elle avait quand même les ASPICS à passer à la fin de l'année et, malgré les problèmes qu'elle avait à l'école cette année, elle ne devait pas mettre ses études en péril. Elle travailla donc d'arrache-pied pendant toute cette journée, sous l'oeil fier de ses parents.

Le vingt-trois décembre, Hermione et sa mère passèrent l'après-midi à acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer le repas du lendemain. Elle en profita pour acheter des cadeaux pour le reste de sa famille, parce qu'elle avait complètement oublié de le faire plus tôt.

Elle acheta donc deux places pour un week-end de décompression totale pour ses parents- week-end comprenant sauna, hamam et soins bien-être- une jolie pendule pour ses grands-parents maternels et une jolie statuette pour ses grands parents paternels. Elle acheta d'autres petites choses pour ses oncles et tantes et plusieurs petits jouets pour ses petits cousins. Enfin, elle acheta également une petite gourmette argentée ornée d'un magnifique serpent en émeraude. C'était pour Drago. Car, même si elle lui en voulait terriblement, elle l'aimait toujours autant. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui faire de cadeaux. Mais elle lui offrirait de façon à ce qu'il ne sache pas que ça venait d'elle.

Le vingt-quatre décembre, Hermione passa l'après-midi à préparer le dîner du soir avec sa mère. Elle adorait passer ce genre de moment avec sa mère. Un moment mère-fille dont elle avait désespérément besoin et qui lui manquait terriblement à Poudlard.

_ Tu es prête à revoir la famille? demanda Jean Granger.

_ Oui. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus vu qui que ce soit.

_ Evidemment. Tu passais toutes tes vacances chez les Weasley, dit sa mère avec un sourire.

Hermione baissa la tête en rougissant. Sa mère éclata de rire.

_ Je rigole, Hermione!

_ Oui, je sais...

_ Passe-moi la farce, ma chérie.

Hermione attrapa la farce et la tendit à sa mère.

_ C'est dommage que tu te sois disputée avec Ron et Ginny, dit sa mère en farcissant la dinde. Je les aimais bien.

_ Ils me manquent à moi aussi. Mais ils n'ont pas accepté ma relation avec Drago.

_ Ça finira par leur passer.

_ J'espère...

Madame Granger serra affectueusement sa fille contre elle. Puis elles se remirent à la préparation du repas.

* * *

Drago était dans sa chambre avec Blaise. Il était seize heures et ils discutaient depuis une bonne partie de la journée.

_ Alors, t'as réfléchis à ce que t'allais faire pour Granger? demanda Blaise.

_ Pas encore. J'essaie de me creuser les méninges, mais rien n'y fait.

Blaise parut réfléchir un instant.

_ Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir?

Drago regarda son ami, sans comprendre.

_ La voir où?

_ Bah, chez elle.

_ Parce que tu crois que je sais où elle habite?

_ Non mais tu peux te renseigner. Demande à Potter.

_ Je doute qu'il consente à me donner son adresse...

_ Tu peux toujours essayer. Dis-lui que c'est pour te réconcilier avec Granger.

Drago réfléchit un instant.

_ T'as raison. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien!

_ Bien parlé! Même si c'est avec une expression moldue. Granger déteint sur toi.

Drago se leva du lit en fusillant son ami du regard, se dirigea vers son bureau, sortit un morceau de parchemin, prit une plume qu'il trempa dans de l'encre et commença à écrire une lettre pour Harry qu'il envoya un quart d'heure plus tard. Il reçut une réponse deux heures plus tard avec l'adresse de la Gryffondor mais Potter n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer ses doutes quand aux sincères motivations du blond. Saleté de Potter!

_ Ça y est, j'ai l'adresse! On y va.

_ Attends! intervint Blaise. Tu vas pas y aller comme ça...

_ Et pourquoi pas?

_ Parce qu'il faut établir un plan d'attaque. Tu peux pas y aller comme ça, sans rien avoir préparé.

_ Ouais, t'as raison... maugréa-t-il.

_ J'ai toujours raison! dit le métis en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ La ferme, Blaise.

Le métis partit dans un grand éclat de rire et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

Ils passèrent donc la première partie de la soirée à préparer un plan pour reconquérir Hermione.

* * *

Il était vingt heures et les Granger s'apprêtaient à accueillir leurs invités. Hermione avait presque fini de se préparer lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir accroché à son armoire. Elle se trouvait plutôt jolie. Elle portait une robe bustier noire et près du corps qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Elle n'avait qu'une seule bretelle du côté droit et la jupe de la robe était fendue sur trois centimètres du côté gauche. Elle portait également des escarpins noirs et assez simples. Elle s'était mis de la mousse coiffante dans les cheveux et, à présent, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en de magnifiques boucles. Enfin, elle s'était maquillée avec du fard à paupières marron et avait ajouté un léger trait d'eye-liner sur chaque paupière pour terminer par du mascara sur les cils.

Satisfaite, Hermione descendit accueillir les membres de sa famille.

_ Hermione! s'exclama une femme blonde à l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

_ Bonsoir, tante Ella! Comment ça va?

_ Très bien et toi? Ça fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vues!

_ Oui. Mon pensionnat est en écosse. Je reviens très peu à la maison.

_ Mais pourquoi si loin?

_ C'est un très bon collège.

_ Oh. En tout cas, je suis très heureuse de te voir!

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Ella alla dire bonjour à sa soeur, Jean. Hermione alla dire bonjour au mari d'Ella, Jim Jackson, à se grands-parents paternels, Anita et Andrew Granger, ses grands-parents maternels Anna et Philipp Stevenson, à Jake Granger, le frère du père d'Hermione, et sa femme Jessica ainsi qu'à Emily Palmer et Alison Jensen, également soeurs de monsieur Granger et leurs maris Steve et Sebastian.

Puis, la soirée put commencer.

La soirée défila et ils entamèrent le plat de résistance vers vingt-deux heures trente. L'ambiance était joyeuse. Tout le monde riait et discutait et les enfants jouaient dans leur coin. Hermione se sentait heureuse d'être avec sa famille. Elle souhaitait, tout au fond de son coeur, que cette soirée ne se termine jamais.

En plein milieu du repas, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger pour regarder la porte d'entrée.

_ On attendait quelqu'un? demanda Jean à son mari.

Henry regarda sa femme et haussa les épaules.

_ Je vais voir...

Jean posa ses couverts, s'essuya la bouche et se leva de table. Il se passa une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne.

_ Hermione, chérie, c'est pour toi.

La jeune fille regarda sa mère, surprise et se leva également. Elle sortit de la salle à manger, traversa le salon et sortit de la maison. Devant elle, se tenait Drago Malefoy, bras croisés et sourire en coin, Blaise à ses côtés et affichant le même sourire.

_ Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Je suis venu te parler.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas attendre notre retour à Poudlard?

_ Au moins, je suis sûr que tu m'écouteras.

_ Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te fermer cette porte au nez?

_ Granger... soupira Drago. Combien de fois je vais devoir te demander de me pardonner?

_ Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te pardonner?

_ Tu veux vraiment couper les ponts avec moi? Ne plus être ma copine? Tu ne m'aime vraiment plus?

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait toujours Drago... Mais Drago prit cet instant de silence comme une victoire. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et posa une main sur le visage de la jeune fille.

_ Reviens, Granger. Tu me manques à chaque instant. J'en peux plus d'être loin de toi.

Hermione ferma les yeux au contact du blond. Lui aussi il lui manquait. Il lui manquait terriblement.

_ Oh! Vous devez être Drago Malefoy! Le petit ami d'Hermione!

Hermione sursauta et rouvrit les yeux à l'interruption de sa mère. Les lèvres de Drago n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Hermione rougit et se tourna vers sa mère.

_ Bonsoir, madame Granger! répondit Drago. C'est moi-même.

_ Et vous êtes? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Blaise.

_ Blaise Zabini, un ami de Drago.

_ Voulez-vous venir manger avec nous?

_ Non merci, répondit Blaise. Je vais y aller.

_ Avec plaisir, répondit Drago.

_ Entrez donc!

_ Quoi? s'exclama Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut rien le temps de dire car, déjà, Drago entrait dans la maison des Granger en adressant un clin d'oeil à Hermione. La jeune fille se tourna vers Blaise qui la regardait avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Zabini!

Le jeune homme leva les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

_ Wow! Moi, je ne suis plus là. Bonne soirée, Granger!

Le jeune homme transplana en adressant un dernier clin d'oeil à Hermione. La jeune fille se retrouva seule et finit par entrer dans la maison, en soupirant.

_ La soirée promet d'être longue... dit-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Vous avez pu voir les différences entre la famille d'Hermione et celle de de Drago. Qu'avez-vous pensé des Malefoy? Et des Granger? De Drago et Hermione? Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera pour le prochain chapitre?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! Prenez soin de vous!**

 **Bisous!**


	23. Chapitre 22 - Drago chez les Granger

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Voici le chapitre 22 de ma fanfiction!**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y aura la réaction de la famille d'Hermione, la réaction d'Hermione. Il y aura également un lemon dans ce chapitre donc, comme la dernière fois, le début et la fin du lemon seront indiqués et ceux qui n'aiment pas ça pourront directement sauter le passage!**

 **Voilà!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Drago se trouvait dans la maison de Granger. De Granger! Il analysa calmement la maison même si, dans sa tête, il n'était pas calme du tout. À sa gauche, il y avait des escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient aux étages et à sa droite, il y avait la cuisine. C'était une jolie petite cuisine, moderne et chaleureuse, qui changeait grandement de celle de son manoir.

Face à lui, se trouvait le salon. En fait, l'entrée donnait directement dans le salon. Le canapé se trouvait en face de l'entrée, tourné vers le mur de gauche, face à une espèce de grande boite noire posée sur un meuble (nda: La boîte noire c'est la télé xD). Toujours face à l'entrée, sur le mur du fond, il y avait une immense baie vitrée. Drago trouvait cette petite maison adorable et fort agréable. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son analyse car la mère d'Hermione s'adressa à lui.

_ Venez, Drago. C'est par là.

Le jeune homme suivit la femme. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et tournèrent à droite. Ils passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle aux murs marron-jaune. Une grande table trônait au milieu de la pièce, à laquelle de nombreuses personnes étaient attablées. Toutes les personnes étaient tournées vers lui et le regardaient avec curiosité. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. La mère d'Hermione prit la parole.

_ Je vous présente Drago Malefoy, le petit-ami d'Hermione.

Petit-ami? Granger ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble? C'était peut-être bon signe...

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent pour le saluer. La mère d'Hermione présenta tous les membres de la famille à Drago et tout le monde le salua chaleureusement. Une seule personne était restée à table, les bras sur la table et les sourcils froncés. C'était le père d'Hermione et il ne semblait franchement pas amical.

Hermione arriva à ce moment et n'accorda aucun regard à Drago. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se serrer. La Gryffondor s'assit près de son père et entama la discussion avec lui.

_ Drago, va donc t'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, dit madame Granger.

_ Bien, madame Granger.

_ Oh, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Jean.

_ D'accord, Jean, dit-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme prit place près de la Gryffondor qui le regarda de biais. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du garçon.

Madame Granger amena une assiette qu'elle servit et la donna à Drago.

_ Bon appétit, mon garçon.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Il mangea le contenu de son assiette en silence et ne dit aucun mot pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Jean Granger lui adressa la parole alors qu'ils attaquaient le dessert.

_ Alors, Drago. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous?

_ En réalité, madame Granger...

_ Jean.

_ … Jean, se reprit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment ridicule!

_ Hermione et moi, nous nous sommes un peu disputés avant les vacances. Nous nous sommes séparés fâchés. Et je déteste ça. J'ai donc décidé de venir m'excuser. En personne.

Il était désormais tourné vers Hermione et la regardait avec de grands yeux implorants. Hermione le regardait également et fronça les sourcils.

_ Et tu as décidé de venir ce soir, pendant le réveillon de Noël? Qu'ont dit tes parents à propos de ton absence au réveillon?

_ Nous ne fêtons pas Noël dans ma famille.

Un silence s'installa au cours duquel Hermione et Drago se regardaient sans rien dire. Jean, mal à l'aise, se racla la gorge et reprit.

_ Et... D'où viens-tu, Drago?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son hôte.

_ J'habite dans le Wiltshire.

_ Si loin! Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour voir notre fille?

_ Je devais absolument lui parler.

_ Et... Comment allez-vous rentrer chez vous?

_ Par mes propres moyens.

Jean se tut un instant pour réfléchir. Plus personne ne parlait, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole. Puis, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_ Eh bien... Je peux peut-être vous proposer de rester avec nous pour la fin des vacances...

_ Quoi?! s'exclama Hermione.

_ Pardon! s'outra monsieur Granger.

Jean Granger ignora les réactions de sa fille et son mari, se contentant de fixer Drago.

_ Qu'en dis-tu, mon garçon?

_ Vous voulez dire... vivre chez des moldus?

Au mot prononcé par Drago, Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle, espérant qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'ait fait attention à ce mot si étrange. Mais personne ne semblait avoir relevé.

_ Oui, reprit Jean. Sauf si cela vous pose problème. Ce sera plus pratique que de faire ce long chemin pour rentrer chez vous. Et vous aurez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous expliquer avec Hermione. Vous pourrez rester dormir ici ce soir et envoyer une lettre à vos parents pour leur demander la permission.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda Hermione, à côté de lui. Elle regardait droit devant elle et serrait ses couverts très fort dans ses mains.

_ Ce sera avec plaisir, Jean.

_ Adjugé, vendu!

Hermione souffla fortement et monsieur Granger fusillait sa femme du regard mais ni Drago ni Jean ne s'en préoccupèrent.

À la fin du repas, à minuit, tout le monde se souhaita un joyeux Noël et s'offrit leurs cadeaux.

La famille d'Hermione était ravie des cadeaux que la jeune fille leur avait offert et Hermione en fut très heureuse. La Gryffondor, de son côté, avait reçu des tonnes de livres, un plaid tricoté par sa grand-mère maternelle et une magnifique écharpe rouge, tricoté par sa grand-mère paternelle.

Hermione était aux anges, surtout avec tous les livres qu'elle avait reçu. Drago pouvait distinguer cette petite lueur de bonheur dans ses prunelles et le garçon se dit que personne ne pouvait aimer Hermione autant qu'il l'aimait. La jeune fille surprit le regard énamouré du blond et sourit discrètement.

* * *

La soirée avança et les invités commençaient à partir petit-à-petit. Jean se tourna vers sa fille.

_ Hermione, chérie, montre sa chambre à Drago.

_ Okay.

Hermione se leva de table et tira Drago par la manche. Il suivit la jeune fille, le coeur battant. Ils quittèrent la salle à manger et traversèrent le salon. Ils regagnèrent l'entrée et gravirent les escaliers en colimaçon. En haut des escaliers, ils débouchèrent dans un long couloir qui possédait quatre portes. Deux sur le mur de gauche, une sur le mur de droite et une sur le mur du fond.

Le blond suivit la jeune fille dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit la première porte, à gauche et entra dans la pièce. Drago la suivit à l'intérieur. C'était une chambre assez simple, munie d'un lit double, face à la porte. À droite, il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour. À gauche, il y avait un beau bureau et, à droite de la porte d'entrée, une grande penderie s'étalait sur le mur. Les murs étaient sobrement gris.

Drago siffla d'admiration.

_ Eh ben... C'est très joli.

_ Merci. Fais comme chez toi. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, fais-le savoir.

Hermione commença à tourner les talons mais Drago la rattrapa par le poignet. Hermione plongea son regard chocolat dans celui, anthracite, du Serpentard. Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche une petite boite carrée, emballée dans du papier rouge et or.

_ Joyeux Noël, Granger.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers la boite et la prit précautionneusement dans les mains. Elle regarda Drago, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte.

_ Ouvre-le.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et déchira lentement le papier, découvrant une boite noire. Elle ouvrit la boite et y vit un joli collier. La chaîne était fine et faite d'argent. Au bout de la chaîne, il y avait une magnifique rose en rubis. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Elle regarda à nouveau le jeune homme, surprise.

_ Drago... murmura-t-elle.

_ On retourne aux prénoms? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

_ C'est magnifique... continua-t-elle sans relever.

_ Comme toi.

Hermione rougit. Drago sourit et sortit le collier de sa boite. Il contourna Hermione et lui accrocha lentement le collier autour du cou. Hermione frissonna au contact du blond. Puis il retourna s'asseoir près d'elle. Hermione essayait d'admirer le collier qui reposait contre sa peau.

_ Il te va vraiment bien, dit Drago.

_ Merci.

Drago sourit à nouveau et posa une main sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du Seprentard. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione pour un léger baiser.

_ Je suis désolé, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Vraiment désolé.

_ Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es vraiment venu pour moi.

_ J'irais au bout du monde pour toi. Je... J'ai tenu tête à mon père pour toi.

_ Vraiment?

_ Oui. Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas te revoir. Je lui ai dis qu'il n'avait aucun ordre à me donner et que rien ni personne ne m'empêcherait de te voir.

_ Mais... C'est ton père.

_ Et tu es celle que j'aime.

Hermione se figea aux mots du blond. Il venait de lui dire indirectement qu'il l'aimait. Drago aussi avait été surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il attendait avec appréhension la réaction d'Hermione.

_ Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

_ Arrête de t'excuser! dit Hermione en sautant au cou du jeune homme.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, y affichant le bonheur de leurs retrouvailles. Drago plaqua Hermione contre la porte et Hermione était cramponnée aux cheveux du blond. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, se caressaient. Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Ils avaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un, de ne plus pouvoir se séparer. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de temps à autres que pour respirer.

 **! LEMON !**

Drago descendit la fermeture éclair de la robe de la jeune fille et le vêtement tomba à terre. Hermione frissonna sous le toucher du blond. Il lâcha les lèvres d'Hermione et descendit sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune fille qui frissonna à nouveau. Il mordilla, lécha et suça la peau du cou, faisant gémir la Gryffondor.

_ Drago... Mes parents.

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette, prononça "Collaporta" et "Assurdiato" et rangea sa baguette tout en continuant d'embrasser Hermione dans le cou. La jeune fille gloussa.

_ Tu t'es amélioré, à ce que je vois.

_ Tais-toi, Granger. T'es en train de tout gâcher.

_ Je me tais!

Drago descendit sa bouche sur la peau de la Gryffondor et arriva à son soutien-gorge. Il le dégrafa d'une main et le vêtement tomba au sol. Il descendit ensuite sa bouche sur son téton durci et Hermione gémit un peu plus fort. Il titilla le bout de chair de la langue et Hermione s'agrippa à ses cheveux blonds.

_ Drago... souffla-t-elle.

Le garçon commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon mais il ne pouvait pas retirer sa langue du téton d'Hermione. Il aimait beaucoup trop l'entendre gémir. Il finit par retirer sa langue pour venir le titiller légèrement de ses dents. Il fit rouler le téton durci sous ses dents et Hermione bascula la tête en arrière. Il lâcha enfin le téton pour s'attaquer au second. Il joua avec un court instant, procurant un grand plaisir à la jeune fille.

Drago attrapa la jeune fille qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Serpentard et il la porta, mains sous les fesses. Il la porta jusqu'au lit et l'y fit tomber dessus.

Il attrapa la culotte de la jeune fille et la fit glisser le long de ses jambes fuselées. Il reprit ses baisers à partir de la poitrine d'Hermione et descendit lentement le long de son ventre, s'attardant un peu sur son nombril. Hermione frissonna sous les doux baisers du blond.

Drago stoppa ses baisers et reposa ses lèvres sur la cheville droite d'Hermione. Il recommença ses baisers en remontant le long de la jambe, puis de la cuisse. Hermione cambra le dos lorsqu'elle le sentit approcher de son intimité. Elle se sentait à présent mouillée entre ses jambes. Elle sentit ses lèvres toutes proches de son intimité et elle coupa sa respiration, attendant la suite.

Drago finit enfin par donner un coup de langue sur le clitoris d'Hermione et le jeune fille poussa un gémissement. Il taquina lentement le petit bout de chair de la jeune fille tantôt avec le bout de sa langue, tantôt avec ses dents. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de cette lenteur et Drago savait que cela l'agaçait. Hermione s'agrippa aux cheveux du blond et cambra un peu plus le dos comme pour approcher son sexe de la bouche du Serpentard.

Plus Drago donnait de coups de langues, plus Hermione se sentait approcher de la jouissance. Drago pénétra Hermione de sa langue et la jeune fille poussa un nouveau gémissement.

_ Oooooooooh, Drago... souffla-t-elle.

Le garçon sourit contre son intimité et entra deux doigts en Hermione, en continuant de donner des coups de langues sur le clitoris de la jeune fille. La Gryffondor n'était vraiment pas loin de l'orgasme. Drago savait parfaitement user de sa langue. Les doigts de Drago qui faisaient des vas-et-viens dans la jeune fille eurent raison d'elle. Elle finit par cambrer le bassin, contracter son bas-ventre, voyant des étoiles dans ses yeux fermés alors qu'elle criait son orgasme.

Drago se releva et retira ses vêtements. Son érection commençait à être douloureuse. Il se masturba lentement, attendant qu'Hermione se remette de son orgasme. Lorsque ce fut fait, excitée par la vue de Drago qui se donnait du plaisir, elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et déposa des baisers sur le membre dressé de Drago. Le blond gémit de plaisir et Hermione mit son membre en bouche, commençant de lents vas-et-viens. Drago poussa un râle et posa ses mains sur la tête d'Hermione pour lui imposer un rythme. Hermione continuait ses caresses buccales en tripotant de temps en temps les bourses de Drago.

_ Oh, bordel! grogna-t-il en donnant des coups de reins. Attends! ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en arrêtant la fellation.

_ Quoi? demanda Hermione.

_ J'allais... J'allais jouir.

Hermione rougit. Drago sourit en coin et se plaça entre les jambes d'Hermione qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Drago déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille qui gémit de nouveau. Il titilla le clitoris d'Hermione du bout de son membre et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour être de nouveau humide.

Drago se mit sur le dos et fit venir la jeune fille à califourchon sur lui. Il empala alors Hermione sur son membre dur et ils poussèrent tous deux un cri de plaisir. Il attrapa Hermione par les hanches afin de guider la jeune fille dans l'ondulation de son bassin. Dès qu'elle le fit par elle-même, les mains de Drago quittèrent les hanches de la jeune fille pour atterrir sur ses petits seins ronds. Il palpait ses seins et titillait ses tétons tandis qu'Hermione bougeait les hanches sur son pénis.

Drago renversa soudainement la jeune fille sur le lit et lui mit de gros coups de reins, tapant au fond d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne gémissait plus, elle hurlait de plaisir. Le bas-ventre du garçon tapait les fesses de la jeune fille. Ils se sentaient tous les deux prêts à jouir.

_ Oh oui, Drago! Continues, gémit la jeune fille.

Excité, Drago plongea sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour les lui mordiller. Après de nombreux coups de reins, Drago se déversa en Hermione et Hermione cria son orgasme quelques secondes après.

 **FIN DU LEMON.**

Ils s'écoulèrent tous deux sur le lit, transpirants, fatigués mais heureux de s'être retrouvés. Il s'endormirent instantanément.

* * *

Le lendemain, une délicieuse odeur vint réveiller Drago. Il papillonna des yeux et découvrit une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Il était chez Granger. Et ils s'étaient réconciliés. Un sourire heureux fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il se leva, enfila ses vêtements de la veille et sortit de la chambre. Granger n'était plus là, elle devait être en train de petit-déjeuner.

Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine qui se trouvait juste en face. Hermione y était déjà, ainsi que ses parents. Ils étaient en train de discuter tous ensemble. Il y avait entre eux une complicité qui n'existait pas dans sa famille à lui. À son entrée, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

_ Drago! s'exclama Jean Granger. Tu es réveillée! As-tu bien dormi?

_ Très bien, merci.

_ Viens t'asseoir!

Drago s'avança dans la pièce et prit place entre Hermione et Henry Granger. Celui-ci fusillait Drago du regard. Le jeune homme essaya de ne pas y porter attention.

_ As-tu envoyé une lettre à tes parents? demanda Jean.

_ Je vais l'écrire après.

_ Très bien. Ne perds pas de temps!

Drago hocha la tête.

_ Est-ce que tu veux du café?

_ Je préférerais du thé, s'il vous plait.

Henry rit dans sa barbe et Hermione haussa un sourcil. Jean se leva, prépara le thé et apporta la tasse fumante à Drago.

_ Voilà. Mange ce que tu veux. Henry, tu viens?

Le père hésita un instant.

_ Chérie, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les laisser seuls tous les deux.

_ Voyons, Henry, il ne vont rien faire alors que nous sommes juste à côté. Allez, lève-toi!

Le père finit par se lever et les parents laissèrent les adolescents seuls.

_ Je crois que ton père ne m'aime pas.

_ C'est possible, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

_ T'es pas censée me rassurer?

_ Drago, je crois que ton père ne m'aime pas.

_ Je suis sûre que tu te fais des idées, répondit-il avec un sourire. Il t'adore!

_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote! dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

_ Aïe!

Hermione sourit de plus belle et lui envoya un baiser avec sa main.

_ C'est ça, rattrape-toi! dit-il.

Hermione rit aux éclats et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait tellement entendre Hermione rire.

_ Bois ton thé! dit-elle en désignant le breuvage d'un signe de tête.

_ Oui, m'dame!

_ Tiens, d'ailleurs... Depuis quand tu bois du thé, toi?

_ Granger... Je viens d'une famille aristocrate anglaise. Je bois toujours du thé.

_ Frimeur!

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

_ Ou pas!

Drago lui jeta un regard outré et Hermione rit aux éclats.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Drago et Hermione montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle lui donna de quoi écrire et le blond s'installa au bureau de la jeune fille pour écrire une lettre à ses parents. Dès que ce fut fait, Drago appela son elfe de maison qui apparut presque instantanément.

_ Twitty, porte ça à mes parents, ordonna-t-il en tendant l'enveloppe à l'elfe.

_ Bien, maître Drago.

L'elfe fit une révérence et disparut. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas que l'on donne des ordres aux elfes de maisons.

_ Tu préfères que je te donnes des ordres? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

_ Va te faire voir, Malefoy!

Drago rit et embrassa tendrement Hermione.

_ Au fait! dit celle-ci.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit le cadeau de Drago.

_ Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Joyeux Noël, Drago.

Le jeune homme prit le paquet vert et argent et déchira le papier cadeau. Il ouvrit la boite et ses yeux brillèrent en voyant la gourmette.

_ Oh... Oh, c'est... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Il sortit la gourmette de sa boite, la mit autour du poignet et serra Hermione contre lui en l'embrassant passionnément.

_ Merci, Hermione. Je ne m'en séparerai plus jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, profitant de leur étreinte, la chaleur de l'un ayant terriblement manqué à l'autre. Puis, Hermione se décolla lentement de lui.

_ Je vais aller me laver en attendant la réponse de tes parents.

_ Tu sais ce que j'aimerais? demanda Drago d'un air songeur.

_ Non, quoi?

_ Te faire l'amour dans la douche.

_ On le fera. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

_ Oh...

_ Pense à mon père.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? C'est dégueulasse!

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! rit Hermione. Mais pense au fait que mon père ne t'apprécie pas. Que dirait-il s'il nous choppait dans la douche?

_ Nous sommes des sorciers, Granger... soupira Drago.

_ Pas de magie dans cette maison.

_ C'est pas ce que tu disais hier!

_ Pas de magie dans cette maison!

_ Ok, ok. Va te laver. Je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Hermione sourit, attrapa des vêtements et sortit de la chambre. Drago en sortit également pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Il s'assit sur le lit et repensa à sa relation avec Granger. Il était vraiment amoureux d'elle et il avait faillit la perdre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire des conneries parce qu'il en était sûr, c'était avec elle qu'il voulait faire sa vie. Mais ça, il ne le dirait à personne, pas même à Granger. Il le garderait pour lui. Il avait sa fierté, quand même!

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le bruit du transplanage se fit entendre. Drago se redressa et aperçut Twitty.

_ Maîtresse Narcissa vous a répondu, maître Drago.

_ Donne-moi la lettre.

Drago tendit sa main et le petit elfe lui remit la lettre.

_ Bien, merci.

Merci? Sérieusement? Granger déteignait vraiment sur lui... L'elfe aussi parut surpris car il regardait Drago de ses grands yeux, sans bouger.

_ Tu peux disposer, le congédia-t-il d'un geste de la main.

L'elfe se baissa si bas que son nez touchait ses pieds et transplana à nouveau. Drago soupira. Ça non plus, Granger ne le saurait jamais...

* * *

Après une demi-heure, Granger revint enfin. Elle portait un jean sombre et un débardeur rouge et avait les cheveux humides. La rose rouge brillait sur sa peau légèrement hâlée. Drago, allongé sur le lit, se sentit fondre un instant devant la beauté de la Gryffondor.

_ T'en as mis du temps, Granger! dit-il pour essayer de masquer son trouble.

_ Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter, votre majesté, répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

_ Tu te faisais belle pour moi?

_ Peut-être... répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Drago lui montra l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans la main.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

_ La réponse de mes parents, dit-il en se redressant sur le lit.

_ Oh! Tu l'as lu?

_ Je t'attendais.

_ Vas-y! le pressa-t-elle.

Drago ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre qu'il déplia. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à lire.

 _Drago,_

 _En lisant ta lettre, ton père a littéralement explosé. Visiblement,_

 _il ne s'est pas remit de ton amour pour miss Granger. Je lui ai_

 _donc proposé de se reposer et je me suis permise de te répondre_

 _à sa place._

 _Je suis très heureuse que vous vous soyez réconciliés et j'espère_

 _que ce séjour chez les moldus ne sera pas aussi horrible que ce_

 _que l'on imagine._

 _J'invite également miss Granger à notre fête du Nouvel An._

 _J'espère qu'elle nous fera l'honneur de sa présence._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _N. Malefoy._

_ Eh bien... c'était plutôt froid.

_ C'est de cette façon que nous nous montrons notre amour.

_ Bon, au moins cette lettre est positive. Et... j'ai halluciné ou... est-ce qu'elle vient de m'inviter à une fête pour le Nouvel An?

_ C'est pas vraiment une fête. C'est plus un gala pour Sang Pur...

_ Génial... C'est pas du tout effrayant...

_ T'es pas obligé d'y aller.

_ Je crois que je vais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir...

Drago hocha la tête. Hermione sourit soudainement, frappa des mains et regarda le Serpentard.

_ Mon cher Drago, apprête-toi à vivre comme un moldu!

Elle lui lança un regard mesquin et le blond devint livide.

_ Comment ça "comme un moldu"?

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre?**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez? Les parents d'Hermione? La réconciliation Drago/Hermione? La lettre de Narcissa? Le lemon? (Il a été un peu plus osé celui-ci, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas choqué...)**

 **Qu'espérez-vous ou imaginez-vous pour le prochain chapitre?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir =D**

 **Bisous, à la semaine prochaine!**


	24. Chapitre 23 - Drago Chez Les Moldus

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma Dramione avec, en l'occurence, Drago chez les moldus! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Bonne lecture mes Dramione Shippers!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le vingt-six décembre, Drago était déjà blasé. Lorsque Granger lui avait dit qu'il vivrait comme un moldu, elle n'avait pas mentit. Interdiction d'utiliser une baguette magique. Et si elle le trouvait une baguette à la main, il n'avait droit à aucune marque d'affection. Granger lui faisait du chantage et il n'aimait pas ça.

Pire encore. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, le vingt-quatre décembre, Granger restait résolument hermétique à ses avances. Elle ne voulait pas faire quoique ce soit avec ses parents sous le même toit. Ce qui était complètement idiot puisqu'ils l'avaient déjà fait. Et, une fois encore, ils pouvaient utiliser leur magie. Mais Granger était vraiment trop têtue.

Non, vraiment. C'était les pires vacances que Drago ait passé de sa vie. Et il en avait passé en compagnie de Voldemort donc c'était pas peu dire... Mais Drago s'était juré de ne rien dire à Hermione. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il se promit de faire un effort jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Il descendit donc de sa chambre ce matin-là. Il n'était pas loin de onze heures du matin. Granger était assise sur le canapé et elle regardait la grande boite noire – c'était une télévision d'après eux qui diffusait des images racontant des histoires. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait prendre plaisir à regarder une boite avec des images dedans... Le Quidditch était vraiment plus amusant.

Il prit place à côté d'Hermione, qui avait les pieds sous les fesses et regardait avidemment les images qui défilaient. Il regarda également les images. D'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, c'était une histoire d'amour. Drago soupira.

_ C'est d'un gnangnan...

Hermione fusilla le blond du regard.

_ Tais-toi, Malefoy.

_ Mais je m'ennuie à mourir! En plus, c'est pas réaliste. Il l'a trompé, elle peut pas revenir avec lui! Elle est idiote.

Hermione sourit.

_ Tu trouves ça nul, mais t'as suivit l'histoire.

_ Je suis bien obligé, dit-il en croisant les bras. J'ai rien d'autre à faire et, en plus, tu me manques quand je suis loin de toi.

_ Oh! Mais c'est que tu serais romantique!

_ C'est toi qui me rend mielleux comme ça. Je me donne envie de vomir...

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. Elle le trouvait vraiment adorable avec sa mine boudeuse et ses mots romantiques. Elle s'approcha du blond et se blottit contre lui. Le garçon, d'abord surpris, finit par refermer son bras autour d'elle. Il sourit, heureux de l'initiative de la jeune fille. Il reporta son attention sur la boite, tout en profitant de l'odeur et de la présence de la jeune fille dans ses bras.

_ À table! s'écria Jean Granger après plusieurs minutes.

_ Ah, enfin! s'exclama Drago en se levant comme un ressort.

Se retrouvant sans appuie, Hermione s'effondra dans le canapé et maudit Drago qui s'était déjà précipité dans la cuisine.

Elle se leva en grommelant et rejoignit son copain dans la cuisine, qui était déjà attablé devant une assiette. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Elle prit place à côté de lui et Jean leur servit à manger.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, chacun appréciant le calme et, surtout, leur repas. Puis, vint l'heure de débarrasser. Hermione se leva, regroupa les couverts et s'adressa à Drago.

_ Tu laves ou tu essuies?

_ Hein? demanda celui-ci, les yeux tournés vers Hermione et le regard vide.

_ Tu préfère laver la vaisselle ou la sécher?

_ Tu... Tu veux dire laver comme... comme avec de l'eau et du savon?

_ En général, c'est comme ça qu'on lave, oui.

_ Tu veux dire... à la main?

_ À la main, oui. Et ne crois pas te défiler!

_ Mais... J'ai jamais fait ça! Ça a toujours été fait par des elfes de maison!

Hermione soupira.

_ Je vais te montrer.

Hermione déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier, le boucha, fit couler de l'eau chaude et la mélangea à du savon.

_ Regarde bien. Aujourd'hui, tu l'essuies mais demain tu la lave.

_ C'est une sorte de punition?

_ Non, mon cher Drago. Mais si, toi et moi, ça va plus loin et que l'on finit par habiter ensemble, je ne serai pas ton elfe de maison.

_ Tu... Tu imagines un futur avec moi?

_ Bien sûr. Pas toi? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

_ Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchis. Je t'avoue que, depuis la guerre, j'ai du mal à imaginer l'avenir.

Hermione lui lança un regard triste.

_ Je comprends.

_ Allez! Montre-moi ton truc.

_ Alors, dit-elle en se retournant vers l'évier. Tu prends cette assiette et cette éponge- bien sûr, tu y as mis du savon avant. Et tu frottes l'assiette avec l'éponge. Ensuite, tu ouvre l'eau- il faut qu'elle soit chaude, pas froide sinon l'assiette sera glissante- et tu passe l'assiette sous l'eau. Tu vois, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, c'est pas sorcier!

Drago lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

_ Ne mêle pas la magie à ça, Granger.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa vaisselle.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment on essuie...

_ Je ne suis pas idiot.

_ On pourrait se le demander, parfois.

Elle se sentit soudain projetée contre l'évier. Elle était prise en sandwich entre l'évier et le corps de Drago. Les mains du garçon étaient posées sur l'évier, de chaque côté de la jeune fille et elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa nuque. Elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait pas bouger mais elle trouvait ça terriblement excitant.

_ Répète un peu, Granger? susurra Drago.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque.

_ Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, Malefoy?

Soudain, Hermione fut retournée brusquement et se retrouva dos contre l'évier, face à Malefoy. Le garçon la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux gris. Puis, sans prévenir, Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Drago hissa Hermione sur le rebord de l'évier et se positionna entre les jambes de la Gryffondor. Hermione fouragea dans les cheveux du blond et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient. La tension commençait à monter.

_ J'ai envie de toi, Granger. Pourquoi tu me fais languir comme ça?

Hermione ne répondit pas et approcha le corps de Drago un peu plus du sien. Les deux adolescents commençaient à avoir chaud. Drago passa ses mains sous le T-shirt d'Hermione pour caresser sa peau. Il posa chacune de ses mains sur un sein et les palpait, les massait, insistant sur chacun des tétons, par-dessus le tissu du soutien-gorge. Hermione bascula la tête en arrière et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en poussant de petits gémissements. Elle se sentait devenir mouillée et avait besoin de plus. Drago passa ses mains derrière Hermione pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge mais un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

Hermione sursauta et rouvrit les yeux. Drago sursauta également et fit volte-face, se détachant d'Hermione. Jean Granger se tenait sur le pas de la porte et les dévisageait, l'air surpris.

_ C'est... une manière originale de faire la vaisselle. Heureusement que ce ne soit pas Henry qui vous ait surpris.

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête.

_ Veillez tout de même à terminer la vaisselle. Et à faire ça... autre part que dans la cuisine.

Madame Granger tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine. Hermione descendit de l'évier et retourna à sa vaisselle que Drago essuya en silence. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le reste de la corvée.

* * *

Il fallut le lendemain après-midi pour qu'Hermione adresse à nouveau la parole à Drago. Hermione avait eu tellement honte d'avoir été sur le point de coucher avec Drago dans la cuisine et de s'être fait attraper par sa mère qu'elle n'avait plus osé parler au jeune blond, ce qui avait considérablement agacé le jeune homme.

Les deux adolescents étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs sur la table de la salle à manger, silencieusement. Trop silencieusement au grand dam du blond. Il soupira lourdement, posa sa plume et fixa Hermione qui était concentrée sur son devoir de potion.

_ Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps?

_ Je ne t'ignore pas, répondit-elle sans lever la tête.

_ Si, tu m'ignore. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Hermione soupira à son tour, posa sa plume et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

_ Je ne t'ignore pas, Drago. J'essaie de me remettre de l'humiliation d'hier. Et puis, toi à mes côtés, ça me donne des pensées pas possible.

Drago sourit en coin.

_ Quel genre de pensées?

_ À ton avis? Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne t'ignore pas.

_ Je te signale que j'étais là aussi. Et puis, ta mère a oublié de toute façon.

_ Crois-moi, elle n'a pas oublié.

_ Et alors? T'es adulte. Elle se doute bien que tu as une vie sexuelle.

_ Oui mais... C'est tellement bizarre.

Drago soupira.

_ Ok, je ne tenterai plus rien tant qu'on sera ici.

_ Merci, Drago.

La jeune fille se leva, s'approcha de Drago et l'embrassa tendrement. Le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser et ils se replongèrent dans leurs devoirs.

_ Au fait... dit soudain Drago. Tu vas venir au bal du Nouvel An?

Hermione fixa un instant sa rédaction sans savoir quoi répondre.

_ Je ne sais pas, Drago... Je vais être entourée de Sangs Purs, racistes pour la plupart. Je ne pense pas être la bienvenue.

_ Bien sûr que si, puisque ma mère t'a invitée.

_ Et si c'était pour faire de moi la bête de foire? Ou me ridiculiser dans l'espoir que je ne reste pas avec toi?

_ Ma mère ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. D'accord, elle n'aime pas les nés-moldus, tout comme mon père ou moi au début. Mais elle ne ferait jamais quoique ce soit qui pourrait me blesser.

_ Je... Je vais y réfléchir, okay?

_ D'accord mais ne sois pas trop longue. Je dois envoyer une réponse à ma mère rapidement.

_ Je te donnerai ma réponse après-demain.

_ Ok...

Sans plus aucun mot, ils répartirent tous deux dans leurs devoirs.

* * *

Le lendemain, la neige tombait de nouveau. En réalité, dès qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, Hermione et Drago avaient découvert les rues couvertes de neige. Drago n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi émerveillée. Elle sautillait partout, poussait des cris de joie et harcelait ses parents pour qu'ils viennent jouer avec elle. Jouer? Sérieusement? Mais quel âge avait-elle?

Le jeune homme était assit dans le canapé, devant la télé. Hermione apparut des escaliers, vêtue d'une doudoune, un bonnet, une écharpe et une paire de gants. Elle s'approcha du canapé où était assit Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il ne prit donc pas la peine de la regarder, espérant qu'elle s'en aille. Peine perdue.

_ Drago.

Le jeune homme prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre.

_ Drago.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait à la télé.

_ Drago. Drago. Drago. Drago.

_ Quoi? soupira-t-il.

_ Viens avec moi.

_ Où ça?

Il entendit la jeune fille soupirer.

_ Tu sais très bien où.

_ Je suis occupé, là.

_ Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu regarde.

_ Bien sûr que si.

_ Alors raconte-moi...

Drago resta concentré sur la télé. Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il regardait. Il n'y connaissait rien aux choses moldues. Mais il ne voulait absolument pas aller dehors avec Granger. Il faisait froid, nom d'une chocogrenouille!

_ Avoue que ça ne t'intéresse pas, reprit Hermione.

_ Ok, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il.

_ Alors tu vas pouvoir venir avec moi!

_ Sérieusement, Granger? demanda-t-il en la regardant de biais.

_ Oui, sérieusement.

_ Mais il fait froid dehors.

_ Mais je ne veux pas y aller seule. En plus, je ne dois jamais rester seule. Ce sont tes mots.

_ Je doute que ton agresseur vienne jusqu'ici. Qui voudrait venir chez des moldus?

_ Toi.

_ Oui, je suis venu pour toi. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait sans toi.

_ Allez... Me laisse pas seule.

_ N'y va pas alors.

_ T'es vraiment méchant! Très bien. Plus de sexe pendant deux mois.

_ Tu rigoles, là? Tu ne tiendras pas.

_ Tu veux parier?

Drago garda le silence. Non, il ne voulait pas la mettre au défi parce qu'il savait qu'elle était vraiment têtue.

_ Très bien, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Drago soupira. Elle était en train de se Serpentardiser.

_ Ok, attends-moi.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

_ Dépêche-toi!

Drago se leva de mauvaise grâce et monta dans sa chambre. Il récupéra sa doudoune, ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet et rejoignit Hermione dans l'entrée.

Ils sortirent tous les deux dans la neige. Hermione sautillait devant et Drago traînait des pieds. Il l'aimait vraiment pour faire tout ce qu'elle demandait. Il ferait visiblement n'importe quoi pour elle.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à faire des bonshommes de neige et des batailles. Au début, ce fut contre le gré de Drago et il passait son temps à ronchonner. Mais bientôt, il se surprit à s'amuser et à adorer ça. La joie d'Hermione avait fini par être contagieuse. Et puis, il trouvait la jeune fille affreusement séduisante sous la neige, avec les flocons perdus dans ses cheveux, ses yeux pétillants de joie et son petit nez rougit par le froid. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il aimait vraiment Hermione Granger.

* * *

Le vingt-neuf décembre, Hermione rejoignit Drago, en train de faire ses devoirs à la table de la salle à manger. Elle avait prit sa décision quant au bal des Malefoy et tenait à le lui faire savoir. Elle se tenait donc près du garçon, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre et se tortillant les doigts.

_ Drago...

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme, surpris.

_ Hermione? Qu'es-ce qui se passe?

_ Je... J'ai pris ma décision. Pour le bal chez toi.

_ Et?

Drago redouta la réponse d'Hermione. Si elle paraissait à ce point embêtée, c'était qu'elle allait refuser de venir avec lui. Il allait donc devoir passer le nouvel an sans elle, parmi d'autres Sangs Purs qu'il haïssait.

_ J'accepte de venir. Mais à une condition.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle acceptait de se mélanger à des Sangs Purs, pour lui? Il eut du mal à ne pas sauter de joie.

_ Laquelle? demanda-t-il, fou de joie.

_ Ne me laisse pas tomber. Ne me laisse pas seule une seule seconde de cette soirée. Je ne le supporterais pas, dit-elle en se massant l'avant-bras gauche.

Drago remarqua son geste et se souvint. Il se souvint de ce qu'Hermione avait vécu au Manoir Malefoy, de ce que Bellatrix lui avait fait subir. Elle l'avait torturée et avait gravé Sang-de-Bourbe au couteau sur son avant-bras. Il se rendit compte de ce que ça représentait pour Hermione d'y retourner. Elle allait revivre tout ce qu'elle avait subit. Drago s'en voulut d'être aussi égoïste. Il se leva, s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put. Il sentit ses petits bras l'entourer.

_ Je ne te laisserais jamais, Hermione. Tu ne seras pas seule.

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre lui. Il se promit de lui changer les idées et de tout faire pour qu'elle ne se rappelle pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire? demanda Hermione en se décollant de Drago.

_ Mes devoirs.

Hermione sourit.

_ Je t'ai rendu studieux.

_ Je l'étais déjà. Mais j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans le bain à cause de la guerre. Maintenant, ça va mieux. Grâce à toi.

_ Grâce à toi aussi. C'est toi qui a eu un déclic et qui a voulu changer ça.

_ Principalement par peur de mon père.

_ Au final, tu n'as pas si peur de lui puisque tu l'as défié pour moi. Je vais faire mes devoirs avec toi. Attend-moi!

_ Okay.

Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta dans sa chambre. Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec ses affaires de cours. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à étudier ensemble.

* * *

Le trente décembre, Drago proposa à Hermione d'aller lui acheter une robe pour le bal du lendemain. Celle-ci accepta mais à condition qu'ils aillent dans le monde moldu. Drago fut d'abord hésitant. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser des centaines, voire des milliers de moldus. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser Hermione. Il finit donc par accepter.

Ils quittèrent la maison d'Hermione dans l'après-midi. Les parents n'avaient pas accompagné les adolescents car ils souhaitaient être seuls. Drago espérait secrètement qu'ils finiraient par aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues de Londres, main dans la main. Drago ne se sentait pas tellement à l'aise parmi les moldus. Il y avait des boites en fer étranges qui se promenaient parmi eux et les gens semblaient tous pressés. Personne n'accordait d'attention à personne et ils avaient presque tous un truc collé à l'oreille dans lequel ils parlaient.

_ On est vraiment obligés de rester chez les moldus?

_ Oui. Ils vendent de très belles choses.

_ Les sorciers aussi... maugréa-t-il.

Hermione le regarda de biais.

_ On passera au chemin de Traverse, promis, soupira-t-elle.

Drago sourit, victorieux.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique qui semblait spécialisée dans les robes de soirées. À l'instant où ils furent entrés, une vendeuse accourut vers eux.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Corinne. Puis-je vous aider?

_ Bonjour, dit Hermione timidement. Je recherche une robe de soirée. Quelque chose... d'assez classe.

_ Je vois. Venez avec moi.

Hermione s'apprêta à suivre la vendeuse mais se tourna vers Drago qui commençait à les suivre.

_ Toi, tu ne viens pas.

_ Quoi?

_ Je ne veux pas que tu vois. Je veux que ce soit une surprise.

_ Tu rigoles? Tu as besoin de moi.

_ Je n'ai besoin de personne, Malefoy. Allez, va faire autre chose! dit-elle en le poussant dans le dos.

_ Mais quoi?

_ Je ne sais pas. Trouve!

Le garçon soupira mais obéit à sa copine. La jeune fille finit par suivre la vendeuse qui la conduisit à une cabine d'essayage.

_ Restez-là, je reviens de suite.

Hermione hocha la tête et attendit la vendeuse qui revint trente minutes plus tard avec une pile de robes. Hermione les essaya chacune leur tour mais aucune ne lui convint. Elles étaient toutes plus moches les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'elle vit que toutes les robes avaient été essayées, elle s'assit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

_ Ça va aller, miss, dit la vendeuse. Nous allons trouver.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas... Je dois passer le Nouvel An avec la famille de mon copain et des amis de sa famille. Tous des aristocrates qui détestent les gens comme moi. Je voulais leur en mettre plein la vue...

Le vendeuse regarda Hermione, l'air sérieux.

_ Je reviens.

La vendeuse s'absenta une quinzaine de minutes et revint avec une grande housse blanche.

_ Je gardais cette robe pour LA cliente, celle qui la mériterait. Et cette cliente, c'est vous. Vous en avez besoin. Mettez-en leur plein la vue!

Hermione ne comprit pas ce que la vendeuse voulait dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaie le vêtement. Et là, elle sut. C'était LA robe.

Elle rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait dehors, le coeur plus léger.

_ Alors? demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai trouvé la robe parfaite!

_ Tu me la montre?

_ Tu la verras demain, comme tout le monde, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

_ T'es pas drôle, Granger.

Hermione se contenta de prendre le bras de Drago et de poser la tête sur son épaule alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres. Elle avait déjà hâte d'être au lendemain et de porter sa robe.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Hermione avait préparé ses affaires, prête à aller chez les Malfoys. Il était convenu qu'elle passerait la fin des vacances chez eux avant de rejoindre Poudlard. Elle descendit se grosse valise dans l'entrée et serra ses parents fort contre elle.

_ Vous allez me manquer, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

_ Tu vas nous manquer aussi, ma chérie, répondit sa mère.

Ils finirent par se détacher et Jean se tourna vers Drago.

_ Ravie de vous avoir connue, Drago.

_ Moi également, Jean.

Madame Granger serra Drago dans ses bras puis, le jeune blond se tourna vers le père d'Hermione.

_ Monsieur Granger...

Celui-ci ne se contenta que d'un bref hochement de tête. Hermione embrassa ses parents une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, elle saisit le bras de Drago, Drago prit la valise de la jeune fille et ils sortirent de la maison avant de transplaner.

Ils atterrirent devant un immense portail en fer forgé. Le portail s'ouvrit, le couple entra et arpenta le chemin menant à l'entrée du manoir et entouré de chaque côté par une grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillés. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'imposante entrée du manoir. Hermione ne put empêcher son estomac de se contracter, se rappelant malgré elle de la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue.

Drago ouvrit la porte d'entrée et ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Le sol était couvert de carrelage gris et les murs étaient entièrement beiges. Un énorme lustre noire pendait du plafond et des tonnes de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. À gauche un immense escalier de marbre s'élevait dans les étages. Posé contre le mur, face aus escaliers se trouvait une grande commode noire envahie de bibelots en tous genres et, au fond à droite, se trouvait une porte.

Drago amena Hermione vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Ils la passèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un très grand salon. Celui où elle avait été torturée. Face à elle, il y avait un immense canapé en cuir et un fauteuil de chaque côté qui se faisaient face. Derrière le canapé, il y avait une très grande table de bois noir, positionné verticalement. A droite de la table, se trouvait une autre porte qui devait mener aux cuisines et sur le mur de gauche il avait trois grandes fenêtres, presque dissimulées par d'épais rideaux noirs. Il y avait un autre lustre au-dessus du canapé et la salle était décorée de façon luxueuse et chargée.

Lucius Malefoy était assit dans le fauteuil à droite du canapé, sa canne-baguette dans la main gauche et un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main droite. Il regardait Hermione froidement et dit:

_ Miss Granger. Quel... plaisir de vous recevoir.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera lors du bal des Malefoy? Que pensez-vous des différences entre le Manoir Malefoy et la maison des Granger? Comment avez-vous trouvé la semaine de Drago chez les moldus?**

 **La fiction approche petit-à-petit de la fin. Il ne reste que trois ou quatre chapitres à peu près, avec l'identité de l'harceleur qui sera révélée. Je pense déjà à écrire une suite de cette fanfiction, je voulais un peu avoir des avis avant de l'écrire. Est-ce qu'une suite vous intéresserait?**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine!**


	25. Chapitre 24 - Comme Un Conte De Fées

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour toute vos reviews! Elles sont très importantes pour moi et je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de vous remercier. C'est ce qui me donne l'envie de continuer à écrire (avec ma passion pour l'écriture et pour HP!)**

 **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction qui mettra en scène le bal chez les Malefoy, qui ne sera pas de tout repos. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous!**

 **amandine: Je suis très heureuse que ma fanfiction te plaise! (je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer ;) ) Pansy n'est pas très gentille avec Hermione mais c'est parce qu'elles ne se sont jamais aimées. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elles finiront par devenir amies. Je suis heureuse de savoir manier le suspens et que tout le monde se demande encore qui est le fameux harceleur. Ne vous en faites pas, la fin est proche vous aurez très bientôt les réponses. Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments vis-à-vis de ma fiction et de ma façon d'écrire, je suis rassurée de savoir que je suis un bon auteur! Quant à la suite, tout dépendra du nombre d'avis positifs que j'aurais. Croisons les doigts!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Hermione se tenait dans le salon des Malefoy, Drago à ses côtés. Lucius Malefoy était assit dans le fauteuil, à gauche du canapé, sa canne-baguette dans la main gauche et un verre de Whisky pur feu dans la main droite.

_ Miss Granger, dit-il froidement. Quel... plaisir de vous recevoir.

Hermione déglutit et chercha la main de Drago.

_ Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy.

_ Bonjour, père... s'interposa Drago.

Lucius jeta un regard mauvais à son fils.

_ Drago... Notre petit traître.

Hermione sentit Drago se tendre près d'elle. Elle savait, sans le voir, qu'il avait serré son poing libre et crispé la mâchoire.

_ Alors, dit Lucius en se levant. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de se faire une Sang-de-Bourbe? Sont-elles meilleures que les Sangs Purs?

_ Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça, grogna-t-il.

_ Sinon quoi? Que pourrais-tu me faire? Tu n'as même été capable d'agir pour le maître, sale petit lâche que tu es.

Drago s'avança vers son père, menaçant. Hermione ne reconnaissait plus Lucius Malefoy. Il avait toujours sa prestance et son élégance mais il semblait... brisé. Comme quoi, la guerre avait fait des ravages partout.

Au moment où Hermione allait retenir son copain, une voix se fit entendre.

_ Drago!

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce, Narcissa Malefoy s'y tenait. Narcissa Malefoy était une très belle femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle était habillée élégamment et ses yeux étaient aussi gris que ceux de son fils et son mari. Sa peau pâle et parfaite et ses lèvres rouges sang la faisaient ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine.

On aurait pu parfaitement penser que Narcissa avait des origines vélanes.

_ Mère! dit Drago en se dirigeant vers elle.

Elle serra brièvement son fils dans ses bras et tourna le regard vers Hermione.

_ Bonjour, miss Granger. Je suis Narcissa Malefoy.

Avec un immense effort et la tête haute, Narcissa s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit sa main.

_ Enchantée, madame Malefoy, répondit la jeune fille en la lui serrant.

Narcissa jeta un oeil à son mari avant de se retourner vers son fils.

_ Ne faites pas attention à Lucius, il a encore trop bu. Miss Granger, Twitty vous accompagnera dans votre chambre.

À ces mots, un elfe de maison vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller apparut et s'inclina devant Hermione qui grimaça.

_ Vous devriez commencer à vous préparer, reprit Narcissa. Les invités ne tarderont plus à arriver.

_ Suivez-moi, miss Granger, dit l'elfe de sa voix perçante.

Drago, Hermione et l'elfe sortirent du salon et gravirent les marches de marbre. Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir horizontal, également chargé en décorations et aux murs gris. Ils tournèrent à gauche et longèrent le très long couloir, rempli de portes.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant l'avant-dernière porte sur le mur de gauche. L'elfe l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

_ Voilà votre chambre, couina l'elfe.

Hermione était émerveillée devant l'apparence de la chambre qui ne ressemblait pas au reste du manoir. Les murs étaient écrus et le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Le lit- double- était à droite de la pièce avec un magnifique édredon doré et des oreillers assortis. Face à la porte d'entrée, il y avait une grande commode assez simple et, à gauche de la pièce, il y avait une petite porte donnant sur une autre pièce et qui était en fait un immense dressing. Quelques cadres étaient accrochés ça et là et, en avançant un peu dans la pièce, on distinguait une petite porte, à droite du lit, qui donnait sur la salle de bain.

_ On a choisit la chambre en fonction de toi, murmura Drago dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

_ C'est-à-dire? demanda-t-elle sans quitter la chambre du regard.

_ Magnifique mais simple, tout comme toi.

Hermione piqua un fard. Elle était vraiment touchée par l'attention de Drago et Narcissa Malefoy.

_ Bon, dit Drago. Je te laisse te préparer. À tout à l'heure.

Hermione hocha la tête et Drago quitta la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune fille sortit la housse de la valise et l'accrocha à la porte de la penderie. Elle retira la housse pour en découvrir la robe. Elle s'habilla de la robe et tourna deux, trois fois sur elle-même pour s'admirer. Elle se trouvait magnifique, elle ressemblait à une princesse.

C'était une robe de bal bleu ciel, pailletée en tissus d'Organza. Le haut était un corset très serré et dépouillé qui lui remontait la poitrine. Les manches étaient courtes et transparentes en encolure bateau. La jupe lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds et était évasée en tulle et en forme de corolle. Quelques faux papillons étaient accrochés sur les manches donnant un air féérique à la robe.

Elle regarda dans la boite à bijoux posée sur la commode. Elle se demanda si les bijoux avaient été déposés pour elle. Après tout, cette chambre n'appartenait à personne...

Elle se servit donc dans la boîte à bijoux. Elle garda autour du cou le pendentif que Drago lui avait offert. Elle se choisit un léger bracelet de diamant orné d'un magnifique saphir bleu nuit et une bague identique.

Elle entendit soudainement quelqu'un transplaner dans sa chambre et se retourna, surprise, pour apercevoir Twitty qui la dévisageait.

_ Oh, Twitty. Tu m'as fais peur!

_ Maîtresse Narcissa m'a envoyé vous aider à vous préparer. Miss Granger est très élégante!

_ Merci, dit-elle en rougissant. J'ai bien besoin d'aide pour la coiffure et le maquillage.

L'elfe hocha la tête. Il aida donc Hermione à finir de se préparer. Pour la coiffure, l'elfe lui avait fait une couronne de nattes. Il avait placé quelques fleurs par ci, par là dans la couronne. Deux, trois mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de chaque côté de son visage et derrière la tête. L'elfe lui avait laissé une frange qui tombait sur son visage et avait ensuite ajouté un petit diadème en diamant.

Il avait légèrement maquillé ses yeux avec du fars à paupières bleu pâle et du mascara noir. Il avait redessiné les dessous de ses yeux avec du crayon noir et lui avait déposé un peu de blush sur les pommettes.

_ Miss Granger est parfaite! couina l'elfe.

_ Espérons-le, murmura-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

* * *

Il était à présent l'heure du bal. Les invités étaient en train d'arriver petit à petit et Drago attendait Hermione impatiemment. Tous les Sangs Purs affluaient: les Parkinson, les Greengrass, madame Nott (monsieur Nott ayant été un mangemort était à Azkaban), les Bulstrode, les Prewett et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pansy et Blaise étaient également là, au grand soulagement de Drago, ainsi que Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, au grand dam du blond.

Drago commençait à perdre patience lorsqu'il vit enfin quelque chose bouger en haut des escaliers de marbre. Il leva les yeux et vit la plus belle apparition qu'il n'eut jamais vu.

Hermione était là, en haut des escaliers dans une robe bleu ciel qui contrastait avec sa peau légèrement hâlée. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en couronne de nattes, avec un diadème qui reflétait la lumière du lustre. Et son maquillage la rendait divinement belle. Elle était magnifique. Elle ressemblait à une véritable princesse. Et, à cet instant, il su au plus profond de lui qu'elle ferait une parfaite madame Malefoy.

Hermione arriva près de Drago, intimidée et le jeune homme baisa sa main. Voyant la jeune fille étonnée, il murmura:

_ Pas de démonstration d'amour chez les Sangs Purs. Si je t'embrassais à pleine bouche, la plupart des invités en seraient outrés.

Hermione hocha la tête. Drago présenta son bras à Hermione et la jeune fille y posa sa main. Ils déambulèrent dans le hall pour que Drago puisse saluer les convives. Il était fier d'avoir Hermione à son bras. Elle était, pour lui, la plus belle femme de la réception.

Hermione, de son côté, se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle évoluait dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien. Elle se croyait revenue au Moyen-Age avec les bals royaux et la Cour du Roi. Drago aurait fait un prince parfait.

_ Au fait, dit le Serpentard, ta robe est très belle.

_ Merci, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Elle est inspirée de Cendrillon.

_ Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais l'inspiration te va très bien.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

_ Merci Drago.

Ils continuaient de déambuler et de saluer les invités. Hermione était heureuse que Drago soit près de lui parce qu'elle se sentait toujours autant mal à l'aise. Les gens la regardaient, méprisants et murmuraient sur son passage. Ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas une Sang Pur. Hermione baissa la tête et tenta de faire abstraction de l'hostilité des invités.

Ils finirent par croiser Blaise et Pansy. Hermione savait qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas non plus mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée de les voir.

_ Bonsoir, Drago. Bonsoir, Granger, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

_ Bonsoir, répondit le couple en choeur.

Pansy adressa un hochement de tête à Hermione et serra Drago dans ses bras.

_ Alors, dit Blaise. C'était comment chez les moldus?

_ Pas si mal. Hermione m'a interdit d'utiliser la magie, j'ai vraiment vécu comme un moldu. Mais je m'attendais à pire.

_ Je ne t'ai pas interdit l'utilisation de la magie. C'est une règle de la maison depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Aucune exception.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller là-bas? demanda Pansy sans tenir compte de la réponse d'Hermione.

_ J'y suis allé pour Hermione, dit Drago.

_ Si ça, c'est pas une preuve d'amour! dit Blaise. Granger en a de la chance.

_ Je vous signale que Granger est présente, s'agaça Hermione.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, un sourire en coin.

_ Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là.

_ Désolé, dit Drago en passant une main sur la joue de la Gryffondor.

_ Mais dis-donc! s'exclama Blaise. C'est que tu ressembles à une princesse, ce soir!

Hermione rougit.

_ Euh... merci.

_ Ouais ben c'est ma princesse! s'exclama Drago en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules d'Hermione. Trouve-toi la tienne!

_ T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te la piquer. J'ai déjà la mienne.

_ Mouais.

Hermione sourit.

* * *

La soirée avança lentement. Des buffets avaient été installés dans le salon pour que les invités puissent continuer de discuter entre eux. Hermione et Drago avaient passé le début de soirée en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy et se promenaient à présent pour discuter avec les invités.

À un moment de la soirée, ils passèrent près des Malefoy et des Greengrass qui discutaient ensemble. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe pour saluer les Greengrass que Drago n'avait pas encore vu.

_ Bonsoir, Drago, dit Astoria avec un grand sourire.

Drago salua les Greengrass et Daphné fusillait Hermione du regard.

_ Oh, miss Granger. Vous êtes magnifique! s'exclama Narcissa.

_ Merci, madame Malefoy.

_ Qui est-ce? demanda froidement madame Greengrass.

_ La... petite amie de Drago, grimaça Lucius.

_ Petite... Petite amie? demanda madame Greengrass, livide. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié notre petit arrangement.

_ Quel arrangement? demanda Drago.

_ Nous n'avons pas oublié, dit Lucius. Drago épousera Astoria, comme convenu.

_ Quoi?! s'exclama le blond.

Astoria avait un sourire resplendissant, Drago était abasourdit et Hermione était trop choquée pour réagir. Elle sentit son coeur se fendre et se briser en mille morceaux. Avait-elle bien entendu? Drago allait-il réellement se marier à une autre? Elle sentit l'air lui manquer, elle suffoquait. Les larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue. Elle n'entendait pas Drago qui tentait de s'y opposer ni Lucius et madame Greengrass qui le réprimandaient. Elle ne vit pas non plus Narcissa la regarder tristement. Elle eut soudain besoin d'air et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

_ Hermione! s'exclama Drago.

Les soeurs Greengrass avaient un sourire satisfait. Drago bouillonnait de rage. Il s'apprêta à répliquer quand...

_ Drago n'épousera pas Astoria.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Narcissa qui était froide et calme. Lucius et madame Greengrass la regardaient, interloqués.

_ Pardon? demanda cette dernière.

_ L'idée de mariage entre les deux avait été abordé lorsque Drago était célibataire. Nous pensions qu'il ne réussirait à se trouver personne à cause de notre rôle dans la guerre et nous avions peur de n'avoir aucun héritier Malefoy. Nous avions donc pensé à Astoria. Mais maintenant, il est avec miss Granger. Ils sont très amoureux. Je ne veux pas contraindre mon fils à quoique ce soit. Je ne veux pas qu'il épouse une femme qu'il n'aime pas et qu'il en soit malheureux.

_ Donc vous préférez qu'il épouse une Sang-de-Bourbe plutôt qu'une jolie Sang Pur?

_ La guerre est finie ma chère Dorothy. Le Lord n'est plus. Je pense qu'il est temps d'évoluer et de s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons. À continuer de se reproduire entre Sangs Purs, nous finirons par disparaître.

_ Cissy... murmura Lucius. Tu t'entends parler?

_ Oui, Lucius. Et je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit. Laissons-le vivre sa vie. Donnons-lui la chance de vivre avec une femme qu'il aime.

Drago était heureux et soulagé d'avoir sa mère de son côté parce que son père aimait trop sa femme pour oser la contrarier.

Dorothy et Daphné Greengrass fulminaient de rage et Astoria était en pleurs.

_ Vous ne vous défilerez pas, menaça Dorothy en pointant les Malefoy du doigt. Vous m'avez promis un mariage, il y aura un mariage !

_ C'est ce qu'on verra, dit froidement Narcissa.

_ Ne vous avisez pas de vous moquer de moi ou je vous le ferait payer!

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas menacer ma famille ainsi, Dorothy, intervint Lucius.

Il claqua des doigts et Twitty apparut.

_ Raccompagne donc les Greengrass à la porte, veux-tu? Elles ne sont plus les bienvenues ce soir.

Twitty accompagna les trois femmes dehors qui continuaient à hurler et proférer des insultes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient hors de vue.

* * *

Hermione pleurait dans le jardin des Malefoy. Elle était agenouillée dans la neige qui était en train de fondre, près de la fontaine du jardin. C'était une immense fontaine qui représentait Lucius, Narcissa et Drago enfant. La fontaine était magnifique, à l'image du manoir et de son intérieur.

Le jardin ressemblait à celui d'un Palais Royal tellement il était magnifique. Il y avait des arbres majestueux, des haies impeccablement taillées, des petites fées qui voletaient en groupe et diffusaient de la lumière dans le jardin, des paons albinos se promenant fièrement dans le jardin dont les plumages se confondaient avec le fin matelas blanc que formait la neige.

Hermione se serait cru dans un conte de fées. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas elle la princesse, ce soir.

Elle avait les bras posés sur le rebord de la fontaine- qui ne coulait pas à cause du froid glacial- et la tête posée sur ses bras.

_ Granger?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Blaise et Pansy se tenaient devant elle. Blaise avait la mine inquiète et Pansy avait les bras croisés.

_ Zabini? Parkinson? dit-elle, la voix tremblante en séchant ses larmes. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

_ Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, dit Pansy, froidement.

_ Oh... Je... Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer.

_ Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Blaise. Tu pleures? C'est Drago?

Hermione hocha la tête et se remit à pleurer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda le métis.

_ Il... Il va en épouser une autre.

_ Pardon? demandèrent les deux en choeur, choqués.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Blaise.

_ Drago est déjà promit à Astoria Greengrass. Ils étaient en train de parler d'organiser le mariage. C'est fini pour moi. J'ai perdu.

_ Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi, intervint Pansy.

Hermione la regarda, surprise.

_ Arrête de partir défaitiste, Granger. Je te pensais battante.

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu n'as pas perdu tant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés. Alors, tu vas me retourner dans ce manoir et montrer à cette idiote à qui appartient Drago.

_ D'accord...

Hermione s'apprêta à rentrer mais Pansy la retint par le poignet.

_ D'abord, dit-elle, on va t'arranger un peu. Tu ressembles plus à une souillon qu'une princesse.

_ C'est ce qu'était Cendrillon au départ.

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et je m'en fou. Viens avec moi.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit Pansy à l'intérieur du manoir. Elles montèrent dans la chambre de la Gryffondor et Pansy lança des sorts pour arranger la jeune fille.

Elle nettoya sa robe, salie par la neige, sécha ses larmes et réarrangea sa coiffure et son maquillage.

_ Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, dit Pansy. Maintenant, retournes-y et montre-leur qui est la véritable Hermione Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir avant de se retourner vers Pansy.

_ Merci, Pansy.

_ Je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi, Granger. Je l'ai fais pour Drago. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse avec Astoria.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait le voir sortir avec elle? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

_ J'ai changé d'avis.

Hermione sourit, hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, prête à retrouver Drago.

Elle le retrouva dans le hall et il accourut vers elle, inquiet.

_ Hermione, est-ce que ça va?

_ Ça va mieux, Drago. Retournons-y.

Le garçon hocha la tête, reproposa son bras à Hermione qu'elle accepta et ils retournèrent dans le salon.

_ J'ai eu peur que tu te sois enfuie, dit Drago.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne leur ferai pas le plaisir de m'enfuir. Et il me reste quelques minutes avant que mon carrosse ne se retransforme en citrouille.

Drago la regarda sans comprendre.

_ Laisse tomber. J'ai eu besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir.

_ Réfléchir à quoi? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ Réfléchir au fait que je me battrai pour toi. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois marié.

Drago s'arrêta, prit le visage d'Hermione en coupe et plongea son regard gris dans celui d'Hermione.

_ Ce mariage n'aura pas lieu. Je m'y opposerai. Ma mère s'y opposera.

Hermione se contenta de sourire et regarda autour d'elle.

_ Où sont les Greengrass? demanda-t-elle.

_ Mon père les a jeté dehors.

_ Quoi? demanda Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Après que tu sois partie, ma mère s'est opposée au mariage. Ça ne leur a pas plu, elles ont proféré des menaces. Mon père leur a dit qu'aucunes menaces à l'encontre de notre famille n'étaient tolérées et a demandé à Twitty de les accompagner dehors.

_ Oh... Ça alors...

_ On s'en moque! Il est bientôt minuit! Préparons-nous à fêter la nouvelle année!

_ Tu as raison! dit Hermione.

Drago prit la main de la jeune fille et ils entrèrent dans le salon.

* * *

Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant minuit. Hermione avait l'habitude de voir la ferveur et la frénésie du Nouvel An, les gens qui riaient, criaient. Mais chez les Malefoy, l'ambiance était toute autre. Les convives continuaient à discuter comme si de rien n'était, comme si la Nouvelle Année n'allait pas avoir lieu. Les minutes passèrent et Hermione commença le décompte dans sa tête. 10... Les femmes riaient mais de façon soutenue, pas de celle dont Hermione avait l'habitude. 9... 8... Les hommes, eux, ne riaient pas. Ils discutaient sobrement, une coupe de champagne à la main. 7... 6... 5... Narcissa Malefoy discutait aimablement avec madame Parkinson et madame Zabini. La bande de Drago version mères. Elle admirait Narcissa. Elle la trouvait magnifique et plus gentille que dans ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait l'avoir rencontré avant d'entrer en sixième année et elle s'était souvenue d'une femme détestable. Mais en fait, elle avait simplement voulu défendre son fils. 4... Lucius Malefoy devait discuter affaires avec des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vu la tête sérieuse qu'il affichait. Il tourna ses yeux gris vers elle et Hermione sursauta imperceptiblement. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant d'à quel point il ressemblait à son fils. 3... Elle tourna la tête vers Drago qui discutait avec Blaise et Pansy. 2... Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. 1... Elle lui sourit également et tenta de se retenir pour ne pas hurler "Bonne année!"

Enfin, l'horloge sonna minuit. Toutes les personnes présentes s'embrassèrent poliment en se souhaitant "Bonne année". Drago souhaita "Bonne année" à Blaise et Pansy qu'il serra dans ses bras.

_ Bonne année, Granger, dit Blaise.

_ Merci, bonne année! Bonne année, Pansy.

La Serpentard se contenta de maugréer un "bonne année". Puis, Drago serra la main d'Hermione pour attirer son attention.

_ Viens avec moi.

Hermione suivit Drago et ils sortirent dans le jardin. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la fontaine et Drago prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

_ Bonne année, Hermione.

_ Bonne année, Drago. Je... Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, dit-il en souriant.

Il attrapa le visage d'Hermione en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et amoureux. Leurs langues se caressaient et jouaient ensemble. Comme à chaque fois, ils avaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un.

Des petites fées voletaient tout autour d'eux, comme si elles supportaient cet amour, comme si, pour elles, l'amour qui unissait Hermione et Drago était pur et véritable. Ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre et Hermione enfoui sa tête contre le torse de Drago.

Le couple passa le reste de la soirée tous les deux, au calme. Ils ne virent pas Blaise et Pansy les chercher ni les invités qui s'en allèrent petit-à-petit ni Lucius et Narcissa qui partirent se coucher vers les deux heures du matin. Ils restèrent là, assis sur un banc du jardin, dans le froid de janvier, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago raccompagna Hermione dans sa chambre dans les environs de trois heures trente du matin.

_ À demain, dit-il après avoir tendrement embrassé Hermione.

_ À demain, répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et retourna sur ses pas. Hermione entra dans sa chambre, rêveuse. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

Elle retira sa robe, son maquillage et relâcha ses cheveux. Elle entra dans le grand lit froid et se dit qu'il aurait été plus accueillant avec Drago dedans. Elle ferma les yeux et se dit qu'une nouvelle année venait de commencer et elle ferait tout pour qu'elle soit excellente.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le bal? Les Malefoy? Hermione et Drago? Le mariage arrangé entre Astoria et Drago? Je veux TOUT savoir! Je pense aussi à me faire une page d'auteur, qu'en pensez-vous, ça vous plairait?**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, retour à Poudlard et les problèmes vont revenir, plus forts. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, la fin est très très proche!**

 **À la semaine prochaine!**


	26. Chapitre 25 - Retour À Poudlard

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce petit retard! J'ai perdu mon chat mardi, pendant deux jours, et j'ai passé ces deux jours à essayer de le retrouver. Je n'avais donc pas la tête à écrire le chapitre. Mais tout va mieux, petit chat a été retrouvé, en bonne santé et j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous le poste donc ce soir, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO**

Hermione se réveilla le lundi deux janvier, prête à retourner à Poudlard. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas y retourner parce qu'elle savait que les problème allaient resurgir mais elle ne voulait pas rester ici. L'ambiance était glaciale, Hermione ne se sentait pas chez elle et Lucius Malefoy le lui faisait bien sentir.

Pendant toute la journée de la veille, l'homme de la maison n'avait cessé de lui lancer des petites piques et insultes déguisées. Drago avait, bien sûr, prit sa défense mais Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle détestait Lucius Malefoy et il le lui rendait bien.

La jeune fille était lavée et habillée et sa valise était fin prête. Elle descendit dans le salon des Malefoy où tout le monde était déjà attablé.

_ Miss Granger nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, dit le père, mauvais.

_ Ca suffit, Lucius, dit Narcissa, froidement.

_ Au contraire, je ne fais que commencer.

Hermione soupira un coup et leva les yeux vers le blond.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, monsieur Malefoy? Notre victoire vous a fait perdre votre fierté? Vous êtes tellement dégoûté, tellement devenu une loque que vous êtes obligé de rabaisser les autres?

Tout le monde s'était tut. Plus personne ne parlait. Drago avait les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur Hermione, Narcissa avait la main devant la bouche et Lucius regardait Hermione froidement.

_ Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à un Sang Pur? Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à une personne qui vous est supérieure?

_ Vous n'êtes supérieur à personne, monsieur Malefoy. C'est fini tout ça. Descendez de votre pied d'estale. Vous êtes un être humain, comme moi. Et vous ne valez rien.

Furieux, Lucius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione. Drago se leva, se plaça devant Hermione et pointa sa baguette sur Lucius.

_ Ne vous avisez même pas de la toucher, grogna-t-il.

_ Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe! crâcha Lucius. Vous avez peut-être gagné la guerre mais je connais des sorts qui te feraient regretter de me manquer de respect, petite idiote!

_ Lucius! tempêta Narcissa. Comment oses-tu parler ainsi! Comment oses-tu menacer la copine de ton propre fils.

_ Copine de mon fils ou pas, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe! Et je compte bien lui rappeler qui sont ses maîtres à cette petite...

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans le salon des Malefoy et coupa Lucius dans ses menaces, imposant le silence à nouveau. Narcissa venait de gifler Lucius et Hermione se sentit très mal à l'aise tout à coup. Lucius avait la joue rouge et regardait sa femme, incrédule. Narcissa, elle, fusillait son mari du regard.

_ Tais-toi, Lucius. Ne dis plus rien.

Le blond tenta de répliquer mais sa femme le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Lucius fusilla Hermione du regard, tourna les talons et quitta le salon.

_ Je... Je suis désolée, couina Hermione.

_ Vous faites bien, dit Narcissa, froidement.

_ Mère! protesta Drago.

_ Drago, tu sais très bien que ton père ne s'est pas remis de la défaite du Lord et de ses répercussions, de la déchéance. J'ai défendu miss Granger car il est allé trop loin mais tu savais bien comment il réagirait lorsque tu amènerais ta copine née-moldue. Elle n'aurait pas dû le défier. De plus, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, nous vous avons accueillit chez nous, j'aurais aimé un peu plus de respect de votre part.

_ Ce n'est pas sa faute! répliqua Drago.

Narcissa soupira.

_ Allez vous préparer tous les deux. Je ne veux pas être en retard sur la voie 9 ¾.

_ Viens, Hermione, dit le blond en tendant sa main à la jeune fille.

La Gryffondor acquiesça, prit la main du garçon et le couple monta à l'étage, laissant Narcissa désespérée.

* * *

À dix heures quarante-cinq, Drago et Hermione descendirent dans le jardin des Malefoy, chacun traînant sa valise. Ils sortirent du domaine, accompagnés de Narcissa et transplanèrent tous les trois à King's Cross.

Hermione prit un chariot, y posa sa malle et celle de Drago et ils marchèrent vers les voies 9 et 10. Puis ils passèrent chacun leur tour la barrière magique. Drago pensa que la dernière fois qu'il avait été sur ce quai, sa mère ne savait pas qu'il sortait avec Hermione. Les choses avaient bien changées en deux semaines.

Narcissa serra son fils contre elle et dit poliment au revoir à Hermione. Puis, le couple entra dans le Poudlard Express.

Ils se choisirent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent en déposant leurs valises dans le porte-bagage.

Ils passèrent tout le trajet dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à discuter et regarder le paysage. C'était la première fois qu'ils prenaient le train en amoureux. Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait vu ni Ron ni Harry ni Ginny. Peut-être étaient-ils arrivés plus tôt... ou en retard.

_ À quoi tu penses? demanda Drago.

_ À mes amis.

Drago regarda attentivement Hermione.

_ Je vais aller leur parler, dit la jeune fille. Je dois aller leur parler.

_ Ça ira? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

_ Non, surtout pas. Ils te détestent, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

_ D'accord. Mais je suis là, si besoin.

_ Je sais, dit Hermione en souriant.

Drago resserra son étreinte et Hermione posa la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. L'épaule de Drago était vraiment confortable...

Le Poudlard Express arriva vers dis-neuf heures à Pré-au-Lard. Le couple descendit du train et rejoignit les diligences. Ils gagnèrent le château au bout de quinze minutes.

Ils suivirent le flot d'élèves dans la Grande Salle et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avant de se séparer.

_ Bon courage avec les autres, murmura Drago. Je serai là, je ne te quitterai pas des yeux.

_ Merci.

Ils s'embrassèrent timidement, Hermione n'aimait vraiment pas s'afficher devant les autres.

_ À tout à l'heure, dit le blond.

Hermione sourit et le couple se sépara. La jeune fille regagna la table des Gryffondors sous le regarde de ses camarades. Ron et Ginny la fixaient du regard.

_ Comment peux-tu embrasser ce serpent sous les yeux de tout le monde? Tu n'as aucun amour propre? siffla Seamus.

_ Le jour où tu tomberas amoureux, tu comprendras.

_ Crois-moi, rit Seamus. Ce gars ne t'aime pas. Il se sert de toi. Tu auras l'air d'une belle idiote quand tu t'en apercevras.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas parler avec toi.

Seamus sourit en coin, heureux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Hermione baissa la tête et mangea silencieusement.

Après le repas, le professeur McGonagall accourut vers Hermione.

_ Miss Granger, je souhaiterais vous voir, vous et monsieur Malefoy. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. C'est important.

Hermione acquiesça et rejoignit Drago.

_ Le professeur McGonagall voudrait nous voir. Elle a dit que c'était important.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut encore, celle-là?

_ Parle correctement de notre professeur, s'il te plaît. Viens.

La Gryffondor prit la main du Serpentard et le couple traversa les étages pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Arrivés devant la porte, ils frappèrent et entrèrent après y avoir été invités.

_ Vous vouliez nous parler, professeur? demanda Hermione.

_ Oui, répondit le professeur, le visage grave. C'est au sujet de Jerry Conan. Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures.

Hermione sentit le temps s'arrêter et le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu?

_ P... Pardon? demanda-t-elle, la vois tremblante.

_ Je suis navrée de vous l'annoncer de cette façon et aussitôt revenue de vacances mais vous deviez le savoir.

_ Mais... comment est-ce possible? demanda Hermione, des sanglots dans la voix.

_ Nous l'avons trouvé beaucoup trop tard. Il avait déjà perdu énormément de sang.

Hermione inspira un grand coup. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Elle inspira profondément.

_ Quand est-il mort?

_ Le vingt-trois décembre au soir.

Hermione était assise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle commença à sangloter en murmurant:

_ C'est de ma faute... Tout est de ma faute...

_ Bien sûr que non, miss Granger. Rien n'est votre faute.

Hermione leva ses grands yeux larmoyants vers son professeur.

_ Je suis préfète-en-chef. J'aurais dû le raccompagner dans sa salle commune. Il est mort à cause de moi...

Drago n'en put plus. Il s'agenouilla près d'Hermione et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la bercer.

_ Ça va aller, Hermione, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Ça va aller.

Hermione posa la tête sur son épaule et continua de sangloter pendant que Drago la berçait. Le professeur McGonagall n'osait rien dire, peinée par la détresse de son élève et touchée par l'amour entre les deux jeunes.

Drago continua de la bercer jusqu'à ce que les larmes de la jeune fille se tarissent. Puis elle se redressa, se réarrangea et prit la main de Drago.

_ Je vous interdit de penser que cela est de votre faute, dit le professeur. C'est ridicule. En revanche, nous retrouverons le responsable et cette personne sera sévèrement punie.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut partir, professeur? demanda Drago.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez y aller.

Drago hocha la tête et aida Hermione à marcher. La jeune fille tangua légèrement mais tint le coup.

_ Viens, ma belle.

Hermione se tint fermement à Drago et le couple regagna leur salle commune. Le jeune homme fit face à la Gryffondor, le regard inquiet.

_ Ça va aller?

_ Oui. Je... Je vais aller me coucher.

_ Hermione. Dors avec moi. La dernière fois, tu as affronté ça seule. Maintenant, je suis là. S'il te plaît...

_ Je... Je ne sais pas trop.

_ Hermione, regarde-moi.

La jeune fille leva ses grands yeux chocolats vers le Serpentard.

_ Je suis là, pour toi, dit-il. Quoiqu'il arrive. Mais laisse-moi t'aider.

_ D'accord... souffla-t-elle.

Drago serra Hermione contre lui et la jeune fille sentit son odeur enivrante.

_ Merci, Drago.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il conduisit Hermione dans sa chambre et la coucha dans son lit. Puis, il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, Hermione dos à lui, en position fœtale. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec le coeur lourd. Drago n'était pas là et elle se sentit horriblement seule. Elle ne voulait pas aller en cours. Elle voulait rester dans ce lit à tout jamais, en compagnie de Drago. Pourtant, il le fallait bien. Elle soupira, rejetta la couverture en arrière et se redressa pour poser les pieds au sol. Elle se leva du lit et descendit dans la salle commune où Drago l'attendait, déjà prêt.

_ Tu as une tête à faire peur, dit-il.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

_ Non, tu crois? repondit-elle.

Drago avait un sourire en coin.

_ Tout ça pour dire, reprit-il, que tu n'es pas obligée d'aller en cours si tu ne veux pas. McGonagall comprendra.

_ Non, ça ira. Je peux aller en cours.

_ Tu es sûre?

_ Oui.

Sans attendre la réponse de Drago, elle rejoignit la salle de bain, dans sa chambre. Elle prit une longue douche chaude. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle esperait que cette journée se passerait bien et que personne ne ferait allusion au décès de Jerry. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain après trente minutes, entièrement habillée mais les cheveux plus en pagaille que jamais. Drago l'attendait toujours dans la salle commune. Elle ajusta son sac bandoulière, prit la main du blond et ils sortirent dans le couloir.

La journée parut interminable pour Hermione. Et le dernier cours fut le pire. Il était en commun avec les Serpentards. C'était le cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements. Alors que leur professeur leur apprenait le sortilège Hominum Revelio, Hermione entendit quelques Serpentards discuter.

_ Tu as entendu? murmura Milicent Bullstrode à Daphné Greegrass. Il parait qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort.

_ Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, répondit la blonde.

_ Un de moins! s'exclama Grégory Goyle.

Le ventre d'Hermione se crispa. Drago, qui entendait également le conversation, posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur celle d'Hermione.

_ Ne les écoute pas, murmura-t-il.

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas le blond. Elle se sentit mal, très mal.

_ Qui que ce soit, je le félicite, ajouta Milicent. S'il pouvait nous débarrasser de TOUS les Sangs-de-Bourbes!

C'en fut trop pour Hermione qui se leva comme un ressort et sortit de la salle de classe comme une furie. Elle se sentait mal et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Elle déposa son sac près du lavabo et entra dans la première cabine pour y vomir tripes et boyaux. Elle n'en ressortit qu'en début de soirée.

* * *

Drago était assit à la table des Serpentards avec Blaise et Pansy. Il était très inquiet pour Hermione qu'il n'avait pas vu de toute la fin d'après-midi.

_ Quelle mouche a piqué Granger aujourd'hui? demanda Pansy.

_ Elle se sent responsable pour la mort du Poufsouffle, répondit Drago.

_ C'est ridicule, dit Blaise. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

_ Je le sais bien, moi. Le problème c'est qu'il a été attaqué par la personne qui la menace. Cette personne a tué Jerry pour faire souffrir Hermione.

_ Mais... Elle le connaissait? demanda Pansy.

_ Non. Elle l'avait trouvé seul dans un couloir. Elle lui avait conseillé de ne pas traîner et d'être dans son dortoir avant le début de sa ronde. Il a été retrouvé le lendemain.

_ Quand bien même, dit Blaise. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle.

_ Alors, quand elle a entendu les Serpentards s'en réjouir, elle ne l'a pas supporté.

_ Milicent et Grégory sont des abrutis qui n'ont rien dans le cerveau, marmonna Pansy. Il ne faut pas se préoccuper de ce qu'ils disent...

À cet instant, Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde remarqua son entrée à cause de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, le teint blafard et elle semblait trembler.

Drago entendit des commentaires de la part des Serpentards qui ne lui plurent pas du tout. Il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas les frapper. Il sentit la main de Pansy sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer.

_ N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, murmura-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête et garda les yeux rivés sur Hermione. Il devait vraiment lui parler. Et vite.

À vingt heures trente, Drago et Hermione se rejoignirent devant la salle commune pour commencer leur ronde. Ils la commencèrent silencieusement. Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir parler et Drago avait mal au coeur pour elle. Il entama la conversation alors qu'ils vérifiaient le deuxième étage.

_ Arrête de te prendre la tête, Hermione.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

_ Hermione, écoute-moi...

Hermione avançait, tête baissée, sans réaction. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle avait le regard éteint et les yeux rouges. Drago sentit son coeur se déchirer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago? murmura-t-elle.

_ Arrête de t'accuser de sa mort, ce n'est pas de ta faute. En plus, tu ne le connaissais même pas.

_ Mais si...

_ Il n'y a pas de "si". Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu ne l'as pas raccompagné dans sa salle commune? Ok. Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle et tu n'es pas sa mère. Tu n'étais pas censée savoir qu'il était en danger.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago soupira, attrapa le visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas te rabaisser. Jamais, dit-il durement.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Hermione et elle enfoui sa tête contre le torse de Drago pour pleurer tout son soûl. Il la berça lentement, lui caressant les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis ils reprirent leur ronde.

La ronde s'était déroulée calmement, aucun élève n'avait été trouvé en dehors de sa salle commune. Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser au jour où elle avait trouvé Jerry, pleurant dans un couloir. Et elle avait eu mal. Mais Drago avait été là pour elle. Il l'avait soutenu et ça lui avait fait du bien. Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune vers vingt-trois heures et allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de Drago. Hermione s'endormit, pelotonnée dans les bras de Drago, profitant de la chaleur et de l'odeur rassurante du garçon.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de Drago. Le garçon la regardait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Hermione se força à lui sourire. Elle ne supportait pas de le rendre inquiet, elle savait qu'elle le rendait malheureux et elle en était malade.

Le blond répondit à son sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Il était beau comme un dieu et il était à elle. À cet instant, elle su qu'elle voulait faire un effort. Elle voulait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort et profiter de chaque seconde avec Drago. Ça allait être difficile- elle ressentait toujours la culpabilité de la mort de Jerry- et elle ne retrouverait sans doute plus sa joie de vivre mais elle voulait faire un effort... pour lui.

_ Est-ce que tu vas aller manger, aujourd'hui? demanda Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Et retourner en cours, répondit-elle.

_ Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

La Gryffondor répondit à son sourire et Drago se pencha pour embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis, il se leva.

_ Allez, debout!

_ Tu es de bonne humeur, toi!

_ Toujours de bonne humeur lorsqu'une femme magnifique se trouve dans mon lit.

_ Et ça t'arrive souvent? demanda Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'ai beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes.

Hermione lui balança son oreiller que Drago évita puis il le reprit et le balança sur Hermione qui le reçu en pleine tête. L'oreiller retomba ensuite sur le matelas.

_ Hey! s'exclama-t-elle, les cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Tu es magnifique comme ça, Hermione!

_ C'est ça, moque-toi! Idiot.

Hermione se leva et Drago la serra contre lui.

_ Tu es magnifique, quoiqu'il arrive.

_ C'est ça, rattrape-toi. Je vais me laver, dit-elle après un énième baiser.

Drago hocha la tête et Hermione attrapa ses vêtements pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

* * *

La journée avait été meilleure que la veille. La plupart des cours avaient été en commun avec les Serpentards, Hermione avait donc eu le soutien de Drago toute la journée. Lorsqu'elle entendait les Serpentards se réjouir de la mort de Jerry ou parler du statut de son sang, Drago était là pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

Hermione avait terminé sa journée à seize heures mais Drago avait encore cours jusqu'à dix-huit heures. La jeune fille se rendit donc dans la bibliothèque pour travailler. Elle bossa sur ses devoir d'Arithmancie. Travailler lui permettait d'oublier ses tracas. Elle avait toujours aimé les cours pour cette raison, le cerveau était trop concentré sur le travail en cours pour penser à autre chose.

Elle travailla pendant trois heures qui ne lui parurent pas assez longues à son goût. De plus, au cours de ces trois heures, elle avait eu la visite de Neville puis celle de Luna.

Hermione était heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait toujours leur amitié. Elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le pensait.

La Gryffondor regarda l'heure, il était dix-neuf heures. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires et se leva pour aller dîner. Elle se rendit d'abord dans son dortoir pour déposer son sac de cours, elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère ainsi. Ensuite, elle ressortit de la salle commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait pas vu Drago de toute la fin d'après-midi et le jeune homme allait très probablement s'inquiéter, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison. Mais cela plaisait à Hermione qu'il s'inquiète autant pour elle, cela lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait réellement. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire heureux malgré les événements, tout en parcourant les couloirs avec entrain, impatiente de retrouver le garçon de ses rêves.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle atteignit le premier étage qu'elle entendit un bruit qui la stoppa. Elle tendit l'oreille, le coeur battant. En étant arrêtée, ainsi, dans un couloir désert, elle se sentit plus observée que jamais. Elle s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'elle entendit le même bruit qu'auparavant- comme un coup dans une armure.

_ Qui est là? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

À cet instant, une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut devant elle. Hermione sortit sa baguette et tourna les talons pour faire demi-tour mais elle tomba nez-à-nez avec deux autres silhouettes, également encapuchonnées.

_ Expelliarmus! dit l'une d'elles.

C'était une voix d'homme mais Hermione ne la reconnut pas. Instantanément, sa baguette s'envola de sa main et atterrit dans la main de la personne qui avait lancé le sort. À cet instant, Hermione eut peur mais ne souhaitait pas le montrer.

_ Que voulez-vous? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

_ Tu aurais dû prendre nos menaces au sérieux, Sang-de-Bourbe, dit une voix féminine qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas non plus, sans doute à cause de la peur.

_ Je me fiche de vos menaces. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça!

Mais avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, elle entendit un "Sectumsempra" prononcé par la troisième personne. Elle s'effondra à terre, le corps déchiré par une douleur intense. Elle se sentit baigner dans un liquide poisseux. Elle connaissait ce sort, elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle savait donc qu'il s'agissait de son sang. Elle souffrait mais elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de mourir. Peut-être était-ce mieux, après tout. Elle ne souffrirait plus, une fois partie. D'un côté, elle s'en sentait heureuse. Elle commença à voir trouble, puis noir. Son sang coulait à flots, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Les ténèbres l'envahissaient petit-à-petit. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Drago, celui qu'elle aimait. Son seul et véritable amour. Celui qui allait la perdre. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle avait succombé au Sectumsempra? Que dirait-il? Que ferait-il? Essaierait-il de retrouver ses assassins? Essaierait-il de la venger? Supporterait-il sa mort? Elle ne le saurait jamais...

Elle entendit la voix de Bryan hurler "Hermione! Qu'avez-vous fait?" Mais était-ce un rêve ou la réalité? Son cerveau essayait-il de la rassurer en imaginant une présence quelconque? Mais elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car elle finit par basculer totalement dans les ténèbres.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Please, don't kill me! Hermione est dans de mauvais draps mais il reste quelques chapitres avant la fin, peut-être qu'elle va survivre! (ou pas ^^)**

 **Well, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre? La mort de Jerry? L'attaque d'Hermione? Comment pensez-vous que Drago réagira? Bryan était-il vraiment là ou était-ce l'imagination d'Hermione? Va-t-elle survivre? =D**

 **Dans deux chapitres, vous découvrirez l'identité des méchants pas beaux! Qui pensez-vous que ce soit?**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews et à la semaine prochaine!**


	27. Chapitre 26 - Réveil

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Me voici, avec une petite journée de retard, avec le nouveau chapitre d'Aide-Moi.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez la réaction de Drago et vous saurez si Hermione a survécu! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas =)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Drago était en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il fixait les Grandes Portes, attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione. Elle était en retard et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Pansy était également absente, ainsi que les Weasley et Potter.

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle, le visage inquiet et le teint blême. Elle avança d'une marche rapide vers la table des Serpentards.

_ Monsieur Malefoy, venez avec moi.

_ Maintenant?

_ Maintenant, dit-elle sèchement.

Il jeta un oeil à Blaise qui lui fit signe d'obéir et finit par se lever. Il suivit son professeur de métamorphose, la boule au ventre. Que pouvait-elle lui vouloir? Qu'avait-il fait de mal, cette fois?

Il finit par se rendre compte qu'elle l'amenait à l'infirmerie. Y avait-il eu une nouvelle agression? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été chercher Hermione?

Le professeur McGonagall posa une main sur la poignée de porte mais se tourna soudainement vers Drago, le visage triste.

_ Je suis désolée pour ce que vous allez voir, monsieur Malefoy...

Drago regarda son professeur, sans comprendre. La femme ouvrit la porte et laissa Drago entrer. Le jeune homme avança dans la pièce et vit un groupe composé de Pansy, Ron, Harry et Ginny autour d'un lit, caché par des rideaux blancs. Voilà donc où ils étaient tous passés. Il approcha du lit sans savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le rideau.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Pansy avait l'air triste ou compatissante, il ne savait le dire. Ginny pleurait et Ron et Harry avaient le regard vide. Mais que se passait-il, par Salazar?!

Il avança, ouvrit le rideau et resta sous le choc. Devant lui, sur le lit, se trouvait Hermione, les paupières closes. Son joli teint hâlé s'en était allé pour laisser place à la peau blanche. Il regarda sa poitrine et vit qu'elle respirait à peine.

_ Non... Non, ce n'est pas possible... murmura-t-il.

_ Drago... souffla Pansy.

_ Hermione... Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda-t-il, la voix blanche.

_ Elle a été attaquée, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Quelqu'un lui a lancé un Sectumsempra.

_ Un Sectum... Est-ce qu'elle va mourir? demanda-t-il en se souvenant de Jerry.

_ Je ne pense pas, répondit madame Pomfresh. Fort heureusement, elle a été trouvée à temps. Monsieur McCarthy l'a trouvé à temps et à eut la présence d'esprit de l'amener ici.

_ Quoi?! s'exclama Drago.

Il remarqua enfin Bryan, assit sur une chaise, dans un coin de l'infirmerie. Il regardait dans le vide, le teint livide. Mais Drago ne remarqua pas son état lamentable. Tout ce qu'il voyait était Hermione, inconsciente dans un lit d'infirmerie et Bryan, présent dans la même pièce.

Il vit soudainement rouge et se précipita vers le Serdaigle. Il l'attrapa par la chemise de son uniforme et le plaqua contre le mur, fou de rage. Bryan le regardait, paniqué.

_ Pourquoi t'es là, McCarthy?! Je ne veux pas te voir près d'elle, tu l'as oublié? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais?!

Bryan fronça les sourcils.

_ Je l'ai trouvé par hasard alors que je sortais de cours. Et je te signale que si je ne l'avais pas trouvé, ta précieuse Hermione n'aurait pas survécu!

_ Je te préviens que, s'il s'avère que c'est toi qui lui a fait du mal, je te tuerai, McCarthy. Je t'en fais la promesse!

_ Drago! s'exclama Pansy. Il ne lui a rien fait. C'est lui qui l'a amené.

Mais Drago n'entendait pas son amie. Il avait la seule et unique envie d'assassiner la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Le professeur McGonagall décida de s'interposer.

_ Monsieur Malefoy, ça suffit à présent. Veuillez lâcher monsieur McCarthy. Tout de suite.

Drago finit par obéir et lâcha Bryan. Le professeur se tourna vers le Serdaigle.

_ Partez, monsieur McCarthy. Maintenant.

_ Mais enfin! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé! Je devrais rester avec elle!

_ Tu ferais mieux de te barrer avant que je ne raconte ce que l'on sait sur toi! siffla Ginny.

Bryan fusilla la rousse du regard et finit par tourner les talons. Drago reprit ses esprits et s'avança vers le lit d'Hermione. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main de la Gryffondor. Son coeur était en mille morceaux et il ne put empêcher quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_ Hermione... murmura-t-il. Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Je... Je t'aime.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce tressaillirent en entendant ces mots. Drago n'était généralement pas du genre à dire ce qu'il ressentait, à dire "je t'aime" en public, surtout pas devant des Gryffondors. Mais la jeune fille était entre la vie et la mort, il ne savait pas si elle se réveillerait. Il devait lui donner l'envie de se réveiller. Elle devait savoir qu'il l'aimait.

Les larmes continuaient à couler le long de ses joues. Ginny était inconsolable, elle pleurait dans les bras de Harry qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Harry et Ron avaient le regard vide et Pansy avait la main de Ron dans la sienne, la lui caressant du pouce.

C'était fou de penser que Ron et Pansy avaient fini par s'attacher à l'autre. Depuis que Ron avait apprit pour Hermione et Drago, ils avaient passé leurs soirées à parler ensemble dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils avaient d'abord parlé de la relation entre Drago et Hermione que le roux n'acceptait pas. Puis, ils avaient fini par apprendre à se connaître. Ce fut pendant les vacances de Noël qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que l'autre leur manquait et que, peut-être, quelque chose était en train de naître entre eux.

Ron avait fini par s'en vouloir d'avoir rejeté Hermione, surtout depuis qu'il s'était attaché à Pansy. Il s'était rendu compte que certains Serpentards avaient changé. Il avait décidé d'aller parler à Hermione et de s'excuser, en compagnie de Ginny. Elle s'était, elle aussi, rendu compte qu'Hermione lui manquait atrocement et que se brouiller à cause d'un garçon était une vraie perte de temps. Et, alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin décidés, Hermione avait été attaquée. Tous deux savaient que, si elle ne survivait pas, ils s'en voudraient toute leur vie.

Ginny avait également remarqué comment Drago regardait Hermione, comment il agissait avec elle. Il était vraiment et profondément amoureux d'elle, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et le voir aussi malheureux brisa un peu plus le coeur de la jeune fille. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Hermione finirait par se réveiller.

* * *

Drago avait passé la journée du lendemain seul. Il n'avait pas voulu la passer avec Blaise et Pansy. Il avait erré toute la journée, tel un zombie, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: la fin des cours. Il se demandait même pourquoi il allait en cours alors que tout son être lui criait de rejoindre Hermione.

Tout le monde fut bientôt au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Les gens ne savaient pas exactement ce qui s'était passé mais ils savaient que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Hermione Granger était rarement absente en cours.

Il avait, malgré lui, entendu les Serpentards se réjouir de ce qui était arrivé à la Gryffondor. Pour eux, cela faisait encore une Sang-de-Bourbe de moins. Drago avait vraiment dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas les frapper. Daphné, elle, se réjouissait du fait que Drago finirait enfin avec Astoria. Hermione étant "indisponible", Astoria finirait par avoir sa chance. Le jeune homme commença réellement à penser que Daphné était derrière tout ça. Il l'attendit donc à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle et l'attrapa par le bras pour la plaquer contre le mur.

_ Drago? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je sais que c'est toi, Greengrass! cracha-t-il. Je le sais!

_ Mais... Mais de quoi tu me parles?

Drago attrapa la jeune fille par la gorge et serra. Il avait le regard fou qui effraya Daphné.

_ Ne me prend pas pour un idiot! Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait du mal à Hermione!

_ Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne lui ai rien fais à ta précieuse Sang-de-Bourbe!

Drago resserra sa prise sur la gorge de la jeune fille qui commença à suffoquer.

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Et ne mens pas! Je sais que c'est toi, tu te vantais du fait que cela permettrait à ta soeur de se mettre avec moi!

_ T'es malade, Drago! Oui, j'étais heureuse à l'idée que Granger ne soit plus là pour que tu te remettes avec ma soeur mais je ne ferais jamais du mal à qui que ce soit!

_ Menteuse! dit-il en renforçant sa prise.

_ Drago... Peux plus... Respirer...

Mais Drago n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il risquait de perdre Hermione à cause d'elle. Il devait le lui faire payer. Il voyait rouge, il ne se contrôlait plus alors que Daphné était en train de mourir sous ses mains. Puis, il entendit la voix de Pansy.

_ Drago!

Il sentit deux paires de mains l'attraper à chaque bras pour l'éloigner de la Serpentard. Il s'agissait de Blaise et Théodore Nott. Un attroupement s'était formé dans le hall. Tout le monde fixait Drago les yeux ronds, étonnés de son comportement loin de la froideur habituelle. Personne n'avait l'habitude de voir le Serpentard se donner en spectacle.

Daphné était retombée au sol, les mains sur la gorge, pleurant. Sa soeur était à ses côtés et tentait de la réconforter.

_ Mais que se passe-t-il, ici? tonna la voix du professeur McGonagall.

_ Elle l'a tué! hurla Drago en pointant Daphné du doigt. Elle l'a tué!

_ Mais qui?

_ Hermione! Elle a tué Hermione!

_ C'est une accusation très grave, monsieur Malefoy.

_ Je sais que c'est elle! Je le sais!

_ Il a perdu la tête, sanglota Daphné.

Le professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers Pansy, Blaise et Théodore.

_ Miss Parkinson. Messieurs Zabini et Nott. Raccompagnez monsieur Malefoy dans sa salle commune.

Les trois Serpentards hochèrent la tête et accompagnèrent Drago vers les escaliers de marbre. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers Daphné qui pleurait toujours.

_ Miss Greengrass, suivez-moi dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn.

_ Je peux venir? demanda Astoria d'une petite voix. Il s'agit de ma soeur...

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services, miss Greengrass. Retournez dans votre salle commune. J'accompagnerai votre soeur à l'infirmerie, vous pourrez aller la voir à ce moment-là.

Astoria hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Les quatre Serpentards se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chef lorsque Drago se débattit.

_ Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas. Je ne peux pas. Je dois être avec elle.

Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de protester car, déjà, Drago se précipitait vers l'infirmerie, au troisième étage.

Il entra dans la pièce et approcha du lit d'Hermione. Il s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit et prit la main d'Hermione.

_ Ne m'abandonne pas, Hermione... murmura-t-il. Je t'aime, je ne suis rien sans toi.

Il s'approcha du corps de la jeune fille et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir pleuré plus tôt. Cela aurait été vraiment humiliant. Il pleura donc toute la nuit, suppliant Hermione de se réveiller. En vain.

Il finit par s'endormir sur le lit d'Hermione, la tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille et sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

La semaine passa mais les jours se ressemblaient. Drago mangeait peu et passait tout son temps libre près du lit de la Gryffondor, espérant qu'elle finisse par se réveiller. Il se forçait à aller en cours dans l'unique but de ramener les cours à Hermione, au cas où elle se réveillerait. Il savait qu'elle finirait par se réveiller. Il le fallait.

Harry, Ron et Ginny venaient également voir Hermione dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils espéraient également qu'elle finirait par se réveiller, déjà parce qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'elle leur manquait et ensuite parce que, sans elle, Drago ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Le vendredi matin, Drago était à la table des Serpentards avec Blaise et Pansy. Il était là pour ne pas que ses amis s'inquiètent mais il n'avait aucun appétit et son esprit était tourné vers la Gryffondor, seule à l'infirmerie.

_ Mange, Drago... dit Pansy.

_ J'ai mangé.

_ Non. Je t'ai observé, tu n'as rien touché. Hermione aura besoin de toi quand elle se réveillera. On ne sait pas qui l'a agressé et ils essaieront sans doute de s'en prendre à nouveau à elle. Comment veux-tu la protéger si tu t'affaiblies?

_ Si elle se réveille... Et tu l'appelles Hermione, maintenant? ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ Ouais, bah... vu les circonstance... Mieux vaut mettre sa rancoeur de côté.

_ Surtout depuis que tu sors avec son meilleur ami, dit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

_ Pardon?! s'étrangla Blaise. Tu sors avec Weasley?

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça... dit Pansy en lissant les plis de sa jupe, les joues rouge.

_ Je vous ai vu main dans la main à l'infirmerie.

Pansy grommela et Drago sourit.

_ Je suis heureux pour toi, Pansy. Si tu as trouvé l'amour, c'est le principal. Mais s'il te brise le coeur, je lui explose la gueule, meilleur ami d'Hermione ou pas.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et sourit.

_ Merci, Drago.

Le jeune homme sourit et prit la main de son amie. Heureusement que ses amis étaient là, sinon il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup.

À cet instant, le professeur McGonagall approcha de la table des Serpentards, accompagnée de Ron, Harry et Ginny.

_ Monsieur Malefoy, suivez-moi je vous prie, dit-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête et se leva.

_ On t'attend en cours de Potion, dit Blaise.

_ D'accord, répondit Drago.

Il sortit de table et suivit le professeur en-dehors de la Grande Salle, puis dans les étages.

_ Vous savez ce qu'elle nous veut? demanda le Serpentard aux autres.

Les trois Gryffondors hochèrent la tête en signe de négation mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, son coeur se serra douloureusement. Quelque chose était arrivé à Hermione. Elle s'était peut-être réveillée ou elle était peut-être morte. Mais si ça avait été le cas, leur professeur le leur aurait directement dit. Elle ne leur aurait jamais infligé un suspens aussi malsain. Donc, elle s'était peut-être réveillée. Non! Il ne devait pas trop espérer. Il devait rester réaliste. Parce que, s'il espérait trop, il risquait de tomber de haut et de souffrir encore plus. Il souffrait suffisamment comme ça.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte et laissa les quatre adolescents entrer. Drago entra en dernier. Il avait un peu hésité avant de passer le seuil de la porte. Il souhaitait se préparer mentalement avant d'entrer. Il n'entra dans la pièce que lorsqu'il se sentit prêt.

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà autour du lit d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il virent Drago entrer, Harry et Ginny se décalèrent sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres. Et le coeur de Drago manqua un battement.

Hermione était assise dans son lit. Elle souriait à ses amis et finit par tourner ses yeux chocolats vers Drago. Puis, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Drago se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était bien réel, s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais cet instant fut bref car il se précipita immédiatement vers le lit de la jeune fille. Il posa une main sur la nuque de la Gryffondor et l'autre sur le derrière de sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Ils étaient tous deux debout, s'embrassant passionnément, avec fougue. Dans ce baiser, on pouvait déceler tout ce que Drago avait pu ressentir pendant cette semaine. La peur de perdre celle qu'il aimait, la tristesse, la rage et le désespoir. Hermione en fut bouleversée. À présent, il sentait le corps de la Gryffondor contre le sien, il avait ses lèvres sur les siennes et il se sentit de nouveau heureux et vivant.

Le baiser se stoppa enfin et Drago décela des petites taches rouges, signe de gêne, sur les joues encore pâle de la jeune fille. Ils venaient de s'embrasser devant les meilleurs amis d'Hermione, elle avait de quoi être gênée. Il afficha un sourire en coin.

_ Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Hermione. J'ai cru mourir sans toi.

Hermione hocha la tête. Il s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et Drago l'aida à se remettre au lit. Puis il s'assit près d'elle, sur le bord du lit.

_ Oh, Hermione! S'exclama Ginny. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée! Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire la tête parce que tu sortais avec Malefoy, c'était complètement idiot et puéril! J'étais tellement malheureuse de savoir que tu allais peut-être nous quitter et que nous ne nous étions même pas réconciliée...

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de la rouquine, Hermione sourit à son amie avec tendresse.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Ginny, répondit-elle, la voix rauque. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé.

Les deux adolescentes se prirent dans leurs bras en sanglotant, ravies d'être à nouveau amies.

_ 'Mione... dit Ron.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers lui, les yeux et les joues humides.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla le rouquin. Je n'aurais jamais dû te supprimer de ma vie. J'étais jaloux et vexé que tu aies pu le choisir, lui. Mais notre amitié m'est très importante, Her-mignonne – la Gryffondor rit à l'entente de son surnom, surnom qui l'avait tant émoustillé quand elle se croyait amoureuse de lui, pendant la guerre. Tu m'as manqué un peu plus chaque jour, dit le rouquin. J'ai cru devenir fou de chagrin quand j'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé, sachant que la dernière chose que j'ai pu te dire était: "Tu es morte pour moi". J'ai vu à quel point tu était malheureuse mais j'étais trop fier pour l'admettre. Je suis désolé.

Hermione sourit, la larme à l'oeil. Elle avait été touchée par ce que lui avait dit Ron. Elle se leva et serra le rouquin fort contre elle, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Elle savait à quel point ces aveux et ces excuses avaient pu lui coûter et elle était fière de lui.

_ Je t'aime, Ron. Je t'aime comme mon frère. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je ne veux plus que l'on se dispute.

Ron resserra son étreinte sur Hermione.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Mione. On ne se disputera plus, promis. Moi aussi je me sens perdu sans toi...

Hermione sourit. Ron frotta le dos de la jeune fille et lui embrassa l'oreille. Drago ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie, même si une relation amoureuse se développait entre Ron et Pansy. Après tout, de vieux sentiments pouvaient resurgir à n'importe quel moment.

Hermione se détacha de son ami et se recoucha dans son lit. Drago s'allongea près d'elle et le jeune fille se blottit contre lui.

_ Moi aussi, je suis désolé... dit Drago.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris, y comprit Hermione.

_ Désolé de quoi? demanda-t-elle.

_ De ne pas avoir été là. Tu t'es faite agresser parce que tu étais seule. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû te protéger. Je suis un petit-ami bien pitoyable.

Hermione se redressa pour regarder plus attentivement celui qu'elle aimait.

_ Comment aurais-tu pu être avec moi alors que tu étais en cours? Tu n'avais pas le choix, je t'aurais interdit de ne pas aller en cours. C'était à moi d'attendre que tu viennes me chercher à la bibliothèque mais je voulais déposer mes affaires dans mon dortoir. Donc, ce n'est pas ta faute. Maintenant, tais-toi!

Drago soupira. Quand Hermione voulait avoir raison, il ne fallait jamais la contredire.

_ Ok.

Hermione sourit et embrassa Drago sur la joue avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

_ Est-ce que tu as vu tes agresseurs? demanda soudain Harry.

_ Non. Il faisait sombre et ils avaient des capuches.

_ Ils? Ils étaient plusieurs?

_ Ils étaient trois.

_ Étrange... murmura-t-il pour lui même.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est Daphné! dit Drago. Elle semblait beaucoup trop contente de ce qui t'était arrivé. Elle aurait pu vouloir se débarrasser de toi pour sa soeur.

_ C'est probable... dit Hermione. En tout cas, il y avait deux garçons et une fille...

_ Je pense que l'on ne devrait pas laisser Hermione seule, dorénavant, dit Ginny. S'ils savent qu'elle a survécu, ils risquent de récidiver.

_ Oui, dit Harry. On va se relever. Hermione ne restera pas seule un seul instant.

_ Et ce n'est pas une option, dit Drago en regardant Hermione.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Il n'était plus l'heure de contredire ses amis.

L'infirmière vint un peu plus tard rendre sa baguette à Hermione. Par chance, ses agresseurs l'avaient laissé sur les lieux du crime, pensant qu'Hermione allait mourir. Puis, les cinq jeunes discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfresh ne chasse Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago passèrent les deux jours suivants en compagnie d'Hermione. Au fil des jours, la jeune fille avait retrouvé des couleurs et la joie de vivre, ce qui avait réjouit Drago.

Comme conclu deux jours auparavant, personne ne laissait Hermione seule, sauf la nuit. Mais dans ce cas, ils lançaient des sorts autour d'elle pour être prévenu si quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un ne lui fasse à nouveau du mal.

La nouvelle du rétablissement d'Hermione avait fait le tour des élèves et tous s'en trouvaient réjouis. Tous, sauf les Serpentards qui auraient préféré qu'elle y reste.

Hermione fut autorisée à sortir le lundi, à condition qu'elle passe la semaine au repos dans son dortoir. Drago avait juré qu'il s'en assurerait et Hermione savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

Le blond devait venir la chercher après les cours. Elle avait eu ordre de ne pas bouger de l'infirmerie, elle y serait en sécurité en attendant l'arrivée de Drago.

Elle passa donc toute la journée à lire les cours qu'elle avait manqué et que Drago lui avait ramené. Ça avait été très gentil de sa part d'y avoir pensé. Drago Malefoy était le petit-ami parfait.

Elle révisa donc ses cours de Botanique, Potion, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Métamorphose. Elle avait été tellement prise par ses révisions qu'elle n'avait pas vu la journée passer.

Hermione regarda l'heure. Drago ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Elle rangea ses cours dans son sac- que Drago avait amené- et enfila les vêtements que le blond lui avait rapporté. C'était un T-shirt blanc et sa jupe d'uniforme. Hermione sourit. Drago n'avait peut-être pas osé fouiller dans ses vêtements. Elle l'imagina chercher précautionneusement dans ses affaires et cela la fit rire.

Drago avait tellement changé depuis le début de l'année. Il était passé d'un sale con raciste, violent et arrogant à un homme doux, tendre, protecteur et attentionné. Et Hermione était irrévocablement amoureuse de ce nouveau Drago Malefoy.

Elle termina de ranger ses affaires, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres. Puis, une fois terminé, elle s'assit sur le lit attendant l'heure à laquelle Drago viendrait la chercher.

Les minutes défilèrent et il ne resta plus que cinq minutes avant que Drago ne finisse les cours. Hermione commença vraiment à trouver le temps long. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres pour regarder à l'extérieur quand un bruit la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna et analysa l'infirmerie. Il était dix-huit heures et c'était l'hiver. Le soleil était donc déjà couché et peu de bougies était allumées. Elle n'y voyait pas grand chose dans la pénombre.

Le coeur battant, Hermione retourna dans son lit. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose quand elle entendit le même bruit, plus fort. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'était ce bruit mais il n'était absolument pas rassurant. Elle jeta un oeil au bureau de madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière était en train de regarder des documents. Hermione se sentit un peu rassurée mais elle supplia mentalement Drago de venir rapidement.

À cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Hermione vit quelqu'un entrer. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

_ Ah, Drago! Enfin! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la silhouette.

Mais la personne ne bougea pas et resta figée comme une statut. Hermione perdit son sourire et s'arrêta de marcher. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

_ Drago?

_ Il a fallu que tu survives, Sang-de-Bourbe, dit la même voix féminine que le soir de son agression. Tu ne pouvais pas crever, il a fallu que tu survives!

_ Oh non... murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le bureau de madame Pomfresh, plein d'espoir mais celle-ci ne sembla pas la voir.

_ Je nous ai lancé des sortilèges de Désillusion et un Assurdiato. Elle ne peut ni nous voir ni nous entendre.

Les deux autres silhouettes apparurent dans son dos. Hermione jeta un oeil à sa baguette, posée sur le meuble près de son lit. Geste que la silhouette féminine vit.

_ Tu n'en auras pas le temps, Sang-de-Bourbe! Cette fois-ci, tu ne nous échappera pas. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de toi.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra, dit Hermione.

_ Stupefix! hurlèrent les trois silhouettes lorsque la Gryffondor se jeta sur sa baguette.

Les sortilèges l'atteignirent de plein fouet et la jeune fille s'effondra au sol.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Drago? Les retrouvailles Hermione/Ron/Ginny? La nouvelle agression?**

 **Avez-vous trouvé le nom des agresseurs?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la réponse!**

 **Bonne soirée à vous, à la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews =D**


	28. Chapitre 27 - Face à Face

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Aide-Moi avec-enfin !- l'identité des méchants!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Je tiens cependant à vous prévenir que, dans ce chapitre, il y aura des scènes de torture, donc des scènes violentes. Il s'agira des passages avec Hermione. Je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas ça, je préfère donc prévenir.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Drago venait de terminer les cours. Il devait rejoindre Hermione à l'infirmerie pour la ramener dans leur salle commune. Il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir, elle lui avait atrocement manqué pendant cette longue journée. Il serait bien resté avec Hermione aujourd'hui mais la jeune fille avait insisté pour qu'il aille en cours, d'abord pour qu'il continue à travailler pour avoir ses ASPICS, ensuite pour qu'il puisse lui ramener ses cours.

Ce fut donc en courant presque qu'il rejoignit l'infirmerie. Il entra dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre en cherchant Hermione du regard mais rien n'indiquait que la jeune fille était présente.

_ Lumos, dit-il après avoir sortit sa baguette.

Il chercha la jeune fille dans toute la pièce, à la lueur de sa baguette mais la Gryffondor resta introuvable. Il vit de la lumière dans le bureau de madame Pomfresh, il s'y dirigea donc et frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez, entendit-il dire.

Il actionna la poignée de porte et entra dans le bureau de l'infirmière qui était en train de ranger des papiers.

_ Bonsoir, madame Pomfresh.

_ Oh, bonsoir monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

_ Je venais vous demander si vous n'aviez pas vu Hermione Granger?

_ Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Ne devait-elle pas sortir aujourd'hui?

_ Si mais elle devait m'attendre ici.

_ Peut-être a-t-elle rejoint son dortoir.

_ Oui, peut-être... Merci, madame Pomfresh. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit, monsieur Malefoy.

Drago sortit de l'infirmerie et rejoignit la salle commune des préfets-en-chef et chercha dans le dortoir de la Gryffondor, son propre dortoir et la salle de bain mais Hermione n'était pas là. Inquiet, il se décida à aller chercher Potter et les Weasley.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla complètement désorientée et endolorie. Elle avait été stupéfixée et la chute sur le sol lui avait valu de grosses courbatures. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se demanda où elle pouvait bien être. Au vu de l'environnement, elle pensa aux cachots. Elle était assise à même le sol, dans une pièce sombre aux murs gris, sans fenêtres. Ses mains, dans le dos, étaient attachées et elle sentait une gêne dans le cou. Elle se trouvait dans un sacré pétrin.

Elle tenta de se relever et entendit un bruit métallique. Elle se tourna pour voir d'où se bruit pouvait venir et réalisa que la gêne autour du cou était en fait une chaîne qui la maintenait prisonnière. Elle était attachée comme un vulgaire chien.

Elle se rassit et pensa à Drago qui devait venir la chercher à l'infirmerie. Comment réagirait-il à sa disparition? Essaierait-il de la retrouver?

Elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter. Elle fronça les sourcils pour tenter de voir au fond de la pièce. Elle réussit à distinguer les trois silhouettes qui s'approchèrent lentement d'elle.

_ Vous êtes contents? s'exclama Hermione. Vous avez réussi à m'attraper. C'est une victoire pour vous!

La femme du groupe, qui se trouvait au milieu, ricana.

_ En effet, nous t'avons enfin attrapé.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me tuer?!

_ Oh non, dit la voix masculine de la silhouette à droite de la femme. Nous attendons que Malefoy te trouve. Ce sera le moyen le plus simple de le détruire.

_ Drago ne me trouvera pas.

_ Là, tu te trompe, dit la femme. Nous le mettrons sur la voix.

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra. Ils allaient détruire Drago à cause d'elle. Elle eut envie de pleurer mais elle tint bon.

_ Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle, espérant connaître l'identité de ses ravisseurs.

_ Oh, nous n'avons aucune manière! dit la femme en abaissant sa capuche.

Hermione fut sous le choc. Elle s'attendait à voir Daphné Greengrass, elle était persuadée que Daphné Greengrass était responsable de tout ça mais c'était Astoria Greengrass qui se tenait devant elle, le regard mauvais.

_ A... Astoria?

_ Eh oui, c'est moi! Laisse-moi deviner, tu pensais à ma soeur? (elle rit méchamment) C'est vrai, elle faisait un très bon coupable à se réjouir de ta mort et à te menacer mais elle avait raison. Elle était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

_ Mais... Mais pourquoi?

_ Tout simplement parce que je veux Drago.

_ C'est tout? Tu es prête à me tuer pour un garçon? Et les autres te suivent aussi pour cette raison?

_ Oh non, dit Astoria. Ils ont leurs propres raisons.

À ces mots, la personne à droite d'Astoria retira sa capuche. Hermione eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Cette personne n'était autre que Bryan. Contrairement à d'habitude où il était toujours jovial et gentil, il affichait à présent un regard froid et dur comme de la pierre. Hermione n'arrivait pas à le croire. La personne à gauche d'Astoria retira également sa capuche, il s'agissait de Grégory Goyle. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Hermione reporta son attention sur Bryan.

_ Alors... Alors tout ce temps tu étais contre moi? Mais pourquoi toi?

_ Par vengeance. Je suis un né-moldu. Toute ma famille a été tuée par des enfoirés de mangemorts!

_ Quoi? Mais... Mais les Greengrass étaient des partisans de Voldemort.

_ Mais les choses on fait que nous nous sommes alliés.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

_ Je viens de Beauxbâtons. Je suis anglais mais, étant né en France, j'ai dû étudier à Beauxbâtons. Ma famille, elle, est restée en Angleterre. Je n'ai appris leur mort qu'en rentrant de mon école pendant les vacances estivales. Je suis donc arrivé à Poudlard cette année dans le but de me venger des mangemorts, à commencer par Malefoy. Au début, j'étais sincère avec toi, Hermione. Tu me plaisais vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que tu te rapproche de Malefoy. Donc, j'ai commencé à vous surveiller, je me faisais plus présent. Mais il a finit par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Toi. Quand je t'ai vu danser avec lui au bal d'Halloween alors que tu m'avais refusé une danse, j'ai cru devenir fou. J'avais envie de vous détruire, tous les deux. Mais j'ai pris sur moi. Je t'ai raccompagnée dans ton dortoir, mon but étant de coucher avec toi pour te faire mienne. Mais Malefoy m'a éloigné et tabassé et puis ensuite, tu m'as dégagée de ta vie, comme si je n'étais rien. Ça m'a rendu fou de rage.

_ Tu as essayé de me violer!

_ Si tu t'étais laissée faire, tout aurait été. Mais tu as préféré te donner à un sale mangemort plutôt qu'à un honorable sorcier.

_ Drago est un honorable sorcier!

_ La ferme, sale traînée! dit-il en giflant violemment la jeune fille.

Hermione regarda le jeune homme, interloquée. Elle ne put se tenir sa joue douloureuse car ses mains étaient attachées. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_ Quant à moi, dit Astoria, je savais depuis très longtemps que j'étais promise à Drago. Depuis cet été, en fait. Après la guerre. J'ai donc décidé de tenter ma chance, de le faire tomber amoureux avant le mariage. J'ai donc fait exprès de lui rentrer dedans en prétextant ne pas l'avoir vu. J'ai essayé d'instaurer un premier contact mais il semblait pressé ce jour-là. J'en ai parlé à ma soeur, qui en a parlé à Pansy et qui a essayé de le faire accepter de sortir avec moi. Malheureusement, il ne voulait que coucher avec moi malgré le fait que j'essayais d'aller où il allait, de me montrer à lui. Et puis, il t'avait en tête.

_ N'importe quoi, on s'est détesté pendant très longtemps! objecta Hermione.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Drago a toujours été amoureux de toi.

_ Ce sont des conneries...

_ Crois-tu? À ton avis, pourquoi a-t-il toujours enchaîné les conquêtes sans jamais avoir de relations sérieuses?

_ Parce qu'il a toujours été incapable de tomber amoureux. Jusqu'à récemment.

_ C'est faux. Il a toujours été amoureux. De toi.

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Ce pouvait-il qu'Astoria ait raison et que Drago l'ait toujours aimé? Elle ne le saurait jamais puisqu'elle allait mourir ce soir.

_ Bref! reprit Astoria. J'ai été très vexée de te voir danser avec lui au bal d'Halloween. Je voyais comment il te regardait, comment il agissait avec toi. C'était tout le contraire de moi. Alors j'ai voulu lui parler le lendemain.

_ Et j'ai profité qu'il la suive pour venir te parler, reprit Bryan. Mais tu m'as envoyé balader.

_ On se demande bien pourquoi, grommela-t-elle.

_ Et puis, il a fini par avouer que je n'étais rien pour lui. Juste un passe-temps. J'en ai eu le coeur brisé. Je suis allée pleurer dans les cachots, je ne voulais que personne ne me voit.

_ Mais j'ai vu la scène, dit Bryan. Je suis allé la voir. Nous avons discuté. C'était une Sang Pur, Serpentard et enfant d'adeptes de Voldemort mais nous nous sommes liés. Elle te haïssait, j'haïssais Malefoy. Nous nous sommes donc alliés. Le soir, pendant votre ronde, nous avions envoyé deux élèves au hasard- et il s'est avéré que c'était des Poufsouffles- pour vous surveiller. Malheureusement, vous les avez prit sur le fait mais ils ont eu le temps de confirmer à quel point vous vous entendiez bien. Nous avons donc mit notre plan au point. Le lendemain, tu recevais la première menace.

_ C'était vous deux! Depuis le début!

_ Eh oui, dit Astoria. Ta chambre saccagée, c'était Bryan. Le gamin de Poufsouffle attaqué, c'était moi. Tu ne semblais pas vouloir comprendre alors mon envie de te détruire se faisait de plus en plus présente.

_ Vous êtes vraiment... des monstres.

_ Tu m'as pris ce qui m'appartenait, sale Sang-de-Bourbe! éructa Astoria. Maintenant, je vais te tuer.

_ Mais on va d'abord attendre que Malefoy te trouve, dit Bryan. On va te tuer devant lui.

_ Vous l'avez déjà dit... dit Hermione, lasse.

_ Il sera malheureux un temps, dit Astoria. Mais avec toi morte, cette saleté de Narcissa Malefoy ne pourra plus annuler le mariage. Son mari l'en empêchera.

_ Crois-tu vraiment qu'il t'épousera en sachant que c'est toi qui m'a tué? Il a faillit tuer ta soeur en croyant que c'était elle qui m'avait attaqué...

_ Je lui changerai ses souvenirs. Il ne se souviendra de rien me concernant. Tu l'as déjà fait à tes parents, non?

_ Oui mais contrairement à toi, je suis une bonne sorcière.

Astoria perdit son sourire et fusilla Hermione du regard.

_ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas la ramener, Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi, petite écervelée. Je vais mourir de toute façon.

_ Oui mais pas tout de suite. On va attendre Drago et te torturer en attendant. Histoire de s'amuser un peu. D'ailleurs, on va le faire à la moldue puisque tu es tant fière de ton sang. J'ai lu plein de chose dessus. Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler!

Hermione déglutit en voyant Astoria approcher. La Serpentard sourit d'un air mauvais avant de lui asséner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Hermione hurla de douleur.

* * *

Drago avait été chercher Harry, Ron et Ginny et ils avaient tous regagné l'infirmerie.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas surveillé?! s'époumona le rouquin.

_ J'étais en cours, Weasmoche! Je ne peux pas être partout!

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, La Fouine! Tu aurais dû te dépêcher!

_ J'ai fais aussi vite que je pouvais, je te signale!

_ Ça suffit! s'exclama Ginny. Arrêtez de vous disputer, ça me stress! Il faut chercher Hermione. Elle peut être n'importe où dans ce grand château! Et s'ils lui tombent dessus...

_ Regardez, dit Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Survivant qui se trouvait près du lit d'Hermione.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit partie, dit-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? demanda le blond.

Harry se tourna vers les trois autres, la baguette d'Hermione à la main.

_ Elle ne serait jamais partie sans sa baguette.

_ Merlin ! dit Ginny en plaçant ses mains devant la bouche. Tu... Tu crois qu'ils l'ont enlevé?

_ J'en suis même certain.

Drago s'assit sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

_ C'est pas vrai... souffla-t-il. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais?

_ Il va falloir trouver rapidement les responsables, dit Harry.

Drago releva la tête, sourcils froncés.

_ Daphné... murmura-t-il en se levant.

_ Non! dit Ginny.

Le blond la regarda, surpris.

_ Ce n'est pas elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

_ Tu as vu comme elle pleurait et comme elle était terrifiée, la dernière fois? Je te garantis qu'elle est incapable de ça.

_ Alors qui?

Ginny hocha les épaules.

_ Il faut trouver! dit Ron.

_ Bien sûr qu'il faut trouver! s'exclama Drago. On ne va pas la laisser aux mains de ces brutes! Ils vont la tuer!

_ Calme-toi, Malefoy. On est tous aussi inquiets que toi. Mais là, ta crise de nerf ne nous aide pas!

_ Alors, bougeons-nous! dit le blond.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et tous quatre sortirent de l'infirmerie.

_ Il faut aller chercher Blaise et Pansy, dit Drago.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Ginny.

_ Parce que ce sont mes amis et que plus on sera plus on aura de chances de la retrouver.

_ Je suis pour! dit Ron.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Si c'était eux dans le coup?

_ Pansy ne ferait jamais ça! dit Ron sans réfléchir.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, excepté Drago qui souriait en coin. Il était le seul à savoir ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Pansy.

_ Quoi? demanda le rouquin à ses amis.

_ Rien... dit Harry.

Le Survivant parut réfléchir un instant et finit par accepter.

_ C'est d'accord, dit-il. Mais allons chercher Luna et Neville également.

_ Ok!

Drago et Ron partirent chercher Blaise et Pansy, qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ron était sûr qu'il détestait leur salle commune, beaucoup trop sombre et trop verte à son goût. Elle lui paraissait moins accueillante que la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les deux garçons racontèrent les événements aux deux autres Serpentards qui acceptèrent des les aider dans les recherches.

Ginny et Harry, quant à eux, trouvèrent Luna et Neville dans la bibliothèque. Ils se rejoignirent ensuite tous dans la cour intérieure.

_ Par où commencer? demanda Blaise.

_ On devrait se séparer, répondit Harry.

_ Tu es sûr? demanda Ginny en prenant la main du Survivant.

_ Oui, répondit-il. Par équipe de deux. Drago, Ron vous allez chercher dans le parc, les serres et dans les cachots. Ginny, Pansy vous chercherez dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, le premier et le deuxième étage. Neville et Luna vous chercherez aux troisième, quatrième et cinquième étages. Blaise et moi chercherons les sixième et septième étages ainsi que les Tours et la volière.

_ Ok! dirent-ils en choeur.

_ Et surtout, reprit Harry, ne vous faites pas repérer. Nous ne sommes pas censés nous promener dans les couloirs, surtout en pleine nuit.

_ Pas de soucis pour Weasley et moi. Il est préfet, je dirai qu'il remplace Hermione pour les rondes.

_ D'accord. Mais pour les autres: Dis-cré-tion!

Tous hochèrent la tête et les amis se séparèrent pour commencer les recherches. Ron et Drago se mirent à rechercher ardemment la Gryffondor. Ils parcoururent les lieux qui leur avaient été assignés mais aucune trace d'Hermione.

Ils commençaient à désespérer et se préparèrent à explorer les cachots lorsqu'ils virent une ombre à l'entrée de ceux-ci. Drago fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Ron qui lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait également vue. Ils prirent donc le chemin pour le couloir des cachots.

* * *

Hermione était allongée sur le sol et se sentait endolorie. Son visage était tuméfié. Elle sentait que son nez était cassé et pouvait goûter son sang qui coulait dans sa bouche. Elle avait un mal de crâne atroce qui devait être causé par une ou plusieurs bosses. Son tibia était probablement fracturé et son épaule gauche très certainement déboîtée. Elle souffrait atrocement et priait pour qu'on abrège ses souffrances mais elle se refusait de pleurer. Elle garderait ses larmes pour elle.

_ Comment pourrait-on la faire souffrir, maintenant? demanda Bryan.

_ Attend voir... répondit Astoria, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Elle sortit une cigarette de sa poche.

_ Est-ce que tu peux l'allumer, Bryan? C'est moldu, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne.

Hermione déglutit. Elle savait très bien qu'Astoria n'avait pas sortit cette cigarette dans le but de la fumer. Elle ferma les yeux et se prépara à souffrir.

Bryan alluma la cigarette d'un Incendio et la tendit à Astoria. La jeune fille prit la cigarette, une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et appliqua le côté allumé de la cigarette sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. La Gryffondor hurla de douleur. Elle eut l'impression de garder la cigarette plusieurs heures sur sa peau alors qu'elle n'y resta à peine deux secondes. Plusieurs larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle ne pouvait pas les retenir.

_ J'adore ces petites choses, dit Astoria. Les moldus ne sont pas si idiots que ça.

_ Tu es au courant que ça n'a pas été inventé pour la torture? demanda Bryan, amusé. Où est-ce que tu l'as eu, d'abord?

_ Je me la suis procurée dans le monde moldu... J'ai lu des choses dessus, ça m'a intrigué. Et puis, ça fait tout de même une excellente arme de torture.

Elle appliqua à nouveau la cigarette sur la peau d'Hermione, dans le dos cette fois-ci et Hermione hurla à nouveau.

_ Je m'amuse comme une petite folle! dit la Serpentard.

Elle continua de brûler la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que la cigarette se soit consumée. Elle en prenait un plaisir malsain. Lorsque la cigarette fut éteinte, Astoria sortit un couteau de sa poche de robe de sorcière.

_ Passons à autre chose, dit-elle.

Elle enfonça le couteau dans la cuisse gauche d'Hermione mais elle ne cria plus. Elle avait subi tellement de souffrances qu'elle n'avait plus la force de crier. Elle était complètement amorphe. Le sang s'écoulait à flots de son corps et Astoria s'amusait à la charcuter. Elle la haïssait vraiment.

Grégory Goyle entra dans la pièce. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu s'absenter.

_ Drago m'a vu. Il arrive. Par contre, il est avec Weasley.

_ Occupe-toi de lui, dit Astoria sans lever les yeux.

_ Euh... Comment?

Astoria soupira et fusilla Goyle des yeux.

_ Lance-lui un Stupefix! Tu sais faire un sortilège informulé?

Goyle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Astoria parut vraiment furieuse.

_ J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais un incapable! À quoi tu sers, je me le demande bien!

_ Je m'en charge, dit Bryan en sortant sa baguette.

_ Merci.

Le Serdaigle sortit de la salle, baguette en main, prêt à se débarrasser du rouquin. Hermione comprenait à peine ce qui se passait tellement elle était dans les vapes. Ce qu'elle comprenait, par contre, c'était qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à Ron.

_ Ron... murmura-t-elle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Astoria. Nous ne lui feront rien. Nous allons le stupéfixer et l'enfermer quelque part où il ne nous dérangera pas. Nous le libérerons une fois que tu seras morte.

Mais Hermione écoutait à moitié. Elle oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. Astoria fut furieuse de ne pas être entendue par sa victime. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la jambe cassée d'Hermione qui grimaça de douleur. Astoria sourit. Elle adorait voir Hermione dans cet état, voir que c'était elle qui dominait. Hermione ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et Drago serait bientôt son époux. Elle avait tellement hâte qu'il arrive pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute!

* * *

Drago et Ron pénétrèrent dans le couloir des cachots, baguettes brandies, à la suite de l'ombre qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir.

_ Toi aussi tu l'as vue? demanda Ron.

_ Bien sûr que je l'ai vu! Qui était-ce? Et où est-elle partie?

_ Bonne question.

Ils avancèrent à la lueur du Lumos lorsqu'ils croisèrent Bryan.

_ McCarthy? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? demanda Drago.

_ Je cherche Hermione, moi aussi.

_ Tout seul? demanda Ron. Et comment tu sais qu'elle a disparut?

_ Londubat me l'a dit.

_ Quelle pipelette, celui-là... maugréa Drago.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les cachots? demanda Ron. Tu l'as trouvé? Elle est ici?

_ Je pense avoir aperçu du mouvement dans un des cachots, par là-bas. Je m'apprêtais à aller voir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on attends, alors? s'agaça Drago.

_ On y va! dit Bryan.

Les trois hommes se mirent en marche en direction des cachots.

_ Vous pensez qu'elle est en bonne santé? demanda Bryan.

_ Je l'espère, répondit Drago. Je l'espère. Par contre, je vais leur faire payer de me l'avoir enlevé.

Bryan sourit en coin.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, McCarthy?

_ Tu t'imagines qu'Hermione t'appartient? C'est fou l'habitude que vous avez, vous les mangemorts, à tout considérer comme acquis.

Drago s'arrêta de marcher et fusilla Bryan du regard.

_ J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de toujours faire allusion à mon statut d'ancien mangemort. C'est une partie de mon histoire que j'aimerais oublier.

_ Parce que tu crois que tu tireras aussi facilement un trait sur ton passé?

_ Hermione a réussi à le faire, elle.

_ Et regarde où ça l'a mené.

Drago tourna les talons et reprit sa marche.

_ Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Je vais la trouver et tuer ses agresseurs. Je vais la protéger. Je le dois.

Il ne s'inquiéta d'abord pas du silence qui suivit sa déclaration. Il pensa orgueilleusement que sa déclaration les avait ému. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'au bout de cinq minutes personne ne parlait, ce qui était étrange de la part de Ron qui parlait tout le temps, il finit par se retourner pour trouver un couloir vide.

_ Weasley? McCarthy?

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il maugréa et parcourut le couloir à l'envers, espérant les retrouver. Mais le couloir était inexplicablement vide.

_ Où est-ce qu'ils sont encore passés? râla-t-il.

Il décida de remettre à plus tard la recherche des deux idiots pour se concentrer sur celle d'Hermione. Il reparcourut à marche rapide le couloir en sens inverse et arriva devant le cachot où Bryan pensait avoir vu du mouvement. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Il sortit sa baguette, prononça un Alohomora et put enfin ouvrir la porte.

Il entra, regarda autour de lui et vit le petit corps d'Hermione qui gisait au sol.

_ Hermione, mon amour! dit-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et remarqua la chaîne autour de son cou et son visage grandement tuméfié. Il vit également les coups de couteau et les marques de cigarettes et ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes.

_ Par Salazar... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

_ De... rrière-toi... murmura Hermione.

_ Quoi?

_ De... rrière-toi...

Drago finit par se retourner et fit face à Astoria Greengrass, Bryan McCarthy et Gregory Goyle.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? L'identité des agresseurs? Bravo à Chouppy qui en trouvé deux sur trois =D Vous vous y attendiez?**

 **Je veux TOUT savoir!**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews et à la semaine prochaine!**


	29. Chapitre 28 - The Sleeping Beauty

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Aide-Moi avec la résolution de leur problème. Je précise qu'il restera un chapitre après celui-ci et l'épilogue. Ensuite ce sera fini.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas ;D**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Drago était face à Astoria, Bryan et Grégory. Il comprit instantanément qu'il avait été dupé.

_ McCarthy! Comment as-tu osé?! Où est Weasley?

_ Il est quelque part où il ne pourra pas nous déranger. Et non, je ne l'ai pas tué.

_ Et Hermione? Comment as-tu pu lui infliger ça? Tu l'aimes, non?

_ Alors, pour ta gouverne, les tortures viennent d'Astoria. Moi, j'ai simplement regardé. Et puis, je l'ai aimé. Maintenant, je la hais. Tout comme toi.

_ Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi vous faites ça?

Astoria ricana et les deux relatèrent une nouvelle fois les raisons de leurs actes. Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était persuadé que Daphné était responsable de tout ça mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Astoria, qui lui avait semblé si naïve et si idiote, puisse en réalité être si cruelle.

Drago serrait toujours Hermione contre lui. Il refusait de la lâcher. Il refusait de l'abandonner.

_ Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Nous tuer?

_ C'est exact, dit Bryan. Nous t'attendions pour la tuer devant tes yeux. Bien sûr, nous te laisserons vivre. Tu auras sa mort sur la conscience. Après tout, tu n'as pas su la protéger.

Drago bouillonnait de rage. Il serra Hermione encore plus fort contre lui. Il ne leur laisserait pas lui faire du mal.

_ En fait, dit Astoria, j'ai changé d'avis.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, surpris.

_ Tu... Tu ne veux plus la tuer? demanda Bryan.

_ Non. Je vais lui faire subir quelque chose de pire que la mort.

La sorcière se dirigea lentement vers Hermione. Elle prononça des formules pour soigner Hermione qui retrouva un corps presque normal. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Puis, elle se leva et pointa sa baguette vers un coin de la pièce.

_ Accio rouet, dit-elle.

Un rouet moldu arriva alors près d'elle et elle regarda le couple, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

_ En fait, j'ai lu certaines choses dans des contes moldus qui m'ont fort intéressé. La Belle au bois Dormant, tu connais.

Drago hocha la tête de négation.

_ C'est l'histoire d'un roi et d'une reine qui organisèrent une fête somptueuse pour le baptême de leur petite princesse. Tout le royaume, ainsi que sept fées marraines de l'enfant, furent invités au baptême. Seule une fée ne le fut pas. Chacune des sept fées offrirent un don à la princesse: l'une lui offrit la beauté, une autre lui offrit la grâce, etc... Mais soudain, la fée qui n'avait pas été conviée fit irruption à la fête et lança une malédiction sur la princesse: la princesse se piquera le doigt sur le fuseau d'un rouet et en mourra. Une jeune fée, qui n'avait pas encore fait de don à la princesse, atténua la malédiction: « Au lieu d'en mourir, elle tombera seulement dans un profond sommeil qui durera cent ans, au terme desquels le fils d'un roi viendra la réveiller ». Le roi fit donc immédiatement interdire l'utilisation des fuseaux dans le royaume et organisa la destruction des tous les rouets du royaume. Mais un jour, alors que la princesse était âgée de quinze ou seize ans, elle découvrit une vieille fileuse dans un coin isolé du château qui ne connaissait pas l'interdiction. La jeune fille se piqua le doigt et tomba dans un profond sommeil, tout comme le royaume. Les années passèrent et la végétation poussa sur le château, qui fut découvert cent ans après les événements par un prince. Il réveilla la princesse par un baiser d'Amour Véritable.

Astoria avait bâclé la fin du récit, comme ennuyée. Hermione était blottie dans les bras de Drago qui la serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée pour une Sang Pur qui hait les moldus, dit Hermione.

_ J'ai fais ma petite curieuse, gloussa Astoria.

_ Où tu veux en venir? demanda Drago, froidement.

_ Je vais faire subir la même chose à ta petite chérie! Pire que la mort. Elle sera vivante mais endormie. Elle sera dans le même monde que toi, son coeur battra toujours, tu pourras la voir mais tu ne pourras jamais vivre avec elle, construire une famille avec elle.

_ Je ne me laisserai pas faire, dit Hermione.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas le choix, ma petite.

Astoria pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et prononça "Impero". Hermione se raidit alors, le regard vide, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

_ Hermione, tu vas te lever, te diriger vers ce rouet et te piquer le doigt sur ce fuseau.

Hermione se leva, le regard toujours vide. Drago se leva également et prit la jeune fille par la main.

_ Hermione, ne l'écoute pas!

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas Drago et commença à se diriger vers Astoria.

_ Hermione, non! Bats-toi!

_ Elle ne t'entend pas, Drago! fanfaronna Astoria.

Hermione continua à avancer, le bras tendu. Drago tenta de bouger pour la retenir mais Goyle lui lança un "Incarcerem". Le blond se retrouva ligoté comme du saucisson.

_ Hermione! hurla-t-il. Bats-toi! Tu peux te battre, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse! Hermione!

Mais la Gryffondor venait tout juste de poser son doigt sur la pointe du fuseau. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, comme si la piqûre avait été douloureuse, tangua légèrement et s'effondra à terre.

_ Hermione! hurla Drago.

Astoria riait à gorge déployée et Bryan souriait en coin, impatient de voir Drago malheureux. Le blond se leva comme il put, courut vers Hermione et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

_ Hermione, répond-moi! S'il te plaît, réveille-toi!

_ Elle ne se réveillera pas, Drago. Elle est endormie pour toujours et rien ne pourra la réveiller. Eh oui, le baiser magique n'existe pas! Je suis enfin débarrassée de cette idiote et nous allons enfin finir ensemble, toi et moi!

_ Alors là, tu rêves Astoria! Je ne t'épouserai jamais. Je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerai jamais, petite idiote! Et en plus, tu m'as enlevé Hermione, la seule personne que j'aimerai jamais! Alors, va au Diable!

_ Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri. Je vais modifier tous tes souvenirs.

Astoria pointa Drago de sa baguette. Le jeune homme ne put rien faire, il était ligoté et n'arrivait pas à se mettre debout. Il jeta un dernier regard à celle qu'il aimait vraiment. Il allait l'oublier contre son gré et il ne pourrait plus jamais être avec elle. Bryan avait raison. Il était un petit ami pitoyable, il n'avait pas su protéger la femme de sa vie.

_ Je t'aime Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Astoria s'apprêta à prononcer la formule de modification de mémoire lorsque la porte explosa soudainement. Tout le monde fut projeté en l'air sous la force de l'explosion sauf Drago qui s'était jeté sur le corps d'Hermione pour la protéger.

_ C'était quoi, ça? s'exclama Astoria qui peinait à se relever.

Elle finit par se mettre debout et dépoussiéra sa robe de sorcière en lançant un regard meurtrier aux débris de la porte. Puis, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Neville et Luna sortirent des décombres. Ils virent d'abord Astoria, Bryan puis Goyle. Enfin, ils virent Drago au-dessus du corps d'Hermione et les mains attachées dans le dos. Astoria pointa sa baguette sur les nouveaux venus mais Neville fut plus rapide.

_ Expelliarmus! dit-il.

La baguette d'Astoria vola dans sa main.

_ Bien joué, Neville! dit Harry.

Luna et Ginny accoururent vers Drago et l'aidèrent à se redresser, découvrant le corps d'Hermione.

_ Hermione! s'exclama Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait?

_ Ils l'ont endormi pour toujours, dit-il.

_ Quoi?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répéter car un sort manqua Ginny de peu. Ils se tournèrent tous et virent que le sort provenait de Goyle. Harry avait vu la scène et engagea un combat contre le Serpentard. Ginny coupa les liens de Drago grâce à un "Diffindo" et le jeune homme redevint libre de ses mouvements.

_ Répète, exigea Ginny.

_ Ils l'ont endormie, je ne sais pas comment. Astoria a dit s'être inspirée d'un conte moldu. Elle était à deux doigts de modifier mes souvenirs avant que vous n'arriviez. Elle voulait se débarrasser d'Hermione pour que je l'épouse.

_ Sale garce! siffla la rouquine.

Elle se tourna et se dirigea rageusement vers Astoria, qui était sans baguette, et lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine face qui la mit KO.

_ Ça c'est pour t'en être prise à ma meilleure amie, salope!

Mais Bryan, qui était arrivé par derrière, lança un "Stupefix" à la rouquine. Drago voulu aller l'aider mais Neville fut plus rapide. Il lança un "Rictusempra" sur Bryan qui se mit à rire et à gesticuler. La voix de Luna fit redescendre le blond sur Terre.

_ Drago! Drago, il faut que tu m'aides. Il faut amener Hermione à l'infirmerie. J'ai besoin de toi!

_ Juste un instant, dit-il.

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers Bryan qui se tordait toujours de rire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du Serdaigle, le tourna face à lui et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le nez.

Bryan tomba par terre, riant toujours à gorge déployée, le nez pissant le sang. Neville lança le contre-sort et Bryan arrêta de rire. Il se redressa et finit par se rendre compte qu'il saignait du nez.

_ Putain, tu m'as pété le nez! s'exclama-t-il.

Drago ne répondit pas mais lui asséna un coup de pied dans la pommette droite.

_ Malefoy... dit Neville.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas. Il continua de donner des coups de pieds et de poings à Bryan. Le Serdaigle était un vendu qui lui avait volé celle qu'il aimait. Il allait le lui faire regretter.

Il sentit des mains le saisir mais il ne savait dire à qui elles appartenaient. Il était dans un état second, il avait perdu Hermione et il n'avait rien d'autre à perdre. Il allait tuer Bryan. Il voulait le tuer. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il se trouvait à présent loin de Bryan. Il regarda autour de lui, Blaise, Ron et Neville l'encerclaient.

_ Drago, calme-toi, dit Blaise.

_ Il m'a enlevé Hermione. Il me l'a enlevé. Il doit payer!

_ Il paiera. Il le paiera, je te le promets. Ils le paieront tous. Mais ne le tue pas. C'est ta vie que tu vas foutre en l'air.

_ J'ai déjà tout perdu en perdant Hermione.

_ On trouvera un moyen de la ramener, dit Neville.

_ Drago... dit Luna. Viens.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Luna et Pansy qui l'avait rejointe. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les filles puis il sortirent des cachots pendant que les autres s'occupaient de Bryan, Astoria et Goyle.

_ Il faudrait envoyer un patronus aux professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick pour les prévenir, dit Luna.

_ Je ne sais pas faire de patronus, dit Drago.

Luna le regarda de ses grands yeux rêveurs, dénués de jugement.

_ Oh... Et toi, Pansy? demanda-t-elle à la Serpentard.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Très bien.

Elle reposa délicatement Hermione au sol.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Drago.

_ Transportez-la à l'infirmerie. Je me charge d'envoyer le patronus.

_ D'accord, dit Pansy.

Pansy souleva le corps de la Gryffondor, grâce au "Mobilicorpus" et Luna envoya son patronus en forme de lièvre pour prévenir le directeur et la directrice adjointe et leur demander de venir dans les cachots. Puis, les trois élèves se rendirent à l'infirmerie avec le corps flottant d'Hermione.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise et Neville débarquèrent dans l'infirmerie, essoufflés. Hermione reposait dans un lit, Pansy et Luna se tenaient debout, près du lit, silencieuses et Drago était sur une chaise, accoudé au lit, une main tenant celle d'Hermione et la tête reposant sur son autre main. Il semblait abattu.

Le groupe s'approcha du lit.

_ On... On dirait qu'elle dort, murmura Ginny.

En effet, Hermione semblait apaisée et elle respirait de façon régulière. Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre, sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi hâlée et ses lèvres aussi roses. Elle semblait faire une simple sieste dont elle se réveillerait bientôt.

_ C'est ce qu'elle fait, justement! s'agaça Drago. Sauf qu'elle ne se réveillera pas!

_ Calme-toi, Malefoy! dit Harry, sévèrement. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à Ginny, ce n'est pas de sa faute et elle est aussi affectée que toi.

_ Saint Potter qui défend son idiote de petite amie... maugréa Drago.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi méchant, dit Ginny. Hermione ne l'aurait pas toléré.

_ Ne parle pas pour elle! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait dit ou fait, alors tais-toi!

_ Drago, calme-toi, tempéra Pansy.

_ Au fait, dit Luna pour changer de sujet. Que sont devenus Bryan et les autres?

_ Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick sont arrivés dans les cachots. On avait déjà réussi à les maîtriser donc ils ont été emmenés dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick où ils attendent les Aurors qui les amèneront à Azkaban.

_ Très bien! dit Pansy.

_ Et Hermione? demanda Ron.

_ Madame Pomfresh ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. Elle ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu l'endormir. Ils vont l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste demain matin pour des tests, répondit Drago d'une voix morne.

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du lit. Il sembla réfléchir un court instant, puis dit:

_ Embrasse-la, Drago.

_ Quoi? répondit l'intéressé.

_ Tu as bien dit qu'Astoria avait mentionné le conte de la Belle au Bois Dormant.

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait comme dans le conte.

_ Alors, embrasse-la. Dans le conte, la princesse se fait réveiller par un baiser d'Amour Véritable.

_ Oui mais on est pas dans un de tes contes moldus, Potter. Même si mon amour pour Hermione est sincère et vrai, le baiser d'Amour Véritable n'existe pas. Ça ne réveille pas magiquement les gens!

_ Tu n'as rien à perdre à essayer...

Le blond soupira et se leva, sans lâcher la main d'Hermione. Il fixa un instant la jeune fille profondément endormie et la trouva magnifique. Il inspira un grand coup et se pencha lentement vers la Gryffondor. Il respira son parfum vanillé et son coeur se serra. Il posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, priant malgré lui pour qu'elle se réveille. Tout le monde retint sa respiration. Drago se redressa sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Plusieurs secondes défilèrent silencieusement mais rien ne se passa. Les yeux d'Hermione restèrent clos.

_ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai écouté, marmonna-t-il en se rasseyant.

_ Je suis désolé, mec, dit Blaise en posant une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

_ Laisse-moi, répondit-il en se dégageant.

Le métis hocha la tête et se recula. Le blond avait besoin de rester seul et il le comprenait. Chacun déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione, sauf Blaise et Pansy qui n'étaient pas assez amis avec elle pour se le permettre. Pansy se contenta d'embrasser la joue de son ami en guise de réconfort et Blaise posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du blond. Harry et Ginny se prirent la main, Luna se réfugia dans les bras de Blaise, Pansy et Ron se lancèrent un regard triste -les amis de Ron n'étaient pas encore au courant pour leur relation- et tout le groupe sortit de l'infirmerie.

Drago resta toute la nuit près d'Hermione. Il s'autorisa à pleurer et à lui parler puisque personne n'était là pour le voir. Hermione dormait, elle l'entendait donc forcément. Il lui raconta alors combien il l'aimait et à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Il resta ainsi à la veiller jusqu'à l'arrivée du matin.

* * *

Juste après avoir laissé Drago, Harry s'était rendu à la bibliothèque. Cet endroit était celui d'Hermione normalement. C'était elle qui était censée s'y rendre, qui devait effectuer les recherches qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'était elle la plus intelligente du groupe, il le savait et l'avait toujours su. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'elle avait été magiquement endormie et personne ne savait comment la réveiller.

Il avait été malheureux de voir l'état dans lequel sa meilleure amie se trouvait. Et la réaction de Drago lui avait brisé le coeur. Pourtant, il n'aimait toujours pas le blond, il le tolérait seulement car Hermione était éperdument amoureuse de lui. Mais à la vue de sa réaction, il ne pouvait clairement pas lui en vouloir pour ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Le blond s'en voulait bien assez comme ça.

Harry avait passé la nuit à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Il avait feuilleté tous les livres de sortilèges, malédictions et potions mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui aurait pu l'aider. Il avait sortit de leurs rayons tous les livres de la bibliothèque et s'était même infiltré dans la réserve- où il avait fini par s'endormir. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

Le Survivant avait donc fini par s'endormir sur un livre de potions ouvert, dans la réserve. Il se réveilla très tôt le matin. Il ne su d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait dans la réserve, il mit un certain moment avant de se souvenir. Puis, il se souvint d'Hermione, endormie, et que madame Pomfresh s'apprêtait à transférer à Sainte Mangouste.

_ Hermione... murmura-t-il en se levant.

Il voulait la voir une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte à Sainte Mangouste, il ne savait si et quand elle se réveillerait. Il ne savait pas quand il la reverrait. Il devait la voir une dernière fois.

Mais son regard fut attiré vers le livre sur lequel il s'était endormi. La page, en fait. Harry n'avait jamais pensé à chercher parmi les potions qu'il avait étudié en cours et pourtant, il aurait dû. Il aurait économisé sa nuit. Il se rassit et lu la page en question. C'était à propos du Philtre de Mort Vivante. Après avoir lu la recette et la préparation, il se concentra sur l'Histoire du Philtre. Il lut:

" _Au Moyen-Age, la harpie Leticia Somnolens força la fille d'un roi à se piquer avec un fuseau imbibé de Goutte du Mort Vivant. Pour réveiller la princesse, un jeune sorcier humidifia ses lèvres avec une Potion Wiggenweld et l'embrassa."_

C'était donc ça la véritable histoire de la Belle au Bois Dormant! Il aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les contes de fées moldus. C'était toujours le cas. Il avait été bête, il aurait dû savoir qu'Hermione avait été victime de ce Philtre. Astoria avait été idiote de penser qu'il n'y aurait aucun antidote. Ou alors, peut-être avait-elle cru qu'ils ne penseraient jamais à ce Philtre en question. Elle n'aurait pas eu totalement tort. Harry se rappela soudain qu'Hermione devait bientôt être amenée à Sainte Mangouste. Il devait faire vite! Il se leva rapidement, referma le livre et prit ses affaires avant de sortir de la bibliothèque en quatrième vitesse.

Il redescendit les étages aussi vite qu'il le put et traversa le Hall du château pour se rendre aux cachots.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur Slughorn qui l'ouvrit très rapidement.

_ Monsieur Potter! dit-il. Que faites-vous ici? N'êtes-vous pas censé être en cours?

_ Ce n'est pas le plus important, professeur. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Je sais ce qui a empoisonné Hermione Granger! Avez-vous de la potion Wiggenweld?

_ Mais bien sûr... murmura le professeur. Comment ais-je pu ne pas y penser? Je vous apporte ça tout de suite!

Le professeur retourna dans son bureau et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un flacon de potion Wiggenweld.

_ Tenez, dit-il. Vous serez plus rapide que moi.

Harry hocha la tête, prit la fiole et repartit en sens inverse. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'au troisième étage, là où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Il y entra, espérant trouver l'infirmière.

Elle était présente, accompagnée des professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, d'infirmières venant très probablement de Sainte Mangouste et de Drago qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Les infirmières étaient en train de transférer Hermione sur un autre lit.

_ Attendez! s'exclama Harry.

Les infirmières s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

_ Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Potter? demanda le professeur Flitwick.

_ J'ai trouvé! Je sais ce qui a empoisonné Hermione!

Drago ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_ Quoi donc? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

_ La Goutte du Mort Vivant. Astoria en avait imbibé le fuseau avec lequel Hermione s'est piquée.

_ Vous en êtes sûr?

_ Oui. J'ai passé la nuit à chercher. J'ai l'antidote! dit-il en montrant la fiole de potion.

_ Donnez-la moi, dit l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers lui.

Harry tendit la fiole à madame Pomfresh qui allait la prendre mais se ravisa.

_ Non, dit-il.

_ Pardon?

_ C'est Drago qui doit la réveiller.

Le jeune homme en question sembla se réveiller et fixa Harry, incrédule.

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Potter? demanda-t-il.

_Tu es son Prince Charmant, réveille-la comme tel, répondit le Survivant avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Mais comment?

_ En faisant comme dans le passé. Imbibe tes lèvres de la potion Wiggenweld et embrasse-la.

Drago prit délicatement la fiole que lui tendait Harry et la regarda un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner? demanda-t-il.

_ À cent pour cent. Ça a fonctionné dans le passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas maintenant.

_ Mais tu es sûr que c'est bien la Goutte du Mort Vivant qui l'a endormie?

_ Mais oui! Allez, embrasse-la! Réveille ta princesse!

Drago regarda le brun et finit par ouvrir la fiole avant d'en mouiller ses lèvres. Puis, il se tourna vers le lit d'Hermione et s'en approcha.

Il prit tendrement la main de la jeune fille et la regarda amoureusement. Elle était si belle, endormie dans son lit. Ses cheveux éparpillés tout autour de sa tête lui donnaient réellement l'air d'une princesse et le collier qu'il lui avait offert à Noël mettait en valeur sa jolie peau hâlée. Il espéra de tout son coeur que l'idée d'Harry fonctionne et qu'Hermione se réveille.

_ S'il te plaît, réveille-toi... murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha lentement, l'estomac contracté. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre déception en ne la voyant pas se réveiller. Sa main serra celle d'Hermione. Il resta quelques secondes en suspens au-dessus du visage de la jeune fille et fixa ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses qui n'attendaient que son baiser. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et lui donna un tendre baiser.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Hermione, attendant impatiemment qu'elle bouge. Drago allait se retourner et dire à Harry ce qu'il pensait de son idée lorsque la main d'Hermione qui se trouvait dans celle de Drago bougea légèrement. Drago regarda la main puis le visage d'Hermione, le coeur battant.

_ Hermione, mon amour... murmura-t-il.

Il sentit la main d'Hermione serrer la sienne, comme si elle essayait de lui répondre et le coeur de Drago battit la chamade. Il attendit, retenant sa respiration. Puis les paupières d'Hermione papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir en grand.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**

 **Je vous avoue que j'en suis un peu déçue. J'aurais voulu l'écrire autrement. Mais bon...**

 **Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé? L'arrivée des autres, le conte de la Belle au bois Dormant? La réaction de Drago? Voyez-vous Hermione et Drago comme un One True Love?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus calme et vous saurez comment les autres ont retrouvé Hermione et Drago et comment Ron s'est retrouvé avec eux!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, à la semaine prochaine!**


	30. Chapitre 29 - And They Lived Happily

**Hola todos!**

 **Me revoici avec le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction! Je suis légèrement en retard et c'est carrément de ma faute! Je suis rentrée chez mes parents depuis jeudi et jusqu'à dimanche et j'ai un peu fait ma feignasse, ahah! Au temps pour moi!**

 **Bref, je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, le réveil d'Hermione et l'après!**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

La première chose qu'Hermione vit lorsqu'elle se réveilla fut le visage inquiet de Drago penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle vit alors le visage du garçon se détendre et un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Elle lui rendit alors son sourire.

La jeune fille se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux. Puis elle regarda toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Madame Pomfresh se remit de sa surprise et accourut vers Hermione pour l'ausculter.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous, miss Granger?

_ Bien. Je crois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_ Vous avez été victime de la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Vous êtes tombée dans un profond sommeil.

Hermione commença à se souvenir de tout et se mit à paniquer.

_ Astoria! Bryan! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est eux, c'est eux!

_ Calmez-vous, miss Granger. Calmez-vous!

_ Non! Ils me veulent du mal. Drago!

Le professeur McGonagall s'interposa et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour tenter de la calmer.

_ Miss Granger, calmez-vous. Miss Greengrass et messieurs McCarthy et Goyle ne pourront plus vous faire de mal. Ils ont été envoyés à Azkaban.

_ C'est... C'est vrai?

_ Oui. Ils ne reviendront pas.

Hermione tourna son regard vers Drago qui la regardait, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Elle se leva et courut dans les bras du blond qui les referma autour d'elle.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser qu'Hermione était réveillée. Puis, il prit conscience du petit corps qui était serré contre le sien. C'était le corps de son Hermione. Elle était réveillée. Elle était vraiment réveillée. Il sentait son parfum vanillé qui emplissait ses narines. Alors, il serra Hermione plus fort contre lui.

Hermione sentait les bras puissants de Drago la serrer contre son corps musclé. Elle sentait son parfum épicé et musqué emplir ses narines et elle su qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione... murmura-t-il.

_ Désolé de quoi?

_ J'ai été un petit ami pitoyable. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas su te protéger...

_ Il étaient tarés et déterminés à nous faire du mal. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire seul contre eux trois.

_ J'aurais dû essayer.

_ Tu m'as retrouvé, Drago. Et je sais que tu m'as cherché de toutes tes forces. Je le sais déjà. Je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour moi et donnerais ma vie pour la tienne. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

_ Je t'aime, Hermione, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne revenait pas de ce que Drago venait de lui dire. Il ne lui avait jamais dit "je t'aime" directement et elle pensait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du blond lui firent un effet jamais connu auparavant. Son coeur accéléra le moment et des papillons s'envolèrent dans son estomac. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'amour et Hermione su qu'elle n'aimerait personne autant qu'elle aimait Drago Malefoy.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Drago... dit-elle, la voix grave.

Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et le couple échangea un baiser passionné, comme s'ils venaient de se retrouver après une longue période d'absence.

Puis, Hermione se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'infirmerie mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans la pièce, après s'être détachée des lèvres du blond, elle vit que tout le monde était partit. Ils leur avaient laissé de l'intimité.

Drago ramena Hermione dans son lit, puis il partit chercher Harry qui attendait à l'extérieur. Le brun se précipita vers le lit de sa meilleure amie et la serra contre lui.

_ Comment tu vas? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien, Harry. Je vais bien.

_ Tant mieux. Tu nous a fais peur.

_ Désolée...

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce sont ces saletés. Astoria avait empoisonné le fuseau avec de la Goutte de Mort Vivant. Et nous sommes arrivés à temps car elle était à deux doigts de changer les souvenirs de Malefoy.

_ D'ailleurs, Potter, dit Drago. Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé? Et comment Weasley s'est-il libéré?

_ La Carte du Maraudeur, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

_ La quoi? demanda Drago, sans comprendre.

_ La Carte du Maraudeur, reprit Hermione. C'est une carte magique que le père de Harry et ses amis: Sirius Black, le professeur Lupin et Peter Pettigrow ont créé pendant leurs années à Poudlard. C'était un groupe d'amis que l'on surnommait "Les Maraudeurs". Cette carte représente Poudlard et permet de savoir où se trouve les personnes présentes dans le collège.

_ Donc vous nous avez retrouvé grâce à ça? demanda Drago.

_ Exactement. Pendant que je fouillais le septième étage avec Blaise, je me suis souvenu que je possédais la Carte du Maraudeur. Je suis donc retourné dans mon dortoir pour aller la chercher. Lorsque je l'ai ouverte, j'y ai vu tous les autres en binôme sauf Ron et toi. Vous étiez dans les cachots mais séparés. Ça nous a interpellé. J'ai envoyé un patronus aux autres pour qu'ils nous rejoignent dans le Hall. Ensuite, nous sommes allés chercher Ron. Nous l'avons trouvé stupéfixé et enfermé dans un placard à balais. Après l'avoir réveillé, il nous a expliqué votre rencontre avec Bryan et nous a amené vers les cachots que l'autre vous avait indiqué. Lorsque j'ai regardé la carte, tu étais en compagnie d'Hermione, Bryan, Astoria et Goyle. À cet instant, nous avons compris. La suite, tu la connais.

_ Merci, Potter.

Harry regarda le blond, surpris et Hermione souriait comme une bienheureuse. Deux des hommes qu'elle aimait le plus se supportaient et cela ne pouvait pas la rendre plus heureuse. Harry sourit.

_ De rien, Malefoy.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

Les trois jeunes passèrent la journée à discuter tous ensemble. Drago n'avait pas dormi de la nuit mais il ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Il était tout simplement heureux d'être en compagnie de la fille qu'il aimait.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, Hermione eut la surprise de voir Daphné entrer dans l'infirmerie. Drago se leva du lit d'Hermione et se mit en position menaçante. Il avait sous-estimé Astoria, il ne devait pas sous-estimer sa soeur.

Mais la jeune blonde ignora Drago pour se concentrer sur Hermione.

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Drago perdit son air menaçant tant il était abasourdit. Harry et Hermione dévisagèrent la Serpentard, surpris.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi mauvaise avec toi, rajouta Daphné en voyant que personne ne réagissait. Pour moi, Astoria et Drago étaient parfaits pour être ensemble et elle avait l'air si malheureux de le voir amoureux d'une autre personne, une sang... une née-moldue qui plus est. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle puisse jouer la comédie et être aussi mauvaise. Ce n'est pas la soeur que j'ai connu.

_ On ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens, dit Drago.

Daphné acquiesça et continua ses excuses.

_ Lorsque j'espérais qu'il t'arrive du mal, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. J'étais en colère et je ne savais pas ce que je disais. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Hermione hocha la tête, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

_ J'ai bien entendu tes excuses, Daphné. Je ne dis pas que j'oublierai ce que tu as fais et les mots que tu as dis. Je ne ferai pas comme si rien ne s'était passé mais je te pardonne.

_ Merci, Hermione. Bonne journée.

Et la jeune blonde sortit sans d'autres mots.

Au cours de la soirée, le reste du groupe vint voir Hermione à l'infirmerie, y compris Blaise et Pansy. Ginny se rua au cou de sa meilleure amie tant elle fut heureuse de la voir réveillée.

_ Hermione! s'exclama la rouquine. Arrête de nous faire peur comme ça! C'est vraiment pas gentil!

_ Pardon, dit Hermione en riant.

_ Maintenant que Astoria et compagnie ont été amenés à Azkaban, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, dit Harry.

_ Mione, ma petite Mione, dit Ron en venant serrer Hermione dans ses bras.

Hermione profita de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami qui lui fit du bien. Neville et Luna lui firent également part de leur joie de revoir leur amie en bonne santé. La Gryffondor les serra chacun leur tour dans ses bras puis, Blaise et Pansy approchèrent également. Ils firent la même chose que Luna et Neville et cela toucha beaucoup Hermione. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que les deux Serpentards aient pu s'inquiéter pour elle mais la réalité était là. Elle n'osa pas les serrer dans ses bras- ils n'étaient pas assez amis pour ça- mais elle les remercia chaleureusement.

Chacun prit une chaise- sauf Drago qui était allongé dans le lit d'Hermione, la jeune fille blottit dans ses bras- et ils discutèrent ensemble pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Juste avant que le groupe ne laisse Hermione et Drago, Ron se leva, mal à l'aise. Il toussota pour attirer l'attention des autres.

_ Mione, dit-il. Je suis désolé de monopoliser l'attention mais j'ai quelque chose à dire. Je ne peux plus le garder pour moi.

Drago sourit discrètement. Il se doutait parfaitement de ce que le rouquin s'apprêtait à dire.

_ Vas-y, Ron! répondit Hermione avec un sourire encourageant.

_ Eh bien... En fait, je... Je sors avec... avec Pansy.

Un silence suivit cette révélation et Pansy se leva pour prendre la main de Ron, lui indiquant qu'elle était présente avec lui. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, Drago se leva et serra Pansy dans ses bras.

_ Je suis heureux pour toi, dit-il dans son oreille.

Pansy sourit de bonheur. Puis, le blond se tourna vers le rouquin et lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_ Pansy est comme ma soeur, dit-il à Ron. Si tu lui brise le coeur, je te pète les dents.

_ Je te le retourne pour Hermione, répondit Ron.

Les hommes rirent et Hermione se jeta au cou du roux.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Ron!

_ C'est vrai? Tu n'es pas fâchée?

_ Pourquoi je le serais?

_ Ben... Je t'en ai fais pas mal voir quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Malefoy.

_ Si tu es heureux, je suis heureuse.

_ Merci ma petite Mione! dit le rouquin en serrant la jeune fille un peu plus contre lui.

Tout le monde félicita Ron et Pansy puis le groupe sortit de l'infirmerie. Seul Drago resta avec Hermione, il ne voulait plus la quitter une seule seconde.

_ Tu sais que si madame Pomfresh te voit, elle va te virer de l'infirmerie, dit Hermione en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras du blond.

_ Je m'en fiche, je ne te quitte plus.

Hermione sourit et le couple resta un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se souvienne de ce que lui avait dit Astoria la veille. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour en parler à Drago.

_ Drago...

_ Hum?

_ Astoria m'a dit quelque chose, hier... Je voulais t'en parler.

_ Que t'a-t-elle dit?

_ Eh bien... Elle m'a dit que tu avais toujours été amoureux de moi. Que tes sentiments ne dataient pas de cette année. Mais c'est ridicule, vu que l'on s'est toujours détestés...

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite et Hermione cru qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Mais il finit par répondre.

_ Astoria avait raison.

Hermione regarda son homme avec des yeux ronds.

_ Vraiment?

_ Oui. La première fois que je t'ai vu, dans le Poudlard Express à chercher le crapaud de Londubat, tu ne m'as pas laissé indifférent. Tu n'étais pas comme les autres filles et, malgré moi, j'aimais ta différence. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas amoureux, j'étais trop jeune et je n'ai su que cette année ce qu'était l'amour. Mais tu m'intéressais. Ensuite, j'ai appris que tu étais une née-moldue. Tu en étais tellement fière! Alors j'ai déguisé mon intérêt pour toi en haine. Après tout, tu étais tout ce que ma famille avait toujours détesté. Je devais te détester! Mais je ne pouvais pas t'ignorer, c'était plus fort que moi. Je devais te voir, te parler, même par le biais d'insultes. Il fallait que tu saches que j'étais là, que tu me voies. Lorsque tu es sortie avec Krum, en quatrième année, j'ai cru devenir fou. J'étais jaloux de lui et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. Au bal de quatrième année, je n'avais plus de voix face à ta beauté. Lorsque j'ai su que tu avais rejoins le club de Slug et pas moi, j'étais jaloux et en colère parce qu'en plus, McLaggen y était et que, lui aussi, s'intéressait à toi. Au manoir, je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous dénoncer parce que je savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous ferait du mal. Lorsque Bellatrix t'a torturé, j'en étais malade. Ce n'est que cette année que j'ai su, qu'en fait, c'était des sentiments amoureux que j'avais pour toi, pas de la haine. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fais du mal physiquement. Je ne pouvais pas admettre l'attirance que j'avais pour toi, c'était impossible. Je voulais me persuader que je te haïssais et je pensais que te faire du mal me ferait du bien. Mais non. Ça me faisait plus de mal que de bien. Te voir avec McCarthy me faisait du mal. Alors j'essayais d'être plus présent, je voulais que tu tombe, toi aussi, amoureuse de moi et, à cet instant, j'ai su que j'acceptais enfin mes sentiments envers toi. Hermione, je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours et je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu es la femme de ma vie et, après avoir failli te perdre plusieurs fois, je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi.

Le discours de Drago avait donné les larmes aux yeux à Hermione. Elle se jeta au cou du blond en sanglotant.

_ C'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'ait jamais dit! Je t'aime tellement, Drago!

_ Je t'aime aussi, Hermione. Mais... Cette déclaration restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas? Je ne veux pas passer pour un gars à l'eau de rose devant les autres, surtout Potter et les Weasley...

_ Ça restera entre nous, dit Hermione en riant.

Le couple resta enlacé un long moment, chacun profitant de l'étreinte de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus envie de se séparer mais madame Pomfresh arriva vers vingt-trois heures.

_ Monsieur Malefoy, il faut partit maintenant. Laissez donc miss Granger se reposer.

_ Je pense m'être assez reposée, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir, répondit l'infirmière. Il est temps d'aller se coucher. Ne m'obligez pas à appeler votre directeur de maison, monsieur Malefoy. Allez, zou! Dehors!

_ Ok, ok, répondit Drago.

Le jeune homme se leva du lit d'Hermione, déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et sortit de l'infirmerie.

_ Essayez de vous reposer, dit l'infirmière.

_ Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je fais d'étranges rêves.

_ Je vais vous donner un peu de potion pour un sommeil sans rêves, dit l'infirmière en s'éloignant.

Hermione acquiesça. L'infirmière s'éloigna et apporta un gobelet à Hermione qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle venait tout juste de finir la dernière goutte de potion qu'elle sombra immédiatement dans un profond sommeil, dénué de rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tôt. Après avoir harcelé madame Pomfresh, elle avait fini par avoir son accord pour retourner en cours. Elle ne se sentait plus faible ou fatiguée et n'aurait jamais tenu une journée de plus à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, elle avait promis à l'infirmière de se ménager mais elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à tenir sa promesse.

Elle sortit donc de l'infirmerie et regagna sa salle commune. Elle avait besoin de se changer et, surtout, de prendre une bonne douche. Elle resta plus d'une demi-heure sous l'eau chaude, à savourer la chaleur et la sécurité. Car, oui, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité à Poudlard.

Après sa douche, elle revêtit son uniforme et prit ses affaires de cours avant de sortit de la salle commune.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner car son ventre criait famine. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit à la tête de Drago qu'il était surpris de la voir là. Elle vit également les élèves chuchoter entre eux. Ils devaient tous probablement se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

_ Mione! s'exclama Harry lorsque la jeune fille prit place entre elle et Ron. Comment tu vas?

_ Je vais bien. Madame Pomfresh a accepté de me laisser aller en cours.

_ Elle a accepté ou tu l'as menacé? demanda Ron en engloutissant son toast.

La Gryffondor fusilla le roux du regard et Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

_ Ça fait du bien de retrouver vos disputes! dit la rouquine.

Hermione sourit et se servit un toast qu'elle tartina de gelée de groseilles. Oui, Ginny avait raison. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver ses meilleurs amis et une vie normale. Elle mangea de bon coeur tout en participant activement à la conversation de ses amis.

Puis, après petit-déjeuner, elle se leva de table pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée. C'est à cet instant que Drago l'intercepta.

_ Salut, mon coeur, dit-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

_ Bonjour, beau blond! répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas censée te reposer?

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

_ Madame Pomfresh m'a permit de retourner en cours.

_ Elle te l'a permit ou tu l'as menacé?

Hermione se renfrogna.

_ Pourquoi vous dites tous ça?!

_ Parce qu'on te connaît, ma petite Hermione chérie. On sait ce que tu es prête à faire pour les cours. Tu m'as même obligé à y aller pour te les ramener!

Drago fit semblant d'être outré mais cette conversation l'amusait. La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et Drago eu du mal à retenir un fou rire.

_ Vous n'êtes tous que des mauvaises langues! dit la jeune fille. Madame Pomfresh a accepté que j'aille en cours à condition que je me ménage. C'est vrai!

Drago sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour la plaquer contre son torse.

_ Je te taquine, ma petite Hermione. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas menacé madame Pomfresh.

_ Merci...

_ Elle ne se serait jamais laissée faire.

Hermione regarda Drago avec dédain et le jeune homme rit avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

_ Tu as cours de quoi, là? demanda Drago.

_ Sorts et Enchantements. Et toi?

_ Je ne commence les cours qu'à dix heures aujourd'hui. Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

_ Hum... D'accord.

Le blond prit la main de la Gryffondor et le couple gravit les marches de marbre. Ils parcoururent le troisième étage jusqu'à la salle de cours d'Hermione et attendirent que le professeur arrive.

_ À quelle heure est-ce que tu finis les cours? demanda Hermione.

_ Dix-sept heures.

_ Moi aussi. On se rejoint à la bibliothèque?

_ Sérieusement, Granger?

_ Tu veux avoir tes ASPICS ou pas?

_ On ne pourrait pas passer un moment ensemble? Avec toutes ces histoires avec les trois idiots, je n'ai pas pu profiter de toi.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi et tu auras tout le temps de profiter de moi ce week-end. Ce soir, à la bibliothèque, à dix-sept heures quinze.

_ Okay... soupira le jeune homme.

À l'arrivée du professeur de Sorts et Enchantements, Drago embrassa Hermione et la jeune fille entra dans la salle de cours.

* * *

À la fin de sa journée, Hermione rejoignit Drago dans la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme bougonna un instant mais il finit par travailler avec Hermione. Il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était beaucoup plus plaisant de travailler ses cours en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait toujours étudié tout seul. Ça ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé problème auparavant. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire en dépit de ses meilleurs amis. Mais récemment, depuis qu'il avait apprit à connaître Hermione en fait, la solitude lui était devenue pesante. Il ne supportait plus cela. Il avait besoin d'Hermione, Blaise et Pansy près de lui et même de Potter et Weasley. Qui l'aurait cru?

Ils révisèrent ce qu'ils purent pendant près d'une heure et quart et puis, ils rangèrent leurs affaires pour descendre dîner.

Hermione rejoignit sa table pour dîner. Ses amis l'accueillirent avec joie.

_ Hermione! s'exclama Harry. Comment s'est passée cette journée?

_ Très bien!

_ Hermione a retrouvé ses chers professeurs, ça ne peut qu'aller, dit Ron.

Ses amis rirent de bon coeur.

_ Très drôle, mangeur de poulet, répondit Hermione, les bras croisés.

_ Bien envoyé, Hermione! dit Ginny.

Vexé, Ron engloutit une cuisse de poulet, sous l'hilarité du groupe d'amis.

Après dîner, Hermione et Drago regagnèrent la salle commune pour déposer leurs affaires, puis ils sortirent pour commencer leur ronde.

_ Ça m'avait manqué les rondes avec toi, dit Drago alors qu'ils surveillaient la Cour intérieure.

_ Je n'ai pas été absente aussi longtemps, Drago...

_ Pour moi, une minute sans toi semble être une éternité.

_ Beau parleur! dit Hermione en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du blond.

Drago sourit en coin. Il avait un magnifique sourire. Elle adorait le voir rire et sourire, il ressemblait à un ange. Elle était tombée amoureuse du plus beau garçon du collège car, oui, Drago était le plus bel homme du collège, elle pouvait enfin l'admettre. Elle avait toujours été aveuglée par sa haine envers lui mais à présent, elle voyait clair. Drago avait toujours été fait pour elle, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu voir plus loin que sa haine. Et, à présent, elle était heureuse. Vraiment, vraiment très heureuse.

Ils terminèrent leur ronde vers vingt-trois heures et rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, main dans la main. Ils gravirent les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs et s'arrêtèrent sur le palier.

_ Tu dors avec moi, Granger? demanda-t-il sensuellement dans l'oreille de la jeune fille.

_ Je me demande pourquoi on a deux chambres, répondit la brune.

_ Ne me fais pas languir...

Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille qui frissonna. Il passa sensuellement sa langue sur la peau du cou de la Gryffondor qui gémit doucement. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules du garçon en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme mordilla légèrement le cou d'Hermione et la Gryffondor sentit un deuxième coeur pulser dans son bas-ventre. Drago arrêta de jouer avec le cou d'Hermione et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix, de toute façon, murmura-t-il.

Il lança un regard à la jeune fille dont les yeux étaient noirs de désir. Il la prit par la main et le couple entra dans la chambre du Serpentard, hilares et prêts à passer une intense nuit d'amour.

Oui, Hermione était vraiment heureuse.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui!**

 **J'espère que le dernier chapitre de cette fiction vous a plus! Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue et ensuite ce sera vraiment la fin.**

 **J'aurais pu m'en tenir à cet ultime chapitre mais j'estime plus juste de vous faire savoir si Drago a eu ses ASPICS ou pas, ahah!**

 **J'attends vos reviews et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**

 **Bisous!**


	31. Epilogue

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue! Cet épilogue est tout petit mais je n'avais pas grand chose à dire en réalité. Je souhaitais surtout vous dire si, oui ou non, Drago avait eu ses ASPIC! C'était quand même le but de l'histoire, ahah!**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture à tous!**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Quatorze juin 1999.

La semaine des examens était terminée. Les examens avaient été rudes pour Harry et Ron qui, comme l'avait très bien deviné Hermione, n'avaient pas énormément révisé. Ils avaient chacun passé le plus clair de leur temps avec leurs petites amies et Hermione leur avait fait plusieurs fois la morale leur disant que s'ils rataient leurs ASPIC, ce serait bien fait pour eux.

Hermione, quant à elle, était persuadée d'avoir raté ses ASPIC dès la fin de la dernière épreuve. Elle se lamentait sur son sort et, après avoir tenté de la réconforter, ses amis ainsi que Drago en furent très rapidement soûlés. Ils avaient beau cessé de lui répéter qu'elle était la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard et que, si elle n'avait pas ses ASPIC, personne ne les aurait, la sorcière n'en fut pas réconfortée le moins du monde.

Enfin, Drago pensait avoir réussi ses examens. Mais il régnait en lui un petite appréhension car, même s'il pensait avoir réussi, il pouvait avoir échoué. Cela arrivait souvent et ça pouvait parfaitement lui arriver à lui. Il avait déjà assez déçu son père à cause de ses sentiments pour Hermione, il voulait au moins le rendre fier dans quelque chose...

Le groupe était donc réuni dans le Hall du collège et attendait patiemment les résultats des examens. Le professeur McGonagall ne tarderait pas à venir afficher les résultats et la tension était palpable parmi les élèves de septième année. Parmi les quatre amis, Hermione était la plus stressé à tel point qu'elle en ressentait des crampes à l'estomac.

_ Calme-toi, Hermione... murmura Drago.

_ J'essaie! Mais je n'y arrive pas! J'ai tout ce stress en moi, je n'arrive pas à le contrôler!

_ Par Salazar! Tu as affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts, tu t'es battue pour le monde magique et tu as affronté les trois idiots. Et ce sont de pauvres résultats d'ASPIC qui auront ta peau!

_ Mais mon avenir va se jouer avec ces résultats d'ASPIC, Drago!

_ Ah, parce que mettre ta vie en danger ne menaçait pas ton avenir? se moqua le blond.

_ Arrête de te moquer de moi, dit Hermione en frappant le blond à l'épaule. Je sais bien que c'est ridicule mais je n'arrive pas à le contrôler.

_ Le professeur McGonagall arrive! dit Harry.

Le couple se tut et Hermione se remit à stresser de plus belle. Cet aparté avec Drago lui avait permit de ne plus y penser mais à présent, ce fut comme si, pour se venger de cet oubli, son stress s'était amplifié.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha du tableau d'affichage d'une allure pressée et fendit la foule impatiente. Elle accrocha les résultats et se retira presque immédiatement. Dès que le professeur fut partit, la foule d'élève s'agglutina devant les affichages.

Harry, Ron, Drago et Hermione eurent un mal fou à approcher du tableau d'affichage. Autour d'eux des élèves hurlaient de joie ou pleuraient. Parmi ceux qui pleuraient, on pouvait retrouver Lavande Brown ou Millicent Bullstrode. Elles devaient avoir raté leurs ASPIC... Le trac d'Hermione ne fit que s'accroître.

Le groupe d'amis réussit enfin à s'approcher. Harry et Ron furent les premiers à regarder leurs résultats.

_ Alors? demanda avidement Hermione dès que ses amis se furent tournés vers elle.

_ J'ai eu mes ASPIC! dit Harry. Un Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et que des Efforts Exceptionnels à part en Botanique où j'ai eu un Acceptable et en Histoire de la Magie où j'ai eu un Désolant.

_ Pas mal. Et toi, Ron?

_ J'ai mes ASPIC aussi. Je n'ai eu que des Acceptables et un Troll en Histoire de la magie.

_ Acceptable... Tu aurais pu faire mieux.

_ C'est très probablement ce que ma mère dira...

_ Bon... Viens Drago!

Le couple s'approcha main dans la main. Hermione cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'elle vit ses résultats. Elle et Drago rebroussèrent chemin vers les deux Gryffondors.

_ Alors? demandèrent ceux-ci.

_ J'ai mes ASPIC! s'exclama Hermione. Je n'ai que des Optimals partout!

_ Comment pouvais-tu encore te stresser alors que nous savions tous très bien que tu n'aurais que des Optimals? demanda Ron. Hermione Granger qui aurait loupé ses ASPIC aurait été le monde à l'envers.

_ Oui, ben... Un accident est vite arrivé... dit la brune, gênée. Et toi, Drago?

_ Je n'ai eu que des Efforts Exceptionnels et un Troll en Histoire de la Magie, dit le blond, heureux.

Hermione sauta au cou de son copain.

_ Je le savais que tu réussirais! Tu es le meilleur!

_ C'est grâce à toi, mon amour. Tu as accepté de me donner des cours.

_ Mais c'est toi qui a voulu réussir. L'ambition est importante.

_ Je suis un Serpentard. Heureusement que je suis ambitieux!

Hermione rit et embrassa le blond.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch pour un dernier match entre eux. Seuls Luna, Neville et Hermione restèrent dans les gradins pour regarder les autres jouer.

_ Ça y est, une nouvelle année se termine pour vous, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

_ Eh oui, dit Hermione. C'est bête à dire mais Poudlard va me manquer.

_ Pourquoi serait-ce bête? demanda Luna.

_ Eh bien c'est le seul endroit où j'ai risqué ma vie. Tous les ans qui plus est. Mais je m'y suis toujours sentie chez moi. Ce château, le lac et même ce stade vont me manquer.

_ Vous allez me manquer, dit Luna.

Hermione regarda la Serdaigle, émue.

_ Toi aussi, Luna.

_ Il est hors de question qu'on se perde de vue, dit Neville. Je veux vous revoir en dehors de Poudlard.

_ Ah ça, oui! répondit la Gryffondor.

Leur attention se reporta sur le match de Quidditch. Drago s'arrêta un instant, sourit à Hermione, lui fit un signe de main et recommença à jouer. Hermione sourit à son tour. Au moins, elle emporterait quelque chose de Poudlard. L'amour.

* * *

La veille du départ, il y avait eu une fête de fin d'année pour tous les élèves. Hermione et Drago avaient dansé toute la soirée, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde. Le groupe d'amis avait profité de cette soirée pour essayer de dire au revoir à un maximum d'élèves dont ils étaient sûrs qu'ils n'auraient aucune nouvelle.

La fête avait battu son plein jusqu'à minuit et puis tous les élèves étaient remontés dans leurs dortoirs pour une dernière nuit dans leurs lits à baldaquins. Hermione et Drago dormirent ensemble dans la chambre du blond. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement le lendemain matin à ranger leurs affaires respectives et descendirent vers dix heures quinze pour rejoindre les diligences. Avant de grimper dans la sienne, Hermione jeta un dernier regard à l'imposant château. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée de partir et de ne plus revenir. Drago vit la nostalgie de sa copine et lui prit la main. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et vit l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait dans son regard. Elle répondit au sourire qu'il lui avait lancé et le rejoignit dans la diligence qu'ils partageaient avec Harry et Ron.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard vers dix heures quarante-cinq et partagèrent un compartiment avec Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna et Neville. Contrairement à Noël, Hermione ne passa pas le trajet de retour seule et elle fut heureuse. Le train partit vers Londres à onze heures et les amis rirent et discutèrent tellement que le voyage ne sembla pas aussi long que d'habitude.

Le train arriva à la gare de Londres vers dix-neuf heures et tous descendirent du train avec leurs bagages. Les Weasley père et mère étaient déjà présent et Hermione vint leur dire bonjour. Drago ne s'approcha pas, il savait que, même si Ron et Ginny l'avaient accepté, ce ne serait probablement pas le cas des parents. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas l'expérimenter.

Hermione revint vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ On y va? demanda-t-elle.

_ On y va, répondit Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se prirent la main et, avant de traverser la barrière magique pour rejoindre les Granger, Hermione regarda une dernière fois ses amis. Elle savait qu'elle les reverrait et elle en était heureuse. Drago et elle avaient prévu de passer les vacances chez elle et puis de se mettre vraiment en couple. Ils avaient prévu d'habiter ensemble. Lorsque Drago le lui avait proposé, elle avait été surprise. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas habiter dans le manoir Malefoy, il lui avait répondu que lui non plus. Ils avaient donc prévu de se chercher un petit appartement pendant les vacances avant de commencer l'université.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au blond qui lui sourit. Oui, elle était vraiment heureuse. Son avenir avec Drago Malefoy ne faisait que commencer et il s'annonçait heureux.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà, c'est vraiment fini. Je vous avoue que ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction i peu près un an et demi et ça me fait très drôle d'y mettre un terme. C'est comme un bébé que l'on a fait grandir et dont on doit se séparer. Ca va beaucoup me manquer de ne plus l'écrire.**

 **J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la mettre en ligne. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne soit pas bien accueillie. Mais vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur et, grâce à vous, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire. Donc merci à vous tous!**

 **Pour ma prochaine fiction, je vous laisse le choix. J'ai une idée de nouvelle Dramione (une réécriture du lac des cygnes, en fait) mais j'ai également une suite à cette fiction en tête. Je voulais donc savoir ce que vous préfèreriez.**

 **Voilà, merci à vous tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews =)**

 **Bonne nuit!**


	32. Annonce!

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Petite mise à jour pour vous prévenir de la mise en ligne de ma nouvelle fiction: The Story Of Us!**

 **Je tiens également à vous communiquer ma page facebook: Julie Winchester-Malefoy, n'hésitez pas à la rejoindre car, en plus de donner des informations concernant mes fanfictions, vous aurez également des informations concernant le livre que je suis en train d'écrire =)**

 **Voici le lien:** **juliewinchestermalfoy/?fref=ts**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous! =)**


End file.
